Un amour néfaste
by toroko-sama
Summary: Je déteste tous ces gens, cette société, cette reine qui m'a volée mes parents. J'ai toujours été seul. Enfin jusqu'à cette fameuse réception donnée pour la compagnie Phantom...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde :) ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'étais pas allée sur fanfiction. Etant en 1ère j'ai très vite remarqué que mine de rien les petites pauses bah...c'était dur d'en avoir. C'est pour ça aussi que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps car, je voulais m'avancer un peu pour pas être en retard, je sais qu'en tant que lectrice c'est assez énervant XD ! D'ailleurs je vais me stabilisé au dimanche. Enfin bref, voici ma nouvelle fic "un amour néfaste" enfin nouvelle...Oui bon elle est assez vielle en fait. C'était quelque chose auquel je réfléchissais depuis longtemps et puis finalement bah la voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bref bonne lecture !

* * *

Je regarde la fenêtre, je soupire. Encore aujourd'hui il pleut, moi qui espérais me balader dans Londres, je vais devoir remettre ce projet à une autre fois... Je m'ennuie. J'ai fini mon travail d'aujourd'hui et je n'ai aucune envie de m'avancer. Même si cela me soulagerait pour les prochains jours...Encore aujourd'hui je suis seul ...Comme d'habitude mes parents ne sont pas là. Tout à coup mon chien entre dans ma chambre et monte ses pattes avant sur mes genoux. Lorsque je me sens seul, il est toujours là. Ce soir mes parents organisent une soirée pour célébrer la création d'une entreprise Phantomhive en Allemagne. Je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée, mais je suis contraint d'y allez, sinon mes parents me disputeraient.

"Sebastian, tu vas devoir rester seul ce soir. Je t'aurais bien emmené avec moi, mais tu connais papa, il me gronderait ." Oui, mon père ne veut pas que Sebastian soit présent à ces réceptions, il ne voudrait pas qu'il indigne les invités. Ce soir j'aimerais tant rester dans ma chambre avec mon chien. À chaque fois que j'assiste aux soirées faites par mes parents, je reste seul dans mon coin. Certes il y a des enfants de mon âge, mais ils sont idiots et ils se moquent de moi, tout ça parce que je suis très maigre et mon visage est efféminé. Quant aux adultes, ils ne perdent pas leurs temps avec moi, pour eux je ne suis qu'un enfant. Ou bien alors ce sont de vieux pervers qui me font des avances. En fait, je n'y trouve pas mon compte, tout simplement... Je ne supporte plus les moqueries, elles sont si courantes. Le pire dans tout ça c'est peut-être le fait que mon père ne m'accorde même pas une minute alors que c'est l'une des rares fois où je peux le voir. Je soupire puis me dirige vers ma salle de bain. Je me déshabille et lentement je monte dans la baignoire. Normalement c'est le rôle de Tanaka, mais cette semaine je l'ai congédié. Je vais couler l'eau chaude ça me détend un peu. Je prends un shampoing à la fraise et me frotte les cheveux. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas pratique ...Quelque part je regrette d'avoir congédié Tanaka. Ensuite je passe une bassine d'eau chaude sur ma tête pour me rincer les cheveux. Je penserais qu'un bain me détendrait, mais en fait je ne fais que penser à ce soir. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y allez, mais bon je ne peux pas y échapper. Mes doigts glissent sur l'eau doucement, j'ai pris l'habitude de faire ça lorsque je ne vais pas bien, mon regard alors se perd sur l'eau. Je regarde ensuite la pendule et me rend compte qu'il est déjà 19 h 00, la réception est à 20 h 00, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je m'empresse alors de sortir de la baignoire et prend une serviette pour me sécher. Je vais ensuite à mon dressing voir ce que je pourrais mettre ce soir. Je n'ai rien envie de me mettre, rien ne me fait envie. Tout à coup je retrouve la tenue que je mettais quand j'étais petit, un short bleu marine et un haut blanc avec un col marinière. Nostalgique je l'essaie pour voir s'il me va encore. Et bien évidemment il me va parfaitement ...Décidement, je n'ai pas changé depuis mes 10 ans, faut croire que j'ai arrêté de grandir. Je mets ensuite des chaussures bleues à talonnettes, ne voulant pas non plus faire trop petit. Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 19 h 30. Je soupire et va dans ma chambre rejoindre Sebastian. En me voyant il se relève et vient auprès de moi.

"Si seulement je pouvais t'emmener avec moi...". Tout à coup j'entends du bruit dans la maison, mes parents ont dû rentré pour vérifier les préparatifs. Je descends alors laissant mon chien dans ma chambre. Je me retrouve très vite en bas et ma mère me prend dans ses bras .

"Ah Ciel tu m'as manqué ! Mais dis moi cet habit ce n'est pas ce que tu portais quand tu était petit ?". Je baisse les yeux, je me sens un peu honteux .

"Oui, oui, c'était la seule chose que je trouvais de bien...". Ma mère me regarde alors avec un sourire chaleureux .

"Heureusement que tu n'as pas trop grandis ." Je me retourne ensuite vers mon père espérant qu'il se retourne lui aussi. Effectivement il se poste face à moi puis vient m'enlacer .

"Je suis content de te voir Ciel ." Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de resserrer l'étreinte ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu .

"Moi aussi Papa, moi aussi..." Mon père me relache puis pose sa main sur ma tête .

"Tu sais Ciel on reçoit des invités importants ce soir, alors si tu pouvais mettre un short moins court...". Décidément mon père n'a vraiment pas changé, il faut toujours qu'il ne pense qu'à sa réputation .

"Non ." Mon père est surpris par ma réponse puis rigole.

"Ciel, allez fais moi plaisir !". Mon père me regarde avec un sourire faux. Je déteste quand il fait ça .

"Mais Papa il n'est pas si court et puis de toute façon tu sais très bien que je vais rester dans mon coin toute la soirée, donc bon ce ne sera pas un problème ." Mon père soupire .

"Bon d'accord ." Ma mère me souris à son tour, elle n'aime pas quand je me dispute avec mon père. Je vais alors m'asseoir sur la chaise où je m'assois habituellement et attend l'arrivée des invités qui ne devraient plus tarder ...

* * *

La pièce commence à se remplir mes parents allant saluer les invités. Et moi je reste dans mon coin comme à mon habitude. Je vois déjà des enfants me pointer du doigt en rigolant, ce qu'ils peuvent être énervant... Des fois je me demande par qui ils ont pu être éduqués. Tout à coup un d'eux s'approche de moi, il doit avoir 8 ans, il a un short vert et une veste assortie. Sur ses joues potelés il y a plein de tache de rousseur et il a des cheveux roux qui forment de petites bouclettes sur sa tête .

"Dis ça te dirait de jouer à cache cache avec nous ?". Sa proposition me gène, parce que je n'ai pas envie de l'accepter. Je ne crois pas qu'il réalise que j'ai 11 ans. De plus, je déteste les enfants, même si quelque part j'en suis un aussi, enfin en théorie. Mais à contrecoeur je me vois obliger d'accepter, après tout c'est la première fois qu'un enfant est gentil avec moi .

"Oui, pourquoi pas ." Je me lève et je vois mon père me sourire de loin, il doit être content que pour une fois j'aille m'amuser avec les enfants . Je lui adresse alors à mon tour un sourire, mais il détourne la tête pour parler avec un des invités, tant pis... Le petit garçon potelé m'amène jusqu'à ses amis. Mais quand j'arrive tous ses amis me regardent avec des sourires moqueurs, il faut croire je ne peux pas y' échapper. L'enfant qui m'a amené se retourne alors vers moi avec un grand sourire.

"Tu veux bien faire celui qui compte jusqu'à 100 ?". Sans le vouloir je soupire, peut être qu'en fait il cherchait juste quelqu'un à agacer à devoir les chercher dans ce grand manoir. Je les regarde alors tous pour essayer de les mémoriser, ils sont en tous 5, il y a celui qui m'a proposé de jouer, il y a un petit blond qui doit avoir 6 ans, ses cheveux forment des ondulations et il porte un ensemble bleu ridicule et trop pompeux pour son âge, l'autre à des cheveux noirs très court et sa peau est un peu bronzé et il possède une tenue rouge, le suivant est lui aussi roux et il porte un ensemble marron, ses cheveux sont lisses et bien peignés et enfin le dernier est châtain clair ses cheveux lisse retombent sur ses épaules et il porte une tenue noire et sobre. Après les avoir bien mémorisés je me retourne alors vers celui qui m'a demandé de compter .

"D'accord ." Les enfants semblent sourires entre eux, puis ils me regardent avec un sourire mesquin .

"Très bien, dans ce cas tu vas compter las bas ." Ils me pointent l'endroit où il y a le plus d'invités, c'est bon j'ai compris . Ils voulaient me ridiculiser en montrant à tous les invités que je joue à des jeux d'enfant. Mais bon, j'en ai tellement rien à faire des invités que j'y vais sans rechigner. Je me pose contre le mur et regarde ma montre, sachant que 100 seconde c'est 1m40, j'attendrais de voir l'aiguille posé à bon endroit. Je sens les invités me regarder bizarrement, tout à coup je sens une main sur mon épaule. Par politesse je me retourne, de toute façon les enfants s'ont déjà allés se cacher. C'est mon père.

"Tout va bien Ciel ?". Je souris faussement .

"Oui, des enfants m'ont invités à jouer à cache cache ...". Mon père pose sa main sur ma tête puis s'en va retrouver les invités. Je regarde alors ma montre, les 100 secondes sont déjà passées. Alors, bêtement je me mets à les chercher sans grande conviction. Je dois avouer me sentir ridicule quand je regarde sous les tables. Je pose alors deux secondes pour essayer de réfléchir à l'endroit où ils auraient pu se cacher, je regarde alors les toilettes, surement ils dont eu allez se cacher à l'intérieur. J'ouvre alors la porte et je remarque qu'ils y sont tous. Dès qu'ils me virent ils me balancèrent leurs verres de grenadine rendant mes cheveux collants. Le petit roux potelé me regarde alors avec mépris .

"Tu as réellement cru qu'on voulait jouer avec toi, regarde t'est tout maigre et en plus on dirait une fille !". Lentement je vais vers le miroir regarder si je n'ai pas de tache ignorant tous ces gamins idiots. Heureusement il n'y en a pas. Je sors alors de la pièce sans rien dire, je les entends alors rigoler, ce qu'ils sont bêtes. En ressortant je vois ma mère qui me regarde avec inquiétude, elle s'excuse alors auprès des invités puis viens me voir .

"Ciel mon dieu, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?". Je la regarde avec un air amer.

"Rien je vais me nettoyer las haut je reviens ." Ma mère hoche la tête et me laisse monter à l'étage. Au final je suis content je vais pouvoir voir Sebastian quelques minutes, j'en ai bien besoin. Quand j'arrive dans ma salle de bain je me déshabille et entre dans la baignoire pour me laver de nouveau les cheveux. Je soupire, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Quand j'ai fini je me sèche et regarde ma tenue, elle est restée intacte je remets alors la même. Puis je me dépêche ensuite d'aller dans ma chambre, je vois Sebastian accourir auprès de moi. Je le prends alors dans mes bras. Il pose alors sa tête sur mon épaule, et je peux me détendre alors un peu. À contrecoeur je le laisse de nouveau seul, je ne voudrais pas que mes parents s'inquiètent en ne me voyant pas revenir. Je descends alors lentement les escaliers, je n'aime vraiment pas ces

soirées ... Lorsque je suis de nouveau dans le hall je vais de nouveau à mon coin habituelle. Seulement sur ma chaise il y a des aiguilles plantés. Quand est ce qu'il arrêteront ? Je les enlève alors toutes puis les jettent dans une poubelle. Et enfin je m'assoie regardant les invités comme à mon habitude. J'entends alors deux femmes s'exciter juste devant moi .

"Oh tu sais, on m'a dit que le duc Michaelis allait venir aujourd'hui !". Je vois son interlocutrice alors s'extasier.

"Oh vraiment ! Oh, on a bien fait de venir ! En plus à ce qu'il parait il est vraiment beau !". Décidement, leur conversation est bien superficielle ...

"Oui il est magnifique ! Et en plus il n'a toujours pas de fiancée !". Ce qu'elles peuvent être naïves, elles pensent peut-être avoir leurs chances. Je pense qu'il cherchera une fiancée avec un minimum d'intelligence .

"Oh, si cela se trouve on a nos chances alors !". De plus en plus ridicule, je me retiens de rire devant leurs bêtises .

"Surtout qu'il est dit que c'est l'un des nobles les plus fortunés de l'Angleterre !". Et voilà, rumeur et argent . Ce sont officièlement des femmes méprisables. Je me lève alors, fatigué par leur conversation ridicule. Je me dirige ensuite vers le buffet. Alors que je mangeais un scone j'entend des femmes derrière moi pousser des petits cris de surprise, surement le duc Michaelis qui est arrivé. Le pauvre, je le plains, il va devoir éconduire toutes ses femmes stupides et superficielles. Je vois alors un homme s'approcher de moi . Il semble assez vieux, son crane est degarnis et il possède une moustache blanche .

"Bonjour, je suis le baron de Beldford, ravis de faire votre connaissance ." Il se baisse alors pour me donner un baiser sur ma main que je retire violemment .

"Lord Phantomhive. Je ne vous permets cette familiarité ." Il me regarde alors des yeux bizarres.

"Vous savez que vous êtes magnifique ?". Il me dégoûte j'ai envie de m'en allez.

"Monsieur, j'ai 11 ans . Je vous prie d'arrêter vos avances, c'est affligeant ." Je lui fausse alors compagnie pour rejoindre les choux à la crème. Mais tandis que je mange un choux à la crème je sens une main se poser sur mes fesses, j'espère que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je sens alors la main s'enlever et un bruit sec et claquant se faire entendre dans toute la pièce. Un silence alors s'installe alors dans la pièce. Je n'ose pas me retourner .

"Monsieur, vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir osé un tel geste. Vous savez qu'il n'a que 11 ans ?". Toute la pièce murmure des messes basses, digne de ce que je pense d'eux ...

"Mais cet enfant est une vraie allumeuse !". J'ai failli m'étouffer en entendant de tel propos. Non mais j'espère qu'il plaisante. Je me retourne alors et le vois à terre et il me regarde avec un regard noir.

"Regardez son short ! C'est indécent, on voit presque ses fesses ! C'est un appel au pêché !". Je baisse le regard. Je me sens honteux, tous les regards sont braqués sur moi et tous parlent dans mon dos surement pour dire des horreurs. Je n'ose pas regarder qui est venue à mon aide, j'ai honte et je suis déjà désolé pour cette personne...Dire que j'avais dit à mon père que mettre ce short ne poserait pas de problème, je me sens tellement coupable. Mon père doit surement avoir honte. Tout à coup je sens une main se poser sur ma tête, se pourrait-il que ce soit lui qui soit venu m'aider ?

"Monsieur, je vous prierais de sortir, vous tenez des propos choquant. Il y a des enfants ici je vous rappelle et votre attitude est inconvenante ." Le baron alors se lève puis part gêné et énervé. Les gens alors dans la pièce alors se remettent à parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je sens alors la main posée sur ma tête me caresser douçement les cheveux, étrangement cela m'apaise énormément .

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?". Je me retourne alors et je suis quelque peu déçus de voir que ce n'est pas mon père qui est venu m'aider. C'est un homme un peu plus grand que mon père, ses cheveux noirs retombent sur son visage en une mèche contrastant avec sa peau blanche, ses yeux sont d'un rouge flamboyant, avec ses yeux on a l'impression qu'il nous déshabille du regard, sans me rendre compte mes joues rougissent dû à la gène et je le vois sourire. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant .

"Euh, oui ça va. Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait. Désolé de vous avoir mis dans cette position délicate ." Je le vois rire doucement .

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est tout à fait normal. Ah oui je me présente je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis ." Se pourrait-il que ce soit le duc Michaelis ? Les dames de tout à l'heure avait raison alors, il est vraiment magnifique ... Mes joues deviennent alors encore plus rouges.

"Vous êtes le duc Michaelis ?". Il enlève alors sa main de mes cheveux .

"Oui, mais appelle moi Sebastian !". Je remarque alors qu'il a le même nom que mon chien et sans me rendre compte je ris .

"Tu n'aimes pas mon prénom ?". Il me regarde un peu surpris du fait que je ris .

"Non c'est juste que vous avez le même prénom que mon chien ." Son regard devient alors noir. Un peu gêné, je dérive alors le sujet.

" Ah oui, je m'appelle Ciel, Ciel Phatomhive ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ." Je lui tends alors ma main avec un sourire. Il me prend alors ma main entre ses doigts et me regarde dans les yeux .

"Dans ce cas, votre chien à un très joli prénom. Je suis ravi moi aussi de vous connaître ." Il porte alors ma main à ses lèvres. Je suis gêné, même si ce contact est agréable, il n'est pas convenable... Il voit alors mon embêtement dans mes yeux et relâche ma main .

"Excusez-moi. Je suis désolé, il y a tant de femmes qui sont venus me voir que j'ai pris cette habitude ." Je ris alors de nouveau .

"Justement tout à l'heure je compatissais pour vous, j'entendais des femmes dire que vous étiez magnifique et fortuné, j'ai suppossé alors que beaucoup d'entre elle allait venir vous voir ." Il rit alors à son tour.

"C'est vrai que c'est épuisant. Si on allait discuter autre part, je n'aime pas quand il y a trop de monde ." Je me fige sur place, il est vrai que moi aussi je n'aime pas quand il y a trop de monde. Mais si on reste seul tous les deux, qu'est ce qui va m'arriver...Mais je n'ose pas refuser, ce que je suis faible...

"Oui, on a qu'à monter à l'étage...". Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma voix de trembler sous l'inquiétude. Il se retourne alors vers moi avec un sourire.

"Oui, c'est une très bonne idée ." Je le suis alors dans les escaliers, je tourne alors la tête sur le côté pendant que je monte et vois mon père me fusiller du regard. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mes membres se figent, et Sebastian se retourne vers moi.

"Il y a un problème ?". Mon coeur s'arrête dans ma poitrine, le regard de mon père me fait peur, je baisse alors la tête .

"Non, non montons". Je continue alors de monter la peur au ventre, que va t-il m'arriver ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoirs tout le monde. Bon bah déjà merci à tous pour vos reviews si mignonnes. À vraie dire je ne m'attendais pas à autant *ohlala* ! En tout cas ça m'a ravis. Enfin bon je m'étale un peu trop dans mon blabla. Ah non par contre j'ai une bonne nouvelle (ça vous intrigue hein !). Pour fêter les vacances je posterais le chapitre 3 dès jeudi bien évidemment après du coup y'aura le 4 le dimanche donc 2 chapitre en une semaine. Voilà j'espère que la suite va vous plaire :) ! Ps : Bonne vacances à toutes (à part celles qui ne sont pas de la zone c, hahaha !)

Cléozeth : Tu as envie lire la suite ? Et bien si tôt dit si tôt fait ! J'ai vu ta review juste avant de poster, haha ! Enfin bon merci pour ta review :) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

mangakadu14 : Ah ça fait du bien de retrouver mes fidèles adorée ! Tes review m'ont manquées je dois t'avouer. OH ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise :) ! Sebastian l'a joué pédophile ? Haha tu m'as tué. Remarque c'est exactement ça o_o...Remarque quand on se rend compte que quand Ciel est née Sebastian passait son bac c'est chaud... enfin si on était aujourd'hui hein XD ! Que va t-il leur arriver ? Hum hum ça je vais te laisser le découvrir héhéhé ! Sadique suis-je ! Remarque le chapitre est déjà là tu me diras donc ce n'est pas trop grave. Ah bah Vincent c'est vrai qu'il est gentil, mais bon ça reste un père qui ne veut que le bien de son fils donc il est obligé de le mater un peu pour son éducation. Enfin bon je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Merci encore pour ta review toute choupinette :3 !

aviva94 : Eh oui Sebastian vient déjà au secours de Ciel ! Tel un beau prince charmant *ohlala* Cela fait rêver tout ça tout ça ! Ce qui va se passer à l'étage ? Hum hum... Tu verras bien *ohohoh* !

bissenshi : Des choses intéressantes à l'étage dis tu ? Oh oh ! C'est vrai que généralement que quand deux personnes montent à l'étage c'est un peu hum sexuel ! Enfin bon tu verras bien si ça confirme tes soupçons ! Rien se passer de trop lourd physiquement ? Hahaha ! Remarque c'est vrai que le sexe de Sebastian est gros. *non je rigole* ! De quoi vont-ils discuter ? Ah ça ! La vraie question c'est est-ce qu'avec toute cette tension sexuelle vont-ils réussir à se parler ? HAHAHA ! Enfin voici la suite !

Lady-lisa-chan : Oh que oui ça faisait longtemps ! Une superbe fiction tu dis ! Ohlala *se dandine dans tous les sens* ! L'eau à la bouche ? Ah parce que ça sent les lemons bien corsés c'est ça ? Héhé. C'est vrai qu'imaginer Sebastian en Duc ça fait son petit effet. Qui résisterait hein ? Quant à Vincent, ah bah c'est un homme un vrai alors c'est sûr qu'il est hum bien étriqué ! Rachelle faible ? Hahaha remarque c'est vrai que pour l'instant on dirait un peu, une potiche XD ! Ha mais, les enfants sont toujours méchant avec Ciel voyons ! Remarque les enfants sont toujours méchant (ça sent l'expérience). Enfin bref, merci encore pour ta review :) !

Kitsune : Déjà merci merci pour ta review (non le merci deux fois n'est pas une erreur) ! Le mot "qualité" m'a...hum juste ravie ! J'étais toute heureuse de voir ça en rentrant du lycée ! Donc merci beaucoup tu as rayonné ma soirée ! Sinon je suis contente que tu apprécies le décalage entre la maturité de Ciel et son vrai âge. J'essaye de bien le faire sentir donc bon ! Ah pour Sebastian aussi je travaille à ce qu'il soit un Sebastian ! Moi je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer autre qu'un homme froid et hyper virile. Ah d'ailleurs qu'à cette pensée *aah* ! ps : juste comme ça ton petit nom fait référence à love hina non ? Ou simplement au renard ?

JuliaLovekuro : Ah merci beaucoup pour ta review :) !Ah ah ce petit enfant ? Hahaha ! Ciel parait tout fragile tout à coup ! Ce que Sebastian va lui faire ? Hum, je te le laisse découvrir haha !

**Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

Je marche dans les couloirs, mes jambes tremblent, je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue d'avancer. Tout à coup Sebastian s'arrête et se retourne vers moi .

"Dis moi je marche depuis tout à l'heure, mais où est ta chambre ?". Ma chambre ? Mon sang se glace. Dans quel galère je me suis mis. Je voudrais tant m'enfuir en courant mais, mes jambes restent figés .

"C'est la porte au fond du couloir à gauche ." Je me sens faible...S'il m'arrive quelque chose se sera entièrement de ma faute.

"D'accord merci ." Il continu d'avancer et mes jambes avance toutes seules le suivant comme un chien. J'avais déjà entendu parler des femmes concernant les Ducs ou les Marquis. À ce qu'il parait, ils coucheraient avec toutes les femmes qu'ils désiraient et qu'on ne pouvait pas les résister. Je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de ces multiples conquêtes...Surtout que je suis un homme, donc comment on fait ? Je sais que certains hommes couchent entre eux, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se passe...Nous sommes enfin arrivés devant et mon coeur s'accélère .

"Tu me fais entrer ?". Je m'avance alors et lui ouvre ma chambre. Mon chien alors se précipite sur moi. J'avais totalement oublié qu'il était là...Quelque part ça me rassure, ça me fait une protection, mais est-ce que le Duc oserai quand même tenter quelque chose alors qu'il ya mon chien ? Non, ce serait...Sebastian s'assoit alors sur mon lit et me regarde .

"C'est donc lui ton chien qui porte le même prénom que moi ? Il est beau. Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ?" Je vais alors fermer la porte puis je vais le rejoindre sur le lit. En m'asseyant je sens la peur m'envahir, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me viole sur mon lit... Je sens alors sa main me caresser les cheveux. Je commence alors à paniquer. Je me recroqueville alors sur moi-même et commence à le suppliez d'une voix aiguës.

"Je vous en supplie ne me violez pas... Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.." Je l'entends alors rire aux éclats.

"Non, mais tu penses vraiment que je suis venue dans ta chambre dans le but d'abuser de toi ? Mais non, c'est juste que je ne nous voyais pas allez dans un autre endroit, c'est juste pour parler que je suis venu ici. Ah, du coup tu as dû avoir peur, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te comportais bizarrement... Je suis désolé. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te violer .". Je me sens vraiment bête tout à coup ...Mais à la fois je suis soulagé. Parce que moi je l'aime bien .

"Dans ce cas je suis soulagé. J'ai vraiment eu peur un moment ." Il me sourit. J'ai un peu moins peur, mais la seconde d'après je réalise que je n'ai que 11 ans et lui surement 29 ou 30 ans. Pourquoi il voudrait discuter avec moi ? Je me retourne alors vers lui le regard inquiet .

"Dites moi, pourquoi voulez-vous parler avec moi, je n'ai que 11 ans et je ne suis pas forcement intéressant à écouter ...". Il semble surpris par ma remarque .

"Tu es la seule personne ici qui n'est pas hypocrite et qui n'est pas intéressé par ma beauté ou bien mon argent. Tu es donc la personne avec laquelle il m'est le plus intéressant de parler ." Mon coeur se met à accélérer. Jamais personne ne s'était intéressé à moi avant .

"Dis, si tu n'aimes pas quand il y a trop de monde, pourquoi es-tu venu à cette soirée ?". Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux puis enlève sa veste. Mes joues alors deviennent cramoisie et je toussote pour cacher ma gène qu'il remarque assez facilement .

"Ah désolé tu veux que je remette ma veste ?". Je le regarde un peu gêné.

"Non, non, c'est juste que ça m'a fait un peu peur l'espace de quelques secondes ...". Sebastian semble comprendre et ris.

"Ah désolé ...". Ce soir il s'est beaucoup excusé dis donc...En même temps je n'arrête pas de le reprendre. Je suis nul ...

"Si je suis venu à cette réception c'est parce que tes parents m'ont invité et qu'ils m'ont dit qu'il tenait absolument à me rencontrer. Je suis propriétaire de plusieurs restaurants internationales donc ils aimeraient collaborer avec moi pour financer leurs nouvelles friandises pour enfants ." Je suis un peu surpris, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me dit ça à moi .

"Mais pourquoi tu n'en parles pas directement avec eux ?". Il me regarde alors avec sourire .

"Parce que, ils ne me l'ont pas demandé, je l'aie déduis en fait ." Je baisse alors le regard, je viens de comprendre .

"Mais pourquoi tu en parles à moi ?". Il semble surpris mais, il me répond assez rapidement .

"Comme ça tu pourras leurs annoncer que je t'ai dit que je veux collaborer avec eux ." Je le regarde encore surpris, je ne comprends toujours pas ses intentions .

"Qu'est-ce que ça change que c'est moi qui leurs dise ?". Sebastian pose de nouveau sa main sur ma tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça mais, je ne dis rien, ça me fait du bien...

"Tu leurs diras que tu m'as parlé de l'entreprise et que j'ai été intéressé ." Je détourne le regard vers lui surpris.

"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?". Si cela se trouve il a toujours prévu de m'allonger sur ce lit ... Il commence à faire noir dans la pièce j'allume alors un chandeliers que je pose sur ma table de chevet. Mais l'ambiance tamisé dans la pièce m'inquiète un peu.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime bien, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, c'est tout ." Mon coeur s'arrête, il m'aime bien... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes joues me chauffent. Il caresse alors mes cheveux, mon corps se fige. Il laisse ensuite tomber sa main caressant ma nuque. C'est quoi cette sensation bizarre ? Je me lève alors dans un sursaut .

"On ferait peut-être mieux de retourner en bas. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter ." Sebastian remarque ma peur et s'approche de moi .

"D'accord...". Il s'avance alors vers la porte et l'ouvre. Il se retourne ensuite vers moi attendant que je le rejoigne.

"Ne m'attend pas je te rejoins, je vais chercher un gilet, il fait froid ...". Il me sourit puis ferme la porte. Je me sens si coupable, si coupable de ne pas l'avoir rejoint. Je vais alors dans ma penderie et prend un gilet simple noir en laine. Je vais ensuite vers mon chien pour le prendre dans mes bras, cela me détend tellement. Je vais devoir de nouveau l'abandonner, je n'ai pas envie. Je vais ensuite vers mon lit et vois la veste de Sebastian. Je la prends alors contre moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de la respirer, elle sent si bon... Je sort ensuite de ma chambre et descend lentement les escaliers. Je me sens encore un peu honteux. Lorsque je suis dans le hall je vois Sebastian discuter avec plusieurs femmes, je ne peux décidément pas allez le voir pour lui rendre la veste... Je vais alors de nouveau près des choux à la crème et en mange plusieurs. Ce que je me sens fatigué... Pourtant, on n'a fait que parler... Je me retourne et sans le vouloir je me mets à le regarder. Il parle avec tant de femmes, toutes sont sous son charme, ça se voit. Il est si élégant, en plus du fait qu'il n'ait plus sa veste il est alors en chemise et avec un gilet sans manche, cela le rend encore plus séduisant. Au bout d'un certain temps il regarde en ma direction et me surprend à l'observer . Il me sourit et gêné je détourne la tête. Je le vois alors me faire signe de venir. Un peu embarrassé je m'avance et le rejoint parmi toutes ces femmes qui me regardent méchamment comme si je les dérangeais...

"Alors, Ciel tu voulais me dire quelque chose non ? Je te vois m'observer depuis tout à l'heure ." Je lui tends alors sa veste.

"Je voulais te rendre ta veste tu l'as oubliée ...". Je me sens alors scruté du regard par toutes ces femmes .

"Merci beaucoup ." Je m'en vais alors rapidement, je n'ai pas envie de rester dans cette ambiance pesante. Je m'en vais alors rejoindre mon coin habituel et m'assoie attendant la fin de la soirée. Sebastian vient alors à ma rencontre et s'assoie à côté de moi .

"Pourquoi tu es parti ?". Je n'ose pas le regarder et garde les yeux au sol .

"Tes amis n'ont pas l'air de m'apprécier..." Il rigole puis passe sa main dans mes cheveux .

"La prochaine fois je viendrais te voir seul. Ou sinon tu peux aussi venir chez moi ." Je me contente de hocher la tête. Je sais très bien que ça ne se fera pas, je ne suis pas bête, quelque part je suis un peu triste .

"Demain ça te va ?". Je me retourne vers lui un peu surpris puis lui répond .

"Et bien oui, mais je serais tout seul ...". Demain mes parents travaillent encore une fois et donc je suis seul avec mon chien. Mais, si Sebastian vient il n'y aura personne et je ne sais pas si rester seul tout les deux est une bonne idée. En même temps je lui fais confiance, mais en même temps il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un inconnu.

"C'est parfait alors. Je viendrai demain à 19 h 00 avant j'ai des rendez-vous important ." Pourquoi il vient le soir ? On ne va quand même faire que parler ... En plus mes parents ne rentrerons que le lendemain matin .

"Vous savez, je...". Je m'arrête de parler lorsqu'il m'embrasse sur la joue. Même si c'est censé n'être qu'un bisou comme ça. Je sens mon ventre se retourner.

"Ciel je dois y allez. On parlera demain .". Il s'avance alors vers la sortie et sans me rendre compte je le suis. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il se retourne et remarque que je suis juste derrière lui .

"Oh, tu es encore là Ciel. Je te manque déjà ?" Mes joues s'empourprent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je l'aime beaucoup...

"Personne ne nous vois, donc avant de partir je vous voulais vous demander si vous pouviez me prendre dans vos bras ." Je me sens ridicule de lui demander ça. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui demande ça. Il me prend alors doucement contre lui. Je sens mon coeur me faire mal. Ses bras sont si réconfortants. J'aimerais tant rester contre lui toute la soirée. Ce n'est pas comme quand mon père me prend dans ses bras, c'est si différent. Je sens son odeur m'enivrer, je me sens bien. Mais il me relâche ensuite et sort. Je rejoins alors la salle, je me sens mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise.

* * *

Le soir les invités rentrent chez eux et je vais me détendre dans ma chambre. Mais rapidement j'entend mon père m'appeler, il veut que j'aille le rejoindre dans son bureau. Je sais qu'il va se fâcher. Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte je toque à la porte et mon père m'autorise à entrer. Au moment où je referme la porte derrière moi, je vois mon père me regarder sévèrement. Ma mère est assise sur un fauteuil pas loin de lui et ils me regardent. Mon père m'intime de m'asseoir devant lui puis commence à parler .

"Ciel, ce soir je t'ai vu monter à l'étage avec le Duc Michaelis et il est ressortit sans sa veste qu'il avait "oublier", tu as certainement une explication ." La voix de mon père était grave et calme, mais je sentais la colère qu'il éprouvait .

"Justement je voulais t'en parler... Il se trouve que nous avons parlé de la société et qu'il voulait collaborer avec vous pour votre vente de friandises ."J'ai dit ça pour calmer un peu la situation. Mon père regarde ma mère puis soupire .

"Ciel...C'est une excellente nouvelle. Mais comme tu sais je pars demain avec ta mère et je voudrais partir la conscience tranquille . Alors dis moi juste ce que tu as fait avec le Duc à l'étage ." Mon père me regarde avec sérieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant inquiet pour moi.

"Nous avons discuté ." Mon père passe sa main dans ses cheveux puis me regarde avec un sourire.

"Ciel, je ne vais pas te disputer ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux tout me dire ." Il ne me fait décidément pas confiance .

"Je n'ai rien fait avec lui Papa. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui contrairement à ce que tu penses. S'il n'avait plus sa veste c'est juste qu'il l'avait enlevé comme il avait un peu chaud. Donc si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais bien aller dormir. " Mon père semble soulagé et me regarde avec un sourire.

"Oui je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas une très bonne réputation. Tu devrais te méfier de lui ." Me méfier de lui ? Alors que c'est la seule personne qui s'occupe de moi ? Non, non, je n'en peux plus de cette situation .

"Il vient me rendre visite demain ." Je sens alors me retenir alors par le bras mon père m'adresse un regard terrifiant.

"Ciel. Tu n'as pas intérêt à ouvrir à cet homme demain ."Je le regarde alors avec un air contrarié .

"Désolé mais, je lui ouvrirais ." Mon père me regarde avec colère .

"Ciel, il veut juste abuser de toi !". Je regarde mon père alors avec dégoût .

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi papa, sinon pourquoi il aurait proposé de collaborer avec ton entreprise ?". Je vois mon père hésité à me parler .

"Il a dû comprendre que tu le dédommagerais en nature surement. Ciel je ne veux pas que tu payes pour l'entreprise ." Je relâche alors sa main violemment et le regarde furieux.

"**J'ai déjà payé pour l'entreprise je te signale, elle m'a déjà pris mon père et ma mère. Et puis si tu tiens tant que ça à moi tu n'as qu'à rester demain. Oh mais, laisse-moi deviner, tu ne peux pas ?**". Mon père ne répond pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pourrait répondre. Il me prend alors dans ses bras .

"Bonne nuit Ciel. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises pendant mon absence ...De toute façon je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher malheureusement. Mais s'il te plais fait attention ." Il me relâche ensuite et je pars me coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain ils ne sont déjà plus là, lorsque je descends je vois un mot posé sur la table .

"Cher Ciel,

Je suis désolé pour hier, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi.

S'il te plais n'ouvre pas à cet homme, ça me ferais plaisir .

Bisous, Papa."

Comme si j'allais l'écouter. Je garde quand même le papier dans ma poche, je n'ai pas beaucoup de lettre écrite par mon père, ça me fait plaisir quand même. Je vais alors déjeuner, mais je me rappelle alors que j'ai congédier Tanaka toute la semaine. Je vais alors dans la cuisine et vois qu'il m'a préparé à manger à manger pour toute la semaine. Je prends alors un muffin qu'il a préparer et monte dans ma chambre. Mais au moment même où je commence à me reposer mon esprit me travaille me faisant penser à Sebastian encore et encore. J'utilise alors le téléphone qu'il y a dans ma chambre et appelle Madame Red, elle connait plein de monde, elle doit surement savoir des choses sur lui...

"Allo ?". Ma gorge se serre, je me sens un peu honteux.

"Allo tante Angélina, c'est Ciel ...". Elle semble un peu surprise, en même temps je ne l'appelle pas souvent...

"Tu as des soucis Ciel ?". Des soucis ? Je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter alors je détourne un peu la chose .

"Non non, c'est juste que comme je savais que tu connaissais beaucoup de monde tu pourrais plus m'en dire sur le Duc Michaelis ." Il y a tout à coup un blanc puis ma tante se remet à parler .

"Oui, j'ai déjà parlé avec lui, mais pourquoi tu demandes cela Ciel ?". Je sens l'inquiétude dans sa voix .

"Pour rien, pour rien, dis moi tout ce que tu sais de lui ." Je m'allonge dans mon lit respirant profondément.

"Et bien, c'est quelqu'un de très fortuné, en plus il est vraiment très beau. Mais je ne lui confirais pas ma jeune fille si j'en avais une. Il couche avec tout ce qui bouge de ce qu'il parait. Enfin bon, il a refusé mes avances donc je ne sais pas si la rumeur est vraie."

"Ah... Il est homosexuel ?". Silence .

"Ciel...Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fait des avances, si ?". Mon coeur s'emballe.

"Non, non c'est juste comme ça pour savoir ." J'ai l'impression de mentir, pourtant il ne m'a pas fait d'avance...

"Et bien je ne crois pas, mais si je suis au courant je te rappellerais d'accord ?". Mon père avait peut-être raison au final. Je remercie alors ma tante et raccroche. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vais me préparer alors attendant son arrivée ... Je vais alors dans ma chambre voir ce que je pourrais mettre . Parce que hier en fait mon short était trop court, au final mon père avait raison...Peut être que Sebastian pensait la même chose, non il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Je regarde alors dans mon armoire mais, je n'ai que des shorts, pourquoi je ne me suis jamais acheté de pantalon ? Je soupire, en attendant je mets mes bas. Je regarde alors de nouveau dans ma penderie puis je vois un grand carton, je le pose à terre et l'ouvre. C'était une tenue que Lizzie m'avait offerte, une chemise à jabot, une veste bleue et un short de la même couleur. Je n'avais donc pas à m'embêter à choisir ma tenue. Je m'habillais alors avec celle-ci, mit des chaussures et descendit alors en bas. Lorsque je fus en bas, j'allais manger ce que m'avait préparé Tanaka. Sachant que je ne savais pas me servir d'un four, il ne m'avait préparé que des plats froids, ça ne me disait trop rien. J'aurais pu demander à Bardoy de me les réchauffer mais, de toute façon je n'avais pas faim. Je ressortis alors de la cuisine et regarda l'heure. Il était seulement 14 h 00, j'allais devoir attendre... Je remontais alors les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre lorsque je fus à l'intérieur je m'allongeais sur mon lit et fit signe à mon chien de monter. Mes parents m'interdisaient de le faire monter sur mon lit, mais comme il n'était pas là je le faisais. Je m'endormis alors attendant Sebastian...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon voici le 3ème chapitre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'était toute hum ah je sais pas ! Peut être que le fait de l'écrire à 3 heure de mat ça joue. Mais bon allez savoir pourquoi le soir je suis inspiré. Il manque plus qu'un bon petit thé et fiou ! Enfin bon, assez parler de moi...**

Guest : Ah je suis contente si tu apprécies les conversations, parce que mine de rien c'est assez dur de les faire parler tous les deux. Parce que personnellement à la place de Ciel je crois que j'aurais fait pleins de gros blancs gênant XD ! Merci pour ta review :) !

S-Lay L : Ah c'est vrai que j'ai un peu poussé sur l'age de Sebastian. Mais franchement 19 ans, c'est trop jeune je trouve pour Sebastian. Je sais que beaucoup de gens lui donne 20 ans, mais moi je le vois plus proche des 28...XD ! Mais bon c'est vrai que du coup l'écart d'âge est énorme. Mais moi j'aime bien en joué justement. Sinon effectivement il peut y'avoir des surprises quant à la relation. Enfin je vais te laissé découvrir tout ça ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Bissenshi : Bien partit hein ? Hum hum, on reconnait bien les petites yaoistes XD ! De quoi ils vont parler ? Si ça se trouve ce sera la situation malaise avec les gros blanc et tout hein XD ! Le genre de situation bien horrible...ahem... ! Enfin voici la suite :) !

Lady Lisa-chan : Roh merci beaucoup pour ta longue et adorable review ! Bien sûr qu'elle m'a fait plaisir ! Héhéhé oui il y a que moi qui sait ce à quoi Sebastian pense. Mais vous le saurez...Quand ? Héhé mystère ! Hahaha, oui c'est vrai que c'est ma spécialité de vous faire "mariner" XD ! Oh mais c'est que c'est la pluie de compliment, je vais finir par rougir moi ! (et dans ces moments-là je ressemble à une tomate...doux jésus !). Haha, c'est vrai que j'ai parlé la première de lémons, enfin bon avec moi ça parait évident XD ! Moi j'aime bien Vincent dans le rôle de papa protecteur ! Il a un tête de "papa" hum hum ! AH Ciel, bah il réagit comme un enfant en fait, ohohoh pauvre "petit" ! Quant à Rachelle, hum disons que c'est bien une femme, rien en face tout dans le dos (pourquoi j'ai l'impression de faire un sous-entendu ?). Roh les enfants ont besoin de câlin bien sûr et tout ça sans arrières pensées n'est-ce pas...hum ouai ça ne parait pas crédible hein XD ! Comme dirait la fille de vampire diaries "qui dit mystère, dit secret", ohoh ! Bien sûr que Sebastian à son petit côté sombre, maintenant qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu verras bien, haha ! Dis-moi tu es devin ? Non oui tu as exactement raison, j'essaye de faire paraître à la fois mature et enfantin Ciel ! Je vois que tu es perspicace ! C'est bien, c'est bien, j'aime bien les gens perspicace ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review que j'adore :D !

Mangakadu14 : Tes reviews sont toujours aussi longue, oh ça fait plaisir ! Haha, toi aussi tu penses que Ciel devrait faire un peu plus attention, haha j'ai fait exprès de le rendre un peu naïf XD ! Un peu bê-bête quoi ! N'empêche c'est un peu normal que Ciel pense que tout le monde le veut, il est tellement mignon :3 ! Sinon effectivement s'enfermer dans une chambre avec un inconnu n'est pas forcement le plus rassurant X) ! Surtout pour Vincent. T'imagine si tu vois ton enfant monté dans sa chambre avec un type comme Sebastian et en plus redescendre sans sa veste. C'est juste inquiétant XD ! Un petit lémon ? Hum hum suspense suspense ! Ah bon mes chapitres sont longs ? Moi je les trouvais courts, bon tant mieux alors XD ! Merci encore pour ta review :D !

Kitsune : En rating M dis-tu, hum attend de voir la suite, héhéhé ! Je pense que dans cette fic j'arriverais à faire plaisir au yaoiste, je vais faire tout mon possible en tout cas ! Oui c'est vrai que Ciel est normalement prude mais bon il est pas con, il a tout de suite deviné de quoi son père parle ! Ah je suis content de d'avoir rigolé ! Au début je voulais y mettre un côté dramatique mais au final ça fait rire XD ! Fluide ? Haha ! Non bon d'accord je fais pas de jeu de mots XD ! Sinon merci merci ! C'est trop gentil ce que tu dit ohlala *je nage dans un petit nuage* ! Mais moi j'aime bien répondre à tes reviews, elles sont mignonnes et longues, moi je les aimes ! Des yeux bridées ? Ooh ! Tu es asiatique ? Thaïlandaise non ? (désolé je suis un peu trop curieuse !). Enfin bon encore merci pour ta review :D !

**Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

J'étais dans mon lit, ma sieste n'avait fait que me rendre encore plus fatigué . Je regardais alors l'heure voir combien de temps il me restait. Je m'affolais en voyant qu'il était déjà 18 h 50, il allait arriver dans 10 minutes, je remis alors mes chaussures et me dépêchais d'aller en bas. Quelque part je stressais un peu, mon ventre se creusait, j'avais une désagréable impression dans la gorge et mes jambes tremblaient . En plus, il n'avait pas de chaise dans le hall, je devais rester debout. Ce n'était pas pratique. Tout à coup j'entendis quelqu'un frapper, mon coeur s'accéléra c'était surement lui, ma main tremblait sur la poignet. Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir les verrous pour enfin lui ouvrir la porte. C'était bien lui, dans un grand manteau noir. Il entre alors et regarde les allants tours.

"Tu n'as pas de domestiques ?". C'est vrai que ça fait un peu bizarre.

"J'ai congédié mon majordome, mais j'ai trois autres domestiques, enfin il s'occupe d'autres tâches, donc bon je ne veux pas les déranger ." Il me sourit alors et enlève son manteau .

"Où est-ce que je peux poser mon manteau ?". Je vais alors près de lui et prend son manteau.

"Euh, je vais aller le poser dans ma chambre ." Il sourit de nouveau .

"Je vais t'accompagner dans ce cas ." Je monte alors les escaliers avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a voulu m'accompagner. Je vais juste pour poser son manteau. Lorsque que nous sommes enfin arrivés à ma chambre, il m'ouvre la porte pour que je puisse entrer, je vais alors le poser sur un cintre dans ma penderie. Sebastian regarde alors la scène amusé. Il est vrai que ce matin j'ai mis la pièce sans dessus dessous. C'est un vrai bazar. Sebastian alors s'avance et ramasse un de mes bas qui est par terre .

"Et bien, tu comptes laisser ta penderie dans cet état ?". Je rougis un peu, j'ai un peu honte. Finalement je n'aurais pas du congédier Tanaka ... Le plus honteux reste peut être le fait que Sebastian tient un de mes bas dans sa main.

"J'attendrais que majordome revienne pour tout ranger ." Sebastian alors commence alors à ranger mes affaires. Je rougie alors fortement, gêné de la situation .

"Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?". Il se retourne alors et me regarde .

"Je suis un peu maniaque donc il m'arrive souvent des rangés mes affaires chez moi. Donc je range les tiennes aussi ." Je regarde alors la scène un peu surpris, surtout que Sebastian range et plis très vite. Quand il eut fini, il ferma mon armoire et se retourna vers moi .

"Mais si tu as congédier ton majordome, tu fais comment ?". La question de Sebastian me gêne un peu mais je lui répond.

"Et bien, je fais tout, tout seul ." Sebastian ris .

"C'est pour ça que tes cheveux ne sont même pas peignés ." Je rougis alors encore plus, j'avais oublié de me recoiffer juste après avoir dormi, mes cheveux devaient être dans un sale état .

"Ah comme je me suis assoupie ils ont du se décoiffer ." Je cherche alors un brosse à proximité. Sebastian alors pose alors sa main sur mon épaule .

"C'est que tu cherches ?". Je le vois alors tenir une brosse dans sa main, alors que je m'apprêtais à la prendre il la leva en haut pour que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

"Laisse-moi te coiffer Ciel ." Je vais alors m'asseoir devant ma coiffeuse et attend que Sebastian me peigne les cheveux. Lorsque qu'il commence à passer le peigne dans mes cheveux je me sens frémir. Quand c'est lui qui le fait ça fait du bien. Pendant qu'il me coiffe il ramène mes cheveux en arrière pour pouvoir mieux les peignés, mais ses mains en même effleure délicatement mes joues, mon front et ma nuque. Je sais qu'il le fait exprès, je sens mon corps se chauffer, mais je me calme rapidement. Il ne faut pas que j'entre dans son jeu, sinon je vais finir la soirée bizarrement. Je me regarde alors dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse et je vois que mes cheveux sont impeccablement peignés. Mais mon visage à une mine triste, pourtant je ne le suis pas. Ou bien alors c'est la gène qui fait ça ...Lorsqu'il posa la brosse sur le meuble, je me levais alors directement .

"Tu dois avoir faim, si tu veux je peux appeler mon domestique pour qu'il nous fasse à manger ." Sebastian alors me sourit.

"Non je vais nous faire à manger ." Je le regarde alors un peu surpris .

"Tu sais faire à manger ." Il se met à rire.

"Bien sûr, j'ai créé une entreprise de restaurant, je serais honteux si je ne savais pas bien cuisiner ." Je me sens un peu bête de nouveau, ce qu'il dit parait si logique. Nous descendons alors les escaliers et je l'emmène jusqu'à la cuisine. Il se permit alors de regarder ce que j'avais puis enleva sa veste et commença à préparer à manger. Je le regardais, il était vraiment grand, je devais lui arriver à la hauteur de son ventre. En plus il a l'air musclé, ça doit être pour que je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il eut fini il mit la table et nous servis à manger. À peine j'avalais une bouché que je m'arrêtais, je n'avais jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon .

"Tu cuisines vraiment bien...". Sebastian alors me regarde et se contente de sourire avant de continuer de manger. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression d'être un idiot ... Il commence déjà à faire sombre dans le manoir, Sebastian alors allume les chandeliers dans la pièce. Il va ensuite dans la cuisine et revient avec une forêt noire aux framboises. Il me sert, elle aussi est vraiment succulente. Tout à coup Sebastian caresse ma joue .

"Dis-moi, tu as l'air triste, quelque chose te tracasse ?". Je baisse mon regard vers mon assiette gêné .

"Et bien hier je me suis disputé avec mon père...". Il me regarde avec incompréhension .

"Ah bon, la collaboration ne lui a pas plus ?". Je le regarde alors avec un regard d'un enfant près à pleurer .

"Si, mais on s'est disputés quand même ." Sebastian alors ne savant pas quoi faire pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Je sens mon ventre papilonner.

"Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?". Sa main est toujours sur ma cuisse ne cessant d'augmenter mon rythme cardiaque et de me chauffer les joues .

"Je lui ai dit que tu venais, il m'a dit que tu allais abuser de moi et que je devais annuler, mais j'ai refusé ." Sebastian enlève alors sa main de ma cuisse comme s'il réalisait que son geste était déplacé suite à ce que j'avais dit .

"Oh je suis désolé ...Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de moi...". Je baisse rapidement la tête, je n'arrive pas à affronter son regard.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père est un peu idiot parfois ." Sebastian alors me souris doucement puis débarrasse la table. Je reste la tête baissée ne savant pas quoi faire. Je regarde alors l'heure, il est déjà 20 h 30. Arrivé à 19 h 00 n'était pas vraiment pas une bonne idée, si ça continue je vais faire une nuit blanche. Lorsque Sebastian reviens je me lève. Sebastian alors regarde par la fenêtre .

"Oh il va y'avoir de l'orage ce soir..." . Je déglutis, je déteste l'orage et mon chien aussi. Je vais alors près de lui .

"Tu en es sûr ?". Il se retourne alors et pose sa main sur ma tête .

"Oui. Pourquoi, tu as peur de l'orage ?". Je baisse la tête, les joues rouges, il semble avoir compris que la réponse était oui.

"Si tu veux je peux rester ici ce soir ." Il me regarde avec ses yeux rouges. Quelque part ça m'intimide un peu, je baisse alors de nouveau la tête .

"Oui, je veux bien...". Il se met alors à sourire et sort de la pièce. Je le suis alors, ne sachant pas vraiment où il veut aller en faite. Il regarde alors la pendule puis se retourne vers moi.

"Il est déjà tard, nous ferrions mieux d'allez nous coucher non ?". J'hoches alors de la tête étant assez fatigué. Nous montons alors ensuite les escaliers, j'ai l'impression qu'il savait déjà qu'il allait rester ici ... Il m'accompagne alors jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous y entrons mais il fait très sombre, alors j'allume une bougie .

"Par contre, est-ce que tu aurais une chemise de nuit à me prêter ?". Je me retourne alors vers lui puis je vais vers ma penderie regarder ce que j'ai. Je sors la mienne, puis regarde s'il y en a pas une un peu grande. Je vois alors une qui me parait assez ample je la lui tends alors. Il l'a prends mais reste dans la pièce, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il attend encore de moi ...Ah oui, il attend qu'il je lui attributs une chambre. Un peu honteux je me dépêche alors de me déshabiller pour pouvoir mettre mon pyjama, je le sens alors me scruter, je me sens vraiment gêné. Je me maudis alors ensuite quand je n'arrivais pas à enlever mes bas. À vrai dire j'avais déjà eu du mal à les mettre. Me retrouver nu avec mes bas devant Sebastian est vraiment gênant. Il s'approche alors près de moi. Mes joues commencent alors à rougir.

"Attend je vais t'aider ...". Sa voix est plus grave que d'habitude. Je me sens un peu bizarre . Il s'agenou alors par terre et commence à défaire mes bas. Sentir ses mains s'affairer sur mes cuisses me fait sentir tout bizarre. Lorsqu'il enlève mon premier, il prit le temps de laisser sa main caresser tout le long de ma cuisse. Je sens alors mon ventre me chauffer. Il se met alors à défaire le deuxième, la boule dans mon ventre se retourne de plus en plus. Sebastian alors enlève mon bas faisant de nouveau caressé sa main sur ma jambe. Je déglutis, je me sens vraiment trop bizarre. Le pire c'est que je crois que j'aime bien ça ... Je me lève et lui aussi, je prends mon pyjama que j'enfile rapidement puis sort de la pièce, je sens alors un orage grondé et automatiquement je m'accroche au bras de Sebastian, pourquoi suis-je aussi faible. J'ai l'impression de voir un sourire naître sur son visage mais il fait si sombre que je ne n'arrive pas à bien voir .

"Tu veux que je reste ici ?". Mon coeur bat alors très fort dans ma poitrine, s'il reste ici, cela voudra dire qu'il dormira avec moi...dans mon lit...Mais l'orage me fait vraiment peur ...

"S'il te plait...". Je le vois alors ensuite commencer à se déshabiller me faisant réaliser le danger de la situation. Lorsqu'il fut nu je détournais le regard trop gêné pour regarder. Même si ce que j'ai aperçus est déjà suffisant. Il essaye alors la chemise de nuit mais ça lui fait juste une chemise. Dire que pour moi c'est beaucoup trop grand comme chemise de nuit... Il relève ensuite les draps pour se glisser dedans. Je n'ose pas entrer dans mon lit, mais lorsqu'un second éclair se fait retentir je me glisse immédiatement dans les draps Une fois dans le lit j'ai l'impression que je ne dormirais pas tout de suite. J'aurais beau dire tout ce que je veux, je sais que Sebastian veut plus de moi qu'une simple discussion, je le savais très bien depuis le début... Alors pourquoi j'ai laissé tout se faire ? Je me retourne alors pour regarder si Sebastian dort, mais je me retrouve face à ses yeux rouges, on dirait qu'il brille dans le noir .

"Tu ne dors pas Ciel ?". Il pose alors sa main sur ma tête qu'il caresse doucement. Mon corps alors se fige.

"C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur...". Je le sens me prendre contre lui. Mais ce n'est pas une étreinte innocente, je le sens. Sa main qui caresse mon dos petit à petit descend de plus en plus bas, je l'ai remarqué... En sentant mon corps contre le sien je me sens bizarre .

"Sebastian, quand reviendras-tu ?". Je sens alors sa main se poser sur le creux de mon dos .

"Quand es-tu de nouveau seul ?". De nouveau seul ? Cela voudrais dire que si ça ne se fera pas aujourd'hui ça se fera un autre jour...

"Mes parents reviennent demain, mais il reparte le soir même, donc tu pourras venir ...". Je le sens alors sourire, il me serre encore un peu plus contre lui .

"Ils partent vers quelle heure ?". Sa main continue de caresser mon dos .

"Ils partent à 20 h 00 .". Sa main effleure le bas de mes reins me faisant frémir, puis elle remonte aussitôt .

"Dans ce cas je viendrais à 20 h 30...". À 20 h 30 ? À cette heure-ci on se déjà prêt à nous coucher. Cela ne sert à rien, enfin à part s'il à prévus de...

"Dis-moi Ciel, comment tu fais quand il y a de l'orage et que tu es seul ?". Je sens alors sa main redescendre dans mon dos .

"Je dors avec Sebastian." Je l'entends rire doucement .

"Au final tu n'auras pas vraiment changé tes habitudes...". Sa main de nouveau effleure mon bassin mais encore plus bas cette fois ci... Mon ventre ne cesse de papillonner ...

"Mais je préfère dormir avec toi...". Sa main commence alors à caresser ma cuisse, je sens alors mon ventre me brûler. Je n'ose plus bouger sentant sa main me caresser à des endroits censé être interdit. Je m'agrippe aux draps sentant mon corps réagir trop fortement. Je crois que Sebastian remarque l'effet qu'il me fait, je suis sur de le voir sourire ... Mes cuisses deviennent brûlante sous ses mains, je me sens faible face à lui.

"Euh j'ai vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes ...". J'ai sortis la première excuse qui me vint, ne commençant à ne plus contrôler la situation. Même si au final je ne l'ai jamais contrôlé. Je le sens alors retirer sa main de ma cuisse. Je vais alors dans ma salle de bain et m'enferme. Je sens encore mes cuisse chauffer. Jamais rien ne m'avait autant excité, quelque part ça me plaisait bien...Mais si je continuais à me laisser faire, la situation aurait dérapé... Je respire puis tire la chasse d'eau. Je sors alors puis va de nouveau dans la chambre. Il me regarde alors avec un regard que je peux deviner déçus...Mais comme c'est le noir je ne suis pas certains. Je vais alors de nouveau dans le lit. Maintenant je ne sais pas si Sebastian me prendra de nouveau dans ses bras. Non, il n'osera pas ...Quelque part je me sens un peu coupable. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je me rapproche de Sebastian me collant contre lui. C'est comme si mon corps réclamait de nouveau ses caresses...Sebastian alors me prend de nouveau dans ses bras caressant mon dos doucement. Je m'en veux rapidement. Je ne contrôle de nouveau plus la situation. Je sens alors de nouveau ses mains caressant mes cuisses. Je voudrais lui dire d'arrêter mais je ne peux pas, je n'en suis pas capable...J'aime trop ça pour lui dire d'arrêter. Tout à coup sa main caressant ma cuisse remontent un peu trop haut caressant mes fesses. Je sens alors mon ventre se retourner. Je me sens comme un truc dangereux. La situation devient étrange. Je sais ce qu'il veut, je sais qu'il ne faut pas, mais je reste là quémandant encore plus silencieusement ... Mon corps devient de plus en plus brûlant, je n'arrive plus trop à la maitriser. Sans me rendre compte je m'accroche à son dos puis me frotte contre lui. Je m'arrête alors réalisant ce que je viens de alors j'enlève la main de Sebastian sur ma cuisse je me retourne dos à Sebastian. Bizarrement ça ne me plais pas, j'ai envie qu'il continue de me caresser, mais en même temps je sais que ça va devenir trop sérieux après. Au final mon père avait raison...Plus les minutes passent et moins j'arrive à dormir, je ne fais que penser à Sebastian, à mon égoïsme, je me sens mal Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille... Je me retourne alors vers Sebastian et me rapproche un peu de lui. Il va surement se dire que je suis indécis. Mais lorsque je me mets contre lui je ne sens pas ses bras contre moi, et cela me blesse. J'accroche alors ma main à sa chemise le suppliant intérieurement de m'enlacer. Je sens alors de nouveau ses mains me serrer contre lui, mais ses mains ne caressent pas mon do. En même temps vu comment j'ai réagi ça parait normal. Me sentant coupable je me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Sans le vouloir je me mets à toucher son torse. Si maintenant c'est moi qui m'y met, la soirée n'est pas encore finie. Sebastian s'allonge sur le dos me mettant au-dessus de lui pour je puisse dormir sur son torse. Je sens alors mon coeur s'accélérer Il pose ensuite sa main sur ma tête puis la repose contre mon dos. Je m'endors alors lentement contre lui...

* * *

Le lendemain j'entends quelqu'un courir dans le couloir puis ouvrir ma porte dans un fracas. Je me relève un peu et vois mon père qui me dévisage. Je réalise alors que Sebastian est dans mon lit, je baisse alors les yeux n'osant pas regarder mon père, à tous les coups je vais me faire disputer. Sebastian alors se lève puis voyant mon père il réalise alors la situation. J'ai quelque peu peur...

"Papa...". Mon père alors regarde Sebastian avec un regard noir .

"Monsieur, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans le lit de mon fils ?". Sebastian alors me regarde puis se lève .

"Hier je suis venu voir votre fils et comme il y avait de l'orage et qu'il avait peur je suis resté, comme un père l'aurait fait...". Je vois alors mon père commencé à s'énerver .

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?". Sebastian alors commence à se rhabiller puis regarde mon père .

"Monsieur, nous n'avons fait que dormir rien de plus, vos accusations sont mal fondées...". Sebastian alors se rapproche de moi puis caresse mes cheveux .

"Au revoir Ciel ." Puis il s'en va me laissant seul avec mon père qui me fusille du regard .

"Viens dans mon bureau il faut qu'on parle ." Il sort ensuite de la pièce l'air grave ... Je vais ensuite dans ma penderie puis je m'habille. En mettant mes bas mes joues chauffent repensant à hier. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir mon père, vraiment pas... Cette fois-ci je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me dire...


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour le coup...C'est pas grave mieux vaut ne rien dire que dire des conneries hein ! Enfin, je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu du mal à écrire vu que la grippe est venu me frapper -_-...J'avais un peu du mal à réfléchir du coup mais bon ça va un peu mieux :) ! **

bissenshi : Tes sous-entendu scabreux ? Oh oh oh mais on serait pas une petite perverse par hasard ? Haha remarque ici on l'est toutes XD ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :) !

JulialoveKuro : Ah d'accord, c'était donc toi le fameux guest ! Ah super tu as réussis à voir la tension sexuel dans cette scène, héhé ! Tout petit corps ? Hahahaha pauvre Ciel XD ! Ah bien sur que Ciel va se faire tué, oh ou est se trouve le martinet ? XD, non non quand même la pauvre ! Roh mais dis moi, tu es trop gentille comme fille :3 ? Roh merci pour tes compliments *calin virtuelle* ! Merci encore pour ta review :D !

Lady lisa-chan : Dis-moi l'inspiration t'a frappé non ? Quand j'ai vu ta review et que j'ai vu sa taille j'étais un peu comme ça : " O_O " ! XD ! Mais bon j'étais aussi trop contente. En plus, tu arrives toujours à mettre un gentil compliments ! Enfin bon, haha et oui Sebastian ne montre plus blanche patte ! Oui c'est sûr que là il est vraiment plus tout innocent XD ! Indécis ? Mais mais c'est exactement ça ! Serais-tu une sorcière ? Une madame Irma ?...hum hum qui sait XD ! Haha pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça choupinou les petites caresses ? Moi j'essayais de faire passer le côté vraiment pervers, enfin bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas encore les "choses" sérieuse, hum hum ! Ah mais oui moi j'aime trop le mystère, c'est tellement plaisant héhéhé ! Le lémon ? Hum patience patience. Il arrivera ! Ah bah la c'est clair que Vincent à des raisons d'être en colère XD ! Pour le jeu de mot, je dois t'avouer que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre ! (les vacances m'ont du me rendre légume !) Ah toi aussi tu penses que Sebastian est plus vieux ! Ha tope la ! (désolé pour l'expression un peu vieillotte !). Ouai du coup c'est vrai que ça se transforme en shota, hum...Pour Rachelle, oui le "no-comment" convient parfaitement XD ! Ah ça se voit tant que ça dans mes chapitre que je HAIS les enfants ? XD ! Ah oui je mets beaucoup de sous-entendus partout, c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai pris. Souvent d'ailleurs je rigole toute seule quand en cours y'a des phrases que je peux "mal" interprété ! Ah mais, tu aimes bien les jeux de mots non ? XD ! Hallucination et vision o_o ? Oh mais c'est très mystique tout ça ! Des choses magiques dans la vie de tous les jours ? Ah faudrait que je regarde mieux alors, j'aime bien ce qui est magique ! Enfin bref, merci pour tes review que j'aime toujours autant :D !

Aviva94 : Hahaha oui pour le coup Papa à toutes les raisons d'être en colère XD ! Moi perso à la place de Ciel, mes parents m'auraient trucidé XD ! Rien de "grave" ? Hahaha tu m'as tué XD ! Remarque quelque part tu as raison ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Irene : Oh merci beaucoup ! C'est trop gentil ce que tu dis ! Haha pauvre Ciel hein XD ! C'est vrai que ça sent la grosse engueulade ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Mangakadu14 : Oh ma petite revieweuse préférée ! Ha pour être entreprenant, il l'est ! En même temps Ciel ne dit rien tu me diras XD ! Pauvre Ciel... Il s'en prends plein le visage ! (mon dieu ça fait un sous-entendu monstrueux o_o...) XD ! Ah mais Sebastian n'a pas encore abusé de Ciel, et puis Ciel était assez consentant pour les petites caresses :) ! Il en même voulu je dirais héhéhé ! Ciel une allumeuse ? XD ! Ah non mais c'est exactement ça, hahaha ! Il le caresse d'une manière toute mimi ? Ciel devrait la ressortir à Vincent XD ! Le chap risque de "bouger" hein ? XD ! "Culbutage", ah non mais je vais mourir de rire XD ! La c'est sûr que si Ciel t'entenderait il serait outré ! Ouai bon la pour le coup j'avoue Ciel il déconne complètement. Remarque c'est Sebastian qui aurait du se casser par la fenêtre non ? XD ! C'est vrai que Sebastian passe pour un gros lache, je l'avais pas vu comme ça quand j'avais écris XD ! Oh je suis super contente si mes chapitres illuminent tes journées ! Bon alors j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci encore pour ton adorable review bien longue :3 !

**BONNE LECTURE :) !**

* * *

Je me dirige lentement vers le bureau de mon père. Je me trouve devant la porte encore une fois et je n'ose pas l'ouvrir...Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'enfonce la poignet puis rentre dans la pièce. Je m'assoie alors sur un siège puis j'attends que mon père parle. Et comme là dernière fois ma mère est là elle aussi.

"Ciel, tu m'as désobéis et tu as laissé le Duc entrer et en plus tu lui as demandé de rester et de dormir avec toi. Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?". Je baisse la tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir agis comme un enfant.

"J'étais seul et j'avais peur. Je te l'avais dit que si tu partais je le laisserais entrer." Il se met alors à soupirer puis il s'installe sur plus en profondeur sur son fauteuil.

"Ciel, pourquoi tu as accepté de dormir avec lui ? Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux !". Je relève alors la tête vers lui un regard haineux sur mon visage.

"C'est moi qui lui ai demandé...". Mon père passe alors sa main dans ses cheveux puis se prend le visage entre les mains.

"Ciel, dis-moi jusqu'où êtes-vous allez ?". Mon père adopte alors une mine sérieuse et me regarde fixement.

"Je n'ai pas couché avec lui si c'est ça que tu veux savoir !". Mon père continu de me regarder puis soupire.

"Il t'a touché ?". Mon père prend alors un air inquiet.

"Euh bah surement, quand il pose sa main sur ma tête par exemple ." Mon père regarde ma mère puis soupire de nouveau.

"Il t'a touché autre part ?". Mes joues prirent des teintes rosé en repensant au moment où il caressait ma nuque, lorsqu'il a enlevé mes bas et quand dans le lit il m'a caressé les cuisses, mon dos et encore plus bas...

"Peut être, je ne me rappelle plus de tout moi !". Mon père alors me scrute du regard.

"Ciel, pourquoi tu rougis ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?" Je souris, j'aurais bien aimé lui répondre : du bien. Mais mon père aurait hurlé. Ces caresses me manquent déjà quand j'y pense...

"Papa, j'ai gardé mon caleçon toute la nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas ."

"Tu te moques de moi ? Heureusement que tu l'as gardé ! Ciel je te parle sérieusement !" Je baisse la tête, il a raison. Mais ça m'énerve de l'admettre.

"Il n'a rien fait de déplacé, voilà !" Mon père alors soupire de soulagement.

"Bon si tu me promets qu'il ne t'a rien fait de déplacé...". Je baisse alors la tête gêné et me dirige vers la porte .

"Je peux sortir maintenant ?". Mon père soupire.

"Oui, oui tu peux ..." Je sors alors de la pièce et allais dans ma chambre. Sebastian me regarde puis viens vers moi. Hier je ne me suis même pas occupé de lui. J'ai préféré me faire caresser par son homonyme. Mais parfois c'est plus agréable de se faire caresser que de caresser. Je prends alors mon chien dans mes bras caressant doucement son dos. Mais en faisant ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à hier Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je me sens quand même coupable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une énorme bêtise. En plus de ça, j'ai menti à mon père. Et au final, quand je repense à hier je trouve ça bizarre. J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute. Je me sens si minable...Après tout je me suis déshabillé devant lui, je lui ai demandé de rester, je n'ai pas rechigné quand il a enlevé mes bas, je me suis collé contre lui, j'ai accepté ses caresses, au final on aurait presque l'impression que tout ça je l'avais fait exprès, n'en voulant que plus. Faire ce genre de choses à mon âge c'est...en plus avec un homme...Mais quelque part j'aime bien ça... Et quand je vais le revoir comme je vais faire... Je ne pourrais pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, lui non plus ce serait trop bizarre. Je commence à paniquer pour de simples caresses, mais au final il veut surement bien plus, s'en est effrayant... Ma mère entre alors dans ma chambre.

"Mon chérie. Tante Angélina veut te voir, apparemment elle veut te parler !". Je me lève alors faisant signe à Sebastian de me suivre. Lorsque que je fus descendu je vois ma tante qui me sourit tendrement.

"Ciel !". Je m'approche alors d'elle pour lui dire bonjour.

"J'aimerais bien discuter dehors si cela ne t'ennuis pas tante Angelina". Ma tante alors regarde ma mère puis m'accompagne, nous sommes alors seuls tous les deux. Nous asseyons alors sur un banc.

"Dis tante Angelina, ce serait grave si j'avais des relations sexuelles ?". Ma tante me regarde alors très surprise et surtout très inquiète.

"Ciel, tu as...". Je la coupe alors ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées...

"Non, non, je voulais savoir c'est tout ." Comme si elle avait compris la situation ma tante me regarde en souriant.

"Ciel, tu sais bien qu'il faut attendre le mariage...". Je baisse alors la tête gêné.

"Mais si ce n'est pas avec ma fiancée ?". Elle me regarde alors interloquée.

"Ciel, tu fréquentes une autre fille que Elizabeth ?". Je ris doucement, une fille...Si elle savait...

"Non ne t'inquiète pas..." Elle me regarde alors en souriant.

"Dans tous les cas ce serait très mal. Mais peut importe ce que tu fais Ciel, je serais toujours là ." Hésitant alors je la regarde.

"Tante Angelina vous pouvez garder un secret ? Il ne faut le répéter à personne et surtout pas à mes parents ." Angelina alors se met à balbutier.

"Oui, oui bien sur...". J'inspire, ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile.

"J'ai menti à mon père..." . Tante Angélina alors baisse la tête et prend ma main.

"Ton père m'a parlé de votre dispute...Ne me dit pas que tu as couché avec le Duc...". Je la regarde alors surpris, elle ne me fait pas confiance elle aussi ? Je me relève alors déçus.

"Je ne peux même pas te faire confiance, c'est triste...". Je m'en vais alors et ma tante me regarde tristement. Lorsque je rentre dans la maison ma mère me regarde perdue.

"Ciel, tu n'es pas avec ta tante ?". Je la regarde alors froidement.

"Elle non plus ne me fait pas confiance...". Ma mère alors caresse mes cheveux. Je ne supporte plus quand elle me fait ça, seul Sebastian a le droit de faire ça maintenant je retire alors sa main de mes cheveux.

"Vous partez à quelle heure ?". Ma mère alors me regarde les larmes dans les yeux, je me sens alors coupable...

"Non laisse, désolé maman, je dois être fatigué...". Ma mère alors se met à pleurer, je n'aime pas quand elle pleure, surtout que c'est de ma faute. Et puis après tout elle n y est pour rien dans tout ça... Mon père alors arrive et soupire en voyant la scène.

"Ciel... Tu es obligé de faire pleurer ta mère ?". Je le regarde alors méchamment, il m'énerve.

"Crois moi, j'aurais préféré largement te faire pleurer ." Mon père alors me regarde avec un air très mécontent.

"Ciel je te pris t'avoir une attitude correcte envers ton père ." Je soupire puis monte les escaliers.

"Ciel, tu sais que ce soir je pars...". Je me retourne alors vers lui.

"A quelle heure ?". Je veux juste vérifier que je n'ai pas dit de bêtise à Sebastian.

"On part à 20 h 00 ." Discrètement alors je me mets à sourire.

"Mais ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je ne veux pas que tu revois Sebastian ." Je ris puis monte dans ma chambre. Lorsque je suis monté je vais près du téléphone et compose le numéro de Sebastian. Plus j'attends, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas me répondre...J'ai l'impression que le téléphone sonne dans le vide...

"Allo ?". Tout à coup mon coeur s'arrête. Rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix me fait bizarre.

"C'est Ciel...". Je suis un peu stressé... Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir...

"Ciel...tu vas bien ?". Je me pose sur mon lit un peu gêné .

"Oui, je suis désolé pour ce matin ." Ma voix n'a pu s'empêcher de trembler .

"Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si tu veux bien on parle ce soir, là j'ai un rendez-vous important ." Je souris, il a donc pris la peine de me parler malgré qu'il soit occupé...

"Oui oui !". Nous disons alors au revoir puis il raccroche. Je me sens un peu triste, j'ai vraiment trop hâte d'être à ce soir . J'entends alors mon père m'appeler. Je descends et le voit perturbé.

"Tu sais où est Tanaka ?". Il n'a donc toujours pas remarquer ? Décidément mon père n'a vraiment pas le sens des priorités .

"Je l'ai congédier une semaine, il me semblait fatigué ." Mon père alors me souris doucement .

"C'est très gentil de ta part Ciel, mais comment as-tu fais pour manger hier ?". Je baisse alors le regard, ayant l'impression qu'on aborde un sujet tabou, ce qui est le cas en fait ...

"Sebastian m'a fait à manger...". Je vois mon père contracté la mâchoire, je ne vois bien que ce que je lui dis ne lui plais pas...

"Bon je vois... Tu peux allez chercher Bardoy ?". J'hoche de la tête puis je me dirige vers le couloir des domestiques. Normalement un noble ne doit pas y allez, mais bon pour une fois ce n'est pas trop grave ... Je toque alors à la porte de Bardoy attendant qu'il m'ouvre, lorsqu'il me voit il est un peu surpris .

"Monsieur, il y a un problème ?". Je le regarde alors en souriant .

"J'ai congédier Tanaka toute la semaine donc il faut que tu fasses la cuisine. Bardoy alors me regarde puis me fait un grand sourire .

"Pas de problème, j'y vais tout de suite ." J'entends alors Bardoy se dépêcher dans les escaliers et mon père le saluer. Fatigué je vais dans ma chambre. Je m'assoie ensuite sur le lit puis m'allonge regardant le plafond. Tout à coup je me mets à m'imaginer ce que ça ferait si Sebastian serait au-dessus de moi, je sens alors mes joues me chauffer ...A quoi est-ce que je pense...J'entends alors quelqu'un toquer à ma porte .

"Entrez !". C'est Maylinn ma domestique, je pense qu'elle vient me prévenir que le repas est prêt .

"Je viens vous prévenir que le repas est prêt !". Je la remercie puis descend rejoindre ma famille à table. Mon chien accours alors à mes côtés. Je m'assoie et mange en silence. Personne ne parle. L'ambiance est en fait assez pesante. Je n'aime pas quand c'est comme ça...

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure, tu avais raison Papa...". Je me tais ensuite, mon père alors me regarde inquiet.

"Non ce n'est pas grave...Mais quand tu dis que j'avais raison, c'est à propos du Duc ?". Ma gorge se serre, je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose la question...

"Oui...". Je baisse alors la tête continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était. Mon père alors se lève de table et viens s'asseoir à côté de moi comme Sebastian hier...

"Ciel...Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?". Je regarde alors mon père, je vois bien qu'il s'inquiète.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, nous avons rien fait !". Mon père alors soupire, il sait très bien que je lui ment .

"J'espère que tu dis vrai...". Je le prends alors dans mes bras, il semble surpris.

"Fait moi confiance ." Il me caresse alors les cheveux puis me relâche.

"Ciel, nous allons partir un peu plus tôt, ça va aller ?". Je soupire, je vais encore me retrouver seul .

"Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétiez pas ." Mon père et ma mère sorte alors de table. Je les regarde alors monter dans leur chambre. Je vais alors dans ma salle de bain prendre un bain. Il faut que je me fasse beau pour ce soir... Je laisse alors couler l'eau. Mes parents viennent ensuite me voir pour me dire au revoir. Je les prends dans mes bras puis ils partent. Je vais alors prendre mon bain. Lorsque je rentre dans l'eau je me sens bien. J'ai hâte que Sebastian vienne...

* * *

Lorsque j'eus fini de me laver, j'allais me changer. En mettant mes bas j'eus l'impression de nouveau sentir ses mains sur moi, ma tête me chauffe alors un peu. Encore une fois j'ai du mal à les mettre. Je regarde ensuite ce que je pourrais mettre comme tenue. Sachant qu'on sera que tous les deux je mets alors un short gris et une chemise à manche courtes noires. Je mets ensuite des bottines noires puis m'allonge sur le lit l'attendant.

* * *

Lorsque je fus réveillé je suis allez faire mes devoirs. Il était à présent 20 h 18, il n'allait plus tarder. J'allais alors regarder dans le miroir cette fois-ci que mes cheveux soient bien coiffés. Je passais un coup de brosse au cas ou puis je descendis en bas. J'attends alors devant la porte bêtement et commence à défaire les verrous pour faire plus vite tout à l'heure. J'entends alors toquer, je suis sûr, c'est Sebastian. Je lui ouvre alors rapidement la porte. Lorsqu'il entra il me prit dans ses bras respirant mes cheveux tout en caressant ma nuque. Je sens mon corps frémir...Sebastian au bout d'un moment me relâche puis me regarde dans les yeux .

"Tu dois avoir faim, tu veux que je te fasse à manger ? Tu pourras me parler pendant que je cuisine !". Il est vrai que j'ai un peu faim, même si je viens de manger, je le regarde alors en souriant.

"Oui je veux bien ! Par contre je n'ai faim que pour un dessert ." Sebastian alors me regarde et souris.

"Comme tu le souhaites...". Je suis un peu stressé, je ne sais pas pourquoi ...Lorsque que nous sommes dans la cuisine je m'assoie sur une chaise et le regarde. Tout à coup je me rappelle qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier. On ne va pas faire comme si de rien était.

"Sebastian, encore désolé pour ce matin...". Il alors m'adresse un sourire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que ton père se fait du soucis pour toi. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser vous avez du de nouveau vous disputer...". Je baisse la tête, Sebastian semble avoir compris que la réponse était oui ...

"Dis Sebastian, à propos d'hier, quand tu me caressais le visage et la nuque, lorsque tu me coiffais, quand tu m'as enlevé mes bas, quand dans le lit tu m'as caressé... Je...enfin...". Au final je ne sais pas quoi dire, je sais juste que je veux en parler. Je vois alors Sebastian sourire.

"Ah, ça t'as gêné...?". Je me bloque automatiquement. C'est comme s'il détournait la situation...

"Non...Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien...enfin..." . Je peux voir son sourire alors s'élargirent de plus en plus, il me regarde alors dans les yeux me faisant trembler.

"Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème ." Il repose alors ses yeux sur sa préparation . Je baisse la tête, il à tellement détourné le sujet ...

"Sebastian...C'est mal ce qu'on fait, non ?" . Sebastian met son gâteau au four puis vient s'asseoir à côté de moi . Il pose ensuite sa main sur ma cuisse, j'ai l'impression de brûler sous sa main ...

"Ciel, si ça te fais du bien, pourquoi serait-ce mal ?" . Je détourne alors le regard gêné...

"Parce que j'ai 11 ans, et que toi tu as largement le double..." . Sebastian alors à caresser ma nuque .

"Dans ce cas nous n'aurons qu'a le dire à personne, comme ça on n'auras rien à nous reprocher !" . Je hoche de la tête puis baisse mes yeux . Sebastian alors dépose un baiser sur ma joue puis retourne cuisiner .

"Cela veux dire que tu es mon amant ?" . Sebastian ris puis me regarde .

"Oui, en quelque sorte !" . Je sens alors mon corps s'affolé . Cela veut dire qu'il veut...Mes joues prennent alors des teintes rosés . Sebastian alors s'approche alors de moi et me sert du gâteau au citron meringué qu'il vient de me préparer...Je le mange alors en silence, n'osant trop rien dire . Sebastian alors me caresse la joue .

"Quelque chose ne vas pas ?" . Je le regarde, cet main sur ma joue est si douce .

"Non, non...Je suis juste un peu fatigué..." . Sebastian alors continua de manger . Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder . Au final moi qui me moquait de ses dames je suis bien ridicules...Sebastian voyant que j'ai fini, il débarrasse alors nos assiettes et met un couvercle sur son gâteau pour ne pas qu'il s'abîme . Il me regarde ensuite avec un sourire .

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On fera ce que tu veux...". Je ne sais pourquoi mais je n'ose pas dire ce que je veux vraiment. Je ne peux décidément pas lui demander de jouer avec moi. Je baisse alors la tête et il me regarde avec un sourire comme s'il comprenait.

"Viens on va dans le salon déjà et on ira s'asseoir dans le canapé réfléchir à ce que l'on pourrait faire avant de dormir ." Je lui souris puis nous allons dans le salon nous asseoir sur le canapé. Il me prend alors contre lui et me caresse les cheveux.

"Dis-moi, que fait-tu généralement quand tu es seul comme aujourd'hui ?". Je suis comme paralysé .

"Je promène mon chien...". Sebastian alors regarde par la fenêtre, mais il fait déjà nuit noir .

"Il est peut être un peu tard pour promener ton chien ...". Je me rapproche alors un peu plus de lui.

"C'est pas grave de toute façon, je voulais rester avec toi ici...". Je sens mes joues me chauffer, j'ai un peu honte . Il me sourit. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du dire ça, si ça se trouve il va m'allonger sur le canapé...En même temps je l'ai cherché non ? Je ne dois pas faire l'innocent, je savais très bien ce qu'il allait m'arriver si je continuais. Je le regarde alors et lui souris à mon tour. Maintenant il va surement vouloir passer aux choses sérieuses...


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde. Je dois vous avouer que je suis toujours dans mes mouchoirs...ah la grippe ! En plus ma mère me fait toujours des infusions au miel, au citron et...au cloue de girofe. Bref, c'est inbuvable, c'est horrible...Désolé je raconte un peu trop ma vie, haha *keuf,keuf* **

**Ce chapitre à été corrigé par ma beta préféré Bissenshi :)**

bissenshi : Ah d'accord, tu parlais des parents de Ciel...Ohlala je suis complètement à la ramasse parfois XD ! Oh c'est mignon tu t'inquiète pour Ciel :3 ! Ouai, mais moi aussi je m'inquiète en fait (même si c'est moi l'auteur, non surtout parce que c'est MOI l'auteur...) ! Ah oui pour le coup risqué c'est bien le mots à utilisé XD ! Bref, merci pour ta review :3 !

Aviva94 : Ciel lui tend la perche...Roh tu suscites vraiment mon esprit pervers la XD ! Hahaha attend hahaha *se roule par terre* ! Ouf, désolé, je suis devenu un peu folle...Il va se faire un plaisir de la saisir o_o ? Roh non la tu m'as tué XD ! Ah merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait bien rigolé XD !

JuliaLoveKuro : Oh j'adore ton petit côté candide, c'est si mignon :D ! Hum, bref, désolé. En ce qui concerne le cas de l'amour, hum disons que pour l'instant s'en est pas encore vraiment la. Après tout ils se connaissent que depuis 2 jours alors...Oui tout le monde à trouvé que le père de Ciel à été clément. En même temps j'écris souvent avec une musique douce...donc bon les disputes pour le coup...Honte à moi ! "Cette chose" ? Hum mais voyons de quoi tu parles, je ne comprend pas XD ! Haha, non mais ça...Euh ce sera la surprise :) !

Ladylisa-chan : Ohlala tes reviews sont toujours aussi longues pour mon grand plaisir bien sur :D ! Haha, dans ce cas quand le lémon arrivera j'aurais une toute petite review alors XD ! Enfin remarque je n'ai jamais eu de "petite" review de ta part hein ! Mais voyons c'est Sebastian le mystérieux ! D'ailleurs je crois que aucune de mes lectrices devine ce à quoi il pense...Ah poudlard moi j'aurais bien aimé y être rien que pour porter l'écharpe bicolore héhé ! Sebastian "décent" ? C'est vrai que le concept faire sourire XD ! Oui comme tu dit c'est mignon "pour l'instant". Il nous attend la partie perverse et...sportive ? XD ! Hum je rajouterais peut être le sauvage ? ah bah Vincent est un père assez absent c'est vrai, c'est un homme d'affaire après tout. "Techniques" hum hum on se demande lequels hein XD ! Oh mais c'est que tu détestes Rachelle dis moi XD ! Observé un pigeon ? Hum, hum...XD ! Ahlala tu me surprendra toujours ! Merci encore pour ta review qui me ravis comme d'habitude :D !

Mangakadu14 : Salut :) (je l'ai rajouté parce qu'au début je commençais directe d'écrire...de parler ? Enfin bref du coup ça faisait un peu agressifs XD !). Les scènes vont devenir hum, de plus en plus...intimes ! Oui c'est vrai que pour le coup Ciel fait un peu "rebelle". Mais bon faut dire que sa situation avec Sebastian ne l'aide pas trop non plus ! Interdis de sortis ? XD ! Hum j'aurais du faire ressortir le martinet, non XD ! Ah mais Vincent l'a peut être déjà demandé aux domestiques ! C'est vrai que Ciel est cash. Moi aussi j'aurais pas osé demandé, mais bon je suis un peu une petocharde alors ça compte pas trop XD ! Les pensées de Sebastian ? Je pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de devinable on va dire...Haha c'est vrai que son père à été assez "gentil" mais bon étant donné qu'il n'est pas resté avec lui il pouvais pas trop la ramener le pauvre XD ! Roh merci de t'inquiété pour moi c'est gentil :) ! Malheureusement je suis encore malade -_-...Enfin bon ta review m'a fait sentir mieux pendant une petite minute :D ! Merci encore :) !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Sebastian prend alors ma main et me dépose un baiser, je ne sais pourquoi mais rien que ça me fait sentir tout bizarre. Il remonte alors sur mon bras continuant de déposer des baisers je me sens frémir. Il commence alors à m'embrasser dans le cou.

"Ah...". Je ne sais pourquoi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer et gémir. Mon corps tremble...C'est si bon...Je sens alors les mains de Sebastian caresser mes cuisses pendant qu'il lèche mon cou . Je m'accroche alors désespérément au canapé, c'est tellement... Mon chien vient alors vers moi voyant que je gémis et se met à aboyer. Mais je ne fait rien je suis comme paralysé. Sebastian continue de me caresser mes cuisses et de m'embrasser le cou. Je le sens alors déboutonner ma chemise. Je le stoppe alors, pris par la panique, ça va trop loin...

"Non arrête...Pas sur le canapé...Pas maintenant...". Je me sens un peu coupable, j'ai l'impression de lui avoir fait croire qu'on allait...Tout à coup je me dégoûte moi même, qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ...Sebastian alors me caresse la joue puis se lève.

"Tu dois être fatigué, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher...". Je hoche de la tête un peu gêné puis monte alors avec lui jusqu'à ma chambre, je me sens honteux. Quand nous sommes arrivés Sebastian allume le chandelier et m'accompagne jusqu'à la penderie. Je lui tend alors une chemise de nuit que j'ai piqué à mon père aujourd'hui et commence à me déshabiller. Il me scrute alors comme hier, son regard brûlant me déstabilise un peu. Je me retrouve alors en bas devant lui, j'hésite puis le regarde un peu embarrassé...

"Tu peux m'aider à enlever mes bas ?". Je ne sais pourquoi je lui tend des perches...Peut être qu'au final je n'attend qu'un chose, c'est ses mains sur moi... Sebastian alors s'approche de moi avec un sourire et comme hier me fait frémir en effleurant l'intérieur de mes cuisses... Je sens alors mon bas ventre me chauffé, j'ai chaud, tellement chaud... Je ferme alors les yeux me laissant allez entre ses doigts... Lorsqu'il eu fini d'enlever mes bas il alla les mettre dans la panier à linge sale me laissant frustré Il revient alors vers moi puis me porte dans ses bras. Je me mets alors à rougir fortement. Il me dépose ensuite délicatement sur le lit puis commence à se déshabiller. Au final ni lui ni moi avons mis notre chemise de nuit...Quelque part ça m'inquiète un peu... Il se met alors au dessus de moi me surplombant de toute sa longueur me regardant fixement. Je me sens défaillir, mon corps à envie de chose que même moi je ne connais pas... Sebastian alors s'approche doucement de mon visage hésitant. Il caresse ma joue puis pose de nouveau ses lèvres dans mon cou me faisant frisonner. Je glisse alors mes mains dans ses cheveux. Mes envies se bousculent, mon corps tremble, et ma tête chauffe...La main de Sebastian caresse l'intérieur de ma cuisse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir, c'est si brûlant, si bon... Mon excitation ne cesse de monter et mes joues chauffent littéralement... Sebastian alors remonte et embrasse ma joue s'approchant de plus en plus de ma bouche . Lorsqu'il m'embrassa au coin des lèvres je sentit mon ventre se retourner. Je serre alors un peu plus mes poings dans ses cheveux. Sebastian alors m'embrasse enfin sur la bouche. J'ai l'impression que ce que nous faisons est vraiment interdit, mais c'est si bon...Je ne savais pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait donner tant de sensations..Mes mains alors descendent pour s'enrouler autour de son cou.

Il relève alors la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Je sens ses yeux rouges me brûler. Sans me rendre compte j'ouvre alors la bouche qui tremble et approche son visage du mien. Sa langue alors glisse avec la mienne, je sens alors un frisson me remonter le long du dos. Sebastian me caresse le torse faisant descendre sa main sur mon ventre, puis, mon bassin, mes fesses me faisant frémir, puis enfin mes cuisses. Je ne peux pas dire que ce qu'il fait ne m'excite pas...Entre notre baiser, ses caresses, son corps contre le mien, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je me laisse alors faire faisant glisser ma main sur son torse ... Je le sens alors sourire contre ma bouche. Je suis si bien... Puis tout à coup j'entends quelqu'un dans le couloirs, Sebastian semble aussi l'avoir entendu puisqu'il arrête ses caresses et le baiser. Je commence à paniquer et soulève les couvertures.

"Cache toi à l'intérieur, je vais faire sembler de dormir ." Quand Sebastian fut sous la couette il commença à m'embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses me faisant avoir des spasmes.

"Ah...Sebastian..., doucement j'entends quelqu'un se rapprocher...ah..." . Mais Sebastian continu, il semble vouloir me torturer. Quelqu'un alors toque à la porte.

"Entrez..." . Ma voix est légèrement rauque, sûrement qu'elle est cassée à force d'avoir tant gémis . La porte alors s'ouvre et Finny commence à regarder les environs avec un chandelier . Sebastian continu de m'embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses me faisant frémir. Je retiens alors difficilement mes gémissements.

"Finny, hum, qu'est ce que tu fais, hum". J'essaye de tousser pour éviter que je gémisse, mais mes toussotements aïgus ne sont vraiment pas crédible...Heureusement mon jardinier est assez naif et trop bête pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

"Je cherche s'il n'y à pas un homme dans un votre chambre ." Je me fige alors, dire que Sebastian est là sous mes draps, je commence à stresser un peu.

"Mais Finny hum, tu ne vois bien qu'il n'y a que moi, hum ! Et puis pourquoi il y aurait un homme hum ?". Finny alors me regarde avec un air désolé.

"C'est votre père qui m'a appelé il veut que je vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne dans votre chambre ." Je lui souris alors, même si en réalité, ce sont les baisers de Sebastian qui me font sourire...

"Hum, dis à mon père que tu n'as vu personne dans ma chambre, hum, je suis fatigué Finnian..." . Mon jardinier alors me sourit puis sort de la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut enfin partis je me permis de gémir.

"AH...". Sebastian alors relève la couverture et viens de nouveau m'embrasser. Il se relève ensuite et me regarde. Son regard est si intense. Sans le vouloir, je caresse sa joue pour enfin caresser du bout des doigts ses lèvres. Sebastian alors descendre déposant des baisers sur mon torse suçotant doucement ma peau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens me corps défaillir je pose alors ma main sur son torse.

"Sebastian, je...je suis fatigué..." Sebastian alors me souris comprenant qu'en fait je ne suis pas prêt et me prend doucement dans ses bras pour me laisser dormir contre lui. Je m'endormit très rapidement ce soir-là...

* * *

Le lendemain je me réveille difficilement et regarde l'heure il est déjà 10 h 30. Je me retourne alors vers Sebastian paniqué.

"Sebastian, vite lève toi, il est 1 0h 30 !". Sebastian pas totalement réveillé se lève alors et m'embrasse . Puis il embrasse mon cou tout en me caressant mon dos. Mon corps me supplie de le laisser continuer, mais ce serait déraisonnable... Pourtant c'est tellement...

"Ah...Sebastian tu ne travailles pas le matin ?". Sebastian alors me regarde alors en souriant puis mordille mon oreille me faisant frémir puis il me chuchote à l'oreille

"On a le temps, mon 1er rendez vous n'est qu'a 11 h 00." Je crois qu'il n'as pas encore réalisé qu'il était 10 h 30.

"Justement Sebastian il est déjà 10 h 30 !". Réalisant tout à coup ce que je venais de dire Sebastian dépêcha de s'habiller.

"Oh...Merde si ça trouve je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous, merci de m'avoir réveillé Ciel !". Quand il fut habillé il m'embrassa puis partit. Je soupira puis alla m'habiller, quand je revenu je vis alors sur ma table de chevet un bague. Je remarqua le sceau puis rougis, c'est celle de Sebastian... Il a dû l'oublier... Un peu triste du fait qu'il soit partit je la mets à mon doigt ayant l'impression de combler un vide. Je descends alors les escaliers et voit mon chien accourir vers moi.

"Sebastian !". Je l'avais totalement délaissé cet nuit. Et hier quand moi et Sebastian nous étions sur le canapé... Je commence à rougir fortement, ces images dans ma tête me semblent interdites. Je met alors une laisse à Sebastian et vais le promener dans le jardin. Je croise alors Finny qui vient me voir.

"Monsieur ! Désolé pour vous avoir réveillé hier !". Je le regarde alors avec un sourire.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas responsable de la bêtise de mon père ...". Finnian n'ose pas trop me regardez et baisse les yeux.

"Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne et il m'a dit qu'il était soulagé ." Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi mon domestique me parle de ça...Peut être qu'il ne peut pas garder ça pour lui.

"Mais monsieur, vous devriez allez vous lavez vous avez des taches dans votre cou ." Je pose alors ma main sur mon cou.

"Sur mon cou..." . Je réalise alors ce que c'est et me précipite dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je suis enfin arrivé je me regarde alors dans mon miroir J'ai plein de suçons dans le cou et mes parents rentre aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que je vais faire. Je fouille alors dans ma penderie cherchant une chemise à col assez haute, mais je ne trouve rien. Je cherche alors un foulard. Lorsque j'en trouve un je le met rapidement autour de mon cou. Mais j'ai l'impression que l'on peu encore les voir... .Je vais alors dans la chambre de mes parents et je fouille dans les affaires de ma mère pour voir s'il n'y a pas de fond de teint. Après quelque minutes je trouve de la poudre je mets alors mes doigts dedans ne trouvant pas de pinceau et l'étale nerveusement sur mon cou. J'ajoute ensuite le foulard n'étant pas très satisfait du résultat je range alors la poudre et retourne dans ma chambre. Je remarque alors que mes cuisses aussi sont couvertes de suçons. Je cherche alors un short assez long pour les camoufler, ce qui fut un peu moins difficile. Je regarda alors l'heure, il était déjà 11 h 45, mes parents vont arriver dans 15 minutes. Je me dépêche alors de me coiffer et d'enfiler de nouveau mes chaussures. Alors que je terminais de mes souliers, j'entends alors mes parents rentrer.. J'entendis alors mon père m'appeler, je commençais à avoir peur. Je descendis alors doucement très doucement, j'avais l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir . Lorsque je vis mon père je lui adressa un sourire faux tremblant intérieurement de peur. Lorsque je fus en bas mon père s'approcha de me moi et me pris dans ses bras.

"Mon fils...Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Je suis fier que tu n'ai toujours pas revus le Duc Michaelis ." Je toussote alors gêné. Ma mère à son tour vient me prendre dans ses bras. Mon père alors appelle Bardoy pour ranger leur valise et m'invite dans le salon pour me parler. Je m'assoie sur un fauteuil et mon père et ma mère sur le canapé, le canapé ou moi et Sebastian... .Je m'enlève rapidement ces images de la tête sentant déjà mes joues commençant à chauffer.

"Alors, ça s'est bien passé pendant notre absence ?". Je détourne le regard honteux .

"Oui, très bien...". Je n'ose pas leur dire que Sebastian est venu ici, en faite si je n'ose pas leur dire, c'est surtout parce que cet fois-ci on est allé plus loin... Mon père alors appelle Bardoy qui vient rapidement.

"Bardoy, prépare nous à manger, et je veux un beau gâteau pour le dessert." MayLinn alors est appelée pour mettre la table pendant que nous attendons dans la cuisine. Nous nous levons ensuite nous asseoir à table et comme hier mon père et ma mère sont à l'autre bout de la table, mangeant en silence. Lorsque nous avons fini mon père demande à Bardoy d'apporter le dessert bizarrement plus rapidement que d'habitude.

"Monsieur, j'ai fait un gâteau au cas ou, mais il y en avait déjà un ! Un gâteau au citron meringué...". Mon père regarde le gâteau avec envie puis regarde Bardoy. J'avais totalement oublier de ranger le gâteau de Sebastian...

"C'est toi qui l'a fait ?". Bardoy gratte sa tête un peu gêné.

"Et bien en fait non...". Mon père semble surpris.

"Mais si ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait alors qui est-ce ?". Mon père alors me regarde avec un regard noir.

"Ciel...". Je détourne alors le regard gêné.

"C'est Sebastian qui l'a fait la dernière fois...". J'ai encore menti, je me sens tellement coupable...Mon père alors soupire.

"Très bien, au moins on va voir si il est doué en cuisine ." Bardoy nous sert alors une part de gâteau à chacun. Lorsque je commence à en manger je sens ma gorge me serrer. J'aurais voulu le déguster de nouveau avec Sebastian, pas avec mes parents.

"Au moins, il fait les meilleurs pâtisseries que je connaisse ." Je regarde alors mon père surpris, c'est rare qu'il fasse des compliments... Ma mère aussi semble ravis. Mon père alors se lève ayant fini.

"Ciel, quand tu auras fini, vient dans mon bureau ." J'ai l'impression que le voir dans son bureau est devenu un rituel...Je fini alors le plus lentement possible ma part puis monte le voir. Lorsque je ferme la porte mon père me dit alors de rester debout je me demande ce qu'il va me dire...Il se lève alors de son fauteuil et s'approche de moi. Il commence alors doucement à défaire le noeud de mon foulard, je commence alors à paniqué...Il prend ensuite un mouchoir et essuie la poudre sur mon cou. Je vois alors la colère apparaître dans ses yeux. Il me secoue alors par le bras.

"Tu peux m'expliquez c'est quoi ces suçons dans ton cou ?" Je baisse alors la tête n'osant pas répondre.

"TU L'AS REVUS HEIN ! TU M'AS MENTIT N'EST CE PAS !". Je le vois s'agacer puis il me regarde avec un air grave.

"Déshabilles toi !". Je sens alors mon coeur s'accélérer.

"Non." Mon père alors me regarde avec un regard encore plus noir.

"Ciel...Déshabilles toi tout de suite ! ". Ma mère alors se lève paniquée.

"Vincent où veux-tu en venir ?". Mon père alors la regarde puis repose son regarde sur moi.

"Ciel, déshabilles-toi. Je ne le redirais pas deux fois." Je le sens alors me scruté tandis que j'enlève mes vêtements, j'enlève ensuite difficilement mes bas, et cette fois ci Sebastian n'est pas la pour m'aider, au bout de 2 minutes j'arrive enfin à les enlevés et baisse la tête honteux d'être en sous vêtements dans le bureau de mon père. Je le vois alors soupirer et se prendre la tête dans les mains. Mon corps est remplis de suçons.

"Ciel, tu as revus Sebastian hier...Là, tu ne peux pas me mentir...". Je le regarde alors avec un regard assassins.

"Et pourquoi ce serait Sebastian qui m'aurait fait ça ?". Mon père alors se met à rire puis me regarde ."Et cette bague ? C'est celle du Duc Michaelis ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ma parole" . Je baisse alors la tête et commence à me rhabiller ne supportant plus cette situation humiliante. Je commence alors à ouvrir la porte mais mon père me retiens par le bras.

"Ciel reste ici !". Je commence alors à soupirer.

"Pour quoi faire hein ? Pour que tu me dise que je suis inconscient ? Pour m'interdire de le revoir ?". Mon père alors lâche mon bras et me regarde avec un air noir.

"Ciel, dis moi n'importe quoi, que tu t'ai cogné ou que c'est une maladie, j'en sais rien, mais s'il te plais ne me laisse l'image de cet homme t'embrasser à tout ces endroits, si ce n'est pas encore pire..." . Je regarde alors mon père avec mépris.

"Papa...Désolé, mais je ne peux pas soulager ta conscience ." Je sors alors de la pièce et m'enferme dans ma chambre. J'ai envie de revoir Sebastian. Maintenant que mon père est au courant il va peut être aller le voir...Je n'ai pas envie qu'il l'interdise de me voir. Tout mais pas ça...Je suis si bien avec Sebastian...J'appelle alors Sebastian espérant qu'il me réponde. Mon coeur saute alors de joie lorsque je l'entends décrocher...

"Sebastian ?". J'entends alors un rire au téléphone.

"Ah tu voulais savoir si j'étais arrivé à l'heure c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis arriver pile au bon moment ." Je serre alors ma main contre moi.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que mon père est au courant...pour nous...". Il y a alors un silence.

"Oh, comment l'a t-il su ?". Je pose alors ma main sur mon cou hésitant.

"Il a vu les suçons sur mon corps...". De nouveau un silence.

"Oh, dans ce cas j'arrive. Sinon ton père vas te tuer. Je me dépêche." Sebastian raccroche alors aussitôt me laissant troublé. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de venir maintenant...Je ne veux pas que mon père fasse une scène affreuse... et surtout, je ne veux pas que Sebastian se fasse disputer par ma faute. Qu'est ce qu'il à en tête ? Il n'a pas prévu de se battre j'espère...Moi je voulais juste qu'il vienne chez moi pour qu'on s'amuse, pas pour parler avec mon père...Je regarde alors dans le vide, j'ai peur...


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tous le monde :) ! Déjà DÉSOLÉ ! Je suis impardonnable ! J'ai été débordé par les contrôles bac blanc et tout le tsouitsouin ! Bref, désolé surtout que j'avais promis n'avoir aucun retard. En plus je suis totalement guérit ! (profitions respirons cette air frais, aaah !). Enfin bref, je pourrais continuer longtemps, j'ai l'habitude de souvent m'excuser, même à des objets parfois... Sinon ce chapitre à été corrigé par Bissenshi pour le bien de la grammaire française ! **

Twilight-and-Blackbutler : Oh je suis surprise que tu lises ma fic et quand en plus tu l'aimes :o ! Cela me fait trop plaisir :3 ! Et oui je sais que tu es, enfin non autant qu'auteur hein XD ! Non je dis ça parce que j'ai lu et aimer toutes tes fics, mais c'est vrai que j'ai souvent pas le temps de commenter, mine de rien la suite avec tes fics arrive assez vite, d'ailleurs je te tire mon chapeau pour ça ! Ouhlala mais je me suis étalé désolé :o ! En tout cas je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise :) ! Merci pour tes reviews :) !

Lady Lisa-chan : Oh oh mais pour une "petite review" elle est vraiment pas du tout petite XD ! La chaleur qui t'envahie ? XD ! Réserve un peu de ton énergie thermique pour le "vrai" lemon si je puis dire ! (oui il faut utilisé des termes scientifique quand on a pris cette filière...RAH !) Hum, roh Sebastian n'est pas totalement stupide. Non mais c'est vrai que quand tu es dans une ambiance sexuel, on pense pas forcement au conséquence même pas du tout XD ! Il fait tout pour que le père de Ciel s'énerve ? Hum, hum... Intéressant...Oui j'aime bien laissé tout en mystère, mais bon je promet de le dévoilé dans un moment de ma fic ! (ps : pour ce qui est de l'écharpe moi j'aime la jaune et rouge :) ) ! Haha, pour Rachel j'ai hésité à la faire "intervenir" mais je me suis dis qu'elle faisait pas grand chose la pauvre XD ! Hum, la oui pour le coup il est énervé le Papa, parce que la franchement y'a pas de quoi se dire "oh ce n'est rien, ils ont rien fait"... Pour les techniques effectivement je crois qu'on pense au même. En même temps hein, c'est bien plus croustillant XD ! Les mouettes dans Némo ? Oh oh jolie référence XD ! Remarque pour une fille qui regarde toujours disney channel je suis pas très bien placé pour dire ça XD ! Bref, merci encore pour ta review qui même "courte" reste toujours aussi, hum rafraîchissante :) ? (Désolé pour les adjectifs houleux mais je trouve pas le terme exacte !)

JuliaLoveKuro : Ha Ciel, ciel, ciel, tu sais c'est un petit enfant, donc il ne sait sûrement pas ce à quoi faire référence "ça". D'ailleurs moi perso avant mes 12 ans le sexe entre homos c'était le grand mystère ! Ciel veut s'amuser avec un adulte.. Oh comme c'est bien dit ! Non mais Ciel en faite il à 11 ans, quand même, pas 8 ans hein, ce serait un peu trop, hum... non trop jeune ! Pour le téléphone c'était Sebastian qui riait, désolé c'est vrai que parfois je ne suis pas clair...Honte à moi XD ! Enfin bon, je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic, j'essaye de m'appliquer donc ça fait plaisir :3 ! Donc merci beaucoup :D !

Mangakadu14 : Haha pour le coup la c'était hum de la télépathie ! Non j'avais prévus qu'il arriverait ça bien avant en faite, mais c'est vrai que pour le coup c'est assez comique comme situation XD ! Ah oui c'est vrai que moi aussi je deteste me mettre en sous vêtements devant quelqu'un de ma famille *brrr* ! Ah tient Sebastian aura eu beaucoup d'insulte comme "idiot, con" pour ce chapitre XD ! Roh mais non ! Voyons dans le feu de l'action on n'y pense pas à ça ! Ah mais tu sais peut être que ça va bien se passer non ? Enfin tu verras bien, héhé... Merci encore de t'inquiété pour moi c'est vraiment gentil :) ! Oui ça va beaucoup mieux, je peux enfin respirer c'est le rêve ! Haha ! Enfin bref, merci encore pour tes reviews, c'est mon petit plaisir du dimanche franchement, ça me redonne le moral avant un lundi donc merci beaucoup :) !

Aviva94 : Ouai c'est vrai est dans la merde en soit ! Mais bon Sebastian arrive donc bon, on peut tout espérer :D ! Moi perso je l'imagine pas ne pas arriver à faire quelque chose...Rah moi j'aime bien les confrontations :D ! C'est toujours drôle ! Hahaha (désolé je suis un peu sadique dans l'âme alors...) ! Merci pour ta review :) !

**BONNE LECTURE :) !**

* * *

Je suis dans ma chambre encore déboussolé par le évènements ..Pourquoi faut-il que pour de simple bisous mon père fasse toute une histoire...J'entends alors Sebastian toquer à la porte...Je ne sais pas quoi faire et reste bloquer sur place, j'entends alors quelqu'un lui ouvrir...Sûrement un des domestiques...Je l'entends alors monter les marches, je sens mon coeur commencer à battre de plus en plus vite. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vienne me voir dans ma chambre, me caresser alors que mon père est juste à côté... Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvre, se met à résonner mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Puis j'entends alors mon père s'énerver. Tout ce que j'entends, ce sont des cris. Je me recroqueville en attendant que la situation s'arrange... Soudain j'entends mon père rire, qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'appelle alors mon chien discrètement et le prend contre moi. Je m'allonge alors sur le lit et ferme les yeux. J'ai tellement mal...Je me sens tellement fautif, tellement en tord. Si je ne m'étais pas comporté comme ça Sebastian ne serait pas dans cette situation. Si je ne l'avais pas emmené dans ma chambre lors de la réception, si je ne l'avais pas invité chez moi, si je ne lui avait pas demander de rester, si je ne me m'étais pas déshabillé devant lui, si je ne m'étais collé à lui, si je ne m'était pas laissé faire... trop de choses ont fait que nous avons été jusque là. Mon chien monte à son tour sur mon lit et pose sa tête sur moi. Je le caresse alors doucement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça...J'ai l'impression qu'ils discutent depuis des heures...Tout à coup j'entends une porte s'ouvrir .

"Il faut toujours que Ciel complique les choses, heureusement que vous êtes venus nous voir Duc Michaelis...". J'entends la voix de mon père résonner dans les couloirs, je crois rêver, il n'a pas l'air du tout en colère... Je sors alors de ma chambre et vais voir ce qui se passe. Je vois alors mon père serrer la main de Sebastian en...souriant ? Je m'approche alors un peu craintif vu la situation.

"Sebastian..." . Mes parents et Sebastian alors se tourne vers moi. Je déglutis, je me sens comme un enfant à qui on a pris son jouet. Mon père alors me regarde puis soupire.

"Ciel, au lieux de faire tout ton cinéma, tu n'aurais pas pu nous dire ce qui c'était réellement passé ?" . Réellement passé ? Je vois alors Sebastian me sourire. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? . Je n'ose pas le regarder...

"Enfin bon, c'est pas grave...Bon ce soir j'ai invité Sebastian à dîner Il à même proposé de faire à manger, tu es content Ciel ?". Je souris alors avec un faux sourire, ne comprenant rien à la situation .

"Oui, je suis très content ...Je peux accompagner Sebastian dans la cuisine ? J'aime bien découper les fruits !". Ma mère alors me regarde avec un grand sourire.

"Bien sûr mon chéri ." Je m'en vais alors dans les cuisines aux côtés de Sebastian. Puis, ce dernier ferme la porte à clef. Je déglutis, à tous les coups il va venir me caresser. Mais mes parents sont à côtés, je ne veux pas dans ces conditions...

"Sebastian qu'as tu dit à mes parents ?" . Sebastian alors s'approche de moi et posa sa main sur ma tête.

"Je déteste faire ça mais je leurs ai menti, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution..." . Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je sois seul avec Sebastian mais je sens l'excitation monter en moi...

"Mais, tu leurs as dit quoi pour les suçons ?" . Sebastian alors se met à caresser doucement la peau de mon cou.

"Je leurs ai dit que tu as été malade et que du coup j'ai dû appeler un médecin qui a eu recours à des sangsues !" . Je baisse la tête, et soupire de soulagement : mes parents croient que entre moi et Sebastian il n'y a rien eu...

Et ils ont réellement cru cette histoire?". Ses yeux alors se mettent à briller intensément.

"J'ai toujours su amener les gens là ou je veux qu'ils aillent." Il ne dit rien de plus.

"Oh..." . Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens triste. Peut être parce que aujourd'hui je n'ai pas Sebastian pour moi tout seul ou bien parce que sa phrase me donne une impression horrible. L'impression qu'il me manipule depuis le début. Non, il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça...Sebastian s'approche alors de moi.

"Ciel, ça ne va pas ?". Je le regarde alors avec un regard triste, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

"Sebastian, touche moi ." Je sens déjà mes joues rougirent à cause de ma demande, je vois alors Sebastian sourire. Il commence alors à passer sa main dans mes cheveux puis la fait alors glisser dans mon cou . Je sens déjà mon coeur s'accélérer . Sa main passe ensuite ses mes fesses qu'il caresse beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude en appuyant...Je sens alors mon corps chauffer...Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'il n'est que 18 h 00, mais je sens que Sebastian est plus excité que d'habitude . Il caresse ensuite mes cuisses, ça n'a jamais aussi brûlant...Une de ses mains alors remonte sous ma chemise pour serpenter sur mon ventre, je me sens défaillir...Hésitant je pose alors ma main sur torse que je descend progressivement . Mais apparemment je l'ai descendu un peu trop bas...J'entends alors Sebastian soupirer de plaisir, je crois que ce que j'ai fait est peut être un peu trop dangereux . Je retire alors ma main de cet endroit et m'écarte de Sebastian les joues encore rouges...

"Euh...Il ne faudrait pas faire trop attendre mes parents sinon il risque de se faire des idées..." . Je n'ose même pas regarder Sebastian dans les yeux...Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi ?

"Ah...Oui, oui..." . Je peux sentir rien qu'à sa voix qu'il est frustré Je me sens un peu bête, au final j'aurais peut être du le caresser à cet endroit. Mais si je le faisais alors...on commencerait vraiment à avoir des relations sexuels, enfin je crois. En même temps ça lui plaisait vraiment... Mais qu'est ce que je dis, ça plais à tout le monde. Je le regarde alors cuisiner, ça à l'air si facile pour lui. Sebastian alors pose des fraises sur la table.

"Ciel, tu peux découper les fraises en petit morceaux ?" . Je le regarde alors un peu surpris.

"Tu as bien dis à tes parents que tu allais couper des fruits ? J'ai pensé que ça t'embêterais de leurs mentir ." Je hoche alors la tête et m'assoie pour couper les fraises. Je coupe alors les fraises le regard vide, je sens alors ma gorge me serrer. J'ai eu l'impression qu'au final il n'y avait presque rien entre moi et Sebastian... En fin de compte, on a pas vraiment des "relations sexuels" . Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me rend triste... De plus à mon âge je ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de choses Je fini de couper en très peu de temps, c'est pas comme si c'était difficile de couper des fruits. Sebastian alors se penche alors pour récupérer les fraises, je sens alors se cheveux caresser ma nuque. Un frisson me remonter alors dans ma nuque. Je sens alors Sebastian déposé un léger baiser sur mon cou avant de continuer de cuisiner. J'attends alors en silence qu'il ait fini, ensuite on s'installa à table. Mon père est en bout de table et de chaque côté il y a Rachel et Sebastian. Bien évidement je suis à côté de Sebastian, un peu extérieur à leurs discussion. Je me contente alors de manger les bons plats que m'a préparer Sebastian. Tout à coup je sens une main remonté sur ma cuisse, je me retourne alors vers Sebastian, mais celui-ci parle comme si de rien était à mes parents. Je sens alors mes joues me chauffer, je vois alors mon père me regarder bizarrement.

"Ciel, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Ton visage est tout rouge ." Je vois alors Sebastian se retourner vers un sourire en coin pour pas que ma mère le remarque. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre ou quoi inventer comme prétexte, je sors alors la première excuse que je trouve.

"C'est juste que j'ai vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes..." . Je vois alors Sebastian rire silencieusement . Mon père alors me regarde sévèrement.

"Ciel normalement on y va avant de manger ! Enfin bon, tu peux y' allez !". Alors que je m'apprêtait à me lever je remarque que j'ai une forte érection, je reste donc à moitié lever et me fige. Mon père alors me regarde encore plus bizarrement.

"Bah Ciel tu ne te lève pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" . Je ne peux décidément pas me lever, Sebastian se retourne et vois alors mon problème, doucement il ris.

"Euh...je crois que je me suis fait pipi dessus..." . A ce moment là je me sens vraiment honteux, c'est la pire humiliation que j'ai connu mais je n'ai vraiment rien trouver d'autre comme mensonge, je n'ai jamais été doué pour mentir. Mon père se prend alors la tête dans les mains, et Sebastian aussi, mais lui c'est pour pas que l'on voit qu'il ris. Sebastian alors se lève.

"Je vais l'emmener se nettoyer si vous le voulez bien ." Il adresse alors un sourire magnifique à mes parents.

"Oui, oui ! Je vous remercie de bien vouloir faire ça !". Sebastian alors se met devant moi pour me faire lever cachant mon érection, puis nous sortons de la pièce. Sebastian alors commence à monter.

"On va vraiment à la salle de bain Sebastian ?" . Sebastian alors se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

"Oui ! Tu n'as pas envie que je te lave ?" . Je baisse alors la tête gêné. Il à donc prévu d'en profiter...En même temps je dois avouer que cette idée m'excite.

"Si..." . Je monte alors les escaliers avec lui et va jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Lorsque nous somme arrivé, Sebastian alors commence à me faire asseoir sur un tabouret, il s'approche ensuite de moi et défait mes chaussures, il enlève ensuite ma veste et défait ma chemise. Il me remet ensuite debout et enlève mon short, je sens alors un peu honteux. Il enlève ensuite mes bas me lançant un sourire provocateur. Mais lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mon boxer je me figea sur place.

"Qu'est ce que tu fait ?" . Sebastian alors me regarde en souriant .

"Tu ne vas pas te laver avec ton boxer, si ?" . Je hoche alors la tête négativement et ferme les yeux trop gêné par la situation. Sebastian alors enlève alors mon boxer me retrouvant alors complètement nu face à lui. Je me horriblement embarrassé. Il me fais alors monter dans la baignoire et commence à me rincer. Il prend alors mon savon et à me caresser le corps avec. Je sens alors mon ventre se retourner. Sans m'en rendre compte je soupire.

"Hum..." . Sebastian me regarde alors un sourire bizarre .

"Profites que l'on soit seul pour gémir." Comprenant ce à quoi Sebastian fait allusion je détourne la tête gêné. Je sens alors sa main sur mon torse descendre doucement. Je sens alors mon ventre se contracter. Il alors pose sa main sur mon sexe, je sens mon ventre papillonner. Jamais on avait été aussi loin. D'ailleurs, quand je repense au fait que cela ne fait que la 3 ème fois que l'on se revoit j'en frissonne de peur. Je me sens ensuit défaillir lorsqu'il commence à bouger sa main. Je ne sais pas ou m'accrocher, je sens mes jambes trembler sous le plaisir. Je penche alors la tête en arrière et gémis des petits cris aiguës C'est tellement agréable, mais si gênant...Je sens mon bas ventre me brûle alors que les mouvements devenant de plus en plus rapide. Je ferme alors les yeux me sentant trembler de plaisir. Je me libère alors dans la main de Sebastian un peu honteux. Il me rince alors avec un sourire . Il me sort ensuite de la baignoire et vient me sécher avec une serviette propre. Il regarde ensuite ma main.

"Oh mais c'est ma bague !". Je me sens alors un peu gêné.

"Oui tu l'avais oublier..." . Je l'enlève puis lui tend pour qu'il puisse la remettre. On se dirige ensuite vers ma penderie. Je mets alors des vêtements propre et me retourne vers Sebastian.

"On ferait mieux de descendre non ? On s'est un peu attardé ..." . Sebastian alors se retourne vers moi et me souris.

"Oui allons y ." . Nous descendons alors les escaliers puis rejoignons mes parents. De nouveau à table Sebastian discute avec mes parents mais il ne me caresse pas, je sens alors ma gorge me serrer. Finalement je me suis habitué à ces petites attentions. J'attends au cas ou, mais rien. Je m'ennuie alors un peu, mes parents et Sebastian parle de leurs collaboration apparemment. Un peu honteux alors je pose ma main entre les jambes de Sebastian. Je ne sais au fond même pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Une envie ? Discrètement il me lance un regard sévère qu'il repose immédiatement sur mon père. Je crois qu'il n'est pas d'humeur...Pourquoi lui il peut se le permettre et pas moi ? Etant alors un peu têtu je caresse alors cet endroit interdit. Je sens alors Sebastian aggrippé fortement sa main à ma cuisse. Ce pourrait-il qu'il est plus de mal à se retenir que moi ? Amusé je commence alors à frotter avec ma main. Sebastian alors se retourne vers moi vivement. Je comptais lui sourire mais voyant l'expression sur son visage, ma bonne humeur se décompose et je sens alors ma gorge me serrer.

"Ciel vas chercher le dessert s'il te plais" . Sa voix est dur, et à aucun moment il n'a sourit je baisse alors la tête et vais dans la cuisine le regard vide. Je regarde alors les environs et aperçoit une cheesecake aux fraises. Il doit sûrement parler de ça. Je prend alors le cheesecake, mais je n'ose pas y retourner, je ne veux pas voir Sebastian me regarder froidement... Je soupire puis baisse la tête, je vais ensuite déposer le gâteau sur la table. Mon père alors le regarde avec un sourire.

"Et bien Duc Michaelis, vous êtes vraiment un bon cuisinier !" . Sebastian alors le remercie. Cela me dégoûte .. Pourquoi il ne s'occupe pas de moi plutôt. Mes poings alors se serre froissant mon short. Ma gorge me serre, pourquoi faut-il que mon vole tout... Je mangea alors rapidement mon dessert malgré que je n'avais déjà plus faim... Mais apparemment mes parents mangeait lentement. Je les attendais alors avec de moins en moins de patience. Plus les minutes passait, plus j'avais envie de Sebastian, ses caresses, ses baisers... Mon père semble assez bien sympathisé avec lui, qui sait il l'invitera peut être à dormir. Ils se levèrent alors enfin de table et demandèrent à Tanaka de débarrasser. Mon père alors invita Sebastian à parler dans son bureau. Alors que mon père commençait à sortir de la pièce je retins Sebastian par la manche.

"Sebastian..." . J'aurais voulu lui faire un sourire mais ma gorge me serre . Il s'approche alors de moi avec un sourire .

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure Ciel, mais si tu avais continuer je n'aurais peut être pas pu me contrôler ." Sebastian alors regarde la pièce puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, il les posent ensuite dans mon cou et je m'accroche alors à sa veste. Il me regarde ensuite dans les yeux puis se lève .

"Ton père m'attend, on continuera une autre fois ." Il sort alors de la pièce me laissant seul. Je regarde le sol puis me lève. Lorsque je monte j'entends mon père et Sebastian parler dans le bureau. Cela me déprime, ça me donne encore plus de le voir, mais je ne peux pas... Je soupire et vais dans ma chambre, en rentrant je prend dans mes bras mon chien allongé sur le sol. D'habitude ça me soulage mais là ça ne me fait rien. Je vais alors à ma sale de bain me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Le noir emplis toute ma chambre rendant alors une ambiance déprimante. J'allume alors le chandelier ce qui apporte un peu plus de lumière dans la pièce. J'hôte alors tout mes vêtements gardant seulement mes bas. Je m'allonge alors sur mon lit . J'entends alors toquer à la porte.

"Entrez ." Je vois alors mon père rentrez dans ma chambre et me regarder sévèrement.

"Ciel, c'est quoi cet tenue ? Tu pourrais au moins couvrir ton corps avec les draps ." Je glisse alors les draps sur moi et regarde mon père.

"Je suis venu venir te dire que j'étais désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. J'ai été vraiment content d'apprendre que tu n'avais rien fait avec le Duc ." Je vois alors mon père s'approcher de moi et déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

"Je suis fier de toi ." Je regarde le sol, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi mal. Mon père alors me regarde en souriant puis sort de la pièce. J'enlève alors les draps de mon corps et pose ma main sur ma tête. J'entends alors ma porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Je me retourne et voit Sebastian qui me souris. Il commence alors à se déshabiller et je me sens alors un peu honteux. Depuis les paroles de mon père j'ai l'impression de faire n'importe quoi. C'est vrai après tout, tout les soirs je dors avec un Duc et le laisse me caresser, qu'est ce qui me prend ? Sebastian alors monte sur le lit et viens vers moi.

"Sebastian...la chambre des parents est juste à côté..." . Cela semble le faire encore plus sourire et il s'approche dangereusement de moi.

"Dans ce cas tu n'auras qu'a gémir un peu moins fort ." Sebastian alors vient sur moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je sens alors ses mains se balader sur mon corps. Je me sens faible, je voudrais lui dire de tout arrêter mais je n'en ai pas le courage. J'aime ça...Je sens alors la main de Sebastian s'arrêter sur mes fesses les tenant fermement avec ses doigts.

"Ciel...J'ai envie de toi..." . Je sens alors mon coeur se figer. Il veut le faire ? Maintenant...? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens alors retourner et plaquer contre le lit.

"Ciel...j'aimerais tellement coucher avec toi ." . Je pose alors ma tête dans l'oreiller, j'ai peur, mon corps tremble, je n'arrive pas à parler. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire d'arrêter tout de suite...? Pourquoi...? J'enfonce alors ma tête dans l'oreiller voulant me cacher le plus possible ...

"Non...Non je ne veux pas..." . Je sens alors Sebastian se figer. Je me sens alors très mal . Je sens alors Sebastian se redresser. J'enfonce alors encore plus ma tête dans l'oreiller, je me sens si bête... Au final je ne suis un enfant naïf vraiment naïf...


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjours, déjà désolé ! Avec Pâques j'ai pas eu une seconde à moi... Bref, pour me racheter je posterais la suite jeudi ! Bref, sinon bonne fête de pâques en retard:) !**

Yuki-sama : Oh alors on lit des fictions pendant le cours de français, ah c'est du serieux XD ! Mais bon vu que c'est ma fiction je ne dirais rien XD ! Ah le « non » n'étais pas que la par pure sadisme, enfin y'en avait un peu hein... Roh si tu aimes le caractère de mes perso je suis heureuse ! Je trouve que c'est un des meilleurs compliments. Merci beaucoup:D !

TwilightandBlackbutler : Bien sur que j'aime tes fics ! La prochaine je la review, parce que quand même faut reviewer les bonnes fic hein... Bref, désolé je m'étale ! Roh ton « la suite pitié » me fait comme un petit couteau dans le cœur, je me sens coupable:o ! Tu me pardonnes hein ? *croise les doigts* Merci pour ta review :)

Magakadu14 : Roh bon, tu as du être dégouter une seconde fois, désolé... *se cache loin, loin, loin* Hum, la vérité, non c'est sur que si Vincent le découvre, roh, roh... Hum des étincelles ! Haha, je dois t'avouer que j'ai ADORE humilié Ciel XD ! Pauvre petit... Ah bah Sebastian dans ma fic c'est un gros batard je l'avoue. Mais bon ça le rend charmant non:3 ? Sebastian qui se sert de Ciel, hum, interresant...*vent de mystère* Ohoh, quelqu'un qui ne critique pas Ciel, oh mais c'est un miracle ! Ah oui non j'ai parlé trop vite XD ! Ah t'inquiètes pas le lémon n'est pas encore arrivé, pas du tout... Enfin pour l'instant ! Merci pour ta review :D !

JuliaLoveKuro : Oh tu m'en veux pas, oh mais tu es trop mignonne ! Merci merci ! Marié ? Non, non... Sinon je plaignerais sa femme O_O ! Se faire tromper avec un gamin de 11 ans moi j'aurais envie de pleurer XD ! Oh tout le monde voit Sebastian comme un profiteur ! Quoi que... Ah pour les fautes...Euh bah ma bétâ s'est mal relus...Hum on ne dira rien hein XD ! Haha oui c'est vrai que c'était assez méchant l'humiliation de Ciel, mais bon c'est tellement plaisant XD ! Ha en tout cas merci pour tes review qui sont toujours aussi adorable:3 !

Aviva94 : Hahaha « Le Duc a bien manipulé son monde et s'est même fait inviter à dîner. » Ah non mais comme tu l'as dit tu m'as fait trop rire XD ! Vu comme ça Sebastian est vraiment un profiteur ! Ah j'ai toujours trouvé que Ciel était une allumeuse même dans le manga, rah...XD ! Rah bah peut être que Sebastian va le tapper, non comme même pas...Enfin tu verra bien :) ! Merci pour ta review :) !

** Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

J'étais donc allongé sur le ventre et cela fait plus de 5 minutes que Sebastian continuait de me caresser les cuisses sans rien dire . Il y avait comme un malaise...Je n'osais même pas parler par peur de dire quelque chose qui le fâcha...Au bout d'un moment il stoppa sa main .

"Ciel...Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas ." Je ne savais même quoi répondre . Je ne lui répondit donc rien et me releva . Sebastian alors s'allongea sur le dos se prenant la tête dans ses mains . Je le regardais et il pouvait voir la tristesse dans mes yeux . Si cela se trouve il attend ce moment depuis longtemps, après tout c'est un adulte il n'attend peut être que ça...Je monte alors sur lui et l'embrasse .

"Désolé..." Sebastian alors me regarde avec un sourire puis m'embrasse de nouveau . Ses mains alors se posent sur mes fesses me ramenant vers lui . Puis il m'allonge sur le dos se mettant au dessus de moi . Ses mains parcourent mon corps sans aucune gène appuyant parfois à certains endroits délicats...Je sens alors un doux frottements sur mon bas ventre . Réalisant que c'est l'érection de Sebastian qui se frotte délicieusement contre moi je sens mon ventre papillonner encore plus qu'il ne le fait déjà...Je ne peux décemment pas résister, succomber dans le plaisir ainsi, non je ne peux pas . Mon corps entier frissonne, je pousse alors de faibles gémissements aïgus et enroule mes jambes autour de Sebastian le collant à moi . Je l'entends alors gémir à son tour . Mon ventre se retourne . Ma vue alors se brouille, je me sens tout bizarre, j'ai l'impression de brûler . Entendre mon lit grincer m'excite pour une raison que j'ignore . Je me sens si bien, c'est si agréable...Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit interdit ? A part pour m'exciter encore plus j'entends... Je m'accroche alors à Sebastian sentant l'orgasme monter en moi .Le plaisir devient alors décadent...J'ai envie de crier mais mes parents sont juste à côté et ils pourraient m'entendre . C'est embêtant...Je sens alors que je vais bientôt craquer le plaisir me consumant de plus en plus... Si jamais mes parents nous entendent les conséquences seront terribles Je me sens alors comme libéré et je reprends mes esprits. Sebastian est sur mes draps et mes cuisses sont devenues collantes . Il m'embrasse une dernière fois en suçotant mes lèvres puis se relève .

"Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre, il se fait tard ." Je relève alors les couvertures sur moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un crime, d'avoir fait une erreur...Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seul maintenant, car cela me donne la désagréable impression d'être un jouet sinon .

"Sebastian attends !" . Il se retourne alors vers moi surpris .

"S'il te plais, prends moi dans tes bras..." . Il me sourit puis se rapproche de moi pour doucement me prendre dans ses bras . Ses cheveux caressent doucement mes épaules, et, sa grande taille, son corps musclés me font sentir en sécurité . Il se relève ensuite puis part dans ma chambre. Je le regarde alors fermé la porte jusqu'à la dernière seconde . Lorsque la porte fut fermé, je m'écroula dans mon lit puis me recroquevilla sur moi même . J'avais l'impression de me laisser aller...Cela m'énervait...Je m'endormis difficilement cette nuit là...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil aussi fut s cuisses me collaient toujours autant, je me rendis alors vers la salle de bain pour me nettoyer . Lorsque j'eus fini j'enfila des vêtements puis descendis à la cuisine, car j'avais terriblement faim . Je me rendis compte alors que seul Sebastian s'était levé . J'étais un peu gêné . Je me dirigea alors vers la cuisine sans lui dire bonjour . Mais je remarque alors qu'il me suivait . Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire . Quand j'entra, il me plaqua contre le mur, je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux...Il me caressait passant sa main sous mon short ou même ma chemise . J'avais une désagréable impression, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude . La phrase de mon père ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête . J'entendis alors des pas arriver près de la porte, mais Sebastian ne semblait ne pas les entendre .

"Sebastian quelqu'un arrive..." . C'était comme s'il ne m'écoutait pas. Il continuait de dévorer mon cou . J'avais l'impression de fondre, c'était si jouissif...Mais je devais arrêter ça au plus vite, car les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus .

"Sebastian arrête..." . Rien à faire il continuait, j'essayais alors de le repousser avec mes mains, mais je ne pouvais pas lutter . Lorsque je vis la poignée commencer à s'abaisser, je ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir la scène ...J'entendis alors quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et je sentis alors Sebastian me prendre dans ses bras . J'entends alors mon père parler .

"Duc Michaelis, que se passe t-il?" . Je me sens alors porté dans les bras de Sebastian, je cache alors mon visage dans son cou

"Je crois qu'il ne se sent pas bien, il m'a dit qu'il avait envie de vomir ." Mon père pose alors sa main sur mon dos .

"Tu aurais dû venir nous voir Ciel . Tu veux que je fasse appeler un médecin ?." Je sens l'inquiètude de mon père dans sa voix, je me sens mal . Je suis en train de lui mentir sur tous les plans, je ne suis pas malade, je le l'ai jamais été. Je me faisais caresser par Sebastian et c'est aussi lui qui m'a fait des suçons...Au final tout ça me donne réellement envie de vomir...

"Non Papa, ça va aller..." . Mon père me caresse doucement le dos puis me laisse avec Sebastian qui me repose à terre . Je me précipite alors vers la porte mais Sebastian m'attrape par le bras

"Ciel, où vas tu ?" . Je me retourne alors et lui lance un regard noir .

"Je vais vomir ." Je le vois ouvrir de grand yeux, je ne veux pas en voir plus alors je me dépêche de sortir et d'aller vers ma salle de bain . Je me dirige vers les toilettes et je me penche . Mais rien ne sort, pourtant je me sens écoeuré . Je vois alors doucement la porte s'ouvrir et Sebastian entrer dans ma salle de bain . Il me regarde alors avec un regard désolé . Cette expression sur son visage, je n'aurais jamais voulu la voir . Je sentais le remord me ronger au plus profond de moi . Sébastian n'était pas vraiment triste, il semblait plutôt désolé . Je me sens alors pris d'un haut le coeur et me met à vomir réellement . Heureusement que j'étais juste au dessus des toilettes...Il vient alors vers moi, je me sens mal . Il me caresse doucement les cheveux puis va me chercher une serviette . Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi gentil ? . Il met alors mes cheveux en arrière avec sa main puis essuie ma bouche avec la serviette .

"Désolé..." . J'ai beau m'excuser je me sens toujours aussi mal . Pourquoi ? Je sens alors Sebastian me prendre doucement dans ses bras .

"Ce soir mes parents ne seront pas là...On aura plus de liberté..." . Je ne sais pourquoi je me mets moi même dans ce genre de situation, peut être que j'aime ça au final...

"Dans ce cas, je vais y allez, je reviendrais te voir ce soir, comme ça je te laisse profiter de tes parents ." Sebastian alors m'embrasse puis se dirige vers la sortie . Je descends alors en bas pour l'accompagner . Je le regarde ensuite mettre son manteau, son visage est inexpressif

"Bon Ciel je dois y aller." Je me lève alors sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse . Il ouvre alors la porte et s'apprête à sortir .

"Viens à 20h00 ce soir !" . Sebastian alors se retourne .

"D'accord." Il repart ensuite sans rien dire. Je me trouve un peu idiot, j'aurais peut être dû le retenir. En même temps si je faisais ça, il penserait que je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Je vais alors dans le salon. Je regarde furtivement le canapé, et il y a comme un goût amer dans ma bouche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je vois ce canapé, je repense à la fois où je me suis laissé aller avec Sebastian... je trouve ça bizarre...Je sors alors de la pièce ne supportant plus cette ambiance lourde. Je mets alors un manteau, puis je monte chercher Sebastian, mon chien. Je lui passe une laisse et sort faire un tour. Sortir marcher, ça me fera du bien ...Je commence alors à marcher dans le jardin, pourquoi faut-il que la sortie soit aussi loin...

J'appelle alors une voiture et demande à aller à Londres, je n'aurais qu'à regarder les boutiques...Une fois arrivé, je descends m'aidant de la main du cocher puis je commence à me promener dans les rues de Londres. Il fait assez froid, en même temps nous sommes en hiver. Je regarde alors les boutiques, mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Au final, c'est encore pire qu'à la maison. Tout ces regards, j'ai l'impression que cela se voit sur mon visage que je suis allé trop loin avec Sebastian... le duc Michaelis et que ces gens me le reprochent.

Je baisse alors la tête comme si j'étais fautif et mon chien alors se frotte contre ma jambe. Puis, je m'agenouille finalement et le prend dans mes bras. Les gens me regardent bizarrement. J'ai l'impression que les gens de Londres ont beaucoup de préjugés...Je me relève alors ne supportant toutes les remarques désobligeantes que je pourrais entendre si je restais ici, je me remets à marcher. Ne sachant pas trop où aller je décide de me rendre à ma librairie préférée. Il y a toujours des bons livres, je pourrais peut être en acheter un pour ce soir...

Enfin, non c'est vrai le Duc vient ce soir. Je ne pourrai pas lire de livre ce soir. D'habitude pour ne pas m'ennuyer j'achetais des livres que parfois je lisais à haute voix à mon chien...Et maintenant je passe mes soirées à me faire caresser...Je soupire. Tant pis je pourrais peut être lire plusieurs chapitres avant que Sebastian arrive. Après tout il ne vient qu'a 20h00, et, avant, à cette heure-là, il m'arrivait souvent de me coucher...Je regarde alors les livres essayant d'un trouver un que j'aime bien. Au bout d'un moment ne trouvant pas de livres particuliers, je prends un simple roman policier. Je ressort ensuite de la boutique. Je vois Sebastian aboyer, ah oui... il doit avoir envie de faire ses besoins. Je vais alors jusqu'au parc habituel pour l'emmener se soulager. Les gens sont souvent étonnés de me voir avec un chien aussi grand. Sûrement parce qu'il presque aussi grand que moi...Au final c'est assez humiliant. Mais bon, j'aime vraiment bien le promener. J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité. C'est le meilleurs cadeau que mon père m'ait fait. En même temps il a fait ça pour que je ne me sente pas seul lorsqu'il part au travail...D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser que la semaine prochaine, mes cours particuliers reprennent. Comme c'était les vacances je n'avais que des devoirs que je finissais assez vite. Du coup j'aurais moins de temps pour voir Sebastian...Quelque part ce sera bénéfique...Mais en même temps, il me manque déjà. Lorsque mon chien eut fini de faire ses besoins, je m'assis sur un banc. Marcher me fatiguait assez vite...Je suis sûr que mes joues était déjà roses. Deux femmes alors viennent s'asseoir à côté de moi, je n'aime pas ça. Elles commencent alors à discuter.

"Oh, tu sais on m'a dit que Samedi soir le Duc Michaelis organisait une réception pour fêter sa collaboration avec l'entreprise Phantomhive !". Ah...Même moi je ne le savais pas, quelque part ça me rend un peu triste.

"Oh mais c'est demain alors ! Oh il faut que je me trouve une robe magnifique !". Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en entendant cela. Pourquoi ai- je la désagréable impression que toute les femmes sont entichées de lui ?

"Ah, je vois que toi aussi tu as craqué sur lui. En même temps c'est sûrement l'homme le plus séduisant de Angleterre." J'ai envie de partir, mais elles auraient l'impression que je pars à cause d'elles. Je préfère attendre encore un peu.

"Oui, quoi que le comte Phantomhive est pas mal du tout, lui aussi sera à la soirée. Je souris en entendant ça." Mon père ? Elles ont vraiment aucunes chances

"Oui, dommage qu'il soit marié avec un enfant..." Je baisse alors la tête, je ne veux pas qu'elles se rendent compte de qui je suis.

"Ah, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ." Elles repartent enfin. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elles se sont assises sur le banc du parc au final. Je soupire, je vais sûrement devoir y aller. Et là, je ne pourrais pas voir mon chien entre temps. Et puis Sebastian (le duc) il sera tout le temps occupé. C'est ennuyant...D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant...En même temps moi et le Duc on se connait à peine, c'est en quelque sorte encore un inconnu pour moi. Je me lève alors du banc je me suis assez reposé. Je tire alors sur la laisse, mon chien s'étant endormit sous le banc. Je m'arrête alors devant une boutique, il y a un beau jeux d'échec, un jeu vraiment magnifique dont les pièces et les cases noir de l'échiquier sont en bois d'ébène. Mais malheureusement il coûte cher et je n'ai pas assez d'argent sur moi. Par curiosité j'entre dans la boutique, peut être que je trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant. J'attache alors Sebastian à un poteau juste devant étant donné que je ne peux pas entrer avec lui dans les magasins... Lorsque j'entre je sens une odeur de bois planner. Je regarde, il n'y a que des jouets pour enfants, mais tous me font envie. Le vendeur alors s'approche de moi. Il est assez vieux, un peu potelé avec des petites lunettes rondes. Bizarrement je trouve que ça lui va bien.

"Alors mon petit, on cherche quelque chose ?". Je lui offre alors un sourire.

"Et bien j'avais vu le jeu d'échec mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent sur moi, donc je regardais s 'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que je puisse acheter." Le vendeur m'enmène alors dans le fond de la boutique.

"Et bien mon petit, je sais que les garçons préfèrent les jeux de société, les bonhommes ou encore des jouets mais il y a là, plein de peluches magnifiques à des prix très intéressant." Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre au monsieur. Je reste figé. Il y a tellement de peluches, il y a toutes les sortes d'animaux, toutes ! (Je crois que tous les animaux connus sont là) J'aurais presque envie de tout acheter.

"C'est impressionnant ! Mais ça va être difficile de devoir faire un choix...". Le vendeur me sourit

"Ah tous me disent la même chose, haha. L'entreprise Phantom fait vraiment des peluches magnifiques !" Phantom ? Je n'ai même pas remarqué que j'étais dans une boutique de mon père. Je le regarde alors avec un grand sourire.

"Merci." Il me regarde alors un peu surpris.

"Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?". Je me retourne alors vers lui avec un air fier.

"C'est mon Papa qui à crée l'entreprise." Il se met alors à rire.

"Dans ce cas tu pourrais avoir toutes ces peluches gratuitement tu sais !". Je baisse alors la tête.

"Oui, mais je préfère les acheter avec mon argent, comme ça je suis plus content lorsque je les ramènent à la maison..." Le vendeur alors m'offre un sourire tendre puis me tend une peluche.

"Même si tous les enfants prennent des chats ou des ours et que aucun ne prend celle ci, je trouve quand même que c'est la plus belle peluche." Je la prends dans mes mains, c'est un adorable corbeau. Il est vraiment mignon pour un corbeau...Il est fait avec une matière lisse et brillante le rendant magnifique. En plus il y a le petit logo Phantom sur son ventre. Je me retourne alors vers le vendeur.

"Dans ce cas je l'achète". Au final elle ne m'a coûté que 45 livres, c'est vraiment donné...Je me sens quand même un peu gamin d'avoir acheter une peluche. Surtout que du coup je me promène avec un sac Phamtom sur lequel il y a un lapin...Avant de rentrer je m'arrête à une boulangerie prendre du pain et un cheesecake pour ce midi. Parce que là, j'ai vraiment faim...Je me dépêche ensuite de rentrer. Je monte difficilement dans la calèche. Sebastian s'assoit ensuite à mes pieds durant tout le trajet. J'aime bien quand il fait ça, cela me tient chaud...J'arrive alors enfin chez moi. Je me dépêche alors d'ouvrir la porte. Je vois alors Tanaka s'avancer vers moi. Il est donc revenu..

"Monsieur Ciel, ça faisait longtemps. Oh, vous revenez de la boulangerie ! Laissez moi prendre tout ceci, je vais aller mettre ça à la cuisine." Je lui tends alors le cheesecake et la baguette, puis sert près de moi un peu honteux mon sac avec ma peluche. J'enlève ensuite la laisse à Sebastian et monte à l'étage. Mais lorsque j'arrive en haut j'entends mon père m'appeler depuis son bureau. Je vais alors le voir un peu fatigué d'avoir marché. Lorsque j'entre mon père se met à rire.

"Ah, tu as acheté un jouet de ma compagnie, tu aurais pu me demander de t'apporter directement le jouet que tu voulais depuis l'usine tu sais." Je n'aime pas quand il me dit ça, j'ai l'impression de m'être comporté comme un enfant.

"Je préfère l'acheter avec mon argent de poche, j'apprécie mieux...". Mon père alors me souris et m'invite à m'asseoir sur ses genoux car il il fait ça rarement...Je m'assois alors près de lui un peu gêné.

"Alors montre moi ce que tu as acheté." Je tends alors à mon père mon sac un peu honteux. Il l'ouvre et je vois alors la surprise dans ses yeux, il commence de nouveau à rire.

"Un corbeau ? C'est un peu triste comme peluche...". Je le regarde alors un peu déçu.

"Oui, mais il est vraiment mignon non ?". Mon père alors le prend dans ses mains et le regarde.

"Ah...C'est très subjectif alors...". Je crois qu'il n'aime pas cette peluche. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprend qu'à moitié ? Je la lui reprends alors des mains et la range dans le sac.

"C'est bon, je sais que tu l'aimes pas. Enfin bon, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose non ?". Mon père alors pose sa main sur ma tête.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Ciel je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais demain soir le Duc Michaelis organise une réception dans son manoir...Et bien évidement on a été invité... tous les trois". Mon père semble assez gêné, il sait que je déteste ce genre de soirée

"D'accord, j'irais. Ne t'inquiètes pas." Mon père alors me souris.

"Ah merci Ciel. Et puis tu sais, il m'a dit qu'il avait un jeu d'échec dans son salon." Mes yeux alors s'illuminent l'espace d'une seconde, puis, je réalise alors que de toute façon je n'ai personne avec qui jouer...

"Hum, peut être que je trouverais quelqu'un pour jouer...". Mon père alors baisse la tête, je crois qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Enfin bon, déjà il y'aura une salle ou je pourrais me réfugier...Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte d'y être...


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjours tout me le monde. Me revoilà, dés maintenant. Grâce à Bissenshi qui m'a corrigé hyper vite, ouah ! Hum, d'ailleurs je vous avoue je galère un peu en ce moment. Parce que j'aime pas rendre un truc tout moche, ou l'histoire est baclée du coup y'a des fois ou je me dit, "rah je suis pas dans l'ambiance je fais rien !". Mais y'a trop de moment comme ça XD ! Bref, j'étale ma vie la un peu...**

****Marechal Rattus: Ah ! Toi aussi tu as trop la flemme de commenter ? Haha, moi ça m'arrive tellement ! Enfin souvent c'est parce que j'ai jamais le temps...Enfin bref, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir eu 2 review de ta part :) ! (ah 2 en plus !) Ah je suis contente, j'essayais de casser de l'humour dans ma fic un peu. Parce que bon j'ai l'impression que c''est un peu triste tout ça, haha ! Mais non n'est pas honte, moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivé, hum...HAHA ! Remarque dans certaines fic Sebastian et Ciel s'embrasse juste après une fellation, c'est tout aussi dégoutant XD ! Je crois que en fait tout est plus grand que Ciel, hahaha ! Pauvre petit XD ! Hum sinon 45 Livres ça doit faire 50 euros un truc comme ça. Hum ouai ça fait chère, très chère ! Ha bah je voulais un truc en rapport avec Sebastian donc forcement le corbeau est venu, quoi que un chat noir...Ouai mais non XD ! Mais j'avoue ça fait un peu cliché *honte à moi* ! Merci pour ta review :)

Aviva94 : Ah c'est vrai que là la relation glisse vers des zones houleuse...Hum pas de jeux de mots hein, héhéhé ! Ah, toutes les infos sur le Duc reste mystérieuse. J'aime bien, j'aime bien XD ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Twilight-and-BlackButler : Un rituel ? Oh c'est trop gentil ! * câlin virtuel* Haha pour les fautes d'orthographe, bah ça c'est ma bêta ! Oh comme c'est agréable de ne pas être le coupable, haha XD ! Sinon, effectivement je n'avais pas vu la suite ! Tu as bien fait de me le dire. Je suis allé la lire. J'aime vraiment bien ! Enfin je t'ai laissé une review pour une fois, ENFIN XD ! Depuis le temps que je lis tes fics ! Enfin bref, merci pour ta review :) !

**Sur ce...BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Mes parents viennent tout juste de sortir. Mon père m'a promit de m'emener demain choisir une tenue pour la reception, histoire d'éviter le même accident que la dernière fois...Mais ça me rend heureux, généralement je ne fais jamais rien avec mon père, il n'a plus le temps. Et en plus maintenant j'ai 13 ans, donc je ne suis plus un enfant. Je regrette cette époque ou je pouvais me cacher derrière mon père et lui tenir la main durant toute la reception. Il arrivait aussi parfois qu'il me laisse à la maison. Oui, je regrette cette époque...Je me dirige ensuite vers mon lit et m'allonge, j'attrape alors mon livre. Je vois alors mon chien monter sur le lit et s'allonger à côté de moi. Je relève alors les couvertures contre moi et me met à lire à haute vois le livre, mais comme d'habitude je m'endors à la fin.

* * *

"Bonjour monsieur Ciel. Avez-vous bien dormi ?". Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde autour de moi. Où est Sebastian ? Il devait passer hier...

"Tanaka est-ce que hier quelqu'un à toquer à la porte ?". Tanaka semble surpris par ma question.

"Et bien un certain "Duc Michaelis" est passé pour recupérer quelque chose dans le bureau de votre père. Et juste après il est reparti." Reparti...Je sens comme une boulle dans la gorge. Je voulais vraiment le voir. Je me lève alors assez rapidement du lit, attendant que Tanaka me serve le petit déjeuner et m'habille. Lorsque je fus habillé je congedia Tanaka et me dirigea vers mon téléphone. Les mains tremblantes je composa le numéro de Sebastian...

"Oui, Allô ?". Rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix me serrait la gorge.

"Allô ?". Je n'arrivais pas à parler, si ça continuait comme ça, il allait racrocher. Je respira alors profondement pour pouvoir répondre.

"Sebastian, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas reveillé hier ?!". Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai crié dans le téléphone, mes mains tremblent encore...Je crois que je dois être fatigué.

"Ciel...? Ah, oui quand je suis entré je t'ai vu endormi dans ton lit avec ton chien à côté et avec ta peluche entre les bras, j'ai pensé que tu devais être fatigué. Alors je t'ai embrassé le front et je suis reparti. D'ailleurs ton majordome est revenu non ?". Je sens les larmes me monter, mais je les retient. Je ne veut pas paraître encore plus pour un gamin...Déjà qu'il m'a supris avec une peluche dans les bras...

"Mais moi, je voulais te voir...". Ma voix tremblante et aïgue n'était vraiment pas crédible, même moi j'avais l'impression que je le disais en pleurant.

"Ciel...Je serais bien passé ce matin, mais j'ai une réception ce soir. Enfin je suppose que ton père t'en a parlé. Mais on pourra se voir ce soir" Je sens ma voix se coincée dans ma gorge. Je sais très bien que ce soir il ne m'accordera aucune attention. Il sera bien trop occupé...

"Oui, ce soir...Bon désolé de t'avoir dérangé alors...A ce soir...". J'aurais bien voulu lui parler encore, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'organiser une reception...

"Oui, au fait tu as bien fait de choisir un corbeau. A ce soir...". Je raccroche alors les joues roses. Je suis un peu, non très embarassé qu'il ait parlé de ma peluche...Je ressemble vraiment à un enfant...Enfin... même si quelque part j'en suis un, cela m'énerve...D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il aime les corbeaux ? Peut -être...

Hum ça doit être ça...A croire qu'il aime que ce qui est noir...Enfin...Peut être que maintenant grace à moi, il aime le bleu...Non qu'est ce que je raconte, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'aimait...Je descends alors en bas un peu fatigué. Je n'aime pas descendre les escaliers le matin. Lorsque je descends je vois mon chien aboyer et se venir près de moi. Je vais devoir aller le promener. Je prends sa laisse que j'attache autour de son cou, puis vais dehors. Ce qui est bien, c'est que le jardin est assez vaste. Il suffit juste de faire le tour de la maison et cela suffit amplement pour sa balade.

Lorsque je sors, je peux sentir le vent glacial me fouetté le visage. En plus vu que je viens à peine de me reveiller, le froid est encore plus dur à affronter. J'aurais du mettre un manteau...Lorsque nous passons devant les roses blanches je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime beaucoup ces fleurs...Cela me detend de les regarder. J'entends alors le bruit de sabot sur le sol, je me retourne alors vivement et je vois une voiture arriver. Cela doit surement être mon père. Je ressere alors la laisse de Sebastian entre mes doigts et cours vers le friacre. La porte alors s'ouvre et je vois ma mère y ressortir avec mon père.

"Papa ! On va cet après midi dans Londres ?". Mon père alors me souris.

"Oui, oui. On deposera d'ailleurs ta mère, elle veut racheter des bijoux et une robe...Ah les femmes...". Mon père se permet alors un petit rire. Je souris, pour une fois qu'il tient ses promesses...Je marche alors à ses côtés jusqu'au salon. Lorsque nous entrons, Tanaka prend les manteaux de mes deux parents. Mon père alors lui dit de s'occuper des préparitifs de ce midi. Il va ensuite s'assoir tranquillement dans le canapé. Je m'assoie alors dans un fauteuil d'en face.

"Dis Papa, on va à quel heure chez Sebastian ?". Mon père semble un peu surpris.

"Oh, et bien moi et ta mère y'allons pour 18h30, je dois parler à Sebastian. Mais rassure toi, toi tu peux venir que pour 19h30." Je hoche alors de la tête.

"Non, je vais venir avec nous, ça ne me dérange pas." Mon père alors pose sa main sur ma tête puis repart vers son bureau. Je monte alors vers ma chambre avec mon chien.

* * *

Nous avons déposé ma mère dans une boutique pour femme de luxe. Mon père lui a donné beaucoup d'argent pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Mon père m'accompagne ensuite dans une boutique pour y trouver une tenue pour ce soir. Il commence alors à regarder les differentes tenue proposé. Toutes sont très jolies, mais elle font toutes enfants...Mon père à un moment me resort une tenue jaune extrêmement ridicule.

"Papa, s'il te plait. Toutes ces tenues sont pour les enfants." Mon père se retourne vers moi en riant.

"Mais Ciel, tu es un enfant !". Je baisse alors le regard un peu vexé. Mon père alors soupire puis va dans un autre rayon.

"Tiens Ciel, va essayer ça." Je mets alors la tenue. Bizarrement je l'aime bien. C'est un ensemble marron en velour. Le noeud est un peu gros, mais il fait bien sur la tenue. Le chemisier est accompagné d'un jabot à froufrou et il y a de la dentelle sur les manches. La dentelle d'ailleurs dépasse des manches en plusieurs couches. On dirait une poupée...quand je le porte. Enfin, c'est vrai que ça fait ressortir ma petit tête d'enfant. Mais bon ça me va bien alors...

"On prend celui-la." Mon père alors va règler et nous sortons. J'ai gardé la tenue sur moi, comme ça cela gagnera du temps. On a rendez-vous à 18h30 donc il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je vois alors ma mère se précipiter vers moi.

"Oh Ciel, la tenue que tu as acheté te va à merveille !". Je la remercie puis nous remontons dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison...

* * *

Je suis dans ma chambre et me prépare. Je me regarde, je trouve que mon visage est pâle. En même temps, c'est logique étant donné que je ne sors jamais...Et puis ce n'est pas comme si les gens n'aimaient pas ça...Je commence alors à descendre et voit mes parents déjà prêts pour ce soir. Mon père alors se retourne vers moi.

"Ah Ciel, tu es déjà prêt ! Nous devons y aller !". Je me précipite alors vers eux, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir Sebastian...

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivons, je dois avouer que je ne tient plus trop en place. Mon père m'aide ensuite à sortir me portant. Nous avançons ensuite vers le manoir. Il y'a un jardin magnifique, le jardin est remplis de fleurs de toutes les couleurs.  
Le manoir est fait dans d'une pierre qui semble noir...Il est très grand, immense je dirais même. Lorsque nous arrivons devant la porte, un domestique vient nous ouvrir. Dans le hall il y a un immense lustre serti de diamant, il est magnifique...Le sol est fait en carrelage noir et les murs sont blancs. La décoration est très sobre. Je tourne alors la tête dans tous les sens, je le cherche. J'entends alors mon père.

"Ah, Duc Michaelis vous voila. Vous êtes vraiment élégant pour ce soir." Je me retourne alors un peu hésitant. Sebastian est en train de sourire à mon père, il est vraiment magnifique...Une partie de ses cheveux sont retiré en arrière, j'aime bien, cela le rend encore plus beau je trouve. Et son ensemble est tout simplement magnifique. Sa veste est faite dans la soie noire lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Il porte une chemise blanche sur laquelle il y a un veston gris relié à sa veste par une chaîne. Son long pantalon noir met ses longues jambes en valeur. Quelque part je me sens un peu minable par rapport à lui...Je vois alors mon père se retourner vers moi avec un sourire.

"Ciel, tu viens dire bonjour au Duc !". Je m'approche alors un peu hésitant de Sebastian qui me sourit. Lorsque je suis devant lui Sebastian me soulève me portant dans ses bras. J'aime vraiment bien être dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de l'importance quand il me prend dans ses bras...Je réalise alors que ses mains sont sur mes cuisses, ça me rend un peu bizarre. Je vois alors mon père s'inquièter.

"Ah il n'est pas trop lourd Duc Michaelis ?". Sebastian rit.

"Non, ne vous inquiètez pas pour ça. Bon allez Ciel je vais te montrer mon jeu d'échec, il parait que tu adores ça...Monsieur et Madame Phantomhive vous pouvez monter en attendant, j'en ai pas vraiment pour longtemps." Mes parents alors aquiessent et commencent à monter les escaliers guidés par un domestique. Sebastian alors m'amène jusqu'au salon. Je suis toujours dans ses bras, je me blottis alors un peu plus contre lui. Je pose alors mon regard dans la pièce. Il fait un peu sombre, mais la pièce est éclairée grâce à la cheminée. Juste en face il y'a une grande table avec un échéquier en cristal. Sebastian alors me pose alors à terre. Je m'approche alors près des pièces un peu hésitant. Je prend alors le roi entre mes mains. La pièce fait toute ma main...Sebastian alors s'approche de moi et enroulle ses bras autour de ma taille, collant mon dos contre son torse. Il dépose alors des baisers dans mon cou, j'en ai des frissons...Sa main commence alors à remonter sous ma chemise caressant mon ventre. Je le sens papillionner.

"Ciel, tu es vraiment adorable dans cette tenue...". Sebastian alors m'allonge sur le canapé puis monte sur moi. Je baisse alors les yeux, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. C'est que quand Sebastian commence à se frotter contre moi que je sens que la situation commence à devenir un peu trop étrange.

"Sebastian, tu as dit à mes parents que tu en avais pour pas très longtemps...". Sebastian alors me regarde avec un regard noir.  
"Cela nous prendera pas beaucoup de temps.". Je détourne alors le visage un peu gené.

"Et puis, je viens tout juste t'acheter cette tenue avec mon père. Je vais la salir...". Sebastian alors commence à me déboutonner mon short. J'essaie alors d'enlever ses mains mais je n'y arrive pas. Je pourrais me relever mais Sebastian est sur moi, je ne peux rien faire. Je commence alors à paniquer legerement.

"SEBASTIAN ! Qu'est ce que-tu fais ?". Je vois alors Sebastian arrêter ses mouvements, son regard redevenant normal.

"Oui, désolé Ciel, je dois être un peu fatigué. Je vais monter voir tes parents. Ils m'attendent.". Sebastian alors sort de la pièce, me regardant une dernière fois. Lorsqu'il sort de la pièce, je remets mon short un peu pertubé. Je me rends compte qui si un jour Sebastian devenait fou, il pourrait très bien me violer sans que je ne puisse rien faire...Je m'assoie alors sur le canapé. Je suis essouflé. Je suis aussi frustré. Je sens encore les mains de Sebastian caresser mon ventre. Cela me fait tout drôle. Je me lève alors puis vais près de l'échequier. Si seulement il y'avait quelqu'un pour jouer avec moi...Je soupire. Je me lève donc, mais je me prends les pieds dans les tapis et tombe me faisant cogner la tête contre l'échequier qui bascula et fit tomber tout les pièces par terre en un bruit atroce. L'échequier alors tombe à son tour se brisant en deux. Je regarde alors si les pièces sont restées intactes, malheureusement étant faites de cristal elle se sont toutes brisées sur le carrelage. J'ai mal à la tête. Je pose alors ma main sur mon front. Je sens comme un liquide chaud. J'enlève ma main et vois du sang. J'ai sûrement dû me couper en tombant...Je sens alors les larmes couler sur mes joues. J'ai ruiné le jeu de Sebastian...Moi qui me rejouissais d'y jouer avec lui. Bien évidemment le bruit à dû inquièter mes parents et Sebastian, je les entends déjà qui descendent dans l'escalier. Je me mets alors en boule. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la tête de Sebastian lorsqu'il verra que j'ai tout cassé. En plus mon père va sûrement me gronder. Je sens alors une larme coulé sur ma joue. Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la pièce, je les entends soupirer d'horreur.

"**Oh mon dieu...**". Mon père semble choqué. Je relève alors la tête un peu honteux. Juste à ce moment la Sebastian entre dans la pièce et s'arrête voyant le jeu d'échec en mille morceau sur le sol. Mon père m'attrape alors par le poignet et me relève.

"**CIEL ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! ON NE PEUX MÊME PAS TE LAISSER SEUL 5 MINUTES!**". Mon père commence à crier contre moi, il a vraiment l'air en colère. Je sens alors mes larmes couler pour de bon.

"Désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.". Mon père soupire.

"**TU NE L'AS PAS FAIT EXPRES ? ATTENDS TOUT LE JEU EST EN MILLE MORCEAUX ! NON MAIS CIEL TU SAIS COMBIEN CA COUTE !"**. Je baisse la tête, je n'ose même plus le regarder.

"**Bon Ciel, tu prefères la fessée ou la gifle ?**". Je vois ma mère baisser la tête. Elle ne veut pas voir la scène. Je me sens minable, pleurer devant Sebastian. En temps normal j'aurais dit la fessée parce que ça fait moins mal, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas envie que Sebastian voit mon père me donner des fessées, mais alors vraiment pas...Je n'ose même le regarder.

"La gifle...". Mon père alors me fusille du regard. Je sens déjà la douleur sur ma joue. Je sens alors sa main s'abattre sur ma joue en une claque sèche. Sur le coup je m'accroupie et je me mets à sanglotter. Je sens encore ma joue me brûler.

"Vous savez Monsieur Phantomhive, ce n'est pas très grave. J'en avais un autre au cas où.". Mon père alors soupire et s'assoit dans le canapé extenué. Sebastian alors s'approche de moi, je me sens honteux. Il me relève alors le visage. Je détourne le regard ne voulant pas voir sa réaction. Sebastian alors passe sa main dans mes cheveux les ramenant en arrière.

"Votre fils a dû se couper avec les pieces, je vais le soigner je reviens." Sebastian alors me prend alors par la main et m'accompagne jusqu'à la cuisine. Il sort alors une trousse à pharmacie et desinfecte ma plaie. Je ferme alors les yeux, ça fait un peu mal. Sebastian alors pose sa main sur ma joue.

"Désolé, tu n'as pas trop mal ?". Je secoue alors la tête négativement, même si en ce moment ma joue me brûle. Sebastian alors pose un pansement sur ma tête qu'il cache avec mes cheveux.

"Voila. Au fait Ciel ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour le jeu d'échec. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès...". Sebastian alors se relève, et me prend par la main. Cela me console un peu...Sebastian alors appelle un de ses domestique qui met le jeu brisé dans un sac. Sebastian me dit qu'on essaiera de récuperer de l'argent en utilisant les morceaux pour en faire des bijoux en cristal. Je me sentais tellement mal et entendre cela me console un peu. Au moins Sebastian n'aura pas perdu trop d'argent à cause de ma bêtise. Mon père alors s'approche près de moi et caresse mes cheveux.

"Désolé Ciel. avec la fatigue je me suis un peu emporté...". Je hoche alors de nouveau la tête.

"C'est pas grave...". Je tiens toujours la main de Sebastian. Je crois que mon père l'a vu, mais je ne pense pas que ça le dérange. Il doit penser qu'il essaye de me consoler...Sebastian alors nous enmène dans la salle de reception. Elle est immense...Il y a un buffet incroyable, tout à l'air succulent. Il y a même une statue sculté dans du chocolat. Mon père alors se retourne vers moi.

"Ciel, il ne faudra pas te gaver de patisseries ! Sinon tu vas encore être malade.". Il semble un peu plus détendu.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Papa.". Des gens alors commencent alors à entrer dans la pièce, la soirée va surement bientôt commencer. Sebastian alors se penche près de moi.

"Désolé Ciel, mais pendant la soirée, je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi...Mais si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ou à demander à un des mes domestiques.". Je lui souris. Il pose alors un baiser sur mon front et va rejoindre les invités. Je me sens un peu bête. Je n'ai rien à faire durant ce genre de soirée... Si seulement je n'avais pas cassé l'échiquier... J'espère que l'autre sera installé bientôt. Je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée... mais mon père veut quand même que j'y aille pour lui faire plaisir. Mais je suis sûr que si je n'étais plus dans le manoir, il ne le remarquerait même pas...


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjours tous le monde. Ah, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon énorme retard. Mais la c'est vraiment la grosse période examen c'est que ça, que ça. Du coup j'ai vraiment pas le temps de me mettre sur l'ordi, désolé. Mais bon la j'ai un peu de temps donc voila. Mais bon dès que cette période sera passé je posterais plusieurs chapitre pour me faire pardonné, mais la c'étais juste impossible. Bref, encore désolé !**

Twilight-and-BlackButler : Ah les fautes d'orthographes, haha. Bizarrement c'est depuis que j'ai une beta que l'on me dit ça XD, quel ironie du sort ! Hyper violent ? Ah moi si j'aurais fait ça ma mère aurait été pire...XD ! Enfin bref, merci pour ta review :)

Aviva94 : Un homme reste un homme XD ! Non faut que j'arête de dire ça moi, je vais passer pour une féministe XD ! Quand il sera plus maître de lui même ? Héhé ça deviendra interressant...*je sort* ! Ah Vincent il voit surtout l'argent gaché XD ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Marechal Rattus : Ah enfin quelqu'un qui ne prend pas la défence de Ciel :D ! (on pourrait presque croire que je suis sadique...). Wouah, tu viens de me faire le plus beau compliments la ! Surtout que je galère pour lui faire garder son côté sombre à Sebastian ! T'excuse pas pour les reviews courtes ! Même un "j'aime bien" me suffit ! Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review :D !

Mangakadu14 : Roh t'inquiète, je peux très, TRES bien comprendre que tu n'ai pas un moment à toi. D'ailleurs ce serait culloté de te le repprocher XD ! Ah Sebastian laisse parler l'homme qui est en lui ! Sale obsedé pédophile ? HAHAHAHAHA ! Non mais tu m'as tue XD ! Roh, les hommes ne se retienne jamais très longtemps normalement, donc bon...hum hum ! Ah bah c'est sur que Ciel doit resister à Sebastian sinon bah ça tournerais en ****** XD ! Non et puis tu as raison c'est bien fait pour Sebastian haha ! Ha toi aussi tu trouves que Ciel est un boulet ? Même dans le manga en fait, non Ciel est un boulet tout court XD ! OCC ? AH ! Mais faut que je règle ça alors. C'est vrai que je me concentre tellement sur Sebastian que j'en oublie Ciel :o ! Oh bon je vais essayer d'arranger ça ! Merci pour ta review :) !

JuliaLoveKuro : Roh tu es trop mignone toi ! (désolé pour cette excés de joyeuseté ). Non mais tes reviews sont toujours adorables, je sais plus trop comment te remercier du coup ! Bref...Ouai non pour le 13 ans je suis désolé, je me suis trompé, honte grosse HONTE à moi ! Non mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...Chien chien ? XD ! Et Sebastian le vampire ? XD ! Decidément ils sont vraiment collé l'un à l'autre, ça fait le meutre du petit chien du coup XD ! *non la fatigue, désolé* Haha pauvre Ciel hein xD ! C'est vraiment la honte ce genre de chose ! *le vécu, le vécu...* Ah bah Sebby c'est le meilleurs non ? haha ! Ha Ciel pourrait effectivement manger toutes les patisseries XD ! Haha ! Enfin bref merci pour ta review :) ! Ne t'inquiète au fait si parfois tu peux pas reviewer, je peux très bien comprendre hein ! Bref, bisous bisous !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

La salle est maintenant presque remplie. La plupart des invités sont des jeunes femmes. Cela me fait un peu rire. Elles viennent toutes voir Sebastian, toutes...Mais je dois avouer que lorsqu'il leur baise les mains, ça me fait un petit pincement au coeur. Je ne suis pas jaloux, non jaloux c'est envier quelqu'un, et je ne les envie pas. Non je dirais plus que je suis possessif...Si seulement j'avais été une fille, j'aurais pu passer toute la soirée avec Sebastian. Je me dirige alors près du buffet, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une autre solution. Il y a des petits roulés aux fraises. Je ne compte même plus combien j'en ai mangé. Je n'ai déjà plus faim. Je voudrais bien pourtant m'attaquer aux autres pâtisseries...Je me retourne alors regardant une nouvelle fois Sebastian, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai fait que ça durant toute la soirée. Je vois alors qu'une femme le colle un peu, non beaucoup trop. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avance alors vers lui. Je ne veux pas que cette société me vole tout ce que j'ai, pas encore une fois... Bien évidement, il y a toute une assemblée de femmes devant Sebastian qui m'empêche de passer. Je suis alors condamner à rester devant les robes de toutes ces femmes. Elles commencent alors à s'extasier, lui posant des questions inutiles...

"Oh monsieur le Duc, qu'aimez-vous chez une femme ?". C'était quoi cette voix ? On dirait un enfant. Ces femmes sont vraiment bizarres. Je ne peux toujours pas le voir, bloqué dans les jupons...

"Et bien, j'aime qu'elle soit intelligente, innocente, un peu enfantin, quelle soit attachante et surtout qu'elle soit differente des autres." Je les entends alors pousser des petits bruits aïgues. Au moins pour l'intelligence, elles sont recalés. Je vois alors un petit espace entre deux femmes. J'essaye alors de me frayer un passage. Mais l'une d'entre elles se retourne avec un regard noir.

"Petit, tu ne vois pas que l'on est occupé ! Va jouer ailleurs." Voila l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'aime pas ces gens. Ils croient tous que je suis comme les gamins de mon âge, ça m'énerve.

"Je veux voir le Duc Michaelis !". Elle me toise alors avec un regard hautauin.

"Tu vois, je doute que le Duc aime les enfants, alors si tu pouvais disposer..." Je soupire. Ces personnes sont irrécupérables. J'en profite alors pour avancer entre les robes. Beaucoup me poussent, mais au final j'arrive enfin devant Sebastian. Mes joues doivent être roses maintenant. Je suis un peu éssoufflé, ça été dur d'arriver jusqu'ici. Je vois Sebastian me sourire. Il me soulève alors et me porte dans ses bras. Je sens mon coeur s'accèlerer. Je cache alors ma tête dans son cou. Le bout de ses doigts bougent sur ma cuisse, je sens mon ventre papillioner.

"Mesdames, cela ne vous dérange pas s'il reste dans mes bras ?". Je vais alors pouvoir rester dans ses bras toute la soirée ? Je sens mes joues chauffer et mon cœur se met à battre la chamade.

"Bien sûr que non !". Elles repondirent en coeur. Elles étaient vraiment...ridicules.

"Mais monsieur le Duc, qui est cet enfant ?". Sebastian alors me caresse doucement les cheveux. Sur le moment je ferme les yeux. J'aimerais tellement être seul avec lui, dire que hier je me suis endormi...Je me déteste parfois.

"Et bien disons que c'est mon petit protégé.". Une jeune femme alors s'approche de moi. Je peux voir qu'elle ne s'intéresse à moi que par interêt. Cela me donne envie de la gifler...

"Oh, et quel âge à tu mon petit ?". Comme si ça l'interressait...

"Vous me donnez quel âge ?". Elle me fait alors un grand sourire.

"Je dirais que tu as 7 ans non ?". Ah...Je referme alors un peu plus mes bras autour du cou de Sebastian.

"En fait, j'ai 11 ans, mais ce n'est pas grave...". Elle se recule alors un peu embarassé, je cache alors de nouveau ma tête dans le cou de Sebastian. Une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle commence à medire.

"Si à 11 ans il continue de faire des calins à des monsieurs et à être porté comme un bébé, comment ça va être quand il sera plus grand...". Je me colle alors un peu plus contre Sebastian. Au final, j'aurais voulu rester à la maison. La soirée pour l'instant s'est très mal passé. Je sens alors sa main caresser doucement mon dos.

"Excusez moi mesdames, mais je crois qu'il ne se sent pas très bien. Je vais l'accompagner dans ma chambre.". Je vois alors le regard de toutes les femmes se décomposer. Sûrement qu'elles se rendent compte que cela veut dire que aucune d'entres elles ne pourra coucher avec Sebastian ce soir...C'est bien fait pour elles. Sebastian alors sort de la pièce. Il se dirige rapidement dans les escaliers. Nous arrivons alors dans un immense couloir. Il y a une grande fenêtre au bout. Les rayons du soleil filtrés par la fenêtre donne l'impression que les murs de la pièce sont roses...Sebastian ouvre alors une pièce, surement sa chambre. La pièce est grande, tellement plus grande que la mienne...Sebastian alors me dépose dans son lit, il est si moelleux...Il enlève alors sa veste qu'il jette par terre.

"Oh mon dieu...Heureusement que tu es venu Ciel...Je ne supportais plus ces femmes.". Je le vois il a l'air extenué. J'aurai presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras...

"J'aimerais tellement rester avec toi tout le reste de la soirée Ciel...". Il s'assoit alors contre le mur se prenant la tête dans les mains. A une époque mon père aussi était souvent comme ça le soir. Ma mère souvent le massait pour le détendre. Peut être que moi aussi je pourais faire ça pour Sebastian...Mais je n'ose pas le lui proposer. J'ai l'impression d'être bête. Je le regarde alors avec un sourire, esperant que cela le réconfortera un peu...

"Tu sais Sebastian, si je peux faire quelque chose pour te détendre, dis le moi, je le ferais...". Il relève alors les yeux sur moi le regard brûlant. J'espère qu'il as compris ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre.

"Ecoute Ciel, c'est vraiment très gentil, mais je ne veux pas te demander ce genre de chose...". Je baisse alors les yeux. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne veuille pas que je le masse?. J'essaye alors de faire un air de chien battu, généralement quand je le fais à mes parents, ça marche toujours. Je le regarde alors les yeux mouillé, un air triste sur le visage. Lorsqu'il me voit il s'approche tout de suite près de moi. Je l'attrape alors par la manche.

"Assie toi sur le lit." Sebastian ne comprenant pas trop s'assoie sur le lit. Je commence alors à m'asseoir sur le lit et m'agenouille devant lui pour pouvoir lui enlever sa chemise. Mais à peine ai-je touché la manche de la chemise que Sebastian me pousse et que je me suis mis par terre. Je me redresse et vois Sebastian ouvrir de grand yeux un air choqué sur le visage.

"Non Ciel, même si je suis fatigué, ne fait pas ça..." Ca ? Je le regarde alors un peu perdu.

"Mais, de quoi parles-tu Sebastian ?". Il me regarde puis regarde son bassin essayant de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

"Enfin, tu comptais me...enfin tu voulais me soulager non...?". Je me mets alors à réflechir, et lorsque enfin je comprends ce qu'il veut dire je détourne la tête gené. Alors il pensait que j'allais le...Non, je ne m'imagine même pas faire ça.

"Non, mais non ! Je comptait simplement enlever ta chemise pour te faire un massage." Je le vois alors baissé le regard confus.

"Ah...Je suis désolé." Je hoche de la tête en souriant pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas grave puis je m'approche de lui pour lui déboutonner sa chemise. Lorsque je commence à enlever les premiers boutons je sens mes doigts trembler. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi près de lui, je sens son souffle sur mon visage...En plus j'ai l'impression que ce geste n'est plus aussi anodin lorsque c'est sur lui...Lorsque je fais glisser sa chemise pour l'enlever j'apercois son torse. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment bien vu de près. Sans m'en rendre compte je fais glisser ma main dessus. Je sens sa peau trembler sous mes doigts, j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit. J'enlève alors ma main un peu honteux puis remonte sur le lit m'installant derrière lui. Je commence alors à lui masser les épaules. Je sens mes joues rougire, elles sont si musclées...On dirait le corps d'un dieu grec...Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de force dans les mains étant un enfant. Mais je masse de mon mieux et j'ai l'impression qu'il se détend un peu. Après tout il s'occupe toujours de moi, pourquoi je ne m'occuperais pas de lui...Et puis ce n'est qu'un massage. Je descends alors mes mains, même son dos est musclé. Je dois avouer que je commence un peu à fatiguer...En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire un effort. Je me contente alors de faire descendre ma main appuyant sur le bout de mes doigts, mais rapidement cela ne devient plus que des caresses...Je parcours alors tout son dos avec mes mains. Il a vraiment un beau corps. Par curiosité, je me suis permis de passer ma main sur son ventre, mais pareil, ma main glisse sur ses abdos parfaitement dessiner. Je commence alors à me coller contre lui caressant son torse. Je pose alors ma tête sur son épaule. Il pose alors sa main sur ma cuisse, je sens ma cuisse me chauffer...

"Je vais devoir y retourner Ciel. Je te remercie beaucoup, grâce à toi je vais pouvoir finir la soirée avec un peu de sérénité.". Sebastian alors s'approche près de moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, c'est doux. J'aimerais tellement qu'il reste. Par réflexe, je me colle contre lui frottant mon bas ventre contre le sien. Il pose alors sa main sur ma tête.

"J'aimerais vraiment rester Ciel. Mais je me suis déjà assez absenté. En attendant tu peux te reposer dans mon lit. Je viendrai te voir ce soir." Sebastian commence alors à se rhabiller. Je commence alors à me deshabiller. Bientôt il ne reste plus que mon boxer et mes bas. Sebastian alors s'arrête quelques secondes à me regarder un air un peu surpris sur le visage.

"Cela te dérange si j'emprunte ta salle de bain ?". Je le vois alors sourire puis s'approcher de moi.

"Fais ce que tu veux dans ma maison. Tu peux même casser mes vases hors de prix, je ne le dirai pas à ton père." Je me mets alors à lui sourire.

"D'accord, dans ce cas si tu retrouves de petites surprises, tu sauras que c'est moi.". Sebastian alors m'embrasse à pleine bouche m'attrapant par les fesses. Je me sens fondre. Je suis comme paralysé entre ses bras. Sa langue glissent doucement dans ma bouche, c'est bizarre...Mais c'est étrangement agréable...J'essaie alors de glisser moi aussi ma langue, mais ce n'est pas très naturel. Je crois que je ne suis pas très doué. En même temps, je n'ai aucune expérience. Je sens quelque chose de nouveau s'animer en moi. C'est tellement mieux que les simples baisers...C'est encore mieux que la première fois. Il me relâche. Je suis quelque peu essouflé. Etant asthmatique, ce n'est pas très pratique. Sebastian alors depose un baiser sur ma joue et sort de la pièce. Je me sens un peu seul...Je m'assoie alors sur le lit. J'observe la pièce, même dans sa chambre, il y a un bureau. Il doit souvent travailler. Je commence alors à fouiller dans les tirroirs de sa commode, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais vu qu'il ma dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais...J'ouvre alors le premier tirroir, il y a un livre je le prends alors dans mes mains un peu curieux. Ce sont les aventures de Sherlock Holmes, mon livre préferé. Il faudra que je le lui dise. Je repose alors le livre à sa place. Je suis alors tout exciter à l'idée d'ouvrir le deuxième. Je vois alors un tube avec marqué "vaseline". Je me demande ce que c'est. J'en mets alors un peu sur les doigts. Ah, c'est gras et glissant. Je me demande bien à quoi ça peut servir...Surtout que le tube était tout neuf. J'entends alors des pas se rapprocher, la porte alors s'ouvre. C'était Sebastian qui venait récupérer sa veste. Mais son regard se posa sur moi, et je pu voir qu'il était un peu surpris.

"Ciel...Qu'est ce que tu fais ?". A vrai dire moi non plus je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais.

"Et bien, je dois avouer que j'ai fouillé dans tes tirrois, et j'ai voulu regarder ce que c'était ce tube, alors j'en ai mis un peu sur mes doigts, mais je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi ça peut te servir..." Sebastian alors se met à rire puis s'approche de moi. Il sort alors son mouchoir et m'essuie les doigts.

"Un jour je t'expliquerai à quoi ça sert, mais pour l'instant tu n'es pas encore prêt...". Sebastian range alors le tube dans le tirroir puis se retourne vers moi.

"Tu sais Ciel, tu peux fouiller dans mes affaires, ça ne me dérange pas, mais bon fait attention tu aurais pu trouver un produit toxique." Je baisse alors le regard. Sebastian alors se rapproche de moi puis m'embrasse le front.

"Bon allez je dois retourner auprès des invités." Sebastian ferme de nouveau la porte me laissant seul. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que l'on aimait le même livre...Je me dirige alors vers le fond de la pièce et ouvre la porte. Je me retrouve alors dans sa penderie. J'ouvre les portes, il y a tant de vêtements...Je referme alors les portes. Je vais alors ensuite dans la salle de bain. Elle est faite entièrement de carrelages en marbre, elle est magnifique. Je m'approche alors près de la baignoire à pieds. J'ai envie de prendre un bain. Mais bon, je ne sais même pas où il range ses serviettes et ses savons...Je soupire. Je vais alors de nouveau dans sa chambre à coucher. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Si jamais Sebastian repasse par ici, je ne veux pas être endormi et le rater...Je réflechis alors à ce que je pourrais faire en attendant. Je sais que quand je m'ennuie il m'arrive de dessiner. Bizzarement je suis assez doué. Sûrement que j'ai fini par progresser, vu que je m'enuie souvent...Je commence alors à chercher des feuilles mais je ne trouve rien. Il doit surement y en avoir dans son bureau. Je vais alors dans le couloirs et commence à ouvrir toutes les portes. Cela m'énerve, ce n'est pas facile de le trouver. Je commence alors à me rhabiller. Au bout d'un moment étant desespéré je commence alors à chercher un domestique qui pourrait me dire où se trouve son bureau. Je vais alors à l'étage inférieur, celui qui est censé être reservé à ce style de pièces. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec un vieil homme en costume.

"Euh monsieur, excusez moi, mais je cherche le bureau du Duc Michaelis.". Le vieil homme commence alors à me toiser de haut.

"Le bureau du Duc ? Quel est votre nom ? Seules les personnes sur la liste qu'il m'a faite son autorisé au libre accès dans son manoir !". Je me sens alors un peu bizarre. Je ne sais pas si j'y suis ou pas...

"Et à vrai dire, il n'y a qu'un seul nom sur cette liste...". Et si c'était mon nom...Je fais alors un sourire au monsieur, essayant de l'amadouer.

"Vous savez, il m'a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais ici. Sinon vous pouvez toujours allez le chercher il vous le dira." Le domestique soupire.

"Votre nom s'il vous plait". Je baisse alors la tête.

"Ciel Phantomhive...". Le vieux monsieur alors me sourit.

"Ah, et bien il se trouve que c'est votre nom qui se trouve sur ma liste. Suivez moi dans ce cas.". Je sens mes joues chauffer pour la enième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Je dois être en train de rougir. Je suis donc le seul à pouvoir profiter d'un libre accès dans son manoir ?. Je suis alors le domestique qui m'enmène dans dans un couloir que je n'avais même pas vu. Il m'ouvre alors le bureau. Je regarde alors la pièce avec emerveillement. Elle est si grande. Au milieux il y a un très grand bureau avec un fauteuil noir immense. Le domestique alors me fait un reverence et me laisse seul. Je referme alors soigneusement la porte. Je m'approche alors du siège, ça me facine un peu. Je secoue alors la tête. Il faut d'abord que je trouve de quoi dessiner. Après avoir un peu fouiller, j'ai trouvé des feuilles blanches et des crayons. Je m'assoie alors un peu hésitant dans son fauteuil. Je me sens un peu bête de m'assoir dedans juste pour faire des dessins. Mais quelque part j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important. Comme on peut se sentir puissant juste en étant dans un grand fauteuil. Je m'installe alors confortablement et commence à dessiner. Pour mon premier dessin j'ai fait mon chien. Je sais maintenant très bien le dessiner étant donné que je le dessine à chaque occasion. Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de crayons de couleur, j'aurais bien aimé le colorier. Je vois alors une sonnette posé sur le bureau. Non...Je ne vais comme même pas appeller un domestique juste pour ça... Je les cherchent pendant 10 minutes mais ne les trouvent toujours pas. Un peu honteux j'appuie alors sur la sonnette. Rapidement un domestique s'avance dans le bureau. Ce n'est pas le monsieur de tout à l'heure. Sebastian doit disposer d'une dizaine de domestiques... Il est un peu surpris de se trouver face à moi.

"Euh, désolé de vous déranger, mais je voulais savoir si vous saviez où se trouvent les crayons de couleurs.". Il sourit puis s'approche alors d'un meuble une chaise dans les bras et cherchent sur la dernière étragère du meuble. Puis il sort une boîte de crayons de couleurs. (Je vois les crayons de couleurs étaient tout en haut. Pas étonnant que j'ai eu du mal à les trouver.)

"Voici. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?". J'hoche alors négativement de la tête. Il repart alors fermant la porte derrière lui. Je commence alors à colorier mon dessin. J'aime bien, ça me détend. Ayant fini je m'attaque à un deuxième dessin. Je commence alors à dessiner moi et Sebastian en train de s'embrasser. Je me sens un peu bête de dessiner ça. Je sens déjà mes joues me chauffer. Lorsque j'ai enfin fini, je remarque que ma main est un peu trop basse, on a l'impression que je touche son sexe, j'essaye alors de la gommer, mais ça ne part pas...Desesperé je colorie laissant la main ou elle est. Lorsque j'ai fini je regarde le dessin. Je suis assez fier de moi. Je fais alors plusieures dessin de ce type. Au final j'en ai fait 4 autres. Un où l'on se tient la main, un autre où il y a juste Sebastian, c'est d'ailleurs mon preferé, en plus je l'ai bien réussi. Le suivant c'est un dessin de lui et moi sur un banc et enfin le dernier c'est un dessin de moi dans ses bras. Il faudra que je les cache, si jamais Sebastian voit ça, c'est la honte total...Déjà que s'il apprend que je suis allé dans son bureau faire ça, ce serait la plus grande honte de ma jeune vie...Alors si en plus il voit mes dessins, je peux dire adieu à ma fierté. J'entends alors des pas se rapprocher. Paniquant je cache tout mes dessins dans les tirroirs et fait semblant de lire un livre qui était posé sur la table... Je me demande qui vient dans le bureau à cette heure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon me revoila, oui encore je suis TRES en retard ! Donc bref, désolé, encore une fois ! Sinon pour ceux qui ont remarqué que les chapitres en ce moment étaient légèrement planplan ! Cette impression se termine à ce chapitre parce que...non vous comprendrez ! C'est trop compliqué à expliquer !**

* * *

Bonne lecture :) !

Twilight-and-Blackbutler : Un image carrément ! Haha ! Mais non tu dit pas n'importe quoi (en même temps jugé par moi qui dit des mots bizarre...) XD ! Merci pour ta review :)

Bissenshi : Ah bah ça c'est sur ! De toute façon quand y'a un inconnu c'est toujours Ciel ou Sebastian en soit XD ! Ah bah Ciel est encore un gamin, donc bon c'est normal qu'il soit peureux ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Marechal Rattus : Oui non ça fait très guimauve en fait, très très ! Hum non mais je fais en sorte pour retirer tout ce guimauve ! Ah oui c'est sur que Ciel a de grosse chose à découvrir ! (désolé fallait que je la ressorte !) Non non, je ne veux pas faire de truc comme ça ! Non après Sebastian serait le roi des connards en plus ! haha ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Mangakadu14 : Je crois que tu es l'une de mes lectrices les plus présentes, c'est vraiment agréable vraiment ! Non mais pour le OCC tu as totalement raison ! C'est juste moi qui ai un peu du mal entre la barrière enfant et adolesent ! Les hommes restes des hommes ! Ohoh ! Non mais moi aussi j'aurais pensé ça, donc bon moi non plus je suis pas crédible XD ! Mais, moi aussi je dessinais à son age ! Ahem...XD ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Aviva94 : Ah oui je n'avais pas vu ça comme XD ! Enfin bon, c'est dans le bureau de Sebastian donc bon normalement les parents n'y ont pas accés ! Enfin hormis pour les réunions, ah...XD ! Merci pour ta review :) !

JuliaLoveKuro : Oh a chaque fois que je lis tes reviews je suis tout de suite détendu et heureuse ! Décidement, merci beaucoup ! Oui enfin Sebastian est un adulte, entre ce qui dit et la réalité, hum ! Au pire si Ciel fait trop de bétise y'a la fessé hein ! (non pas de pensé perverse bien sur !) "emprisonné" ? Haha XD ! (désolé mon cerveau fait trop de sous-entendu en ce moment !) Non oui il parlait de Ciel ! D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé ça difficile d'écrire tant de compliment XD ! Mignon ? Hum pour très longtemps ! Mais non j'ai compris toute ta review ! La personne qui va venir dans le bureau, hum hum ! (non ça c'est tout moi faut pas faire attention) ! Merci pour ta review :D !

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Sebastian entrer avec un sourire. Je regardais alors le tiroir un peu angoissé.

"La soirée est enfin fini...Ah, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas tenir jusqu'à la fin...". Ses yeux alors se posent sur moi.

"Tu lis mes études sur les économies de marchés extérieurs ?". Je repose alors le livre sur la table et m'approche près de lui.

"Ah oui...euh dis Sebastian est-ce que tu sais si je reste dormir ici ce soir ?". Sebastian alors pose sa main sur ma tête. J'ai un peu dévié le sujet.

"Non tes parents ont dit qu'ils allaient rentrer parce que demain il doivent être à l'heure pour le travail.". Je baisse alors la tête. Je ne veux pas partir. Je relève alors les yeux une idée en tête.

"Sebastian, sinon je vais dans ton lit et fait semblant de dormir. Tu vas leur dire que tu n'oses pas me réveiller et du coup peut être qu'il me laisseront dormir ici !". Je vois Sebastian sourire puis me soulever pour me porter dans ses bras.

"Bon dans ce cas je vais aller te poser dans mon lit.". Il commence alors à sortir de la pièce, je regarde alors le bureau avec horreur. Les dessins y sont encore. Il faut vraiment que je les récupèrent avant que Sebastian les voient...Il marche alors dans le couloir puis m'amène jusqu'à sa chambre et enfin me dépose dans son lit.

"Bon à partir de maintenant fait semblant de dormir, on ne sait jamais.". Je ferme alors les yeux, je dois avouer que je n'aime pas trop l'idée que Sebastian me voit en train de dormir. Quand je dors, on dirait un bébé joufflu. Je sens alors Sebastian déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Hum, et bien au moins on dirait qu'il est toujours attiré par moi malgré ma tête...Sebastian ferme alors la porte derrière lui. J'attends alors d'entendre que ses pas se soient bien éloigné puis sort de la chambre. Je me dépêche alors d'aller dans son bureau. Mais malheureusement il est fermé à clé. J'entends alors déjà Sebastian et mes parents parler tout en montant les escaliers. Je retourne alors vite fait dans le lit de Sebastian un peu perturbé Je me remets dans la position de tout à l'heure. Au bout d'un moment je sens la porte s'ouvrir. Je continue de rester dans ma position feignant le sommeil. J'entends alors mon père soupirer.

"C'est vrai qu'il a l'air épuisé. Moi non plus je n'ose pas le réveiller ..C'est vrai que ce genre de soirée le fatigue assez rapidement...". Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me réjouir intérieurement.

"Oui donc désolé Sebastian. Cela ne te dérange pas s'il reste dormir ici ?". Ah...C'est bon maintenant je suis sûr que je pouvoir dormir ici.

"Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Vous pourrez venir le chercher quand vous voudrez.". Mes parents et Sebastian ressortent alors de la pièce. Et à peine que je commençais à m'enlever du lit que Sebastian entra dans la pièce.

"Et bien Ciel, ton idée à vraiment très bien marché." Je sens mes joues rougirent, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me fasse des compliments. Sebastian alors commence à se déshabiller je sens mes joues rougirent. Heureusement, il a gardé son boxer. Il s'approche ensuite de moi et commence à enlever ma veste. Je me sens un peu bizarre. Il enlève ensuite ma chemise. J'aime bien lorsqu'il me déshabille Il commence ensuite à enlever mon short. Je sens mon ventre se retourner. Il enlève ensuite mes bas doucement. Mes cuisses me brûlent...Il m'allonge ensuite sur le lit se mettant au dessus de moi. Son regard est brûlant. Je n'ose même pas bouger. Sebastian est si grand par rapport à moi...Parfois ce n'est vraiment pas pratique...Ses mains descendent alors sur mes cuisses, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et frémir. Je me sens tellement bien. Sebastian alors commence à se frotter contre moi.

"Ah...". C'est tellement bien...Je sens mon ventre papillonner C'est si brûlant. J'essaye de coller encore un peu plus mon bas ventre contre le sien. Mais étant petit c'est assez difficile. Sebastian le remarquant, il nous fait basculer me mettant au dessus assis sur son bassin. Un peu honteux je continue de me frotter contre lui.

"Ah !". C'est tellement plus intense dans cette position, même Sebastian commence à soupirer de plaisir. Rien que le fait de l'entendre je sens mon ventre se contracter. Sebastian alors appuie sur mes fesses pour appuyer les mouvements. Oh mon dieu...Mes gémissements résonnent fort dans la pièce. Je sens déjà mon corps trembler. Ce doux frottement où ces mains appuyant sur mes fesses, je ne sais pas ce qui me créer le plus de frisson...Je sens alors comme un boule remonter dans mon ventre et...

"Ah...". Je jouis sur les draps, je suis un peu honteux vu que là, ce ne sont pas les miens...Mais Sebastian ne semble pas gêné . Il se relève alors vers moi et embrasse mon cou. J'aime bien cette sensation...Sebastian alors pose sa main sur tête me faisant basculer sur le lit. Je crois que l'on va sûrement se coucher. Je m'allonge alors dans le lit, mais bizarrement je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me retourne alors du côté de Sebastian. Il a les yeux fermé et dort paisiblement. Enfin je pense...Je commence alors à l'observer, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Quelque part son visage à un effet hypnotique. Je me rapproche discrètement de lui. J'aimerais l'embrasser, mais je n'ose pas. Je me rapproche alors près de lui encore un peu plus. Je suis à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres, je sens son souffle sur moi. Un peu hésitant je pose alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens alors sa main caresser mon visage. Sa bouche alors commence à s'ouvrir et sa langue rentre dans la mienne dans un bruit humide. Je ferme les yeux. Il embrasse vraiment bien...Enfin, je n'ai jamais embrassé une autre personne que lui, dont je ne peux pas vraiment dire, mais j'en suis sur, il est doué. Je me retire ensuite du baiser sentant que je n'ai déjà plus d'air. Ce n'est vraiment pas pratique...

"Tu sais Ciel, même si je dors tu peux me réveiller. Même si c'est juste pour m'embêter.". Je sens mes joues rougirent.

"Sebastian...Je peux dormir dans tes bras ?". Sebastian alors me fait signe d'approcher puis enroule ses bras autour de moi. Je me sens bien. Il ferme alors les yeux. Juste pour vérifier ce qu'il dit je le secoue.

"Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Ciel ?". Je le sens dans sa voix qu'il est fatigué du coup je me sens un peu coupable.

"Oh non rien, c'était juste pour t'embêter." Je l'entends rire. Il me resserre alors contre lui. S'il continue je vais m'étouffer. Mais bon je ne lui dit rien, parce qu'au final je me sens bien. Je commence alors rapidement à m'endormir...

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille Sebastian n'est déjà plus à côté de moi. Ah, mes cuisses sont collantes. Je me dirige alors vers la salle de bain. Cela me fait bizarre d'utiliser ses affaires. Je commence alors à me rincer les cuisses, ensuite ayant fini je me sèche avec une serviette qui était posé. Je me demande quand même où est Sebastian...Je regarde l'heure. Oh, il est déjà 11h00, il a surement dû aller préparer à manger, ou alors prendre le petit déjeuner. Je soupire. Maintenant il en a peut être profité pour aller travailler. Travailler...Mon coeur s'arrête. Les dessins ! J'avais complètement oublié. Merde il faut que je me dépêche. Ah oui, il faut que je m'habille. J'enfile alors rapidement mes vêtements et me précipite vers son bureau. Je pose alors mon oreille contre la porte pour voir s'il y'a quelqu'un. J'entends alors comme un bruit de stylo. Mince, il a dû aller à son bureau ce matin...Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'ait pas vu les dessins...Un peu honteux je toque à la porte.

"Oui, entrez.". Je me sens comme un enfant dérangeant un adulte. J'ouvre alors la porte timidement. Il relève alors la tête, et lorsqu'il me voit, un sourire s'allonge sur son visage. Par réflexe je regarde son bureau. Dans ses mains il y a des feuilles blanche, et sur le bureau...le dessin de mon chien...Je suis foutu. C'est sûr, ce sont mes dessins qu'il tient dans ses mains. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a un sourire bête sur son visage. Je n'ose même plus bouger.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un talent pour le dessin...". Je sens déjà à son ton enjoué que tout cela le fait extrêmement rire. Je sens déjà mon visage devenir cramoisi.

"Non, mais c'est...enfin..". Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, son sourire devient de plus en plus grand.

"Cela te dérange si je les accrochent dans mon bureau ? Enfin sauf celui du bisous, celui-là je le garde pour ma chambre.". Je ne sais même pas s'il est sérieux Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il me met mal à l'aise ? Je sors alors de la pièce en courant. Cela devenait vraiment trop embarrassant...Je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse, je ne sais même pas où aller. Sans réfléchir je sors alors dehors. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec un sentier de rose blanche. Je m'arrête. Lui aussi aime les roses blanches ? Je m'assoie alors par terre ramenant mes genoux à la poitrine. Sebastian doit sûrement se moquer de moi en ce moment...Rien que l'imaginant je sens ma gorge se serrer. Au final j'aurais du jeter ses dessins à la poubelle tant qu'il en était encore temps...Je sens la rage m'envahir. C'est tellement humiliant...Jamais je n'aurais du faire ça. Je cache alors mon visage dans mes jambes. J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher près de moi. C'est peut être lui...Je sens alors une main se poser sur ma tête.

"Ciel...Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?". Je cache alors un peu plus ma tête je me sens trop honteux. C'est affreux, j'ai l'impression de m'étouffer. J'essaye alors d'articuler une phrase. Mais au final je bégaye et ma voix remonte dans les aiguës.

"Je suis ridicule...". Sebastian alors me prend dans ses bras, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'accrocher à sa chemise.

"Mais pourquoi tu serais ridicule Ciel ?". Je sens comme un pincement à mon coeur. Je n'ose pas le dire.

"A cause de mes dessins...". Sebastian alors resserre son étreinte.

"Ciel...Tu as cru que je me moquais de tes dessins tout à l'heure ?". Je m'accroche alors à son dos me collant un peu plus contre lui.

"Oui...". Sebastian commence alors à caresser mon dos.

"Ciel, jamais je ne te ferai une chose pareil. J'ai vraiment trouver ça adorable et très bien fait. Tout à l'heure j'était sérieux...". Je serre alors un peu plus sa veste entre mes doigts.

"Oui, mais je me suis senti tellement ridicule quand tu as vu mes dessins...Tu dois penser que je me comporte comme un enfant...". Sebastian se stoppa l'espace d'un instant. C'est un peu un sujet tabou au final cette histoire d'age. Il se relève alors m'aidant moi aussi à me relever.

"Allez Ciel, il faut arrêter de te prendre la tête avec ça. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça...". J'essaye alors de me calmer. Sebastian alors me prend par la main et nous ramène à l'intérieur. Nous arrivons ainsi dans la cuisine et Sebastian enfile son tablier.

"Bon je vais preparer à manger pour ce midi. Mais tu peux me parler pendant que je cuisine.". Je m'assoie alors sur une chaise. Cela fait la deuxième fois que je me comporte comme un enfant devant lui, et pour des raisons à chaque fois humiliante. Je baisse la tête, je n'aime pas ça...Je le regarde alors cuisinier. Il fait tellement de chose en même temps.

"Sebastian, tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à faire quelque chose ?". Sebastian alors se retourne vers moi. Il semble réfléchir Il me tend alors un plateau et des courgettes.

"Tu sais comment on coupe des courgettes ?". Je baisse le regard, je me sens honteux...

"Non..." Sebastian alors s'approche et coupe les deux courgettes en deux et retire le milieux. Il à fait ça tellement vite.

"Maintenant il te reste plus qu'à couper la longeur en plusieurs morceaux.". Je hoche de la tête. Ce n'est pas très difficile. Lorsque j'ai fini de les couper j'attrape Sebastian par la manche, il se retourne alors vers moi.

"J'ai fini de les couper !". Sebastian alors me souris puis il prend les courgettes qu'il met à chauffer sur une poële. Je me sens un peu utile au final. Je me rassoie alors sur une chaise et contemple Sebastian. Lorsqu'il cuisine son visage est sérieux.

"Dis Sebastian, les roses sont à toi aussi tes fleurs preferées ?". Sebastian relève le visage un peu surpris.

"Oui, j'aime beaucoup les roses blanches, pourquoi, toi aussi ?". Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

"Oui. Et puis nous avons le même livre de chevet." Sebastian sourit.

"Et bien, nous avons plein de choses en commun alors...". Mes joues rougissent. On entend alors quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Sebastian l'autorise alors à entrer. Un domestique alors apparaît.

"Il y a un appel pour un certain Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian alors me regarde avec un sourire.

"Ciel, suis ce monsieur, il te montrera le téléphone. Cela doit sûrement être ton père.". Je sors alors de la pièce suivant le domestique. Nous arrivons alors dans la salon. Il me tend alors le téléphone que je décroche.

"Allo ?". Je m'assoie sur le canapé posant le téléphone dessus.

"Oui Ciel, c'est Papa. Je t'appelle parce qu'avec ta mère nous allons venir te chercher pour 14h00.". Je regarde alors la pendule.

"Mais il est déjà 12h35 !". J'entends mon père soupirer.

"Oui je sais. Bon je viens te chercher à 14h00. A tout à l'heure." J'entends alors le téléphone se raccrocher. Je le repose. Cela m'énerve. Peut être que j'aurais le temps de faire une partie d'échec avec Sebastian. Oh, je verrais bien. Je me dépêche de retourner près de Sebastian. Mais lorsque j'arrive tout est déjà fini. Il va vraiment vite...Je me dirige vers lui, il ne semble pas encore m'avoir vu. Fatigué, je m'assoie alors sur une chaise, ça doit être parce qu'il fait chaud ici...Oui, il fait vraiment chaud. Je commence alors à balancer mes jambes d'avant en arrière, je m'impatiente. Sebastian alors se retourne enfin me dévisageant. Je m'arrête net. Il est différent de d'habitude.

"Ciel, approche.". Un peu perplexe, je m'avance près de lui. Il passe alors sa main dans mes cheveux les mettant en arrière et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses doigts glissent doucement sur mon visage. Je le vois, il est contrarié.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Sebastian ?". Sebastian soupire.

"Je crois que tu as de la fièvre. Bon, je vais allez te coucher, et je viendrais t'apporter ton déjeuner au lit.". Sebastian alors me porte de nouveau dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux, je suis vraiment épuisé. Je passe doucement ma main dans les cheveux de Sebastian, ça me détends Lorsque nous arrivons dans sa chambre, Sebastian m'installe dans le lit et me borde. C'est agréable, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été bordé...Sebastian alors se dirige vers la porte.

"Je vais appeler tes parents pour les prévenir que tu es malade. En attendant repose toi, je t'apporterais à manger." Il referme la porte. Cela m'énerve. J'aime pas être seul...Je déteste ça. J'ai envie de me lever, mais de toute façon je crois que je suis trop fatigué pour ça...Je pose ma main sur mon front, c'est vrai qu'il est chaud. Peut être que du coup mes parents me laisseront chez Sebastian...En même temps, si jamais je reste trop longtemps, la situation risquerait de déraper...Si jamais Sebastian ne se contrôlait plus, je serais bien embêter. Hum, je me demande ce que mes parents vont décider...J'entends alors des pas se rapprocher, cela doit surement être lui. J'essaye alors d'avoir un visage neutre. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse allez. Je vois alors la porte s'entrebâiller puis enfin s'ouvrir. C'est effectivement lui. Son regard est assez bizarre, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres me fait comprendre que mes parents ont surement dit que je restais ici. Mais j'attends sa réponse au cas où...

"Tes parents ne voulaient pas attraper ta fièvre, alors ils m'ont demandé à ce que tu restes ici." Ce sourire...Je ne l'aime pas...Sebastian s'approche de moi et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes...bizarrement ça me rend nostalgique. Je me mets à sucer et mordiller ses lèvres, je pourrais les manger...Je sens sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire puis sa la langue rentré doucement dans la mienne. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et le rapproche un peu plus. Pourquoi je fais ça ? A chaque fois je me dit qu'il ne faut pas, que c'est mal, mais je n'y arrive pas, et c'est même moi qui incite à ce que ça aille plus loin. Pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression que ça va vite. Au final cela ne fait que 1 semaine même pas que l'on se connait ! Peut être que je m'emporte un peu trop ? Après tout ce n'est pas un enfant de mon âge en face de moi, c'est un adulte. Je me suis mis à le tutoyer au bout de peu de temps...En même temps lui aussi l'a fait très rapidement...Mais bon moi je suis un enfant, donc ce n'est pas pareil...Les adultes tutoient souvent les enfants. Je devrais peut être le vouvoyer et l'appeler "Duc Michaelis"? Non, ça ferait trop bizarre...Il coupe alors notre baiser et caresse mon visage.

"Dis moi Ciel, tu as peut être faim non ?". Je hoche de la tête, je n'ai pas envie de répondre juste oui. Il se lève et se dirige vers un chariot. Il me présente alors un plat consistant qui a vraiment l'air appétissant ..J'hésite à le manger. A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment faim. C'est juste de la gourmandise mais refuser un plat délicieux préparé par Sebastian serait impoli. Je me décide alors enfin à le manger. Je le vois sourire. Quand j'y repense il a toujours été gentil avec moi...vraiment gentil. Et si un jour ça changeait ? Peut être que le simple concept me ferait encore plus souffrir que les faits...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody ! Bon je re-poste encore, parce que bon faut bien que je me rattrape hein ! L'autre jour je me suis trompé, c'est maintenant en faite que l'histoire commence, hum vraiment, oui bon vous comprendrez enfin j'espère. Sinon me revoila avec un beau soleil ! Ah...! **

Marechal Rattus : Non ouai ce chapitre je dois t'avouer que je me suis pas reconnu, sur le coup j'étais la "non mais c'est pas guimauve" et quand on relis...Hum ! Non oui je suis d'accord c'est la honte, mais bon qui n'a jamais dessiné son prince étant petit *étoile dans les yeux* ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Bissenshi : Ah bah Ciel il faut qu'il commence à s'inquiéter après tout ça reste dangereux tout ça ! Parler ensemble ? Ah...Sebastian est bien trop mystérieux pour tout dévoiler comme ça, hohoho ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Mangakadu14 : Tu sais ta phrase me fait trop penser au tome hum 5 je crois ! Enfin il dit pareil dans l'animé aussi ! Quand Sebastian engueule Soma à sa 1ere arrivé au manoir ! Enfin bref, ouhlala je m'égard ! Haha, c'est vrai que ses parents sont pas très présents, mais ça leurs ressemble bien au final ! Moi à la place de Sebastian perso ça me ferait chiez mais...Non la en l'occurrence c'est juste qu'il s'inquiète un peu pour lui. Merci pour ta review :D !

Twilight-and-BlackButler : Oui c'est vrai qu'il est à fleurs de peau (ouh ouh ça fait trop littéraire tout ça !) Non ouai c'est vrai que c'est cool pour Ciel de se faire bichonner, moi j'aimerais bien mais, même mon chat ne fait que me griffer, hum sale bète. Enfin bref ! Merci pour ta review :) !

JuliaLoveKuro : Oh bah de rien ! Heureusement que je poste ! (un peu plus et les gens auraient cru que j'aurais abandonné ma fic alors que non jamais :o !) Tout ce qu'il dit Sebastian est mignon, oh oh oh...Tu vas vite être contredis alors, *héhéhé* ! Non mais moi à sa place je me ferais pipi dessus limite ! C'est genre tellement honteux ! Ha je comprend, j'ai connu tellement souvent cette flemme hahaha ! Moi aussi parfois j'ai pas envie de taper sur les touches ! Enfin en tout cas merci merci et encore MERCI pour ton énorme soutien, tu es trop mignonne :) ! Merci encore pour ta review :D !

Aviva94 : Oui c'est vrai que quand on est jeune on a besoins de stabilité ! (pas seulement en étant bien plaqué contre le mur par Sebastian...ohohoh...*je sort* ) Non ! Ciel ne fait pas de l'intox, heureusement ! Non il fait pas semblant d'être malade le pauvre ! Ah pour le truc de la gentillesse Ciel fait juste une supposition, il a peur qu'avec le temps il devienne moins patient et plus ronchons voila :) ! Merci pour ta review :) !

**Sur ce...Bonne lecture !**

_Je cours, j'halète, je ne vais pas assez vite. Il m'attrape par le pied...J'ai peur... Il me tire vers lui. Je sens déjà ses mains s'enfoncer dans ma chair, le sang coule. C'est comme si j'étais devenu de la pâte. J'essaye d'enlever ses mains, je n'y arrive pas. Le visage est floue. Je n'arrive pas à le voir...J'entends comme un bruit de ceinture. Je panique. Des rires, je les entends ! Je peux voir désormais pleins de nobles autour de moi riant de ma situation et créant des mesbasses. Je me retourne et vois mes parents me regarder avec dégoût. Je pose alors mon regard sur moi-même et voit que je suis couvert d'une substance blanchâtre, je relève les yeux et voit un corps en train de bouger au-dessus de moi. "Enfant souillé...". Je vois alors mon père dire qu'il a honte...Non ! Il s'éloigne avec dégoût. NON !_

"AH !". Je me réveille et vois Sebastian à mon chevet. Il passe alors sa main dans mes cheveux l'air inquiet. Je soupire, je n'aime pas faire des cauchemars. Qui aimes en faire hein ? Il soulève alors ma couverture. Voudrais t-il me rejoindre dans le lit ? Je n'en ai pas envie... Je prends alors la couverture contre moi l'empêchant de la tirer, il se retourne alors vers moi et ris.

"Ah, désolé... Tu voulais dormir ?". Son air est si enjoué. Je fais alors une moue amer et baisse le regard gêné.

"Je ne veux pas le faire maintenant...". Comme s'il avait compris, il baissa la tête puis afficha un sourire forcé.

"Je voulais juste changer tes draps..." Je me sens un peu honteux. Je relâche alors la couverture doucement. Sebastian alors changea mon lit. Je me levais pendant un bref instant pour qu'il puisse mettre une parure de lit propre. Lorsqu'il eut fini je me réinstallais dans le lit et il me borda. J'avais envie au final qu'il me rejoigne... Je suis indécis comme garçon. Je tends alors timidement ma main vers lui. Il se contenta de la prendre dans la sienne puis la reposer.

"Se...". Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge. Je n'arrive pas à prononcer son prénom. Tout à coup je repense à ce dont j'ai réfléchis hier, à propos du fait que je devrais arrêter de le tutoyer...Serait-ce à cause de cela ? Je baisse le regard. Un frisson me remonte le long du dos. J'ai envie que Sebastian me caresse. Mes joues se colorent. Mais à quoi je pense...Je remonte alors les couvertures sur moi et m'allonge dans le lit. Je l'entends alors se relever. Il se dirige alors vers la porte et sort. Bizarrement ça me blesse un peu. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste... Je ramène un peu plus la couverture sur moi couvrant presque mon visage.

* * *

Je me réveille de nouveau. Ah...Quelle heure il est, je regarde alors la pendule, oh il est déjà 16h30. Je me lève alors du lit. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je descends les escaliers doucement. Mince, j'ai oublié de remettre mes chaussures. Oh tant pis ! Ah, je suis si fatigué. Lorsque je suis en bas, je commence à chercher Sebastian, ah je ne le trouve pas. Peut être qu'il est dans son bureau...Mais s'il y'est, il doit être occupé. Je soupire. Ah, j'ai faim ! Mais bon, je ne sais pas faire à manger, donc bon... Je commence alors à remonter doucement les escaliers. Mais à peine que je monte les marches je suis essoufflé J'aurais du rester au lit. Arrivé enfin à l'étage je passe devant le bureau de Sebastian. J'hésite à y'entrer. En même temps, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas entrer ? J'ouvre alors la porte avec un sourire voulant vraiment le voir. Mais en ouvrant la porte je vois que Sebastian est en compagnie d'hommes bizarres aux airs effrayants. Et ils semblent parler d'un sujet sérieux. Lorsque Sebastian me remarque, son regard se fait noir.

**"Je suis en pleine réunion, tu me déranges !"**. Mon corps se fige. Pourquoi...? Pourquoi est-il méchant comme ça ! Je serre mon chemisier, la fièvre me reprend. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je le vois alors soupirer.

"Ciel, peux-tu nous laisser seul s'il te plais !". Mes lèvres bougent, mais aucun son n'en sort. Je suis comme pétrifié sur place. Sebastian alors se lève et se dirige vers moi.

"Excusez-moi messieurs, j'en ai pour peu de temps !". Sebastian ensuite repose son regard sur moi. Je le dérange à ce point ? Il m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène dehors. Son regard froid se pose ensuite sur moi.

**"Ciel, c'est une réunion importante alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande à un domestique mais ne viens pas me déranger s'il te plais !"** Par réflexe je baisse le regard.

"Sinon je peux aussi rentrer chez moi si je te dérange...". Je tire sur mes manches un peu gêné par la situation.

"Ciel... Je n'ai pas dis ça non plus...". Il soupire. Cela commence déjà à m'énerver. Je n'aime pas quand on me dispute.

**"Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?".** Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai posé cette question. La réponse est évidente. Je sais très bien qu'il me suffit de l'attendre tranquillement, mais je crois qu'en fait je n'en ai pas envie. Il soupire.

**"Ciel, là je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre à tes caprices."** Mes caprices ? Il me voit comme un enfant pourri gâté ? Je me mord la lèvre, ça me vexe.

"Maintenant tu te comportes comme mon père...". Un silence. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi me répondre. Surement parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre en fait.

**"Peut être parce que tu te comportes comme un gamin Ciel !"**. Ma gorge se serre. Si ça continue ainsi je vais finir par craquer.

"J'ai 11 ans, c'est un peu normal non...?". Je crois que ma réponse ne lui as pas plus. Qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi au juste... Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et il resta quelque seconde ainsi ne disant rien. Au bout d'un moment je brisais le silence devenu insupportable.

"Désolé, je...je vais t-vous laisser...". Il semble surpris du fait que je le vouvoie et ouvre de grands yeux. Je commence alors à partir mais je sens sa main me retenant serrant fort mon poignet.

"Ciel, attend. Reste !". Sa voix est grave et sec et son regard est toujours aussi froid. Je n'ose même pas le regarder...

"Seb-...Non, je...". Il soupire puis appelle un domestique, lui murmurant quelque chose et retourne ensuite dans son bureau. Le domestique se retourne vers moi et m'emmène avec lui. Il m'a tendu sa main, mais je l'ai refusée...Nous traversons alors le couloir en silence. Rapidement je me trouve devant la chambre de Sebastian. Ah...Au final ce sera la seule pièce que j'aurais vu du manoir. Je me demande si l'homme qui m'accompagne sait ce qui se passe entre Sebastian et moi. J'espère que non, en fait j'aimerais mieux que personne ne soit au courant.

"Monsieur m'a ordonné d'obéir au moindre de vos ordres, vous pouvez donc me demander ce que vous voulez." Mes yeux d'enfant s'illuminent l'espace d'un instant. Après tout, je ne vais certainement pas l'attendre gentiment comme un chien en remuant la queue. Et puis vu comment il a été horrible tout à l'heure, je peux bien me permettre certaines libertés...Autant m'amuser...

* * *

Le domestique me suis pendant que je descends en bas, décidément il est vraiment collant. Lorsque j'arrive enfin en bas je souris. Je vais pouvoir enfin m'amuser. J'aperçois alors mon reflet dans un vase, je m'arrête quelques secondes, pourquoi il est si triste. Est-ce à cause de Sebastian ? Je me mets alors à repenser à tout à l'heure, pourquoi as t'il été aussi méchant ? Bizarrement je sens la colère monter en moi. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était le voir, mais il a commencer à me disputer...Le domestique voyant que je fixe le vase se tourne vers moi avec sourire.

"Vous savez, c'est un vase de la dynastie Ming, le Duc y tient beaucoup. Il a vraiment eu du mal à l'obtenir." Je me retourne alors intéressé.

"Ah oui ? Il serait triste qu'il se case alors ?". Il me regarde perplexe avant de me répondre.

"Et bien, oui c'est sûr." Alors lentement je le pousse avec ma petite main et le regarde se briser contre le carrelage froid. Bizarrement ça me soulage énormément.

"Dommage ma main à glisser...". Je vois les yeux du domestique s'ouvrir sous le choque. Il a l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir. J'avance alors continuant de visiter son manoir, il est si grand. Mes yeux parcourent les couloirs aux couleurs sombres. Je vois alors son majordome pressé le pas pour me rattraper. Ah ce qu'il peut être épuisant...

"Monsieur. A vrai dire je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici étant donné que le Duc a toujours détesté les enfants...". Mes jambes s'arrêtent alors de marcher, un sentiment amer me prend. "Mais peut importe la raison, vous venez de briser un vase de très grande valeur et je doute que le Duc va apprécier, il est même très possible qu'il vous dispute...". Je me retourne alors avec un regard noir vers le serviteur.

"On verra bien." Je me retourne avec un air énervé et baisse la tête pour cacher mon air désolé. Le fait de savoir qu'il n'aime pas les enfants me blesse. En plus, en ce moment j'ai vraiment l'impression de me comporter comme tel...Si cela se trouve je l'énerve à cause de ça, et c'est surement pour cette raison qu'il a été si méchant. Je ferme les yeux. J'aurais tellement préféré que Sebastian ne soit pas en réunion...Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras...Qu'il ne se fâche pas. Enfin bon je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut appeler chanceux. C'est presque normal que cela m'arrive. Je soupire. Il faut que je me calme. Ca va aller, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne m'aimait pas... Je continue alors de marcher dans les couloirs sentant la présence du domestique derrière moi. C'est dérangeant mais au final je m'y fait. Petit à petit je me calme, et je commence même à regretter d'avoir cassé son vase. Je sens alors mon ventre grogner. J'ai faim...Je me retourne alors vers le domestique un peu penaud.

"Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous m'accompagnez jusqu'en cuisine pour me préparer quelque chose à manger." Le majordome me souris puis me guide jusqu'à la salle à manger.

"Asseyez vous j'en ai que pour très peu de temps." Je m'assoie et regarde la pièce. Une grande table en bois d'ébène. Un tapis en velours noir. Un sol en bois de chêne. Des meubles simples. Mais des objets rares et magnifiques. J'ai l'impression de faire tache dans le paysage. C'est une pièce pour adulte, j'imagine mal des enfants dans son manoir. Je pose mes mains sur mes cuisses, ses caresses me manque... Je me sens déjà le souffle court. Je ne me reconnais plus. Au départ ce n'était que pour combler ma solitude. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je le reverrais...Et au final je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Rien qu'en repensant à ses mains et sa bouche sur mon corps j'en tremble, mon corps en as des spasmes...Sans me rendre compte je suis déjà en train de me frotter sur la chaise, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je sens mes joues rougirent, j'ai honte. Je vois alors le domestique ouvrirent la porte et me poser dans mon assiette une part de crumble aux cerises. Je regarde alors le gâteau le regard perdu.

"C'est vous qui l'avez fait ?". Le majordome soupire.

"Non, c'est mon maître...c'est le Duc qui l'as fait." Mon regard se fige sur la patîsserie. Comment je peux être aussi nostalgique devant de la nourriture ? J'en mange alors une bouchée, en sans savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne passe pas dans ma gorge... Je baisse alors la tête n'osant pas regarder le serviteur dans les yeux...

"Je veux voir Sebastian...". J'entends un soupire.

"Vous savez très bien que Monsieur est occupé...". Je me lève alors de table et lance un regard noir au domestique.

"Et bien tant pis, je vais aller le voir moi-même !". Il soupire, lui et moi savons très bien que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais je n'arriverais pas à attendre encore alors qu'il est dans ce manoir. J'avance alors les jambes tremblantes. Lentement je monte les escaliers. J'ai l'impression que l'on entend que le grincement des marches à chacun de mes pas. Pourtant je ne suis pas très lourd, donc ça ne devrait pas faire trop de bruit. Ou bien alors c'est un signe qui me dit de faire demi tour... Je panique. Je me retourne alors vers le majordome avec un air hésitant.

"A votre place jeune homme, je n'irais pas...". Mes joues commencent à rougirent, je me sens honteux.

"...Pourquoi...?". Le domestique semble surpris de ma demande.

"Et bien disons que le duc est très énervé après ce genre de réunions...". Ah, je vois...C'est donc pour ça qu'il était énervé tout à l'heure...

"Qu'entendez vous par "ce genre de réunions" ?". Je le vois rire. Qu'il y'a t'il de drôle ?

"Ah, alors il ne vous as donc rien dit ?". Je sens mon coeur se resserrer. Je sais très bien que Sebastian ne peux pas tout me dire, mais ça me rend triste.

"Il a surement oublié de m'en parler !". Pourquoi je me cache derrière des excuses aussi futiles...

"Et bien disons qu'il est un peu comme votre père...". Je sens mon coeur tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?". Il me devance dans les escaliers puis se retourne avant juste pour me dire :

**"Lui aussi est un chien de garde de la reine !"**. Son regard arrogant, son air fière et heureux. Je détestais tout chez ce domestique. Mais je détestais encore plus ce que j'entendais. Cela voudrais peut-être dire que Sebastian et mon père se connaissent depuis très longtemps. Je savais que mon père travaillait secrètement pour la reine, mais je n'imaginerais pas qu'il y'avait d'autres personnes...Si cela se trouve, je suis sa mission. Cela expliquerais tout, lui qui n'aime pas les enfants, lui un adulte, pourquoi passerait-il tout son temps avec moi ? Je tourne alors la tête dans toutes les directions comme pour chercher une direction par laquelle fuir...C'est désagréable comme sentiment. Je respire puis regarde le vieil homme dans les yeux.

"Dites-moi, est-ce que je suis la mission de Sebastian ?". Le vieil homme se retourne vers moi avec un sourire sadique, comme s'il cherchait à me détruire.

"Oui."

* * *

Mon corps se glace. C'était donc ça ? Non, ça voudrais dire que Sebastian...me déteste ? Je sens mon coeur se serrer, ça fait mal. Au final je m'en doutais. C'était impossible qu'il m'aime réellement...Je resserre ma chemise entre mes mains. J'ai l'impression d'être sale, de m'être fait avoir. Tout à coup je n'ai plus envie de voir Sebastian. Je n'oserais même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Je commence alors à partir.

"Vous ne vouliez pas voir Sebastian." Connard Ce qu'il peut m'énerver... Je suis sûr qu'il se réjouie de ma situation, de mon malheur... Je baisse alors la tête ne voulant même plus voir son visage.

"Dites-lui que je suis rentré chez moi." Je me retourne et me dirige rapidement vers la sortie. Arrivé dehors j'ai l'impression d'être aveuglé par la lumière. Je me dirige lentement vers une voiture se trouvant le jardin. Je demande alors à l'homme de rentrer chez moi.

* * *

Arrivé chez moi, je sors du fiacre et me précipite à la porte. Lorsque j'entre je n'entend aucun son, si cela se trouve mes parents sont sorties...Je monte les escaliers allant dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte je vois Sebastian se précipiter sur moi en remuant la queue. Cela fait combien de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu ? Sans m'en rendre compte je le prends dans mes bras le serrant fort. Je sens alors les sanglots remonter dans mes yeux. J'ai essayé mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas me retenir. Je ne peux pas tout le temps faire le fier. Cette histoire m'a réellement blessé. J'avais confiance en Sebastian, je croyais vraiment qu'il m'appréciait et même moi j'avais fini par bien l'aimer. Et cette reine m'a encore pris ce à quoi je tenais réellement. Mon père, ma mère, mon avenir, et maintenant lui. Je ne sais même plus qui détester. Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser que Sebastian est le méchant dans l'histoire, je ne veux pas y croire. Mon chien pose alors sa tête sur mon épaule. Je resserre son doux pelage contre moi essayant de me calmer. Mes doigts tremblent lorsque je le caresse, en fait tout mon corps frémis. Alors c'est ça avoir mal au coeur ? Rapidement les larmes augmentent jusqu'à m'en étouffer, sans même le vouloir. Sebastian frotte sa tête contre mon épaule en couinant. Je voudrais le caresser pour le rassurer mais je n'arrive plus à bouger, j'en ai plus la force. Je sens alors une douleur dans mes poumons, l'air se fait de plus en plus faible. Je sens mon corps s'écrouler sur le sol. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je vois mon chien s'approcher de moi mais ma vision se brouille par mes larmes. Je l'entends aboyer, il doit surement s'inquiéter. Lentement je sens mes yeux se fermer, puis tout doucement je perds conscience, n'ayant pour seule pensée Sebastian.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjours tout le monde :) ! Je viens de penser qu'en faite, ça fait 4 moi que je suis sur cette histoire. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Enfin bon, j'ai l'impression de devenir une petite grand mère en disant ça. **

Marechal Rattus : Ah bah je suis contente si tu préfère comme ça :D ! Remarque moi aussi ! Haha mystère et encore mystère, j'aime tellement ça ! Hum tu dessinais des dragons ? Haha, c'est bien la première fois que j'entend ça XD ! Remarque c'est mieux que faire des grabouillit hein ! (non mais si tu savais déjà dessiner des dragons tu dessinais bien non ?) Merci pour ta review :) !

Bissenshi : Ah c'est vrai que ce n'est pas de chance ce qu'il lui arrive. Pour son énervement effectivement tu as raison, enfin y'a aussi autre chose, mais que je ne peux pas dévoillé pour l'instant, héhéhé ! Merci pour ta review :) !

JuliaLoveKuro: Ah bah c'est un chien de la reine, c'est forcement important. Tu trouves qu'il est devenu méchant ? Quoi que un peu. Remarque pour que je qualifie quelqu'un de méchant faut vraiment y allez donc bon mon avis n'est pas très objectifs ! Venir chez Ciel ? Pour le sauver comme une princesse ? Hum c'est vrai que ce serait mignon ! Enfin, bon pour le coup ça reste un adulte donc bon, le mignon à ses limites XD ! Enfin tu verras bien, héhé ! Oh tu me demandes de mes nouvelles ! Roh décidément je commence vraiment à t'apprecier toi ! Bon et bien les exams euh comment dire 6, 7, 10, ouai pour l'nstant ça commence vraiment mal ! Mais bon je m'accroche ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Aviva94 : Ah, je dois t'avouer que vous êtes encore bien loin d'une grosse surprise, héhé ! Mais bon chaque chose en son temps ! Ciel ? Oh je devrais le faire crever sur la moquette comme un clochard ! Non XD ! Remarque...Haha ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Coccinelle : Oh une nouvelle lectrice :D ! Et bien bienvenu à toi haha ! Ah toi aussi tu t'inquiète pour Ciel. Remarque, pauvre petit...Merci pour ta review :) !

**Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je suis aveuglé par une lumière blanche qui me les fait automatiquement fermé. Je m'habitue alors petit à petit à la forte lumière dans la pièce et commence à l'observer. Je suis apparemment dans une chambre d'hôpital. Comment suis-je atterrie ici déjà ? Hum...Ah oui...Rien que d'y penser ça me serre le coeur. J'entends alors la poignet s'abaisser. Et si c'était Sebastian ? Rapidement je me remets dans les couvertures par réflexe. Pourquoi je fais ça ?

"Ciel ?". Cette voix...C'est celle de mon père je la reconnais. Je me relève alors rapidement.

"Ah, tu es donc réveillé. On va pouvoir parler." Mon coeur s'accélère, je ne peux pas m'empêcher à chaque fois de croire qu'il est au courant pour moi et Sebastian...

"Ah, et de quoi veux-tu me parler ?". Il souris. Il sait très bien que je connais la réponse.

"Comment se fait-il que tu n'était pas chez Sebastian ?". Ma gorge se noue, me faisant parler avec un léger trémolo et une voix plus aiguës que d'habitude.

"Hum, j'étais partie car je n'avais plus de fièvre." Mon père m'adresse un regard grave. Il a deviné que je mentais, j'en suis sûr.

"Ciel...Le médecin a dit que ta fièvre avait engendré ta crise d'asthme. Tu étais encore malade. Et puis tu sais, j'ai appelé le Duc..." Mon coeur se crispait. La situation ne me plaisait vraiment pas...

"Il m'a dit que tu t'était volatilisé en douce...Lui aussi était très inquiet...". Menteur, traite. Il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, je le sais très bien !

"Tu fais plus confiance à Sebastian qu'a moi ?" Mon père semble gêné par ma remarque. Serait-elle vrai ?

"Mais bien sûr que non ! Mais s'il te plais, Ciel, que c'est il passé avec le Duc ?". Je baisse les yeux.

"Tu connais Sebastian depuis combien de temps ?". Mon père semble surpris par la question.

"Pourquoi cette question ?". Je tique, il évite le sujet.

"Oh, tant pis ! Parlons d'autre chose que Sebastian." Les yeux de mon père s'assombrissent.

**"Ciel, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe avec lui !"**. Son regard n'a jamais été aussi noir. Il pourrait presque me faire peur.

**"Je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé, et je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui !"**. Je sens déjà mon coeur accéléré du à la colère.

**"Ciel...Je suis ton père tu dois tout me dire. Je ne le répéterais pas, que s'est il passé avec le duc Michaelis ?"**. La trahison, le dégoût, le désespoir ce sont toutes les choses que je ressens à présent, pourquoi faut-il que mon père ne cesse de me rappeler cette histoire horrible...

**"Stop, stop, arrête...Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de parler de Sebastian !"**. Ah...j'en ai mal au coeur. Je serre la chemise de nuit très fort contre ma poitrine et j'halète.

"**Ciel, est-ce que par hasard le Duc Michaelis t'aurait attouché ?".** S'en est trop. Je sens ma poitrine me brûler, et mon souffle se saccader. J'ai envie de crier.

**"TAIT TOI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE PARLER DE SEBASTIAN ! D'AILLEURS JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS LE REVOIR !"**. Mes yeux s'embrument, surement du aux larmes qui se forment. Mais je ne veux pas pleurer. Certainement pas pour lui... Je relève mon regard. Quoi...? Non je dois rêver...Que fait Sebastian dans cette pièce ? Depuis quand est-il ici ? Son regard me glace. Je n'ai jamais de regard aussi noir. Je le vois jeter par terre son sac faisant un bruit atroce. Qu'est ce qu'il y'avait dedans ? Du verre ? Je le vois alors partir énervé. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait entendu la dernière phrase que j'ai dite ? Ma gorge se serre. C'est obligé qu'il ait entendu, même s'il n'était pas encore dans le pièce, vu comment j'ai hurlé. Non ce n'est pas possible. Je dois faire un cauchemars, tout ce qui passe en ce moment...Non c'est pas possible...Je me lève alors de mon lit et me dirige vers la porte. Je vois alors mon père me retenir par le bras, je me retourne vers lui l'air grave.

**"Ne me touche pas !"**. Bizarrement il me relâche, je vais alors près du sac et l'ouvre. Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effroi. Il m'avait apporté un jeu d'échec, le même que j'avais cassé. Pourquoi ? Je passe mes doigts sous les bouts de verre brisé, je me coupe. Je vois mon père paniqué appelant des infirmières, je baisse la tête. Je suis fatigué...

* * *

Dans l'après-midi mon père a dû partir car il avait du travail. Bien sûr ma mère l'a accompagné. Je me retrouve donc tout seul dans ma chambre d'hôpital. L'ambiance est pesante. Je resserre ma mâchoire, je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi Sebastian est venue me voir ? Cela fait partie de sa mission . J'ai l'impression que tout ça est loin déjà. Il est partis si vite, j'en ai presque l'impression que tout ça ne s'est jamais passé, et pourtant la douleur est bien là. Pourquoi faut-il que je lui concède autant d'importance ! Je me prends la tête dans mes mains. Depuis quand je pense sans cesse à lui comme ça ? Dans un geste idiot je pose ma main dans le vide comme voulant caresser mon chien. Quel réflexe idiot. En même temps, je regrette un peu la période où je n'avais pour seuls soucis ma solitude, je passais alors le reste de mes journées avec Sebastian...mon chien... Ce nom commun, à croire que c'était fait exprès, si cela se trouve ce n'est même pas son vrai nom. Juste un pseudonyme pour pouvoir mieux m'approcher. La seule chose que je sais vraiment c'est qu'il est duc, et que...je l'apprécie. Je regarde alors la pièce pour m'occuper, mais les murs blancs me mettent rapidement de mauvaise humeur, ça me déprime. Heureusement que je rentre demain...

* * *

Ce matin mes parents sont venues me chercher, j'étais vraiment content de quitter cet hôpital. Bizarrement mon père ne m'a rien dit à propos d'hier, sûrement qu'il est trop gêné. Je le comprends. Lorsque ma mère m'a vu elle a accouru pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mais cela ne me réconforte pas autant que d'habitude. Peut-être que seuls les bras de Sebastian pourraient me réconforter. Mon coeur se serre. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, merde. On sort alors de l'hôpital remplissant juste quelque papier avant. Lorsque l'on sort enfin, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer. Je n'aime vraiment pas les hôpitaux...

* * *

De mon arrivée je me précipite dans ma chambre, mon chien se dirigeant vers moi aboyant et remuant la queue. Il a dû avoir peur à cause de ma crise de la dernière fois. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et lui caresse la tête. Mais en posant ma main sur sa tête je remarque qu'elle tremble. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment ? Mon regard alors se promène sur la pièce. Je n'ai en tête que les souvenirs de lui et moi...sur ce lit. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y dormir dedans ce soir... Je me lève et me dirige ensuite vers la sortie, rester ici est un peu trop dur. Lorsque j'ouvre ma porte je tombe nez à nez avec mon père qui me souris. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre, il ne fait pas ça d'habitude. Mais étrangement ça me réconforte un peu. Il ressemble un peu à Sebastian dans les traits, il a la même mâchoire. Sans m'en rendre compte je le prends dans mes bras. Il doit être surpris, il ne bouge même pas ses bras. Mais cela ne me réconforte pas, je resserre alors l'étreinte, rien. Se pourrait-il que seul Sebastian pourrait me consoler ? C'est vraiment ironique... Tout à coup réalisant mon geste je m'écarte vivement. Je dois vraiment avoir des problèmes.

"Désolé...je, enfin ça doit être la fatigue." Je repars ensuite gêné d'avoir sorti une excuse aussi nulle...

* * *

Cela fait déjà 3 semaines que je n'ai pas vu Sebastian, trois semaines que je me comporte vraiment bizarrement. Et j'ai même eu le temps de faire une autre crise. Du coup souvent le soir je dois faire des exercices de respiration. Avoir de l'asthme, c'est vraiment lourd... J'ai passé alors le reste de mes journées à lire, faire mes devoirs, travailler. J'ai essayé de m'occuper le plus possible pour ne pas penser à lui... Mais le soir lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre, que je n'ai plus rien à faire, juste me coucher, je ne supporte plus. Je descends passablement les escaliers. Bien évidemment c'est le grand silence. Un silence pensant qui m'oblige à réfléchir... Il fait déjà nuit et il pleut. Vraiment une ambiance atroce. J'entre dans le salon et je vois mon père au téléphone.

"Oui, bien sûr Duc Michaelis...". Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens mon coeur se serrer. La jalousie ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs il l'appelé ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas plutôt appelé-moi ? Je vois mon père se retourner vers moi une mine embarrassée.

"Oui, Ciel va bien...". Mon corps transit. Lentement je recule puis me met à courir vers la porte. J'aurais beau dire ce que je veux, je veux le revoir. Mon père ne me retient même pas. Je sors, je sens la pluie me transpercer les membres, j'en frissonne. Je vois un fiacre vers lequel je me dirige.

* * *

Lorsque les chevaux s'arrêtent devant sa maison je sens mon coeur se retourner, je stress un peu... Je sors les jambes tremblantes puis j'arrive devant la porte. Mes cheveux collent mon visage par la pluie. J'hésite puis toque. J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente au fur à mesure. Mon visage se durcit lorsque je vois seulement son domestique, ce domestique...

"Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?". Son visage est moqueur. Je n'aime pas ça.

"Je voudrais voir Sebastian. " Tout à coup son sourire disparaît.

"Il n'est pas là." Il me prend vraiment pour un idiot, décidément je ne l'aime mais alors vraiment pas.

"Je sais qu'il est là, laissez-moi entrer. " Le froid commence à me prendre. Je suis trempé et le vent glacé du soir vient me narguer.

"Non." Je suis fatigué, je n'ai plus la force d'attendre encore plus longtemps. Sans même m'en rendre compte je commence à lui crier dessus.

**"LAISSEZ-MOI VOIR SEBASTIAN !"**. J'essaye alors en vain d'entrer mais il me barre la route. Je soupire, j'en ai vraiment assez.

"Appelez Sebastian, s'il ne veut pas me voir dans ce cas je partirais, c'est promis...". De toute façon ça m'étonnerait que Sebastian ne veuille pas me voir, il voudra au moins une explication... À moins qu'l me déteste depuis le début, si ça se trouve il ne voudra plus jamais me voir . Enfin c'est ce que je voulais non . Non... Du coup on ne se parlera plus, je ne le verrais plus du tout . Ah... Non il faut que je calme sinon je vais encore faire une crise, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de cela... Je vois le majordome se déplacer près d'un téléphone en bas des escaliers, dire que pendant ce temps-là j'attends dans le froid devant la porte... Il me fait signe alors d'entrer. Un peu hésitant je vais le rejoindre près du téléphone. Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer, rien qu'en entrant dans cette maison...

"Allo Monsieur Michaelis, désolé de vous déranger, mais je voudrais savoir si vous souhaitiez la visite de Ciel Phantomhive .". Le domestique pose alors le téléphone sur mon oreille pour que j'entende la réponse. Ce contact glacé sur ma joue, c'est vraiment atroce.

"Non cela ne m'intéresse pas, ne me déranger pas pour de telles futilités !". Quoi...? C'est quoi ça...? Alors c'est donc bien vrai, il ne veut pas me voir...? Il n'a jamais rien ressenti pour moi . Tout ça me donne envie de partir, de m'enfuir en courant. Je ne veux pas que ce soit vrai. Ce n'est pas possible, ça doit être un mauvais rêve. Je vais me réveiller non . Ma tête se tourne vers les escaliers, rien que de m'imaginer les monter pour aller voir Sebastian ça me fait peur. Aurais-je peur de constater qu'il ne veut réellement pas me voir ? De toute façon j'ai dit que s'il ne voulait pas me voir je partirais. Mon père m'a toujours appris à tenir mes promesses. Lentement je me racle la gorge, évitant que ma voix semble amer, mais je sente comme une boule remontée. Effort vain. Je sens déjà ma bouche tremblée et mes yeux me picoter.

"Bon comme promis je vais y allez...euh quel est votre nom ?". Il semble surpris que je lui demande son nom.

"Je me nomme George Petters". Quel nom dégoûtant .. Je me retourne et sort, j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui... Alors que je commence à ouvrir la porte je commence à entendre des pas dans l'escalier mon corps se retourne machinalement. Je peux déjà entrevoir ses jambes descendez les escaliers, mon coeur tambourine. Je commence à légèrement suffoquer. S'il me voit... Il pensera que je suis ridicule, que je m'accroche à lui... Il faut absolument que je parte. Sans même me retourner une dernière fois je commence à courir vers la sortie avant qu'il me voit. Je n'ai même plus froid, au contraire, j'ai l'impression de brûler Comme si la pluie au-dehors me transperçait la peau. Plusieurs fois j'ai manqué de glisser, mais rapidement je continuais ma course jusqu'au fiacre pour qu'il ne voit pas. Lorsque je monte enfin dans la voiture je me permets une dernière fois de regarder le manoir par la fenêtre. Je me fige, il est le dehors et me regarde. Son regard... Sentant l'asthme de nouveau monter je me baisse mettant ma tête entre mes genoux. Dire que ce sera surement la dernière fois que je le vois... Sentant le fiacre s'éloigner de plus en plus, j'avais l'impression de me vider, de me consumer.

* * *

Lorsque je suis rentré je vis mon père assit sur les marches de l'escalier, il a l'air en colère. Par réflexe je baisse la tête et prends une mine désolée. Il s'avance alors vers moi.

"Ou était tu passais à une heure pareille .". Sa voix est grave et calme. Mais cela me rappelle un peu trop celle de Sebastian...

"Je suis juste sortis pour prendre l'air, je ne me sentais pas très bien...". Il ne semble pas très convaincu, surement parce que je ne le suis même pas moi-même...

"Ciel, en ce moment ton attitude ne me plaît vraiment pas...". Je serre les poings, je sais très bien qu'il a raison mais ça m'énerve.

"Ah c'est peut-être Tanaka qui ma mal éduqué tu devrais peut-être le virer." Mon père alors prend un air contraire. Tant mieux si ça lui a fait mal, il saura au moins ce qu'il m'a fait subir, toutes les fois où il promettait de venir me voir et qu'il ne venait jamais... Voyant qu'il ne répond pas, je commence à monter. Mon père soupire.

"Au fait, demain des personnes importantes pour l'entreprise viendront dîner alors tâche de ne pas me faire honte, d'accord ." Ah, il ne peut donc pas y avoir un jour tranquille.

"Au pire je pourrais toujours manger dans ma chambre." Mon père commence à froncer les sourcils.

"Ciel... Tu dois assister à ce dîner !". Je tique, je déteste quand mon père me force à faire des choses que je n'aime pas.

"Et pourquoi je devrais y'assiter hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin réellement de moi !". Je le vois passer ses mains légèrement tremblantes dans ses cheveux.

"Tu sais depuis que tu t'es disputé avec le Duc Michaelis, il est vraiment moins gentil en affaires, je crois que tu l'influences un peu. Et comme il sera là demain...". Non mais je rêve la... Mon père veut m'utiliser . Et c'est lui qui ne voulait pas que je me vende pour l'entreprise, et en plus il veut me forcer à revoir Sebastian, maintenant... Sentant toute ma haine accumulée remontant, je m'énerve.

"QUOI ? JE TE DEMANDE PARDON . JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS LE REVOIR ! TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN ÉGOÏSTE ". Mon père alors hausse le ton et prend une voix grave et autoritaire pour me remettre à ma place.

**"Ciel, maintenant ça suffit ! Le seul qui en fait qu'à sa tête ici, c'est toi ! Je te signale que le Duc à une place très importante dans mes affaires, alors tu le verras très souvent. Donc tu dois t'en accommoder. Et si tu ne veux plus le voir, expliques-toi au moins correctement avec lui ! Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant ! ".** Je baisse la tête, il a raison, encore et encore. Je me comporte comme un enfant, c'est vrai. Cela me dégoûte d'ailleurs. Je me retourne ensuite, je me sens vraiment nul...

"Dis Papa... Qu'est-ce que Sebastian a dit quand tu lui as dit que tu l'invitais à dîner ?". C'est vraiment une question bête, mais j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il pense qu'en au fait de me voir...

"Ciel, ce n'est pas très important.". Je me retourne vivement vers lui.

"Si ! Ça l'est pour moi !". Il soupire. C'est vrai que je dois être fatiguant.

"Il ne voulait pas venir." Le sourire gêné de mon père, l'ambiance horrible, tout ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Encore une fois la société, la reine...venait de me voler les seules personnes auxquelles je tiens vraiment...


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjours tout le monde :) ! Chapitre 13 ? Héhéhé ! On verra bien si ce chiffre porte sa réputation ! Après tout j'ai bien vu un chat noir avant de rater mes exams, donc le 13...hum hum ! Bref !**

Magakadu14 : Ah bah c'est vrai que pour l'instant c'est très joyeux tout ça ! Sebastian baisse dans ton estime ? Ah le pauvre XD ! Remarque moi j'aime bien les hommes méchants donc bon..haha ! Merci pour ta review :) !

JuliaKuroLove : Disons que le triste vient de pair avec le titre de ma fic ! Oui c'est sûr Ciel n'était vraiment pas agréable, à vrai dire c'était fait exprès. Ah bah c'est sûr que Sebastian est blessé XD ! Moi je sais pas pourquoi ça me fait rire, je dois être vilaine haha ! Ha bah chien de garde de la reine c'est hyper important ! Si on désobeit elle te *couic* si tu veux ce que je veux dire. Oh mais dis moi tu es vraiment très très gentille comme fille ! Bon allez *calin virtuelle* ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Yuki-sama50 : Oh bah merci ! Tu es la première à aimer un peu le drame *miracle* ! Ah bah je suis bien contente si ça t'a remonté le moral, surtout que moi je suis tellement un boulet en français que les mauvaises notes...hum ça vient souvent ! Moi je dirais bien vive le piquant ! Héhé ! Merci pour ta review :) !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir, non même dans quelques minutes je vais sûrement revoir Sebastian, je dois avouer que je n'ai vraiment pas hâte. Mais bon ce genre de moment va souvent arriver, je n'ai même pas le droit de l'oublier tranquillement... Mais bon heureusement d'après de ce que j'ai compris, il ne sera pas le seul présent, parce que je ne veux certainement pas me retrouver à devoir lui faire la conversation. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à le regarder dans les yeux. Ah...! C'est vraiment énervant comme situation. Lentement je descends en bas, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de descendre. Je sens déjà mon coeur tambouriné. Je voudrais tant rester dans ma chambre enfouis sous mon lit. Quoique je ne ferais que penser au fait qu'il se trouve dans le manoir et au final je souffrirais tout autant. Je soupire. Au final j'ai passé plus de 2 heures à choisir ma tenue, vraiment ridicule... En plus, j'ai vraiment négligé ma tenue, juste des bottines noires, des bas, un short rouge, une chemise noire à dentelles et une veste rouge, en plus le rouge ça ne me va vraiment pas... Ah, vraiment la situation ne peut vraiment pas être pire. Lorsque j'arrive enfin en bas mon père m'invite à venir près de lui, quel hypocrite... Lorsque je me trouve enfin près de lui on entends des toquements résonants dans toute la pièce, comme de par hasard, à croire que tout est fait exprès pour me pourrir la vie. Je sens déjà mon coeur s'accélérer, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Les premiers à entrer sont de vieil homme avec les traits durs et le visage froid, au fond j'ai l'espoir qu'il ne vienne pas, mais vu la chance que j'ai... Les deux hommes viennent me saluer chaleureusement, bizarrement leurs visages se sont attendris en me voyant, c'est dégoûtant. Mon père appelle Tanaka pour prendre leurs affaires, je regarde la pendule, il est en retard. Non, il viendra, je le sens. Quoique...

"Ah Duc Michaelis vous voilà." Mon corps se glace. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit venue ? Par réflexe je me cache un peu derrière l'un des monsieur. Je lève ensuite la tête avec hésitant, mais dès l'instant où je l'aperçois, je sens mon coeur se serrer. Je ne penserais jamais que le revoir me ferait autant mal. Il commence alors à saluer tout le monde. Mince, je n'y avais pas pensé, il va surement me saluer moi aussi, déjà que j'avais peur de croiser son regard alors la ! Au fur et à mesure qu'il dit bonsoir je sens mon coeur battre de plus en plus vite. C'est comme si la scène se passait au ralentit. Il se dirige alors vers moi, ça devient insoutenable. Il serre alors ma main, j'ai l'impression de brûler, même ce simple contact me fait frémir.

"Bonsoir". Il ne m'accorda qu'un bref regard, un regard si froid, j'ai eu l'impression de mourir sur place. Il a retiré sa main d'un geste neutre, sans doute le plus grand froid de ma vie. C'est quoi cette horrible sensation ? J'ai même l'impression que l'ambiance de la pièce est pesante. Vraiment, cette soirée s'annonce catastrophique. Mon père alors avance avec eux jusqu'à la salle à manger. J'en ai mal au ventre tellement je suis stressé. Je n'arrive même pas à marcher correctement, je trésaille...Bien évidemment mon père eu la pire idée...Me mettre en face de Sebastian, ça m'énerve vraiment. Lorsque je fus assit en face de lui, il ne m'accorda même pas un regard, rien, aucune réaction. En plus, on m'a mis en bout de table, du coup je vais surement passer la soirée dans le silence, remarque je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler. Mon père commençait déjà à parler de l'entreprise, quel sujet ennuyant, je peux le voir, lui aussi il s'ennuie. Je le sais parce que depuis tout à l'heure je n'arrête pas de le regarder. Je suis vraiment bizarre, s'il me voit il va penser que j'ai vraiment un problème. En même temps, je suis sûr qu'il ne va même pas m'adresser un seul regard, il me parait si inaccessible maintenant... Ma mère alors arrive avec le plat : de l'agneau façon tajine. Je regarde alors le plat, mais je n'ai pas faim. Cette soirée atroce m'a coupé l'appétit. Je crois que je ne vais tout simplement rien prendre. Je commence alors à regarder ailleurs attendant que tout le monde se servent.

"Ciel...?". Cette voix, mon corps en tremble. L'entendre juste dire mon prénom me donne des frissons. Je me retourne rapidement vers lui, je dois vraiment être desesperé.

"Passe moi ton assiette je vais te servir...". Je lui tends alors mon assiette bêtement, même si je n'ai pas faim, mais j'avais juste envie qu'il s'occupe de moi, encore une fois. Malheureusement lorsque qu'il eut fini, il ne m'adressa aucun regard, rien. Juste son air froid et sévère. J'ai tellement envie de le toucher... Je sens mes joues me chauffer un peu. Notre relation me manque tellement. Je vois alors la lumière se déformer créant comme des feux d'artifices... Je pleure ? Ne voulant pas paraitre ridicule je me cache alors en baissant ma tête, essayant de me calmer. Mais plus j'essaye d'être serein et plus ma gorge se serre. Je ne vais pas me mentir, j'ai perdu Sebastian et ça fait mal, tellement mal...Juste me dire que plus jamais il ne me prendra dans ses bras, plus jamais il ne me caressera, plus jamais nous nous embrasserons.. Non ce n'est pas possible. Tout le monde à table semble rire, mon père racontant des bêtises. Personne ne remarque que je suis au bout de la table, isolé, triste, sans que personne ne s'intéresse vraiment à moi. Je joue alors avec mon couteau remuant la sauce puis mon regard se pose sur la main de Sebastian posé sur la table puis remonte jusqu'à son visage. Il est si beau. Une envie alors se créer, une envie idiote, si futile, et pourtant...Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte ma main se rapproche de la sienne. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la force de m'arrête. Alors, doucement je pose ma main sur la sienne et la serre entre mes doigts. Mon coeur bat à toute vitesse. Je le sens alors serrer à son tour ma main, il ne me regarde pas, mais ça me suffit tellement. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il réagirait comme ça. Si seulement on pouvait rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin du repas. Au final, personne n'a remarqué qu'on se tenait la main. Mais le dessert arrivant je sens lentement sa main se détacher, c'est vraiment horrible, je voulais tellement rester comme ça... L'ambiance redevient alors de nouveau pesante.

"Oh mince il commence à neiger vraiment fort, si vous voulez vous pouvez rester dormir ici messieurs.". Je relève la tête rapidement, se pourrait-il qu'il dorme ici ? Je peux voir les hommes hochés de la tête, notamment Sebastian...en approbation. Je commence à être tout excité, mais bon il faut que je me calme, ce n'est pas comme si Sebastian allait revenir vers moi. Et puis, je n'étais pas censé l'oublier . Je me recale alors contre le dossier de ma chaise et essaye d'observer comment il réagit. Mais dès que mes yeux se posent sur lui, je le vois se retourner lentement puis me regarder droit dans les yeux avec un léger sourire. Mon coeur s'emballe mais pas comme je l'espérais, bizarrement ce sourire ne m'inspire pas confiance, il n'était pour rien du monde doux. Au final je devrais peut-être arrêter de le provoquer, faut pas que j'oublie que je ne suis pas en sécurité avec lui. Après tout je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Tout à coup j'ai comme l'impression de voir la réalité en face, même quand j'ai compris que plus jamais mon père serait souvent là pour moi je n'ai pas autant eu mal. Au final, qu'est-ce que je suis pour Sebastian ? Rien que cette question me donne envie de fuir.

"Ciel, tu peux aller chercher le coulis de fraise .". Ma mère me fait un grand sourire. Elle a dû voir que je m'isolais un peu. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été aussi froid à table.

"Oui maman j'y vais." Je me lève alors de ma chaise, mais dès que je suis debout je sens mes jambes trembler. Ce serait Sebastian qui me fait cet effet ? Il faut vraiment que je me calme... Lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine je me laisse retomber contre la porte, je me sens vraiment mal. Je serre les tissus de ma chemise contre ma poitrine, j'ai un peu mal au coeur. Mais rapidement je me reprends et me relève. Je prends alors le plat, il est lourd quand même. Lorsque je reviens dans la salle à manger personne ne sembla me remarquer, en même temps je ne faisais pas beaucoup de bruit.

"Dites-moi, Duc, Ciel ne veut rien me dire. Mais s'est-il passé quelque chose entre vous ?". Je me fige alors immédiatement en entendant les propos de mon père. Je n'ose plus bouger.

"Ah... Vous savez même moi je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Comme l'autre jour à l'hôpital je l'ai entendu dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir, je n'allais certainement pas venir ici pour qu'on s'explique. Mais bon, ça reste un enfant après tout." Un enfant...?

"Que voulez-vous dire par la Duc ?". Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je sens que sa réponse ne va pas me plaire...

"Je pense que j'ai été un peu trop mature avec lui. Votre fils est un garçon précoce vous savez, j'aime beaucoup parler avec lui, mais je me suis rendu compte que malgré tout il restait un enfant. Et honnêtement je n'aime pas trop les enfants." Rien qu'en entendant la fin de sa phrase je sens mon corps trembler et mes forces me quitter. Je laisse alors tomber le plat sur moi le faisant briser sur le sol. Bien évidemment tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Le bruit avait résonné si fort ! J'étais couvert de coulis de fraise, j'étais tout simplement ridicule. Un vrai enfant... Rien que d'y penser je m'haïssais moi-même. Le pire c'était que personne n'osait rien dire, une ambiance lourde faisant surface, j'avais l'impression de m'y étouffer. Et plus le temps passait et plus je sentais la rage montée. En fait tout ça me mettait en colère.

"Désolé, le plat m'a échappé des mains." C'était la seule chose que je dis. Mais encore là, personne ne réagissait. Même pas Sebastian. Je vis alors ma mère froncer des sourcils.

"Oh Ciel... Tu as quel âge pour faire encore ce genre de bêtise." À croire que tout le monde me prend pour un gamin ici.

"Je... Je vais me changer." J'en profite alors pour me précipiter vers la sortie. Je commence alors à débouler les escaliers la rage me titillant jusqu'à tomber butant sur une marche. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois aussi nul... Lentement alors je monte les escaliers avec cette impression de suffoquer. Lorsque j'entre enfin dans ma chambre je vois mon chien se précipiter vers moi, mais ça ne me réconforte pas. Je me déshabille lentement laissant tomber mes vêtements sur le sol. Lorsque je suis entièrement nu je me glisse dans mon lit en tremblant puis rabats les couvertures sur moi me mettant en boule...

* * *

*Toc, toc, toc*

Hum...

*TOC, TOC, TOC*

Tout à coup je me réveille le bruit se faisant persistant, je réalise alors que quelqu'un est en train de toquer à ma porte, mon père .Je m'empresse alors de regarder l'heure. Il est 21h00, oui ça doit être lui.

"J'arrive, j'arrive, deux secondes." Les toquements cessent enfin. Je me dépêche alors d'enfiler des sous-vêtements et de mettre mes bas avec un peu de mal je dois avouer, puis mets une chemise un peu longue cachant un peu mes cuisses puis me dépêche dallez ouvrir. Mais mon sang se glaça lorsque je vis que c'était Sebastian. Je prenais alors conscience que ma tenue n'était vraiment pas correcte...

"Ciel, tes parents t'attendent, il aimerait que tu nous rejoignes." Dans ses yeux rien ne reflète l'envie ou le désir comme auparavant, rien... Bizarrement à cette idée mon coeur se serre.

"Très bien, je vais m'habiller correctement et j'arrive." Je le vois alors se poser contre l'inclure de la porte me regardant. Il compte rester ici et me regarder . Mais quelque part, c'est peut-être ma seule chance pour qu'il revienne vers moi... Je me retourne alors vers lui le regardant dans les yeux. Il semble surpris. Je commence alors à me déshabiller tout en soutenant son regard. Je vois alors ses sourcils se froncer.

"Ciel qu'est-ce que tu fais ?". Sa voix est grave. Mais... À quoi est-ce que je pense...

"Je te l'ai dit non . Je m'habille correctement." Je le vois alors s'approcher de moi. Il pose sa main sur ma tête, rien que ce geste me réconforte. Un silence s'installe, il n'y a rien à dire. Puis il m'allonge sur le lit et se met au-dessus de moi. Je... Je... Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne contrôle plus de toute la situation. Je le sens alors sa main sur ma cuisse, mon corps en frémis, puis il m'écarte les jambes puis défaites sa ceinture.

"Sebastian arrête !". Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'est sorti tout seul. Je vois alors un sourire se former sur son visage. Il se rapproche alors de mon oreille.

"Ciel, ne me tentes pas pour des choses dont tu n'es pas encore prêt." Oh... Je le vois alors se relever et s'éloigner. Pris de panique, je commence à dire n'importe quoi...

"Sebastian attend !". Il se retourne mais son visage est fâché.

"Ciel, si c'est encore des enfantillages, je n'ai pas mon temps à perdre avec ça !". Ce qu'il me dit m'horrifie. C'est sûr il ne m'a jamais aimé, ce n'est pas possible, sinon il ne dirait pas des choses comme ça, non. Ma voix alors se bloque dans ma gorge.

"Bon moi je descends...". Il sort de la pièce. Je me dépêche alors de m'habiller et de la rejoindre. Il ne se retourna même pas. On avance alors sans parler. C'est vraiment horrible. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir sur place...

"Ciel, il ne vaudrait mieux qu'on tire un trait l'un sur l'autre. " Entendre ses mots dans cette bouche, c'est si déchirant... J'ai l'impression de mourir sur place. Je suis comme paralysé. Pourquoi maintenant? Ce n'est pas possible.

**"Sale lâche. **". Comme je le pensais, ça l'énerva. Il se retourna alors vers moi vivement.

**"Je te demande pardon . Le seul lâche ici, c'est toi Ciel ! Je te signale que tu t'es enfuis de chez moi ! Et tu ne m'as même pas donné les raisons ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi ce jour-là ! Ciel, arrête d'être aussi égoïste !" **Ah... Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. Au final, je n'ai fait que penser à moi. Mais en même temps c'est normal non ? Et puis c'est lui qui m'a menti depuis le début. Oui, c'est vrai, dans l'histoire c'est lui le pire. Mon corps s'excite.

**"MAIS MOI AU MOINS CE N'EST PAS LA REINE QUI M'A DIT DE LE FAIRE ! JE LE SAIS QUE TU NE ME VOIS QUE PARCE QUE C'EST TA MISSION DONNEE PAR LA REINE ! **". Ses traits s'adoucirent un peu. Je crois qu'il se sent coupable. Ça y 'est, je lui ai dit, ça me fait bizarre.

"Qui t'a dit ça... ?" C'est quoi cette question . Il essaye de détourner le sujet ou quoi .

"**Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire de savoir qui me l'a dit. La seule chose que je vois c'est que tu m'as menti depuis le début. Peut importe qui me l'a dit, les faits sont toujours là.**". Je le fixe alors droit dans les yeux. Mais cela a l'air de l'énerver.

"Ciel. Tu ne me fais pas confiance à ce point ?". Quoi ? Non mais j'espère qu'il rigole. Il se moque de moi ce n'est pas possible.

"**Pardon ? Mais tu penses que tu l'as mérité ma confiance** .". Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa mâchoire se crispa.

"**Ma patience a des limites...**". Ma colère est à son comble. Il m'énerve, il me met hors de moi.

"Tu n'es qu'un con...". Je l'avais dit assez haut pour qu'il l'entende mais assez bas pour l'énerver. Je le toisais ensuite avec un air énervé. Il m'attrapa alors violemment le poignet et me regarda avec un regard, qui je l'admet, me fit peur...

**"Mais arrête de te comporter comme un enfant !".** Je me mis à rire.

**"J'ai 11 ans, je suis un enfant. Tu le sais très bien."** Il soupire, maintenant c'est devenu presque une habitude chez lui...

**"Je le sais bien que tu as 11 ans. Mais la première fois que je t'ai parlé, tu n'étais pas comme ça, je m'en fiche de ton âge, tu étais beaucoup mature et plus intéressant que tous les adultes que j'ai pu rencontrer ! "** Ses yeux alors se reposent sur moi.Étrangement, ce regard sème un désaroi en moi. Cela me trouble. Je dévie mes yeux, tout simplement. Je suis content, la situation en s'y prête pas, mais je suis content. J'aime vraiment toutes les choses qu'il a dites. Un silence s'est maintenant installé, je n'ose rien dire. Mais lorsqu'il me fixa, je paniquai et commença à parler.

"Sebastian, je..." Je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose à dire. Et je vois très bien qu'il attend une réponse. Je n'en peux tout simplement plus...

**"Oh, et pourquoi ce serait à moi de parler ? Au final moi je t'ai tout dit, toi tu n'as fait que me crier dessus et après tu te plains que je me comporte comme un enfant. Il ne faut pas t'étonner, tu n'es même pas responsable de tes actes... Au final on se demande bien qui est l'enfant ic-"** Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que je sentais sa main claquer sur ma joue. Je crois que je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais en tout cas, je crois que je commence à réaliser vraiment la situation. Je sais que je dois arrêter cette relation au plus vite, que c'est dangereux. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'accroche comme ça ? Je sais très bien que je veux avec moi le gentil Sebastian, mais je sais très bien aussi que s'il était comme ça c'était juste pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait... Enfin bon, il faut je me calme, sinon je vais encore faire une crise d'asthme, ah c'est vraiment embêtant cette maladie... Je le sens alors me tirer par le poignet.

"Bon allez, il est temps de rejoindre tes parents sinon ils vont s'inquiéter." Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je me laisse faire...Est-ce parce que sa main chaude entour mon poignet ?


	14. Chapter 14

Mangakadu14 : Un connard XD ! Carrement ! Remarque moi je déteste tellement les enfants que bon à sa place j'aurais limite été pire XD ! Ah bah Ciel est masochiste hein ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit le dominé XD ! Roh Sebastian en à juste eu marre, puis c'est sortit ! Mais tu as raison Ciel n'est pas très actif pour le coup XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Yuki-sama-50 : C'est vrai que Ciel à le don de faire pitié haha ! Hum bah oui il méritait un petit moment de reconfort quand même XD ! J'allais pas le laisser toute la soirée comme un idiot ! Contre les deux ? Remarque...haha ! A tant de questions auquelles je ne peux pas répondre...Mais ça viendra ça viendra ! Merci pour ta review, et merci au passage pour tes reviews qui sont vraiment gentille :D !

Aviva94 : Une relation homme-homme, homme-enfant en plus , c'est pas toujours facile c'est sur ! Ah bah Ciel il lui reste plus qu'a écarter les jambes XD ! Non c'est monstrueux *je sort* ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Marechal Rattus : Haha, comme on dit on est méchant ou on ne l'est pas XD ! J'ai toujours un sadisme à ridiculisé Ciel je ne sais pas pourquoi...Mais bon mais bon ! Pour ce qui est de Sebastian. Hum non ouais la vérité arrive encore bien après ! Enfin je pense ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'on va vraiment écrire après tout XD ! Merci pour tes reviews :) !

JuliaLoveKuro : Ah ! Tu sais à chaque chapitre j'attend ta review avec impatience tu sais ! (2 fois "Tu sais" oulala...) Ouai je sais pas ça me met de bonne humeur. On te dit jamais que tu es pétillante ou rayonnante parfois ? Reveillé ? Remarque un claque ça réveille toujours haha ! Ha en plus ça te fait rire XD ! Ah bah c'est du jolie ! Pauvre Ciel ! Mais bon, mais bon il le méritait ! (oui parfois je suis pas très sympa hein XD !). Tu es contente qu'il se dispute ? hum dans le fond tu es un peu sadique hein ? Haha ! Pour la reine bon je sais pas si elle va jusqu'à tuer. Mais généralement tu dois lui obeir peut importe les ordres ! Merci pour ta review :3 !

* * *

J'entre dans la salle accompagné de Sebastian, tout le monde me scrute, je me sens mal à l'aise. Mon père en me voyant fronce les sourcils.

"Bah Ciel, que s'est-il passé ? C'est quoi cette marque rouge sur ta joue .". Mes yeux se détournent immédiatement, je ne peux décidément pas lui dire ce qui s'est passé. En plus, Sebastian est juste à côté de moi.

"Je l'ai giflé." Tous les regards, y compris le mien désemparé se tourne vers Sebastian. Mon père ne semble pas réaliser.

"Euh, Pardon Sebastián, tu as fait quoi .". Sebastian change alors complètement d'air, sur le coup ça m'a fait peur. Comment peut-il être aussi lunatique. Est-ce fait exprès ?

"Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai perdu mes moyens et je l'ai giflé, désolé Monsieur Phantomhive, je suis sincèrement désolé." Il se retourne alors vers avec un regard désolé. Il s'approche alors de moi, mes yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise, et par réflexe je recule. Ce simple geste laissa transparaître sur son visage un sentiment de choc. Il se dépêcha alors de prendre ma main dans un mouvement sec, mais ...doux.

"Ciel je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure excuse-moi." C'est quoi ce ton . Il se moque de moi ou quoi . Sans m'en rendre compte je lui lance un regard noir.

"Ah mais il ne faut pas pleurer." Hein ? Sebastian m'enlaça juste après sa phrase. Je vois... Il a dit ça juste pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi je me laisse faire moi. Je sais qu'il fait ça, juste pour que mon père soit gentil avec lui. Je sens alors ses mains se resserrer sur mes cheveux et mon dos. Il vient ensuite murmurer à mon oreille...

"Ciel, là je suis sérieux, sincèrement je suis vraiment désolé..." Mon coeur se serre. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il se retira assez vite, je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir. C'est quoi ça...? Mon père se leva avec un air assez mécontent et s'avança vers Sebastian. Il se met alors à sa hauteur et le regarde dans les yeux.

**"Vous avez de la chance que je sois en bonne humeur, mais plus jamais ne levez la main sur mon fils !**". Sebastian adopte son air froid et se contenta de s'excuser. C'est quoi cette attitude ? Mais bizarrement mon père s'était déjà calmé. Ils sont tous idiot ou quoi ? Je m'asseyais à ma place. Durant tout le dessert Sebastian n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards. J'essayais de ne pas y faire attention mais rien d'autre ne m'intéressait A la fin du repas, je me sentis enfin soulagé. Tout le monde allait partir j'allais pouvoir me reposer dans ma chambre. Mais lorsque l'on sortit de la salle à manger, il eut un tonnerre qui retentit me faisant frémir. A ce moment la Sebastian se retourna discrètement vers moi avec un petit sourire. Sous le coup je ne compris pas, mais très vite je repensai à la première nuit où je lui avais demandé de rester à cause de l'orage. Pourquoi mon corps s'excite comme ça ? Mon père alors parla d'une voix grave, rendant la situation encore plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'est.

"Messiers, je me vois obligé de vous héberger ce soir. Ce serait dangereux de rentrer maintenant...". Je resserre mes poings, je ne le sens vraiment pas. Mon père nous fait tous monter au 3ème étage et leurs montres des chambres qu'ils utiliseront. Ils s'installèrent tous rapidement. J'en profitais pour m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'y entrais mes jambes me lâchèrent me faisant retomber contre la porte. Mon coeur battait si vite...Mais pourquoi je panique comme ça ? Je suis vraiment ridicule. Je me dirige alors vers ma penderie, me déshabillant avec difficulté. Lorsque je fus enfin nu, je n'eu aucune envie de mettre une chemise de nuit. Je me couchais directement dans mes draps la fatigue me prenant. Dans le noir, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Je n'ai pas peur du noir, j'ai peur de ce que je ne verrais pas à cause de ça. Je n'arrive pas à dormi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout mon corps est en alerte. J'entends alors des pas s'approcher. Je me cache alors bêtement dans les couvertures. Qui ça peut bien être, tout le monde devrait être couché normalement. Je serre les draps contre moi sentant la peur faire surface. Mon corps eut un sursaut terrible quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir. Les pas se rapprochant de mon lit. Quand la couverture se retira j'allais crier mais une main se posa sur ma bouche m'en empêchant...Sebastian... Mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand devant sa vue. Que faisait-il ici ? Je commença à réaliser la situation quand il enleva sa veste.

"Sebastian...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?". Il ne prêta même pas attention à ma question et s'installa dans mon lit. Je m'écartais le plus possible de lui. Mais sa main caressant le long de mon dos me ramena vers lui. Sa main caressa ma gorge, puis doucement il se pencha pour embrasser mon cou. Je ne peux même pas lutter, mes bras ne veulent même pas se lever. Je suis comme mort entre ses bras. Soudainement je sens sa main écartant doucement mes cuisses en caressant l'intérieur. Un frisson remplis d'excitation et de peur me prend. Il faut que j'arrête ça maintenant. J'ouvre alors la bouche mais je n'arrive même plus à parler, seul un gémissement en ressort. Sous la gène je détourne la tête, mais qu'est-qu'il m'arrive ? Il appuya son corps contre moi, je pouvais sentir son érection sur ma cuisse.

"Sebastian qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi..?". J'osais alors le regarder dans les yeux. Contre toute attente son regard était sévère. Mais à cette vision je sentait mon coeur s'agiter. Pourquoi ? Il m'attrapa le poignet le serrant assez fort pour me faire un peu mal puis se rapprocha de mon oreille.

**"Cela fait presque un mois que tu te fiches royalement de moi. Le pire c'est que pendant tout ce temps je me suis remis en question. Alors qu'en fait tu n'as fait que croire les bruits de couloirs, j'en peux plus moi.".** Son regard est effrayant. Lentement, avec discrétion, j'essaye de sortir de mon lit. Mais il le remarqua et me tira vers lui par le bras. Puis il me plaqua le ventre contre le matelas.

**"Ciel, s'il te plais ne m'énerve pas...Je le suis déjà assez comme ça. Et tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai du mal à me retenir..."**. A se retenir de quoi ? De me frapper ? Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ? Je ne comprends plus rien...

"Sebastian...Attend...Je ne comprend plus rien là...". Au lieux d'avoir une réponse à ma question il eut un silence. Il commença à me déshabiller. Voyant où il venait en venir je commençais à paniquer.

**"Sebastian arrête**.". Ses mains alors glissèrent le long de mes côtes descendant jusqu'à mes reins. Je dois avouer que ça m'excitait...Il pressa alors doucement sa main sur mes fesses puis se rapprocha près de mon oreille.

"Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ce que je te fais pourtant...?". Je restais pétrifié, je n'avais rien à lui répliquer, pourtant d'habitude ce n'est pas ma repartie qui fait défaut. Mais je ne voulais certainement pas paraître ridicule.

"Bien, je vois...Trop de fierté pour me dire oui." Il continue alors de se déshabiller faisant tomber ses vêtements sur le sol en un bruit sourd. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit est totalement déconnecté Je n'ai même plus peur...J'ai même..hâte ? Mais, mais à quoi je pense moi ? Je me retourne alors vivement vers Sebastian qui semble vraiment très surpris.

"Désolé, pour l'autre jours. Je suis content que tu sois là...". Son visage bizarrement s'adoucit. Il se baisse alors contre moi et passe sa main sous ma tête la collant contre lui. Il ne dit rien, mais ça me suffit. Toutes les étreintes que j'ai pu recevoir de mes parents ne peuvent égaler celle de Sebastian. Mes mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux par réflexe. Je crus entendre un bruit, je regardais alors près de la porte, elle était entre-ouverte, ah surement le chien. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça...Sebastian resta dans cette position jusqu'à que je m'endors...enfin je crois.

* * *

Le lendemain à mon réveille Sebastian n'est déjà plus là... Décidément. Je suis vraiment las aujourd'hui, je vais appeler Tanaka pour me laver et m'habiller...

* * *

En descendant je vois tous les hommes d'hier, tous sauf Sebastian...Je suis déçus. Alors qu'on s'était réconcilier, enfin non. J'y comprends vraiment plus rien. Un de ces hommes me lance un regard noir, Diedrich je crois, un ami proche de mon père. Je soupire et l'ignore, décidément je ne comprends vraiment pas les adultes. Je me retourne alors vers mon père avec un peu d'espoir.

"Sebastian est partit ?". Bizarrement à l'entende de ce nom Diedrich me dévisage encore plus.

"Ah oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu le reverras dans 2 jours !". Dans 2 jours ?

"Il y'a quoi dans 2 jours ?". Mes parents soupirèrent alors en chœur.

"Ciel, ce sera ton anniversaire !". Mon anniversaire. Je ne veux déjà pas y être. Il y'aura surement pleins de monde, encore une fête qu'organiserons mes parents avec des gens intéressés qui ne m'aime sûrement pas...Et sûrement encore des gamins qui feront tout pour que je passe une horrible soirée.

"Ah oui...Il y'aura Elisabeth, tu sais ta fiancée...". Je serre les poings, je sais que ça le fait rire, tout le monde sait très bien que je ne l'aime pas. D'ailleurs...Je l'avais je l'avais totalement oublié. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive..C'est censé être ma fiancé mais ce n'est même pas elle que j'ai embrassé ses derniers jours. J'étais si bien avec Sebastian que je l'avais réellement omis de ma mémoire, je suis vraiment horrible !

"Ah...". Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire. Voyant que la situation commençait à être pesante je sortis de la pièce. Je montais dans ma chambre mais cela me déprimait, cela me faisait trop penser à Sebastian. Je pris alors un chaud manteau, mis une laisse à mon chien et sortis. Le froid me prenait. Il neigeait. J'avançais alors malgré la neige. Lorsque je fus arrivé en ville je vis un grand sapin qu'il avait installé pour Noël. Même les vitrines étaient décorées. Tous les enfants étaient excités. Je marchais resserrant mon manteau sur mon cou, il faisait vraiment froid. J'entrais alors dans des galeries marchandes ou l'air était un peu moins frais. Il y'a vraiment du monde aujourd'hui. Je continuais ma route me frayant un chemin entre les gens, mon chien me suivait difficilement. Malgré la chaleur que dégageaient les allées j'avais toujours aussi froid. Je marche à la recherche d'une boutique intéressante, mais rien ne m'attire. Au bout d'un moment je commençais à fatiguer, si évident de ma part...Je n'aime vraiment pas ce côté faible chez moi. Cela fait combien de temps que je marche déjà ? 2h00 ? Oh, il faut vraiment que je rentre chez moi. Mais mes jambes ne veulent plus me porter. Tout à coup je sens ma respiration s'accélérer Je repense alors au médecin qui me disait de ne pas trop faire d'effort à cause de mon asthme. Dès que je suis essoufflé je commence à m'étouffer avec mon propre air, c'est affreux comme perspective. Jamais je ne pourrais être sportif professionnel, remarque je n'aime pas le sport donc parfois ça m'arrange bien. Mais le problème est que je n'ai plus la force de rentrer chez moi. Je me laisse alors tombé sur le sol assis comme un mendiant en plein milieu de la foule. A l'époque j'étais trop jeune pour pouvoir comprendre, mais le médecin avait prévenus mes parents que j'aurais des difficultés pour avoir des relations cela m'importait peu, mais maintenant...Quelque part c'est assez risible. Je ne mérite pas Sebastian, lui il doit surement vouloir coucher avec moi. Déjà que l'âge le limitait alors si en plus il savait que mon asthme aussi entrerait en compte, je ne sais même pas comment il réagirait. Si jamais j'avais une crise d'asthme alors qu'on ferait l'amour, on serait obligé de s'arrêté pour que je puisse faire des exercices de respiration, non rien que d'y penser je trouve ça ridicule à en mourir. Mon chien vient poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Je réalise alors que je suis encore assis par terre. Je suis vraiment nul. Il faudrait que je me lève, mais en suis-je capable ? Surement pas. Rien que cette idée me fait étouffer, mon asthme reprenant le dessus. Lorsque je lève la tête, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Sebastian...Il est la dans la boutique d'en face, mais il est trop loin pour me voir. J'essaye de me lever mais je n'arrive pas à bouger, et ma respiration est trop douloureuse pour que je puisse crier son nom. C'est horrible quand on sait que la solution se trouve en face de nous mais qu'elle est inaccessible. En même temps est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie qu'il me voit dans cet état ? Après tout, les gens vont bien voir que je ne me sens pas bien...Déjà qu'à cause de ça j'étais un boulet pour mes parents, je ne voudrais certainement n'en être un pour Sebastian. En fait, non, il ne faut pas qu'il me voit. Je baisse alors ma tête pour que mon visage ne soit plus visible. J'entendis des pas résonant dans l'allée, cela devait surement être lui. Je resserrais alors mes jambes sur moi espérant être le moins visible possible. Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon genoux, je relève alors la tête. Mais lorsque que mes yeux se lèvent, en face de moi ce n'est que Diedrich, l'ami de mon père...Voyant que je respire difficilement il semble comprendre que je fais une petite crise d'asthme.. Il m'invite alors à la suivre sans parler une seule fois...

* * *

Nous sommes dans un fiacre qui m'amène jusqu'à chez moi. Au début le voyage était un peu silencieux, mais soudains il se décide à me parler.

"Au fait Ciel, comme c'est bientôt ton anniversaire je suis clément, mais je vous ai vus hier toi et Sebastian...". Lorsqu'il me dit ça j'eus comme une crise cardiaque. Mes membres en tremblaient.

"Ah...". Ce fut la seule chose que j'ai réussis à dire. Je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre. C'était l'un des amis les plus proches de mon père. J'étais presque fini. A vrai dire quand il m'eut dit ça, je n'avais point peur des représailles, ni même des moqueries, non rien de tout ça, j'avais juste peur de perdre Sebastian. Je resserrais mon manteau entre mes doigts et hésitant je lui demandais :

"Que comptez-vous faire...?" Ma voix se fait faible. Il se contente de rire, décidément je hais les adultes, toujours jugeur, toujours égoïste.

"C'est ce qui vous inquiète, je ne dirais rien à votre père...". Je suis un peu soulagé, mais je sais très bien que cela cache quelque chose.

"Enfin juste parce que bientôt c'est votre anniversaire, mais je lui dirais juste après." Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

**"NON !". **Son regard se pose sur moi, il est si...froid !

"Ne faites pas l'enfant, je fais ça pour votre bien." Je sens mon sang bouillonner, jamais je n'ai été autant sur les nerfs.

"**Et en quoi cela m'est profitable ?"**. Il semble déjà épuisé par ma question.

"Votre enfance part en fumée avec cet homme...". Sous l'effet de rage je hausses le ton.

**"MON ENFANCE ELLE DEJA MORTE DEPUIS LONGTEMPS DEPUIS QUE MON PERE M'ABANDONNE POUR LA REINE ! SEBASTIAN EST LE SEUL A ME DONNER DE L'AFFECTION CONTRAIREMENT A MON PERE ! **". Cette fois il prit vraiment mal mon attitude.

**"NE PARLE PAS SUR CE TON ! Baisse la voix tout de suite ! Et puis je veux te rappeler une chose : Sebastian n'est pas ton père. Arrête de le voir comme tel c'est vraiment malsains. Et puis quel père couche avec leurs enfants hein ?".** Malsains ? Cela parait si répugnant comme mots, je suis répugnant ? Ma colère alors s'estompe un peu.

"Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui...". Ses sourcils se froncent, son visage parait plus détendu. Serait-il bête au point que je puisse le manipuler..?

"Alors pourquoi je vous ai vus nu dans ton lit serrés l'un contre l'autre ?". Son ton est toujours aussi cynique. Mais je ne le relève pas. Je me contente de prendre l'air le plus enfantin possible.

"Depuis longtemps je me sens seul...Le soir je ne faisais que pleurer, j'avais peur, je ne voyais jamais mes parents, j'étais déprimé. Puis j'ai connu le duc...Il s'est attaché à moi. Il a remarquer que le soir je pleurais dans mon lit, donc souvent il vient me consoler. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste aujourd'hui, alors je vous en supplie, ne dites rien à mon père...Sinon il se ferait des idées et m'interdirait de voir Se-Le duc...Alors s'il vous plais, ne dites rien...". Je relève la tête, de fausses larmes coulant sur mes joues. Bizarrement je vois sur son visage une mine attristé.

"Tu pleures vraiment tous les soirs ? Tu sais ton père t'aime beaucoup tu pourrais lui en parler..". Alors c'est tout ? C'était aussi facile que ça ? J'en aurais presque envie de rigoler, tout mon être se gausse.

"Je lui ai déjà dit, mais des ordres restent des ordres..." Comme s' il comprenait parfaitement il ne dit rien de plus. La fin du trajet se passa en silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bon la j'admet, j'ai abusé niveau retard ! Mais genre beaucoup ! Donc bon encore désolé (ohlala je radote !). Donc voici le chapitre 15 un peu bizarre. Remarque c'est dur de se concentré après avoir révisé mes bac histoire et français ! *bouhou***

Marechal Rattus : Haha Pédobear XD ? Du coup j'ai la musique en tête ! Non oui tu as raison, il faut savoir prendre une vrai décision. Ah bah ça ! Non surtout que pour le coup ils étaient pas discret ! Pour ce qui est des invités, il dorme tous, enfin c'est la d'ailleurs que Dietrish les découvres ! (enfin j'ai pas trop compris la question je dois t'avouer...). Par contre pour le tonnerre, ouai non la c'est moi *mea culpa* ! Non mais ça m'arrive de me lancer, je me relis mais c'est vrai que ça j'ai pas fait attention :o ! Oui non sinon ça fait vraiment apocalypse XD ! Bon ça, ça rentre dans mon anthologie de toutes les conneries que j'ai dites XD ! Ohlala la bourde ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Mangakadu14 : Ca c'est parce que Ciel est chiant aussi XD ! En même temps qui n'est pas chiant à 11 ans XD ! Un gros soumis OO ? Remarque remarque sous certaines perspective...héhéhé ! Un nouveau domestique ? Ah non mais non Dietrich est un ami à Vincent XD ! Mais c'est vrai que faut évité de faire clamser le pauvre Tanaka avec un choc pareil XD ! Ah bah Sebastian quand tu vois son regard froid, pouf directe t'y pense plus du tout ! Ah ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Twilight-and-BlackButler : Rah mais t'inquiète pas ici c'est la bonne franquette (enfin façon de parler hein !). Tu trouves dietrich flippant ? Remarque c'est vrai qu'il fait Monsieur rigueur et frigidité ! Hahaha ! Merci pour ta review :3 !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Une réception est donnée en mon honneur, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y allez...Parce que je sais déjà comment va se passer la soirée. Lizzy va me coller, et je devrais rester toute la soirée avec mes parents et elle à écouter ses histoires. Et pas une seule fois je ne verrais Sebastian. Pourtant j'ai vraiment envie de le voir. Cette semaine je n'ai trouvé aucun moment pour le revoir. Pour cette occasion mes parents m'ont fait mettre un tenue si ridicule...Une chemise, si s'en est encore une, remplis de dentelles et de froufrou, une espèce de short rouge ballon et une veste s'arrêtant à mes côtes de cette même couleur. Vraiment on dirait un gamin...Je soupire. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma porte. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie pas d'y allez. Mais je sais que tout le monde m'attend. Je me console alors en me disant qu'il m'attend...J'ouvre alors enfin la porte puis me dirige à la salle de réception.

"BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! ". Il y'a tant de gens, la plupart je ne les connais même pas. Ils sont tous là à me scruter, je n'aime pas vraiment ça. A peine je commence à chercher Sebastian du regard que mon père m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à faire un discours. Décidément, cette soirée commence vraiment mal. Tout le monde semble vouloir m'écouter. Je commence alors à parler en essayant de paraître ému, après tout c'est mon anniversaire...

"Merci à tous d'être venus aujourd'hui. Je tiens à remercier tout le monde et surtout mes parents qui ont organisé cette superbe soirée..." J'avais tant l'impression de mentir, c'était affreux. Les gens alors se remettent à discuter entre eux. Cette soirée, ça ne ressemble à rien...Je cherche alors du regard Sebastian mais encore une fois on me dérange. Je me sens étouffé en quelque seconde. N'aimant pas trop ce contact je me replis un peu sur moi même me crispant.

"CIEL !". Ah c'est donc juste ma cousine. Cela me fait tellement bizarre de la revoir. J'ai l'impression de retourner en arrière à l'époque où je ne connaissais pas encore Sebastian. Je n'aime pas du tout ce sentiment. Lizzy remarque que je suis préoccupé.

"Bah Ciel, je suis venu exprès pour te voir, pourquoi tu fais cette moue ?". Mes yeux s'attardent sur les invités encore à sa recherche.

"Ciel tu m'écoute ?". Hein ? Ah, du coup je n'ai même pas fait attention à Lizzy. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. Après tout on n'a même pas mis remis à clair toutes les histoires. Je ne devrais pas m'en intéresser.

"Oui, je t'écoute.". Elle fronce les sourcils je sais qu'elle n'aime pas mon attitude. Mais j'en ai marre de devoir plaire à tout le monde.

"Ciel, répond à mes questions dans ce cas." Ça y'est elle me saoule déjà. Mais où est Sebastian ?

"CIEL !". Elle me secoue dans tous les sens. Mon humeur étant déjà assez mauvaise, je n'arrivais pas à me contenir cette fois-ci.

"Tu vas arrêter de me traiter comme un gamin ! LAISSE-MOI ! ". Ma voix résonne dans la salle, tout le monde se tourne vers nous. Lizzy est sous le point de pleurer. C'est surement l'une des pires situation que j'ai pu vivre. Je me sens dépassé, je ne sais même pas quoi faire...

"Je...". Tout le monde attend ma réponse. C'est quoi ça ? Ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs affaires ? Et puis c'est mon anniversaire, je peux faire ce que j'ai envie non ? Ah !

"Désolé, mais je dois m'absenté, je suis quelque peu fatigué." Mon père me lance un regard noir.

"Ciel, tu ne fais pas d'excuse à ta cousine ?". Je me retourne vers lui. Cela ne fait que quelques minutes que je supporte tout ça, et je n'en peux déjà plus. Lentement je baisse la tête honteux.

"Où est Sebastian...?". Je serre mes poings, je me sens faible. Mais la j'ai vraiment envie de le voir. Ma cousine semble enthousiasme à ma question.

"Oh Ciel, ton chien te manques ? C'est trop mignon !". Un sourire commence alors à apparaître sur les lèvres de mon père.

"Non je parle du Duc Michaelis." Un silence. Même les invités se taisent. A croire que ce nom est tabou.

"Ciel, il faudra qu'on parle ce soir...". Son ton et son regard se font sévère mais je ne bronche pas. Je suis presque habitué maintenant. Je soupire au final il n'aura pas répondu à ma question...Agacé je m'en vais. Au passage j'essaye de voir si Sebastian est là, mais aucune trace de lui...Je m'en vais alors vers les toilettes. Mais devant se tienne des filles qui doivent avoir entre 16 et 17 ans...Elles me regardent comme si j'étais une vulgaire ordure. Cela ne change pas trop des autres filles que je connais. Vraiment, je me demande comment mon père a choisit les invités...Je les ignores et marche vers les toillettes mais une d'entre elle me bloque le passage, je lève alors mon regard vers elle.

"Excuse moi, mais tu m'empêches de passer." Je sais très bien qu'elle ne me laissera pas passer, mais il faut bien essayer.

"Non mais pour qui tu t'es pris ?". La question est culotée quand même...Mais bon ça reste une gamine après tout.

"Pour le propriétaire de ce manoir, la raison de cette soirée aussi...". J'essaye de rester calme. Parce que là vraiment je suis déjà agacé comme ça...

"Non mais reste à ta place, tu n'es qu'un gamin ! J'ai 6 ans de plus que toi je te signale !". De plus en plus ridicule...

"C'est plutôt vous qui devriez rester à votre place non ?". Tout à coup je me sens tirée par les cheveux jusque dans les toilettes.

* * *

Je suis sur le sol froid, pour une raison inconnue elle me frappe alors qu'elles m'ont vulgairement attachés...Elle semble y prendre un malin plaisir. Décidément. Pourquoi je n'ai même pas le droit à un peu de bonheur le jour de mon anniversaire. Le pire c'est que personne ne se demande où est-ce que je suis. J'essaye de me relever, mais elles me donnent des coups de pieds.

"Dites-moi, pourquoi vous m'en voulez au juste ?". Elles se regardent puis rirent ensembles.

"Cela nous énerve vraiment à quel point tu maltraites ta fiancé alors qu'elle est magnifique !". Ah...Des amis à Lizzy ? Oh, c'est vrai que je l'ai bien mérité quelque part. Mais bon, je suis sûr qu'il doit y'avoir autre chose derrière, quelque chose de vraiment gamin. Quelque chose de vraiment superficiel.

"Ce n'est pas la seule raison pas vrai ?". Elles s'arrêtent de rire. Un léger rouge sur leurs joues apparaissant.

"Et bien à vrai dire, on en a aussi assez de toi parce que...Tu sais, toutes les trois nous sommes vraiment amoureuses du Duc Michaelis...D'habitude il venait voir nos pères pour son entreprise mais depuis qu'il t'a connu il fait tout par téléphone et passe son temps avec toi ! On sait très bien que tu profites de sa gentillesse parce que tu te sens seul et abandonné. Mais on sait aussi que Sebastian déteste les enfants. Mais pour une raison qu'on ignore il reste avec toi. Moi je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas te faire mal en t'abandonnant ! Et tu n'es pas un enfant idiot, tu le sais très bien aussi ! Cela m'énerve ceux qui profitent des autres !" Sur la fin de sa phrase, sa haine éclate. Je sens une violente gifle. Minable. Heureusement elle n'a pas beaucoup de force, mais cela fait un peu mal. Enfin bon aucune gifle ne fera plus mal que celle que m'a donné Sebastian. D'ailleurs rien que d'y repenser j'en ai des frissons...Mais cela me donne encore plus envie de le voir. Je suis vraiment étrange.

"Allez venez les filles, il ne ressemble déjà plus à rien. J'espère que tu as compris la leçon petit." Elles s'en vont, enfin ! Je me détache difficilement. Lorsque je me lève je me regarde dans le miroir, des marques de coup sur mon visage et mes cheveux sont totalement en pagaille. Mais ma tenue n'a rien c'est déjà ça...Avec ma main tremblante je remets mes cheveux correctement même si ce n'est pas encore ça. Pour ce qui est des bleus sur mon visage je les laisse comme tels, je n'aurais qu'a dire que je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Je préfère largement dire ça que de dire que je me suis fait taper par des filles. Non vraiment ce serait trop honteux. Je soupire. Finalement je ne serais pas dire si ma relation m'apporte plus de plaisirs que de soucis...Non il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Après tout je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui. Je me dirige alors vers la sortie, mes jambes tremblent. Elles ont raison je ne ressemble plus à rien. Lorsque je suis dans la salle tout le monde me regarde. En même temps on dirait un enfant battu. Au final je suis ridicule. Mes parents et ma tante se dirige vers moi. Mon père prend mon visage entre ses mains.

"Ciel ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé." J'enlève ses mains, je n'apprécie pas ce contact.

"Rien, je suis tombé c'est tout. Où est Sebastian ?". Ma voix est cassée. Surement du à la fatigue. Mon père pose sa main sur ma tête.

"Désolé, il a dit qu'il ne pourra pas venir, il a beaucoup de travail...". Quoi ? Je ne le verrais pas ? Je serre mes poings jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Je détourne la tête. J'aurais tellement aimé le voir. Ma fiancé s'avance alors vers moi.

"Ciel, tu parais tout fatigué, on pourrait peut-être monter dans ta chambre.". Son sourire est si enfantin, elle réalise ses propos ? Sa mère la reprend lui expliquant que c'est mal élevé.

"Mais maman, moi je veux voir Sebastian ! Promis je sors juste après !". Moi aussi...Enfin pas le Sebastian dont elle parle...Sa mère soupire puis finalement l'autorise. Remarque grâce à ma cousine je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu dans mon lit. M'éloigner de cette horrible réception un petit peu. Pour une fois elle ne m'assaillis pas de question, c'est si agréable ce silence. Lorsque j'ouvre ma porte mon chien se précipite vers nous. Lizzy le caresse, il semble content. A vrai dire il a toujours apprécié Lizzy, surement parce qu'elle lui donne plus d'amour que moi. Je regarde alors ma chambre sombre, puis mes yeux se posent sur une masse noire...comme un homme...Mais. Ses yeux rouges brillant dans le noir, c'est lui. Mon coeur s'accélérait tellement. Moi qui voulais absolument le voir. Je ferme la porte dans la précipitation avant que Lizzy ne le voit. Puis je me retourne vers elle.

"Hum, El-Lizzy, je vais me coucher un peu comme je suis fatigué. Donc désolé de ne pas rester avec toi. Tu pourrais prévenir mon père ?"

"Ah, Ciel tu ne vas pas bien ? Tes yeux sont humides...". Je la rassure puis l'invite à descendre. Elle bouda un peu puis me laissa enfin seul. Lorsque je sus qu'elle était bien partie je me précipitais dans ma chambre. Dès que je fus entré je sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Les mains tremblantes je m'accrochais désespérément à ses cheveux. Je me laissais entraîner sur le sol par son poids sur moi.

"Et bien pour quelqu'un qui m'en voulais, tu es bien affectif."

"Tait toi." Étrangement il ne dit rien de plus. Il se contente de se déshabiller lentement pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Voyant que je le regarde, il sourit puis me déshabille. A son regard je peux très bien voir qu'il me désire vraiment. Est-ce que simplement me faire plaisir lui suffit ? Après tout c'est un adulte, il doit sûrement vouloir beaucoup plus. Alors qu'il défait mes bas je pose sa main sur son torse. Il relève alors son visage plantant son regard sur moi, cela me perturbe un peu. Je me sens bizarre. Je me sens tout à coup un peu gêné.

"Sebastian...Je sais que c'est que c'est mon anniversaire. Mais j'aimerais te faire plaisir." Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et un prémisse de sourire apparut. Cette idée l'excite. Mais je sais très bien qu'il ne me dira pas ce qu'il veut vraiment...Surement pour me protéger. J'avais remarqué que ces gestes n'étaient jamais trop brusques, toujours doux, comme s'il ne voulait pas me briser.

"Ciel, bien sûr je suis un homme, un adulte, mes désirs sont plus évolués que les tiens. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable si on ne va très loin. Je veux suivre ton rythme." Pourquoi me considère t-il comme un enfant ? Certes j'en suis un techniquement, mais bon...

"Très bien, dans ce cas si tu veux suivre mon rythme dit-moi comment pourrais-je t'aider, que ce soit avec mes mains, ma bouche, ou autres, pour te faire plaisir ?".Ses yeux se mirent à briller, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança passant sa main sur ma nuque et rapprochant sa bouche de mon oreille me faisant frissonner. Puis il chuchota doucement.

"Très bien, dans ce cas allons sur le lit tu seras plus confortable." Son odeur, sa peau, sa voix...Tout me faisait mourir. Au final moi qui devais tout faire, je me laisse allez...Il parait si...mature ! Combien de filles a t'il séduit avant moi ? Peut importe ce qu'il dit, il est toujours sérieux. Lorsque nous sommes sur mon lit et que je me sens allongé, je sens ses mains serpenté sur mon corps, je ferme les yeux, j'en frémis. Il dépose des baisers dans mon cou pour finalement remonter sur mes lèvres. J'ai le stupide réflexe de resserrer mes cuisses autour de lui, je le sens sourire. Sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche dans un bruit humide. J'aime la sensation, c'est doux...Il me dévore littéralement les lèvres les mordillant, les léchant, les suçant. Je sens son sexe se presser contre le mien, mon bas ventre me chauffe. Soudain il s'arrête me regardant. Je crois qu'il attend quelque chose de moi. Ne sachant pas trop comment m'y prendre je pose ma main sur son torse la laissant glisser pour que finalement elle retombe entre ses cuisses. Son regard est plus qu'explicite. Il attend que je le soulage d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis un peu perdu. Autant commencer par le commencement. Je mets alors ma main dans son sous-vêtements, cela me fait vraiment bizarre. Lorsque je pose mes doigts sur son sexe, son corps tremble et je sens mes joues me chauffer. Je le sors alors du sous-vêtements. Je ne sais de nouveau pas trop quoi faire. Je le regarde, son visage est neutre, mais sa mâchoire est contracté, il se retient. Je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas être très doué pour toutes ces choses.

"Sebastian..Je ne suis pas très sur pour la suite, tu pourrais me dire ce que je pourrais faire pour te donner du plaisir ?". Son visage se contracte de nouveau et sa voix est légèrement rauque.

"Avec ta..." Il semble hésité à ce qu'il doit dire.

"Ma...?". Il pose sa main sur ma joue, elle est brûlante.

"Ciel...". Sa voix elle est tellement rempli de désirs que j'en sens mon ventre se retourner.

"Sebastian, n'ai pas peur de me dire ce que tu veux vraiment, je ferais tout ce que veux, tout...". Il semble hésité puis finalement se décide à parler.

"S'il te plais...Lèche l'extrémité de mon sexe...". Mon corps se paralyse, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus gêné. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais j'ai dit que je ferais tout pour le faire plaisir...même ça. Si c'est ce qu'il aime. Hésitant je me penche, mon coeur bat si fort que j'en aurais mal. Je me sens bizarre, c'est la première fois que je vais faire ça. Je pose alors délicatement mes lèvres tremblantes sur l'extrémité de son sexe et le lèche comme il me l'a dit. Un gémissement grave résonne dans la pièce. Mon ventre s'agitent. Je me sens bouillonné. Sa main caresse doucement mes cheveux.

"S'il te plais...Fais des vas et viens avec ta bouche...". Je m'exécute essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Ma bouche n'est pas très large, ça me fait un peu mal, mais je continue car je souhaite vraiment lui faire plaisir...Ses mains appuie légèrement sur ma tête, je sens alors son sexe contre ma gorge. C'est vraiment bizarre, mais ça m'exciterais presque. Cela me fait tout drôle d'entendre des gémissements et soupirs de sa part...Mais j'aime bien. Au bout d'un moment j'arrive mieux à glisser ma bouche, c'est plus agréable, c'est presque doux. Alors que les mouvements s'accélère, je sens son sexe frémir dans ma bouche, puis finalement il se repend dedans...Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai avalé. Je le regarde alors un peu essoufflé, les lèvres encore un peu gonflées. Il me prend automatiquement dans ses bras. Il a du vraiment apprécier.

"Ciel, je...merci infiniment...". Il resserre encore plus son étreinte, j'en serais presque étouffé.

"Si tu veux...Je pourrais recommencer...". Il ne dit rien et se contente de m'embrasser le cou et le visage. Je me laisse faire. Il se relève puis me caresse mes cheveux.

"On devrait peut-être retourner en bas.". Je hoche la tête. Il m'aide alors à me rhabiller laissant ses mains trainer un peu. Il me prend ensuite par la main m'amène jusqu'à la salle de réception. Lorsque nous sommes à l'intérieur il lâche ma main, à mon grand regret. Mon père se retourne vers nous avec un regard sévère qui est surtout adressé à Sebastian.

"Duc Michaelis, vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de travail ?". Sebastian semble de très bonne humeur...

**"J'ai pu me libérer..".** Mon père me fusille du regard, il semble vraiment énervé.

**"Duc, je ne dirais rien qu'en au fait que vous revenez avec Ciel alors qu'il était dans sa chambre..."** Sebastian comme seule réponse lui sourit. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi mais après cela mon père ne dit rien laissant Sebastian m'emmener plus loin dans la salle. Il m'accorda un dernier regard sévère avant qu'il se transforme en tristesse...


	16. Chapter 16

**Désolé, mais vraiment. C'est que là j'ai carrement pas assuré hein ! Décidement ! Je vais vraiment finir par ne plus être crédible :o ! Enfin bon, enfin bon !**

Twilight-and-blackbutler : Haha ! Sebastian le gros pervers, haha ça lui va bien XD ! Ah oh ! Oh je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes :o ! Pourtant je me relis à chaque fois (petit boulet). Je vais essayer de faire encore plus attention alors :) ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Bissenshi : Haha le double sens hein ? Ah heureusement que le père de Ciel n'y pense pas XD ! Ah oui comme tu dis c'est beau l'amour (qui as dit le sexe au lieu d'amour ? huhu, oh bah c'est moi ^^ *je sors*)

Yuki-sama50 : Oh mais tu sais supposition ne sont pas bête du tout en faite. Même pas du tout :o ! Hum petit perpicasse va ! Ciel agit ! Ah bah ça...XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Aviva94 : Hahaha XD ! Non mais j'y avais même pas pensé moi XD ! Comme quoi mes lectrices peuvent être plus perverss que moi ! Hihi ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Mangakadu14 : Hum et bien tu t'approche vraiment de la vérité là ! Enfin c'est encore un peu plus compliqué (vu que je suis bizarre de base hein !). Oh bah tiens le voilà le mot : "bizarre". Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Sebastian. Disons que je ne peux pas vraiment les exterieuriser pour une raison que je ne peux pas vraiment dire. (ça fait un peu conasse de dire ça je l'accorde XD !). Mais bon tout deviendra clair ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Marechal Rattus : Un clown ? Haha XD ! Pauvre Ciel haha...enfin plutôt pauvre Lizzy en fait XD ! Mais d'ou viens toute cette haine haha ! Non mais c'est vrai que pour une fête d'anniversaire...bah c'est pas vraiment un cadeau ! Roh mais pour Sebastian rien n'est impossible, un petit tour par le derrière du chateau, une escalade et hop ! Haha mais tout le monde à associé des connotations douteuse à liberer XD ! (pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi !). Merci pour ta review :D !

* * *

Durant la soirée Sebastian était extrêmement agréable. Jamais il n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi. La raison est un peu moins romantique, mais ça ne me dérange pas. De toute façon je n'ai jamais aimé vraiment tout ce qui est niais. Mon père pendant ce temps nous lançait des regards foudroyants, mais Sebastian lui renvoyait des sourires magnifiques, je ne comprenais pas trop. De toute façon je ne cherche pas à comprendre les histoires d'adultes, ils se compliquent un peu trop la vie pour moi. Malheureusement la fête passa vite et Sebastian s'en alla...Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si on ne se reverra pas. Lizzy bizarrement n'osa pas une fois venir me voir. Surement que Sebastian l'intimidait. Cela me faisait rire, car effectivement il était pour elle un vrai ennemi. J'étais maintenant dans ma chambre, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'avais fait mes devoirs, même ceux que je devais rattraper. Mon haleine est atroce. Depuis tout à l'heure je m'en fais la réflexion, je me dirige alors vers la salle de bain. Je me lave les dents, d'habitude j'aurais demandé à Tanaka, mais en sentant mon haleine il comprendrait. Une relation à ses petits inconvénient quand même. Enfin bon, tant que je n'attrape pas de maladie. Ah. Je remet ma brosse à dent à sa place. Je regarde les paquets de cadeaux entreposés dans ma chambre. Je vais devoir tous les ouvrir. Je suis déjà fatigué d'avance. Heureusement la plupart se résument à des chèques, si original... Je commence alors à les ouvrir un par un, commençant par ceux d'inconnu. Que des vêtements grotesques, des livres que j'ai en doubles exemplaires dans ma bibliothèque, ou bien des choses à manger. C'est vraiment nul, remarque ça leurs va bien, et ça reflète bien ce que je pense de cette société hypocrite. J'ouvre celui de ma tante. Un jeu de société qui vient de sortir, c'est pour l'instant le seul cadeau valable. J'ouvre ensuite celui de Lizzy...une peluche hideuse, un mélange entre un lapin et un ours, non c'est vraiment horrible. Je déballe alors avec enthousiasme celui de mes parents. Mais je suis quelque peu déçus en voyant que c'est qu'une simple chaine en or avec mon prénom. Au fond j'aurais du faire une liste. Je m'arrête alors quelques secondes. Je n'ai aucun cadeaux de Sebastian ? Je fouille alors parmi les emballages mais rien. Je passe alors ma main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Remarque je préfère qu'il fasse ça plutôt qu'il m'offre un cadeau qui me déçoive...Mais est ce qu'un cadeau de lui me décevrait ? Non, en fait j'aurais bien aimé recevoir quelque chose de sa part, juste déjà pour ma curiosité. Je me lève. Je suis fatigué. Je sors alors dans le couloir me dirigeant vers les escaliers. Mais en passant je vois la porte du bureau entrouverte. Mais ce que je vois me glace sur place me prenant de l'intérieur. Mon père se prend la tête dans les mains avec un air si...triste. On pourrait croire qu'il aurait perdu un être cher. Je le vois alors s'énerver lançant une statuette au sol.

**"Cet enflure, il m'a eu. Et je ne peux rien faire ! AH !"**. Je sursaute. Jamais mon père ne s'était comporté ainsi auparavant. Je me recule lentement. Mais tout à coup mon père remarque que je suis dehors à la regarder.

**"Ciel...Vient ici s'il te plait..."**. Il n'est plus dans son état normal. Je me recule alors encore plus.

"**CIEL VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !**". Sans chercher à comprendre, je me mets à fuir jusqu'à ma chambre dans laquelle je m'enferme.

-BARRE !-

Depuis l'autre jour mon père ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet restant normal. Heureusement...Aujourd'hui je devais avoir des cours d'économie mais mon professeur ne peut pas venir.

"Vincent on pourrait demander à Sebastian de venir donner un cours à Ciel. Après tout il a été dans une grande école d'économie." Mon père foudroie ma mère du regard.

"Tu crois sincèrement que Ciel sera sérieux avec Sebastian ?". Ma mère se met alors à rire.

"Voyons Vincent, Sebastian n'est pas un enfant. Il sera se dicipliner.". Mon père soupire. Ses mains tremblent, pourtant cela ne lui arrive jamais.

"De toute façon Rachelle, je crois que Ciel à besoins de se reposer." Depuis quand il s'intéresse à moi ?

"Non c'est bon. Je pense qu'au contraire ça me ferrais du bien." A la fin de ma phrase mon père frissonna. Puis comme s'il était fatigué il donna sa bénédiction. Mon père...est ce qu'il est courant pour moi et Sebastian. Si ça se trouve Diedrish lui a tout dit. Tout à coup je me sens vraiment honteux...En fait cette possibilité est fort probable. Mais alors pourquoi il ne se fache pas contre moi ? Pourquoi il n'interdit pas à Sebastian de rester avec moi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de mon père. Sans que je m'en rende compte ma mère était déjà en train d'appeler Sebastian. Je me sentais pour une fois assez coupable. Je montais alors rapidement dans ma chambre ne supportant plus trop cette scène. Il fallait que je me calme. Après tout j'allais bientôt voir Sebastian. Cet homme...pour une raison qui m'échappe plus je me rapproche de lui et plus j'ai l'impression qu'il m'est atteignable...Lassablement je laissais pendre mon bras au-dessus du lit. Je me tournais et me retournait dans mon lit, je n'étais pas détendu. Je réfléchissais trop. Plus je vais loin avec Sebastian, sexuellement, je me sens de plus en plus coupable vis à vis de mon père. Et encore nous n'avons même pas encore franchis le vrai cap. Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se passe entre hommes, je m'en suis pas intéressé, en même temps quel enfant va penser à cela ? Encore entre un homme et une femme, pour savoir comment on fait les enfants...mais deux hommes ensembles...Pourquoi faire ? Maintenant je me trouve bien embêter. On devrait nous expliquer quand même. Mais bon je ne pense pas que la société changera d'avis là , même Schubert était homosexuel. Cela m'énerve. Mais dans mon cas, c'est plus de la pédophilie ? Oh non, je n'ai même pas envie de comparer Sebastian à un violeur d'enfant, certainement pas. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. J'entends alors toquer à ma porte. Lascivement j'autorise la personne à entrer. Je vois alors mon père me regarder avec un air bizarre. Sebastian à du me lève alors rapidement malgré moi. Au final il n'y a pas que pour mon coeur que j'ai envie de le voir, mon corps aussi...On devient rapidement dépendant de ce genre de choses. Mais je fais exprès d'afficher un air neutre, je ne veux certainement pas ressembler à ces pervers avec un visage de violeur à chaque pensée perverse. Au final, je suis de plus en plus en accord avec mon père pour penser que ce cours ne va pas en être un. Il y'a bien une 1 chance sur 2 pour Sebastian m'allonge sur le bureau. Quand j'arrive à la salle de cours mon père repart immédiatement me laissant seul. Je me mords la lèvre, je n'ai pas envie d'entrer...La porte alors s'ouvrit automatiquement me surprenant. Je relevais mon regard difficilement rencontrant ses yeux rouges brillants dans l'ombre. Mes lèvres tremblèrent.

"B-bonjours." Ce fût la seule chose que j'eus pu dire. Il ne me répondit pas me laissant entrer. Malgré tout je me sentais vraiment à l'aise, mais mon corps était toujours autant crispé. Il faut que je lui en parle. Mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Je ne vais pas lui balancer "Je crois que notre père est courant pour nous". Non cela ferait trop dramatique et niais pour moi. Non il faut que je trouve autre chose et vite. Je m'assis calmement sur la chaise d'un pupitre présent juste devant le bureau. Est-ce qu'il va vraiment me faire cours au moins ? Il me scrute, je le sens, il se doute de quelque chose.

"Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours." Une question me brûle les lèvres, son regard alors se plante dans le miens, je me sens alors obligé de la poser.

"Tu comptes réellement me faire cours." Son regard devient très sérieux. Il ne répond pas à ma question et commence à parler de l'importance de l'épargne. Je dois l'avouer je n'arrive pas du tout à me concentrer. Non seulement parce que c'est Sebastian qui fait le cours mais aussi parce que je n'arrête de penser au fait qu'il faut que je lui parle. Mais bizarrement il a l'air très sérieux. Mon coeur se serre, à ce moment j'ai l'impression de ne plus être grand-chose face à lui. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je dois penser pour l'instant. Il faut que je trouve une manière de savoir ce que sait mon père.

"Ciel ?". Je relève vivement ma tête.

"De quoi ?". Ses sourcils se froncent.

"Tu peux répondre à ma question s'il te plait ?". Mince...Je n'ai rien écouté de ce qu'il a dit. Il va surement penser que je m'en fiche de ce cours ou que je profite du fait que ce soit lui le professeur. Il faut que je trouve une excuse. Je pourrais simuler une crise d'asthme. Non, qu'est-ce que je pense. J'affronte alors son regard sévère.

"Désolé, j-je n'ai pas écouter." Je baisse le regard. Bizarrement je n'entends pas de réprimande, ni de soupire, je le regarde essayant de comprendre. Il semble exténué. Lorsque nos regards se croisent ses yeux me fixent avec lassitude. Il posa ensuite sa main sur ma joue.

"Il y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse." C'était le moment idéale pour lui parler de la situation. Mais j'en avait plus du tout envie. J'allais encore l'embêter pour rien. Je décidais de ne rien dire.

"Non, non tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Et puis, je dois t'avouer que c'est assez dur de me concentrer vu que c'est toi mon professeur." Il soupire, puis pose le livre qu'il avait entre les mains sur la table. Il revient ensuite vers moi.

"Tu sais Ciel, des situations gênantes comme celle-ci on va en rencontrer pleins. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, après tout tu n'as que 12 ans, malgré le fait que tu sois très mature, tu n'es pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Alors autant dès maintenant y travailler."

"Oui, mais la il y'a personne pour nous porter préjudice." Il se met à rire.

"Ciel, je ne parlais pas de situation en public. Tu sais, je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter mais j'ai beaucoup de domaine de compétences. Et ta mère va surement beaucoup me solliciter pour remplacer tes professeurs et je ne voudrais pas que tu régresses." Mes sourcils se froncent. On dirait qu'il parle à un enfant de 4 ans. J'ai peut-être encore un peu mes joues potelés et je ne suis pas très grand voir pas du tout, mais bon je suis quand même intelligent pour mon âge.

"Tu sais très bien que je suis en avance en économie. Pour une fois que je t'ai comme professeur on pourrait en profiter, déjà qu'on ne se voit pas souvent..." Il se met à rire, mes joues rougissent malgré moi, j'aime son rire, il est sincère et léger.

"Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais t'allonger sur la table dès que tu serais là. On est pas des animaux." Je me sens de plus en plus ridicule.

"Thecniquement si...". Son rire s'arrête tout à coup.

"Tu voulais vraiment que je fasse ça...?". Je ne réponds rien détournant le visage. Il se rapproche alors vers moi et pousse ma chaise en ma direction. Sa main passe sur mes cheveux puis redescend dans mon cou. Il plaque ensuite violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes entrant ensuite brutalement sa langue dans ma bouche. Mon corps semblait suivre son rythme sans même que je m'en rende compte. Il me mordillait parfois mes lèvres doucement mais assez fort pour me donner des frissons, j'étais complètement paralysé sur ma chaise. Je me sentis soulever de celle-ci par Sebastian me tenant par les fesses. Il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, enroulant mes cuisses autour de son bassin. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque pour ne pas tomber. Ses mains étaient toujours sur mes fesses les tenant fermement. Je sentait mon corps me brûler. Bien souvent j'entendais les amis de ma mère se plaindrent parce que certains hommes étaient brutaux à leurs égards. Je ne comprenais pas, et je ne comprends toujours pas. Je n'ai jamais été autant excité. Ses mains redescendirent sur mes cuisses pour me soutenir un peu plus. Je me sentais défaillir. Son corps se frotta contre le miens, sur le coup mes gemissements ne ressemblaient qu'à des couinements. Mais des toquements à la porte l'arrêta dans son élan. Il me reposa alors délicatement au sol puis se replaça devant son bureau baissant la tête. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux puis inspira un grand coup.

"Entrez." La porte s'ouvrit. C'était mon père.

"Sebastian, il est déjà l'heure." Il releva la tête un peu surpris.

"Pardon ?".

"Le cours est déjà fini depuis 10 minutes déjà." Le temps a vraiment passé vite. Je serre mes poings je n'ai vraiment pas envie que Sebastian parte.

"Dis, papa vu qu'il va bientôt être l'heure de manger, Se-, le duc Michaelis pourrait rester avec nous et puis il m'avait promis qu'un jour on promènerait le chien ensemble, comme ça on pourra." Mon père me regarda sévèrement.

"Ciel...Le duc Michaelis est un adulte, je doute qu'il ait beaucoup de temps à te consacrer pour jouer avec toi. D'ailleurs moi même je ne serais pas la cette après midi." Je me mords la lèvre j'ai vraiment envie qu'il reste, surtout si mon père n'est pas là cette après midi.

"Toutes les fois où tu n'était pas là et que tu m'interdisais de le voir il était là. Donc je suppose que encore aujourd'hui il sera libre." Mon père soupire. Il regarde alors Sebastian.

"Duc, vous devez surement être occupé aujourd'hui."

"Non, j'ai toute ma journée de libre." Mon père se prend la tête dans la main puis sort de la pièce. Sebastian alors se retourne vers moi avec un sourire ses yeux brillants anormalement puis sort à son tour de la pièce. Je me vis obligé de sortir de cette pièce à mon tour...

* * *

Nous étions tous à table. Moi au côté de Sebastian avec en face de lui Rachel et sur sa diagonale mon père. L'ambiance était assez lourde. Personne ne disait rien. C'était étrange. J'essayais de parler.

"Dis Papa, tu rentras ce soir ?". Il fit un sourire amer.

"Non. Je ne rentrerais que demain matin...". L'ambiance était encore pire, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

"Dis Papa, demain on pourrait inviter Tante An, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue." Il continuait de manger sans même me regarder.

"Hum, elle doit surement être occupée." Toutes ses réponses semblaient dénouées de détails comme s'il le faisait exprès. Je me retournais alors vers ma mère.

"Dis Maman, tu sais tu as eu une très bonne idée pour le cours d'économie. Le duc Michaelis m'a vraiment fait un bon cours." Ma mère baissa la tête honteuse, tandis que Sebastian rigolait. Moi ça ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Je décidais de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

"Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Le duc Michaelis a fait quelque chose de mal ?". Sebastian s'arrêta de rire. Mon père se prit la tête dans les mains, et ma mère se cacha avec son mouchoir. Je me levais de table mais mon père me retenait par le poignet.

"Reste à ta table s'il te plait." Je retirais ma main.

**"Lache moi !"**. Mais sa main me rattrapa à nouveau.

"Ciel, je suis ton père écoutes moi..Je-". Je me retirais vivement et sous la colère je craquais lui criant dessus.

**"TAIT TOI ! TU NE T'OCCUPES JAMAIS DE MOI ! JE SUIS QUOI POUR TOI ? JE TE DETESTE, NE REVIENS JAMAIS ! SEBASTIAN AURAIT DU ETRE MON PERE !"**. Tout le monde se tût. Moi même j'avais du mal à réaliser mes propos. Pourquoi je comparais Sebastian à mon père. C'est vraiment malsains. D'ailleurs je n'osais même pas le regarder. Mais je voulais vraiment voir son visage. Lorsque je posais mes yeux sur lui, j'eus l'impression de mourir sur place. Son regard posé sur le sol, la mâchoire contracté, sa main passant devant sa bouche puis retombé lassablement. Cela ne lui avait pas plus du tout, cela se lisait parfaitement sur son visage. Je me sentais idiot. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir...J'avais bien envie de fuir, de sortir de cette pièce, mais je n'osais pas bougé le moindre de mes membres comme si l'ambiance était retomber sur mon corps m'empêchant de bouger. Il n'y avait rien à dire, le silence s'était installé. Parler me semblait interdit à ce moment précis. Ce qui me supris c'est que ce fut Sebastian qui prit la parole en premier. Il ne me regarda à aucun moment, mais j'écoutais tout ce qu'il disait.

"Monsieur Phantomhive. Je crois que Ciel est un peu fatigué. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne vous pas vu, il doit surement vous en vouloir un peu. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il voulait juste vous faire un peu mal. Et comme il sait qu'en ce moment entre nous deux l'ambiance n'est pas au sourire, il m'a utilisé pour appuyer là où ça fait mal. Mais ne prenez ses paroles au premier degrés. Je sais que cette après midi vous n'êtes pas là. Mais je vais m'occuper de lui, quitte à l'obliger de faire une sieste, je veillerais à ce qu'il se repose ne vous inquiétez pas." Sebastian eu un petit sourire au mot sieste, mais je laissais ce détail de côté. J'étais agréablement surpris de tout ce que Sebastian avait dit. Je le pense vraiment, Sebastian aurait vraiment été le père que je n'ai jamais eu, même si ce n'est pas pour autant que je le vois comme tel.


	17. Chapter 17

Salut. Bon là vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas publié mais je dois vous avouer qu'avec le bac...bah je me suis un peu noyé dans les révisions. Mais bon c'est fini !

* * *

Hinae Ishii : Ah tu n'est pas la seule à dire que Ciel est Occ, mais je dois t'avouer que je me suis un peu inspiré du Ciel dans le tome 7 il me semble. Donc bon c'est sur que pour lui donner son caractère méchant haha ! Ha merci beaucoup :o ! Les lémons je trouve tellement que c'est ce qu'il y'a de plus difficile que...Ha oui, euh pour la vérité sur Sebastian je dois t'avouer qu'elle ne va pas arrivé tout de suite. Continuer le dialogue ? Hum, enfin je pense pas que Ciel était en mesure de parler à son père pour le coup. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense. Il n'ya pas beaucoup de dialogue entre Vincent et son fils, mais bon c'est ce qui fait aussi que Ciel se sent seul hein ! Ha oui faut que je me relise encore alors ! Oulala ! Haha t'inquiète pas, je ne prends pas les critiques mal XD ! Au contraire faut que je m'améliore. Pour la fin, hum hum et bien surprise surprise *héhé*. Merci pour ta review :D !

Marechal Rattus : Tu as rigolé du début jusqu'à la fin o_o ? Bon bah tant pis pour le côté tragique que je voulais donné XD ! Remarque c'est vrai que les ambiances pourries à table moi aussi ça me fait toujours rire. Rah pour son père je peux pas expliquer tout de suite. Enfin bientôt on sera pourquoi ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Guest : Ah toi aussi il t'arrive trop la flemme de reviewer ? Haha *tope la* ! Tu sais tu peux même m'écrire "c'est bien :)" que ça me suffit hein ! Le choc ? Haha, remarque...Merci pour ta review :D !

Aviva94 : Ha bon, cette fin t'a autant destabilisé ? Hum, donc pour les prochains chapitre euh...Haha XD ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Mangakadu 14 : Ouai c'est vrai que c'est assez dure pour Vincent XD ! Oui c'est sur que Sebastian n'a pas apprécier du tout ce qu'à dit Ciel. Mais bon, dis moi tu es très intelligente hein ! Hum hum...Merci pour ta review :) !

Twilight-and-Blackbutler : Ouah je vais vraiment essayer de me corriger correctement alors alors ! Promis ! Merci pour tout les compliments, et merci pour ta review :D !

* * *

Mon père était déjà partit depuis 10 minutes. J'étais seul avec Sebastian. On était dans ma chambre. Je me sentais un peu gêné. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Même s'il avait bien réagit tout à l'heure, je savais très bien que ce que j'avais dit ne lui plaisait pas. Je serrais entre mes doigts mon short. Il se penche doucement pour embrasser mon cou, je me crispe un peu plus. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnu je me sens mal à l'aise.

Sa main caressant ma cuisse les écartes doucement. Je pose ma main sur son torse pour le repousser, mais juste à ce moment-là il rapproche son corps nous faisant tomber tous les deux sur le lit. Par réflexe mes jambes se referment sur lui. Il sourit puis m'embrasse, mon corps réagit vraiment contre moi... Sa main remonta sur mon ventre faisant trembler mon corps. Je détournais la tête me sentant gêné, mais il en profita pour dévorer mon cou. Sans même que je m'en rende compte des gémissements aigus m'échappaient, je ne contrôlais rien, je n'aime pas ça. Chaque baiser qu'il déposait, chaque suçons, tout était lent, beaucoup trop lent. Cela faisait que mon corps se raidissait encore plus alors que mes gémissements eux augmentaient. Il se rapprocha vers moi posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

"Ciel tu veux savoir comment on fait l'amour entre hommes ?". Mon coeur manqua de s'arrêter, la peur me prenant je me relève, puis commence à parler vite à cause de la nervosité.

"Dis il est encore pas trop tard, on pourrait promener ensemble mon chien vu que la dernière fois on n'a pas eu le temps." Je cherche mon manteau dans un mouvement pressé, mais je sens Sebastian me ramener sur le lit. Ses yeux me dévisagent, je sens mon coeur se retourner. Jamais un regard ne m'avait autant déstabilisé.

"On a toute l'après-midi pour le promener...". Mes pupilles s'affolaient, je n'osais rien faire, rien. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais très bien ce qui va se passer si je ne reste là à rien faire. Mais mon corps ne veut pas bouger. Il défait lentement le noeud autour de mon cou, cela me donne l'impression de m'étouffer. Il déboutonna ensuite ma chemise, je sentais l'air frais m'agresser ma peau brûlante. Lorsqu'il commença ouvrir mon short je sentais mon ventre papillonner. J'essayais alors de me retirer immédiatement du lit, mais son corps me surplombant je ne pouvais pas sortir. J'étais coincé. Au moment où il fit glisser mon bas sur mes cuisses, je me suis senti tellement vulnérable. Je fermais les yeux ne voulant pas voir la suite.

J'entendais des sons de froissement, de ceinture, j'en devinais qu'il se déshabillait. J'ouvris alors de nouveau les yeux étant encore plus angoissé ne voyant pas ce qu'il se passe. Sebastian fondit sur moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche en me soutenant la taille. Sa langue s'enfonçait plus profondément dans ma bouche. Je n'avais presque plus d'air. Alors dès que je pouvais, je respirais dans un son plaintif. Mes mains se resserraient sur son dos. Soudain sa main frôlant mes fesses, je le sentais frémir. Une boule s'installait dans ma gorge me faisant mal. Il se pencha doucement vers mon oreille.

"Ciel, j'aimerais vraiment te faire l'amour, je peux ?". Mon corps se figea. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais la réponse sortie de ma bouche sans que je puisse y réfléchir.

"Oui...". Je me maudissais moi-même d'être aussi faible. J'ai toujours entendu dire que les premières fois étaient souvent douloureuses, j'appréhendais du coup, vraiment... Je lève faiblement ma main et la passe dans ses cheveux qui tombent sur mon visage.

"Est-ce que ça fera mal ?". Il sembla gêné vis à vis de ma question, il prit ma main et l'embrassa puis m'observa de nouveau.

"Oui." En entendant ce simple mots ma gorge se noua. Je laissais retomber ma main lentement sur le matelas. Tout à coup je me sentais littéralement écrasé par le corps de Sebastian au-dessus de moi. J'avais cette impression de malaise. Le pire était peut-être que je ne savais même pas ce qu'il allait faire, je ne saurais même pas quand est-ce que ça commencera.

"Je te promets d'être le plus doux possible.." Bizarrement ça ne me rassurait pas, parce que ça voulait juste dire que ça faisait atrocement souffrir. Il se baissait lentement mais il me releva la tête vers moi.

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé tu préfères ça dans quelle position ?". Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre. De toute façon la position ne changerait rien au fait.

"Celle-ci est très bien...". Il me sourit puis reprit là où il en était. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mes cuisses, j'en tremblais d'excitation et d'angoisse. Mes jambes voulaient se refermer mais il les ouvra de nouveau. Le seul avantage c'était que je n'avais rien à faire, il faisait tout. Je mis mes deux mains sur ma tête, je me sentais si faible...Je ferma les yeux me laissant faire.

Je n'avais pas d'autre option de toute façon...Dès que je sentis sa langue se poser à l'entrée de mes fesses mon coeur s'arrêta. Je devinais déjà la suite, alors c'était ça...Rien que d'y penser, j'imagine à l'avance à quel point ça faire mal. Je dois avouer que sentir sa langue en moi était assez agréable, mais mon ventre se retournait à m'en faire mal tellement j'étais paniqué. Normalement ce qui me fait me dégoûterait, mais là je ne peux que aimer ça. Je retiens mes gémissements depuis tout à l'heure, mais en vérité mon corps ne se contrôle plus. Il remonte alors vers moi posant à nouveau son corps chaud contre le miens. J'entoure alors mes bras sur son dos.

"Je peux commencer ?". Je ferme les yeux puis les ré-ouvres en inspirant de l'air qui au final ne fait que m'oppresser.

"Attend...Est-ce que...tu vas rentrer ton sexe dans..." Mes joues rougissent, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de chose...

"Ciel, tu ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire ?" Il semble presque surpris. J'hoche alors doucement de la tête en négation.

"Et bien disons que je vais effectivement te penetrer, par l'anus. Tu veux peut être attendre encore alors non ?" Je serre la machoire. Pour qui je me prendrais en lui disant oui ? Après ce que j'ai dis. Et puis, si j'ai une relation avec lui et que je ne couche pas avec lui ça ne ressemble à rien.

"Non..." J'ai l'impression que ma voix meurt au fond de ma gorge. Il commence doucement à rentrer son sexe, mon corps me brûlait, la douleur était atroce. Je m'accrochais un peu plus à lui. J'avais envie de hurler mais je ne le faisais pas. Il s'enfonça alors encore un peu plus, sur le coup je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri aigus de ma bouche. Je regardais alors Sebastian, sa mâchoire était totalement crispée, il n'en pouvait plus...

"Désolé Ciel, tu es vraiment étroit...".Sa voix était n'arrivais même pas à en lui en vouloir. Je me forçais alors à lui sourire malgré ce que je ressentais pour qu'il continu. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement rentré je mis ma tête en arrière. J'avais vraiment mal. Au bout d'un certain moment je me sentis comme embrumé, ça ne me faisait plus mal.

Mon corps s'avança machinalement contre Sebastian. Je le sentis alors bouger contre moi. Il gémissait avec sa voix grave près de mon oreille, j'avais l'impression de fondre. Ses mouvements s'accéléraient, je sentais quelque chose s'animer au plus profond de moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de gémir, je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait. J'eu l'impression de ne plus réfléchir, ni penser. Je pouvais dire ce que je voulais, jamais j'avais ressentit autant de plaisir auparavant. Je me sentais noyé dans cette sensation. Mon corps se soulevait tout seul. C'était même pas descriptible. Je m'accrochais à lui resserrant de plus en plus mes cuisses contre lui. Tout s'accumulait, bientôt j'allais défaillir. J'avais de plus en plus du mal à respirer. Je sentais tout mon corps me brûler, je m'en mordais la lèvre.

"Ciel...". Rien que l'entend de mon prénom suffit pour faire remonter le plaisir en moi pour enfin se libérer. Il se vida alors à l'intérieur de moi. Lorsqu'il se retira il vit que j'étais en train de m'étouffer, les paroles du médecin tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, je ne pensais plus qu'à ça...à ça et à rien d'autre.

"Ciel ça va ?". Sur le coup je me mis en boule sur le côté redressant les couvertures sur moi. Pour rien au monde j'aurais dit la vraie raison. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, un silence installé.. J'avais adoré tout simplement, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de si mal.

"Sebastian laisse-moi seul...". Il ne dit rien, puis pris ses affaires et sortit de la pièce doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit.

* * *

Lorsque je réveillais, je regardais mon horloge. Il était déjà 18h00. Lorsque je vis l'heure je me dépêchais de m'habiller. En levant mes jambes tremblèrent, le bas du dos me faisait atrocement souffrir, j'en avais presque du mal à marcher... Je descendis ensuite en bas. J'avais vraiment faim. Je me dirigeais alors vers la cuisine. Quand je posais ma main sur la porte je m'arrêtais. Je me demande si Sebastian est parti. Après tout je me suis vraiment comporté comme un enfant. Sur une table est posé un gâteau, un cerisier. Je m'en coupe alors une part puis ouvre la porte pour manger dans la salle à manger. Mais lorsque je l'ouvre j'aperçois alors Sebastian assit en bout de table dans le noir. Je pose alors précipitamment mon assiette sur la table et allume un chandelier. Je reprends alors mon assiette et m'assoie à côté de lui. Il pose alors sa main sur ma tête et me souris. Bizarrement il ne me parle pas du tout de tout à l'heure.

"Si tu veux quand tu auras fini de manger on pourra allez promener ton chien. Tes parents m'ont appelés ils rentreront vers 20h00, on a largement le temps.". Je hoche de la tête, oui c'est une bonne idée. Une idée alors me traverse l'esprit me faisant sentir coupable.

"Dis Sebastian, depuis combien de temps tu es assis ici dans le noir ?". Il ne répondit pas à ma question confirmant mes soupçons. Il se lève.

"Reste ici en m'attendant je vais allez chercher ton manteau et essayer de voir où est Sebastian." J'étais donc seul, tout seul. Je mangeais mon gâteau, mais il ne passait pas dans ma gorge. Je me forçais à le finir puis sortis rapidement de cette pièce étant un peu trop sombre à mon goût. Je l'attendais alors en bas des escaliers dans le hall, le lustre éclairant toute la pièce je me sentais en sécurité. Je le vis alors arriver tenant Sebastian en laisse. Arrivé en bas il posa la laisse de mon chien à terre et se baissa pour me mettre mon manteau. Sur le moment je l'embrassais, il sourit puis se retira. Il prit ma main et nous fit sortir dans le froid glacé. Je resserrais ma main contre la sienne. Je savais qu'il se sentait mal par rapport à tout l'heure. Je dois m'expliquer...

"Sebastian, désolé pour tout à l'heure...Si j'ai réagis comme ça ce n'était pas contre toi, au contraire, j'ai vraiment adoré le faire avec toi. C'est juste que...". Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. Il semble m'écouter si sérieusement.

"Disons que c'était un peu dur à réaliser pour l'enfant que je suis...". Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me prendre contre lui pour continuer la promenade.

* * *

Sebastian était rentré chez lui, malheureusement...J'étais donc seul dans la salle à manger à attendre mes parents. J'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir. Je vis ma mère en premiers me prenant dans ses bras.

"Oh qu'est ce qu'il fait sombre ici. Tiens, le Duc n'est pas avec toi ?". Mon père allume alors plusieurs chandeliers.

"Non non, il est parti il avait du travail." Elle me fait un grand sourire.

"Alors ça s'est bien passé ?". Je me raidis sur ma chaise.

"Oui, oui...". Lorsque mon père s'assoit j'essaye de lui offrir mon plus grand sourire.

"Ah papa. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que je disais...Je crois que je suis vraiment fatigué." Mon père sourit doucement.

"Ah...Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave." Je me lève alors pour débarrasser l'assiette que j'ai laissé trainer. Mais debout je sens mes jambes me lâcher, je me retiens alors à ma chaise, elles tremblent...Ma mère s'en étant rendu compte se poste près de moi paniquée.

"Ca va Ciel ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être dans cet état." A la fin de sa phrase mon père me lance un regard noir, il a du comprendre, il n'est pas bête.

"Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je suis vraiment fatigué en ce moment !".Je me dépêche ensuite de sortir de la pièce. Je ne sais pas comment je pouvoir leurs cacher ça longtemps...J'appellais Tanaka pour me faire couler un bain, l'eau chaude me détendra surement. En attendant je choisie un livre à lire ce soir, j'ai mis quelques livres dans ma table de nuit pour éviter d'allez tout le temps dans la bibliothèque de mon père. Je finis par choisir "une étude en rouge" de Conan Doyle. C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup les histoires policières. Sebastian quelque part, il me fait un peu penser à Sherloks Holmes, surement parce qu'il est très intelligent et comme lui il parle bien, une qualité que j'apprécie fortement. Quand j'y pense sur tous les plans il est l'homme idéal pour n'importe quelle fille. Mes sourcils se froncent. Tanaka vint me voir pour me dire que le bain était prêt, je l'en remerciais et le congédiais. Je me dirigeais difficilement dans ma salle de bain, lorsque je fus dans l'eau je soupirais d'aise.

Cela me soulageait un peu. Je remontais mes genoux contre moi. Alors ça y'est, j'avais fait l'amour avec un homme. Je n'arrivais pas encore à vraiment l'assimiler. Je regardais mon corps frêle. Il est vrai que je n'étais tout sauf viril. Après tout c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les enfants se moquent de moi, je suis assez efféminé. Étrangement je garde un très bon souvenir de cette première fois, c'était vraiment mieux que tout ce qu'on a fait auparavant, c'était plus intense. Je pense que je n'aurais pas autant apprécié en le faisant avec une femme. Enfin bon, maintenant je ne peux pas dire que moi et Sebastian nous ne faisons rien. De toute façon mon père s'en rendra bien compte un jour, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Non, j'espère qu'il ne le sera jamais, je me sentirais bien trop honteux, bien trop sale...

Je me relève de ma baignoire et sort me sécher. Je mets alors mon pyjama et m'allonge dans mon lit. Mais je ne fais que repenser à aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de recommencer. Malgré le fait que ça fasse mal, j'ai vraiment envie de le refaire à nouveau. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit rentré. Je me lève et sort de mon lit. J'arpente alors discrètement les couloirs pour pas que mon père m'entende, à cette heure-ci je devrais déjà être couché. Je vais dans une salle ou je peux téléphoner et compose le numéro de Sebastian. J'entends alors une voix grave et épuisée me répondre.

"Hum, Allo ?". Mes doigts se resserre sur le téléphone.

"Sebastian ?". J'espère que je ne le dérange pas, si ça se trouve il allait se coucher.

"Hum, Ciel c'est toi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?". Je me sens un peu bête.

"J'ai envie de te voir." Je dois surement passer pour un gamin capricieux.

"Tu as des problèmes ?". Il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi...

"Non non. J'avais juste envie de te voir, tu me manques." Je ne peux décidément pas lui dire que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui au téléphone.

"Si tu veux je peux passer chez toi demain, j'ai un peu de temps libre." Je me sens vraiment gêné.

"Euh, demain mes parents seront surement à la maison. Cela te dérange pas si je viens chez toi ?". Je l'entends rire.

"Non non pas du tout. Comme ça, ça nous laisserait plus de temps." Je vérifie que mon père n'est pas dans les parages puis reprend notre conversation.

"On aura beaucoup de temps ?". Ma question semble vraiment bizarre en fait.

"Hum, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je dirais 30 minutes, mais je peux m'arranger si tu veux pour avoir un peu plus de temps..." J'ai vraiment l'impression de jouer les égoïstes mais bon...

"Non non c'est très bien, enfin je pense que ça devrait suffire." Une pause se marqua puis il parla de nouveau.

"Dis moi, tu m'intrigues, il y'a quelque chose que tu veux non ?". Je ne peux décidément rien lui cacher. Je soupire.

"Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent au téléphone." Il se met à rire de nouveau.

"Ce ne sont quand même pas des trucs cochons, si ?". Je sens mes joues rougirent et vérifie que mon père n'est pas là.

"Si, et ça me met très mal à l'aise." Ah...Heureusement que je l'ai pas en face de moi, j'aurais vraiment été embarrassé.

"Allez dis moi ! C'est certainement pas moi qui vais te juger." Regardant une dernière fois qu'il n'y est personne. Je lui réponds, les joues brûlantes.

"J'ai envie de coucher avec toi.". Un silence puis rapidement il enchaîne avec un ton enjoué.

"Et bien, et bien j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain. Viens à 19h00, je nous libérais carrément une heure. J'essayerais de ne pas te faire étouffer cette fois-ci, ou alors seulement de plaisir. Après tout je dis pas ça pour me vanter mais je suis un bon coup." Un sourire se dessine malgré moi sur mes lèvres.

"Oui bon, bah je verrais ça demain, bonne nuit." Il rit encore, décidément.

"Bonne nuit Ciel...". Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas envie de raccrocher. Ma main tremble sur le téléphone.

"Tu ne raccroches pas ?". Je me mords la lèvre. Cela me détendait vraiment d'entendre sa voix.

"Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué." Avec regret je raccroche le téléphone. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être demain. Je m'en vais alors dans ma chambre pour me coucher...


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjours tout le monde. L'avantage des vacances c'est que je peux poster plus tôt :) ! Et que je peux aussi écrire plus tard haha ! Bizarrement c'est à 3h du mat' que j'arrive à bien écrire. Hum...Enfin bon voila le chapitre 18 !

Twilight-and-blackbutler : Roh tu es vraiment adorable toi ! Merci vraiment beaucoup :o ! Haha c'est vrai que pour le coup on peut enfin parler de "relation" haha ! Merci encore pour ta review :D !

Magakadu14 : C'est vrai que le lémon est très court. Ce n'étais pas foncièrement fait exprès. C'est juste que pour le coup, dans l'ambiance je ne voyais pas un truc long. Je voyais juste un truc court et frustrant. (mais c'est vrai qu'en y repensant bah...o_o). Mais bon le prochain...ne t'inquiète pas il sera plus long (héhéhé). Merci pour ta review :D !

Aviva94 : Hahaha, je ne me lasserais jamais des bons vieux jeux de mots sur le sexe, hahaha ! Pourquoi les autres ne sont pas tous comme nous...bouhou ! Merci pour ta review :) !

JuliaLoveKuro : Oh c'était toi :o ! Mais il fallait le dire ! Je dois t'avouer que tes reviews m'avaient manqués. Mais bon je comprends parfaitement que parfois on ait réelement la flemme de reviewer XD ! Moi même euh...*se cache*. Moi perso, tant que tu lis ma fic et que tu l'aimes ça me suffit amplement. Alors si jamais t'as la flemme lâche juste un "trop bien" et puis moi je serais heureuse haha ! Hahaha sinon les personnages te déborde ? Haha ! C'est peut être parce qu'il sont tout les deux aussi impulsif ! Et Sebastian bah...Roh de toute façon vous comprenderez tout quand j'expliquerais ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Marechal Rattus : C'est officiel ? Hahaha ! Le pauvre XD ! Enfin je dis ça mais je devrais dire plutôt pauvre Vincent ! Ah bah c'est sur que pour le coup, Ciel ne pourras plus se dire qu'il est le boulet qui empêche Sebastian de baiser haha XD ! Non non qu'est ce que je dis c'est horrible ! Sinon désolé, c'est vrai que avec le bac j'ai fait ma relecture disons sans m'en rendre compte des fautes. Ouhlala ! La j'ai essayé de bien me relire du coup :) ! Merci encore pour ta review :D !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je stressais. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir aller chez Sebastian. J'étais allongé dans mon lit essayant de réfléchir à une solution. Je ne pouvais décemment pas demander à mon père d'aller chez Sebastian alors qu'il fait déjà nuit, il va se poser trop de questions et va surement refuser. Il faut que je trouve une excuse. Malheureusement je n'ai pas d'amis, je ne peux donc pas dire que je vais chez un ami...En fait je n'aurais personne chez qui allez hormis Sebastian. Je pourrais faire passer ça pour une ballade mais il ne me laisse pas sortir trop tard. En plus avec l'hiver il fait nuit tôt. Au pire je peux très bien sortir en cachette. Non, le bruit de la porte serait trop flagrant. Sortir par la fenêtre ? Non trop dangereux.

A moins que...Je peux toujours prétexter allez dans le jardin avec Sebastian pour le promener comme ça je serais pour eux un peu en sécurité. Et puis ils savent que je pourrais rester longtemps à jouer avec mon chien dans le jardin. Par contre où je vais laisser mon chien ? Je ne peux pas le laisser dans le froid, ce serait ignoble...Bon tant pis, je n'aurais qu'à l'amener chez Sebastian...Par contre il faut juste que j'appelle une voiture sans me faire prendre. Ou sinon je peux demander à Sebastian de m'en faire envoyez une. Oui je vais faire ça. Je soupire, c'est vraiment compliqué de faire les choses en cachette... Je sors de ma chambre et va dans la même pièce qu'hier. Comme si c'était une habitude j'appelle Sebastian et attend qu'il me réponde. Au bout d'un certain il décroche.

"Oui, Allo ?"

"C'est Ciel." J'ai l'étrange habitude de vouloir lui parler. Malheureusement je ne peux pas me permettre de l'appeler tous les jours.

"Ciel. Tu as besoin de me parler de quelque chose ?". Je regarde l'heure il est déjà 18 h 00, sachant que le trajet prendra 30 minutes environ, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

"Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer un fiacre pour venir me chercher."

"Ah, euh oui bien sûr. Dans ce cas je vais appeler tout de suite pour qu'il puisse venir te chercher à l'heure." Je froisse ma chemise.

"Ah, d'accord, bon bah à tout à l'heure." Je raccroche le téléphone. Je me sens mal à l'aise. A l'instant j'eus l'impression de parler comme à mon père. Finalement j'ai peut-être vraiment un problème. J'oublie alors vite ces pensées et sort de la pièce pour chercher mon chien. Je regarde dans toutes les pièces mais je ne le trouve pas. Je me fige. Si ça se trouve il est dans le bureau de mon père. Ah mais pourquoi je stresse comme ça. Après tout j'ai bien le droit de promener Sebastian, c'est mon chien quand même. Lentement j'ouvre la porte, je vois alors mon père lever la tête.

"Ciel, tu es venu me parler de quelque chose ?". A ses pieds se trouve mon chien. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je tapote alors sur mes cuisses.

"Sebastian, viens". Il aboie puis vient me rejoindre.

"En fait je cherchais Sebastian, je vais aller le promener." Mon père regarde sa montre.

"Il est bien tard pour le promener non ?". J'attache la laisse puis remonte.

"Non, il n'y a pas d'heure, et puis j'ai vraiment besoin d'air frais." Mon père alors commence à se lever.

"Je devrais peut-être venir avec toi. Je vais finir par devenir aigris si je reste dans ce bureau." Non...Pourquoi...? Pour une fois qu'il veut m'accompagner, je ne peux même pas dire oui. Pourquoi il faut toujours que je délaisse mon père pour Sebastian...?

"Non t'inquiète, ça va aller. Profite-en plutôt pour voir maman, elle voulait te voir tout à l'heure." Je déteste lui mentir, mais bon je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.

"Ah..D'accord." Il semble déçus, à vrai dire moi aussi je le suis un peu. Il va vraiment croire que je lui fais la tête. Je descends alors les escaliers les jambes tremblantes. J'ai l'impression de les trahir à un point. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte je sens le froid me fouetter le visage. Le fiacre n'est toujours pas arrivé...J'attends alors dans la fraicheur hivernal, mon chien à côté de moi. Je me demande si Sebastian va s'énerver du fait que j'emmène mon animal avec moi. En même temps je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Je vois alors le véhicule arriver. Je m'avance alors précipitamment vers lui, mon chien me suivant. Je le fais alors monter avec moi puis ordonne au cocher de démarrer. Je pose ensuite la tête sur la fenêtre.

J'ai hâte de le voir. Au final, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de pouvoir le faire avec lui. Certains serait surement choqués de mes pensées. Un désir reste un désir pour moi. De toute façon personne ne me comprendrais. Enfin à part Sebastian bien sûr, c'est une des raisons d'ailleurs pour lesquelles je l'aime bien. Je frissonne, il fait vraiment un temps glacial. J'ai hâte d'arriver chez lui, il fera surement bien chaud.

Je me cale alors confortablement et ferme les yeux le temps du trajet. Une fois arrivé les chevaux hennissent me réveillant par la même occasion. Je me lève alors péniblement sentant le froid m'agresser. Sebastian descend à mes côtés, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne va rien dire. Je soupire. J'avance alors un peu penaud et toque à la porte. Elle s'ouvre immédiatement, j'entrevois Sebastian avec un sourire qui se décomposa à la vue de mon chien. Il me lance un regard interrogateur, je baisse la tête et enroule mes doigts dans mon écharpe.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions." Sentant que je suis triste, mon chien s'assoit et s'allonge sur mes pieds en couinant.

"D'autres solutions ?". Je fais un sourire amer.

"Je n'avais pas d'autre prétexte pour sortir que de dire que je promenais Sebastian.. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant que je suis chez toi, il pense que je suis dans le jardin." Il sembla contrarié suite à ce que je venais de lui dire.

"Mais normalement tu manges à 19h30 non ? Ils ne vont pas te chercher ?". Je me fige sur place.

"Je...Je n'y avait pas pensé." Je suis bête vraiment trop bête. Sebastian commence à monter les escaliers, je ferme alors la porte et le rejoins.

"T'inquiètes pas je te couvrirais pour tes parents. Je leur dirait qu'en venant je t'ai croisé et que je t'ai emmené faire un tour un peu plus loin."

"Oui...merci". J'accélère un peu pour être à côté de lui. Le remarquant il échappe un petit rire. Lorsque nous fîmes monter il ordonna à un de ses domestiques de s'occuper de notre chien. Il me prend alors par le poignet et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Une fois entré à l'intérieur il ferme à clé. Mes yeux ballaient la pièce du regard avant de se poser sur le lit qui est beaucoup plus grand que le mien. Me prenant par le bras il me tourne vers lui pour m'embrasser, tout en nous faisant avancer jusqu'au lit. Le baiser est brutal, mais maintenant je suis habitué. Parfois, il me mord même les lèvres, mais ça j'aime bien. Rapidement je me retrouve nu et lui aussi. Il me fait alors basculé sur le lit. Je me tourne alors sur le ventre pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode et y sort le tube de la dernière fois. Je tourne alors la tête vers lui.

"Je suppose que ça, ça va nous servir." Il s'allonge sur mon dos, ça me fait bizarre.

"Tu sembles presque aussi pressé que moi." Je ne dis rien, c'est un peu trop gênant. Je l'entends rire.

"Tu veux le faire dans cette position ?". Je réalise alors que je ne me suis pas retourné. Je ne veux certainement pas paraître idiot.

"Oui." Il s'arrête alors de rire. Etrangement je me convaincs presque moi même. Je l'entends alors mettre de la creme sur ses doigts. C'est presque aussi excitant que la langue au final. Ses doigts glissèrent assez facilement. Ils étaient longs et assez fins, c'était parfait. Je me mis à gémir lorsqu'ils allèrent trop profondément, il les retira donc.

"Non Sebastian attends c'était bien !". Il semble surpris. Moi aussi à vrai dire. Cela m'embarrasse un peu.

"Très bien. Je vais vraiment m'occuper de toi dans ce cas." Ce qu'il me dit me déstabilise complètement. Il commence alors à embrasser mon torse. J'ai vraiment l'impression me sentir étrange. Plus il descend plus je sens une brûlure s'intensifier vers mon bassin. Sans m'en rendre compte je me mets un peu à remuer mes hanches. Sebastian souris.

"J'arrive Ciel." Cette voix grave. Mon dieu... Je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à la fin. Ils ouvrent alors avec une lenteur et une douceur insoutenable mes cuisses. Il dépose des baisers à l'intérieur se rapprochant de plus en plus de mon sexe. Je commence à mal respirer, laissant échapper des gémissements à chaque expiration. Il mordit doucement mes fesses, ah..

"Sebastian...Je...Pitiez, je..." Il sourit encore plus. Je le vois alors avancer sa bouche. Ah il va donc...Oh. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps...

"Rah...ah...". Qu'est ce qu'il attend ? Il passe alors lentement trop lentement ses doigts le long de ma cuisse pour revenir vers mes fesses.

**"Sebastian ! S'il te plait !"**. Ma voix avait dérivé dans les aigus. Je n'en peux plus. Je sentais alors ses doigts s'enfoncer brutalement en moi. Ce n'était pas grave. Cela m'excitait encore plus.

"AH...Sebastian..." En même temps il lécha mon sexe. J'en suffoquais presque. Alors c'est si agréable que ça ?

"aah..". Me voyant remuer dans tous les sens, il me pris enfin en bouche. Ah...j'en mourrais presque. Sa bouche à cet endroit, et ses doigts en moi...Oh ses doigts...Ils se mirent à toucher un endroit que me donnait envie de gémir si fort. Je me retenais pour ne pas paraître trop excité.

"Sebastian...rah...aah.." Mes mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Tout allait si vite...Je ne savais même plus ou me concentrer tellement le plaisir était fort. Mon bassin se soulevait légèrement par moment. Il mordilla alors très légèrement juste en dessus de l'extrémité de mon sexe, oh...Pourquoi est-il si doué ?

"aah...ha, ha...oui...". Mes cuivres se refermaient sur lui. Je voulais m'en retenir mais j'y arrivais pas. Etrangement il ne dit rien. Remarque pour le coup il ne peut pas parler...Oh pourtant j'aimerais tellement l'entendre gémir à mon oreille. Ses lèvres glissèrent alors plus rapidement. Mes poings se resserrent un peu plus sur ses cheveux. Ses doigts également rentrèrent plus vite, touchant de plus en plus cet endroit. N'en pouvant plus je me répandis. A ma grande surprise il avala. Je le regardais alors le regardais le regard embrumé, mon corps tremblant encore.

"Sebastian. Tu es vraiment doué dans ce domaine." Il sourit. Mes yeux dérivèrent alors sur son sexe. Il paraissait si gonflé...Il m'a donné un tel orgasme...Je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça...Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie d'avoir son sexe dans ma bouche. Avant ça m'aurait dégoûter, mais là...Je le désire même. Je m'approche alors rapidement de lui et tire sur sa chemise pour le faire basculer sur le lit. Mais elle ne fit juste que s'ouvrir. C'est vrai que je ne représente pas beaucoup de poids par rapport à lui.

"Sebastian allonge toi. J'ai envie de te prendre en bouche." Le regard qu'il me lança, je crois que je ne l'oublierais jamais. Tant de désir...Il n'attendit pas longtemps en tout cas pour s'allonger. Par vengeance je pris tout mon temps pour défaire son pantalon. Il me fusillait du regard. Je me mis à rire. Il se rallongea alors avec un sourire.

"Hum...Je vois, tu te venges n'est-ce pas ? Enfin ne me fais pas trop attendre non plus. Sinon je ne risque pas d'être très doux pour la suite." Je sors son sexe, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus gros que la dernière fois. Mes doigts le frôlèrent doucement.

"Cela ne me dérange pas." Il rit.

"S'il t'entendait...haha.." Il rit encore plus fort. Mais moi ça ne fait pas rire.

"Tu parles de mon père ?". Il s'arrête de rire. Je crois qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

"Non ce n'est rien. Continue...Enfin commence plutôt, sinon je vais vraiment finir par ne plus me contrôler moi...". Je regarde alors de nouveau son entre jambe. Ma bouche s'avança machinalement. Comme la dernière fois je suçais l'extrémité, un gémissement grave sortit de sa bouche. Je me sentais durcir du coup...C'est embêtant. Mes lèvres alors glissèrent lentement. Sa voix rauque. Mince...Cela m'excitait beaucoup trop. Sans vraiment le contrôler ma main descendu sur mon ventre pour finalement atterrir sur mon sexe...Je ne me touche jamais, mais là. Ma bouche alors alla au même rythme que ma main. Ce que j'aimais dans les gémissements de Sebastian c'est qu'il était grave, presque sauvage. Ah...

"Ciel..." Ah...

"S'il te plait prend en encore plus..." Sur le coup je ne compris pas trop. Mais je me mis alors à réaliser. Son sexe n'était pas complètement rentré dans ma bouche. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu trop grand...Voulant l'entendre encore plus je baissai encore plus ma tête. Il commençais alors à rentrer en contact avec ma gorge. Pour le coup je trouvais ça désagréable, mais en entendant le petit grognement qu'il fit, je n'y prêtai guère attention et le fit rentrer entièrement. J'accélérais alors le rythme autant pour lui que pour moi...J'allais bientôt défaillir... La douleur de ma gorge liée à la douce sensation que je me faisais, c'était terriblement excitant.

"Ciel, je vais..." L'entendre si excité...Je me répandis sur les draps. Par réflexe ma bouche se resserra. Il me suivis alors à son tour. Je retirais alors son sexe de ma bouche doucement, puis m'allongea sur le lit. En avançant vers, sa main rencontra les draps salis.

"Tu as jouie toi aussi ?". Mes joues me brûlaient de honte.

"Non, en t'entendant, j'ai eu envie de me..." Je me mordais les lèvres. C'était tellement gênant. Il me prit alors automatiquement dans ses bras.

"Ciel, quoi qu'il arrive ne fait l'amour qu'avec moi." Sebastian était donc possessif. Il resserre son étreinte.

"Sebastian prend moi plutôt..." Il me plaqua sur le ventre. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur ma nuque puis commença à me pénétrer, ça me faisait mal mais beaucoup moins que la première fois, je commençais presque à m'y habituer. Son corps était complètement allongé sur le mien, je sentais son ventre brulant contre mon dos. Ses mains étant posées sur les miennes, il donnait des petits coups. Il en profitait alors pour embrasser mon cou ou soupiré d'une voix grave près de mon oreille, je sentais mon ventre se retourner à plusieurs reprises, mon corps tremblait complètement...

"Sebastian...aah..." .Rapidement mes gémissements aigus se transformèrent en cris.

"Sebastian...Prend moi plus fort." Il ralentit ses mouvements exprès.

**"SEBASTIAN !"**. Il ondulait son bassin d'une douceur infinie.

**"Sebastian...Plus fort. Prend moi vraiment !".**

"Très bien. Je ne montrerais aucune douceur alors...". Ses mouvements s'accélèrent aussitôt devenant violent. Je me retenais aux draps.

"Ah...ah...AH !". Parfois j'allais jusqu'à hurler. Mon corps bougeait dans tous les sens, je ne le contrôlais plus, je ne contrôlais plus rien en fait. Je cachais ma tête dans l'oreiller, essayant de calmer ma respiration si je ne voulais pas virer à la crise d'asthme. Mes yeux pleuraient tout seuls. Mes sanglotements se mélangèrent alors à mes gémissements. Mon ventre se contractait brusquement ce qui faisait parfois légèrement soulever mon corps. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt être fini.

"Sebastian...ah...ah...aaah...". Lui aussi gémissait, non grognait. Ses mains se resserrent sur mes poings qui s'agrippaient déjà aux draps.

"Ciel...Je peux aller encore plus vite ?". Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, ma respiration s'accélérant. Il pouvait aller encore plus vite ?

"Oui...Je t'en supplie...aah...". Le rythme devenu si soutenu que j'en hurlais de plaisir. Dans ces moments là, la honte n'existait pas. D'ailleurs je dis ça, mais niveau son, il n'était pas mieux que moi...Mais bon sur lui ça faisait tellement...homme. Un dernier coup me fit jouir sur son lit. Il me suivit à son tour, se déversant en moi. C'était chaud...Il me souleva alors et me posa sur son bassin. Il s'arrêta alors dans son élan.

"Ciel...Tes yeux sont mouillés...Tu pleures ?". J'essuis alors mes yeux.

"Non non. C'est juste que c'était tellement bon..." Je me mis alors à rougir. Ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses, il se pencha ensuite pour déposer un baiser sur mon épaule.

"CieI, tu veux bien bouger sur moi ?". J'avais tellement envie de recommencer que je ne réfléchis même pas. Je fis rebondir mon bassin sur lui rapidement. Il en profitait pour dévorer mon cou. Je ne savais même pas ou me concentrer. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou pour me soutenir. Il posait ses mains sur mon bassin pour essayer de me mettre dans une bonne position.

"Ah !". L'asthme n'arrangeant pas les choses, tous mes cris étaient trop aigus. Lorsqu'il trouva la bonne position, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, ma voix résonant dans toute la pièce.

"Sebastian..." Je n'avais pas autant d'énergie que lui. Quel dommage. Je voudrais tellement que ça aille plus vite...Je me força alors à accélérer le rythme. Mais je ne le supportait pas, je commençais déjà à m'étouffer avec mon propre air.

"Ah..ah...Sebastian. Continue...j'en peux plus." Voyant mon épuisement il me rallongea rapidement sur le dos. Il donnait des coups si brutaux...De plus son ventre se frottait contre mon sexe.

"Ciel...Rah..." Il approcha alors son visage et mordu ma joue. Quelle bête sauvage quand même...Mais oh...Ses coups de bassin...

"Encore plus vite Sebastian..." Le désir augmentait tellement. Ma demande n'attendu pas longtemps. Il augmenta la cadence laissant mon ventre déraillé. Oh, il en prenait un sacré coup. La contraction était tellement forte que je me libéra rapidement. Je l'entendis également gémir se libérant dans mon anus. Ah...Dans cette position, j'avais mon propre sperme sur mon visage. Je regardais alors Sebastian avec un regard de pitié esperant qu'il vienne le lécher.

"Ha Ciel...Quel enfant tu fais." Il s'approcha alors près de moi et lécha mon visage. Ah...C'est sûr que c'est plus agréable que la serviette râpeuse.

"Et bien, heureusement qu'on avait pas fait ça chez toi. On aurait réveillé toute la maison. Enfin surtout toi...". Il avait un grand sourire. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise, si ça se trouve ses domestiques nous ont entendus...

"Tes domestiques ils ne vont rien dire ?". Il relève les couvertures sur moi.

"Non, même si on le faisaient sous leurs yeux ils ne diraient rien." Je pose ma main sur son torse. Il sourit et pose sa main sur ma tête. Je me relève et commence à me rhabiller, je l'entends alors se lever lui aussi.

"Tu veux peut-être manger ?". J'hoche simplement de la tête trop fatigué pour répondre. Il remet ses vêtements puis sort de la pièce me regardant. Je le suis donc. Lorsque nous sommes dans les escaliers je m'arrête, il se retourne alors vers moi.

"Il y'a un problème ?". J'ouvre alors la bouche pour parler, mais la referme aussitôt en baisant les yeux.

* * *

"Ah...Ciel n'est toujours pas rentré, Vincent va voir où est ce qu'il en est". Il alla dans le jardin mais ne trouvant pas son fils il revenu très vite.

"Je ne le trouve pas." Il commença alors à mettre son manteau.

"Que fais-tu ?". Il regarda Rachel avec un air grave.

"A ton avis. Je vais au seul endroit où il pourrait être. Reste ici je vais y'allez seul."

* * *

Sebastian me regardait attendant une réponse.

"Est-ce que mon père est au courant pour nous ?". Il semble contrarié par ma question.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?". Il semble en colère, je savais que cette question l'énerverait...

"En ce moment il est bizarre et puis il semble distant envers toi." Il soupira.

"Diedrich lui a parlé." Je n'en avais pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Je me sens vraiment sale tout à coup. Certes, coucher avec Sebastian ne me dégoûtent pas, mais savoir que mon père puis-ce le savoir, ça me répugne...J'ai envie que personne ne sache en fait. Mais c'est vrai que mon père c'est le pire. Si jamais il venait à en être au courant, est-ce qu'il osera toujours me regarder dans les yeux ? Si cela se trouve il me laissera seul encore plus souvent. Je ne veux même pas savoir.

"Enfin bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je fais tout pour le mettre vers la mauvaise piste." Je n'eus aucune réaction. De toute façon qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire ?

"Ciel, tu es un peu blanc tu veux sortir un peu ?". Sans même attendre ma réponse il défait les verrous de la porte.

"Non c'est bon." Il se retourne alors vers moi. Il semble contrarié.

"Dis, Ciel...Il y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?". Je hoche négativement de la tête.

"Tu ne te forces pas à coucher avec moi ?". Je relève la tête immédiatement vers lui.

"Non non ! Sinon je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui !". Il me fait un sourire sincère.

"Alors dans ce cas pourquoi tu parrais si triste ?". Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

"Je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir laissé mon chien tout seul..." Il me regarde alors les yeux brillants. Il se rapproche alors de moi.

"Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?". Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que voir mon chien le rendait énervé, mais sa voix était beaucoup sévère et grave que d'habitude...Je dois avouer que ça m'excitait assez...Par réflexe je pose ma main sur sa joue. Il ne dit rien et se penche pour m'embrasser. Sa langue entrant doucement dans ma bouche. Ses mains redescendent ensuite sur mon bassin pour enlever mon short et il me souleva par les fesses. Il me cala alors contre le mur et défait son pantalon. Il dévora mon cou avant de me pénétrer directement.

"Aah..." Il m'imposait déjà un rythme rapide. C'est vrai que le faire en plein escaliers là où tout le monde passe, c'est déjà plus excitant...Mais cela me dérangeait un peu, pour une raison que j'ignorais.

"Sebastian, aah...On pourrait, aah...allez sur le lit...". Ma phrase était coupés par mes gémissements, je me sentais un peu honteux. De plus, il ne m'écouta même pas et continua de donner des coups violents. J'essayais de m'accrocher comme je pouvais resserrant mes jambes autour de son bassin.

"Ciel...". Il soupira mon prénom près de mon oreille qui semblait brûler avec mes joues. Je serrai alors ses cheveux entre mes doigts et m'approcha près de lui gémissant d'une voix aigus son prénom.

"Sebastian...". Il se pencha et embrassa ma nuque, mes joues, mes épaules...partout là où il le pouvait. J'entendis alors un bruit fracassant. Sebastian s'arrêta immédiatement.

**"Ciel...**". Cette voix...Mon coeur s'arrêta. Je regardai alors Sebastian lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait se retirer.

"Sebastian vite, retire toi." J'essayais de chuchoter, mais ma voix résonnait contre les murs. Je remis alors mon short le plus vite que je pus. Je paniquais totalement. Pourquoi mon père est arrivé maintenant... S'il vous plais dites moi que c'est un cauchemars. Pourquoi mon père est-il venu ici ? Je baisse la tête et me cache derrière Sebastian.

"Monsieur Phantomhive...Je-". Mon père l'interrompu.

"**Ciel, tu peux m'expliquer ?"**. Je resserrai ma main sur la chemise de Sebastian. J'étais sur le bord de craquer.

**"MAIS POURQUOI TU COUCHES AVEC LE DUC MICHAELIS !"**. Rien qu'à sa voix je pouvais sentir à quel point il était dépité. Cela me donnait presque envie de pleurer. Je relevai alors la tête ne supportant plus regarder le sol. Mon regard et celui de mon père se croisa. Sur le coup je mis la main sur ma bouche mes larmes commençant à couler. Ce regard, il était juste atroce, je sentait mon coeur se serrer.

"Désolé...".Il m'attrapa alors par le bras.

**"Viens on rentre. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ne revois cet homme" **Réalisant qu'il voulait m'interdire de revoir Sebastian, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que j'aille avec lui. En plus, je n'imagine même pas le malaise dans le fiacre durant tout le trajet. Si seulement j'étais allez manger comme j'avais prévus. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on me prenne tout ce que j'aime...Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne Sebastian, je vous en supplie, laissez le moi...Sans lui, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je retirai alors mon bras.

"Non...Je ne veux pas..." Je vis alors son bras se lever en l'air. Il le laissa ensuite retomber. Je fermais les yeux sentant la claque arriver, mais bizarrement elle ne vint pas. Je regardais alors de nouveau. Sebastian avait retenu le coup de mon père. Il semblait véritablement en colère.

"Monsieur, s'il faut frapper quelqu'un, ce n'est certainement pas Ciel, c'est moi..." Mon père alors frappa Sebastian au visage. Il encaissa sans rien dire. Les coups alors se firent plus nombreux. Ne supportant plus la scène, j'attrapai mon père par le bras.

**"PAPA ! Je t'en supplie arrête !"**. Il ne m'écoutait pas et continuait de le frapper. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

**"ARRETE !**" J'étais complètement perdu. Je regardais autour de moi cherchant une solution, mais rien en me venait à l'esprit. Pourquoi avait il fallut que Sebastian aille à ma Sebastian commencer à ne plus supporter les coups je réagis instinctivement. Je me mis devant mon père voulant le protéger, il s'arrêta immédiatement.

"Rentrons." Il prit mon poignet et m'emmena avec lui. Etant un peu perdu sur le moment, je le suivis, sans trop réfléchir...


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tous le monde. Décidément, même en vacances je suis en retard. A vrai dire les résultats du bac me stressaient tellement que je n'arrivais pas écrire...*boulet*!

Bigloolie : Oh une nouvelle lectrice :D ! Ah merci merci pour tes compliments c'est très gentils ! Surtout que je trouve que les lémons sont assez difficile à faire ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Twilight-and-Blackbutler : Ah bah là c'est pire que de la malchance XD ! "Malgré la fin" Hahaha ! Bah tu ne vois pas la douceur infini qu'il y'a dedans ? XD ! Ah sinon y'a vraiment encore beaucoup de fautes :o ? Bon je me relis 6 fois alors pour ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review :3 !

S-Lay L : Ah bah comme tu le dis ! Ce petit moment dramatique devait bien avoir lieux ! Tu es contente o_o ? Mais les pauvres, quelle sadique XD ! C'est pas seulement pour le père que c'est horrible. Pour Ciel c'est limite pire en fait XD ! Haha ! Merci pour ta review :) !

JuliaLoveKuro : Je crois que tu as très bien retranscrit les pensées de Ciel XD ! C'est ça : la honte haha ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Yki-sama50 : Tiens c'est drôle. Tu es je crois bien la seule à avoir parlé de Sebastian. Rah rien que pour ça je t'aime bien :) ! Non bah oui il faut bien qu'il fasse quelque chose là Sebastian ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! (pourquoi je m'enflame alors que c'est moi l'auteur ? La chaleur, hum oui la chaleur...) Merci pour ta review :) !

Aviva94 : Ah bah là c'est clair que Ciel va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! HAHAHA ! (oui je suis un auteur sadique !). Merci pour ta review :) !

Magakadu14 : Ouai c'est surtout les trucs cochons qui prennent de la place o_o...Hum hum ! Ah oui c'est horrible vraiment ! Mais va savoir pourquoi j'aime bien les trucs horribles XD ! Haha ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Marechal Rattus : Ah bah il faut bien un peu de douceur avant...euh ça ! Ah bah là Vincent c'est sur qu'il a subit un vrai traumatisme XD ! Tu ris encore ? Roh non mais ce n'est pas possible XD ! Les pauvres ! Alors qu'ils sont bien dans l'embarras ! Roh merci beaucoup pour ce mignon compliment :o ! Et merci également pour ta review :D !

* * *

Nous étions dans le fiacre. Il faisait nuit, alors je n'arrivais pas à bien voir son visage. Aucun de nous deux parlait. La culpabilité me rongeait jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Est-ce qu'il sera comme cela aussi demain ? Si ça se trouve, il ne parlera plus jamais...Soudain je réalise que l'on a oublié mon chien, j'ordonne alors au cocher de faire demi-tour.

**"Ciel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**". Je n'osais pas trop lui dire la raison. Il y'avait un malaise un peu trop lourd. J'en suffoquais.

"J'ai oublié de récupérer Seb-...mon chien..." Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il porte le même prénom ? A croire que tout se retourne contre moi. Décidément je n'ai vraiment aucune chance en ce moment...Lorsque le cocher s'arrêta je sentais mon coeur s'arrêter.

**"Va le chercher seul, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à retourner là-bas..."**. Je ne dis rien. Après tout, je ne pourrais pas me le permettre dans ces conditions... Je sors alors difficilement, mes jambes tremblants. Pourquoi faut-il à chaque fois que je sois aussi faible ? J'avance alors près de la porte. Je n'ose pas y entrer...Mais je sais que mon père m'attend. S'il me voit poiroter devant la porte, il va sûrement s'énerver. J'ouvre alors rapidement la porte et me faufile dans la pièce. Lorsque j'entre je sens mon coeur se retourner. Cela ne fait que me rappeler que plus jamais je ne pourrais revenir ici. Sebastian n'est pas là, il doit être dans son bureau.

Je monte alors les escaliers, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont lourdes. Aurait-je aussi peu envie de le voir ? Surement qu'en le voyant j'aurais envie de pleurer. Arrivé enfin devant son bureau mon courage avait encore plus disparu. Je l'entendis alors briser quelque chose puis taper quelque part... Je ne peux vraiment pas allez lui parler alors qu'il est dans cet état qu'est-ce que je vais faire...Mais si je continus à rester là je vais finir par me sentir mal, je me sens déjà mal à l'aise. Il faut que je parte le plus vite possible. Je toque alors faiblement à ma porte.

**"Entrez...".** J'ouvre la porte rapidement ne voulant pas me torturer davantage. Il se figea instantanément en me voyant.

"Désolé de te déranger, mais j'avais totalement zappé qu'il fallait que je récupère Sebastian. Je pensais dormir avec lui ce soir, alors...". Je vois alors Sebastian se diriger vers la porte et la fermer à clef, il se retourne alors vers moi.

"Reste..." J'essaye de sortir mais il plaqua son bras m'empêchant de défaire le verrou.

"Sebastian laisse-moi passer je ne peux pas rester tu le sais très bien." Il me prend dans ses bras. Ses mains tiennent mes cheveux tellement fort. On dirait qu'il tient quelque chose de si précieux..

"J'ai vraiment envie que tu restes." Mon corps tremble. Je dois le rejeter, mais je ne veux pas ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire dans cette situation ? Non...Il faut que je m'en aille tout simplement.

"Sebastian arrête. En plus, tu vas me décoiffer. Mon père va comprendre que... Et puis il m'attend. Je dois y aller." Sa main descendit sur le bas de mes reins.

"Ciel, s'il te plais, est-ce que je pourrais te faire l'amour une dernière fois au moins ?". Avant même que je n'ai le temps de répondre il vient sur moi embrassant ma nuque. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis totalement paralysé...Qu'est-ce que je fais faire ?

"Sebastian, mon père m'attend...Si je prends trop de temps il va se douter de quelque chose." Il commence alors à passer sa main sous ma chemise.

"C'est bon, ça ne va pas nous prendre très longtemps, ton corps est encore habitué non ?". Je me dégage alors rapidement de lui.

"Je suis juste venu chercher mon chien, pas pour ça...Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment-là. Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça...". Je remets alors correctement ma chemise.

**"Très bien, je vois..." **Il sort alors de la pièce et y revenu très rapidement m'apportant Sebastian. Il lança alors la laisse à mes pieds...

"Bonne nuit." Comme je l'avais prévus, ça se passe très mal. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça se passe comme ça...Je ramasse alors lascivement la laisse, puis sort de la pièce. En sortant j'entends des bruits forts, comme des objets brisés au sol.

**"MERDE ! POURQUOI FAUT IL QUE J'AI ÉTÉ AUSSI PEU PRUDENT !"** Mon coeur se serre. Il s'énerve à cause de moi. Je n'aime vraiment pas cette situation. Dire que juste avant..Oh non je ne préfère même pas y penser. Je regarde la porte. Je préférerais rentrer et rester avec lui. Mais mon père m'attend. Je me rapproche machinalement de la porte pour écouter. Je ne suis pas fière de moi.

Mais à ce moment-là, Sebastian ouvra la porte. Je me reculais immédiatement. En me voyant il s'énerva.

**"Tu es encore là ? Je croyais que ton père t'attendait ?"** Je serre ma mâchoire.

"Sebastian..." Il me coupa la parole.

**"Ce n'est pas la peine de rester ici si c'est juste pour parler de ça...Cela ne fera que m'énerver encore plus. Je n'aime pas être nargué en voyant ce que je n'ai plus.**" Oh...Cette douleur...Il ne faut pas que je reste ici sinon je vais encore souffrir. Je serre ma chemise entre mes doigts.

"Merci pour cette journée...C'était vraiment très bien." Je baisse la tête. Cela ne sert à rien de dire ça. Mais je ne me voyais pas partir comme ça. Je me dépêche alors de rejoindre le fiacre.

**"CIEL !".** Il ne faut pas que je me retourne. Même si c'est dur, il faut que je tienne. En sortant dehors j'ai l'impression de m'étouffer. La fraîcheur de l'hiver attaquant ma peau, je sentais malgré tout mon corps me lancer. La brûlure s'intensifiant encore plus. Je l'entends encore crier mon nom. Cela résonne en boucle dans ma tête. Ah...Je prends alors sur moi et monte dans le fiacre. Lorsque je m'assoie mon père me fait une remarque.

"Tu en as pris du temps, je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser partir." Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Il avait totalement raison.

"Je vois, vu ton silence mon hypothèse doit être correcte." Il ne dit rien d'autre durant tout le voyage. Je me contentais de serrer un peu plus fort entre mes doigts la laisse de Sebastian, tandis que allongé sur mes pieds il m'apportait une chaleur réconfortante...

* * *

Arrivé à la maison ma mère sauta à mon cou.

"Ciel ! J'étais tellement inquiète. Ou était-tu passé ?". Je baissais la tête. Je me sentais vraiment gêné. Mon père parla pour moi.

"Il était chez Sebastian." Il eut alors un silence. Je remontais alors dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais certainement pas discuter avec eux. Une fois entré, je me déshabillais et m'allongeais dans mon lit. Mon chien se coucha alors à côté de moi, mais il portait l'odeur de cette maison...son odeur...

* * *

Il était 10 h 00, jamais je ne m'étais levé aussi tard. Bizarrement personne n'était venu me réveiller. Une fois dans la salle à manger, je vis mes parents déjeuner tranquillement.

"Bonjour." Seule ma mère me répondit, mais d'une voix si basse, on aurait presque dit un chuchotement. Est-ce que mon père lui avait dit pour hier ? Surement, après tout c'est sa femme. Je m'assois un peu plus loin. Mon père sorti de table dès que j'y fus. Dès qu'il sorti de la pièce, ma mère se retourna vers moi.

"Ciel, ne fait pas attention à ton père, tu sais à propos d'hier, il a été particulièrement choqué. Après tout aucun parent ne voudrais voir son enfant dans cette situation. Il lui faut juste du temps...".

"Hum...". Elle le sait donc elle aussi...J'étais fatigué. Je sortis donc de table rejoignant ma chambre. Je me sentais compressé. Si je ne règle pas cette histoire, plus jamais je pourrais me sentir bien...Je sors alors de ma chambre et regarde le bureau de mon père. Après tout il faudra bien qu'on ai une discussion un jour ou l'autre. J'ouvre la porte doucement. Mon père soupira en me voyant.

"Assis-toi." Il désigna avec sa main la chaise en face de son bureau. Je ne me fis pas prier et m'asseyais rapidement.

"Je suppose que tu viens me parler à propos d'hier." Je n'arrive même pas à le regarder en face, je regarde mes mains froissant mon short sous le stress.

"Oui...". Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire en fait. J'espérais qu'il commencerait la conversation...

"Papa, comment je peux re-gagner ton respect ?". Je lève alors enfin les yeux vers lui. Après tout si en plus je me défile devant lui, la situation ne s'arrangera vraiment pas. Il semble surpris.

"Mon respect ?". D'un air qui semble perdu, il me regarde fixement.

"Depuis hier soir, c'est comme si tu me détestais...". Il avance alors son siège un peu plus vers son bureau.

"Tu sais, tu es mon fils, jamais je ne te détesterais. A vrai dire, je suis plus en colère contre moi-même. J'aurais du rester ce jour là avec toi et t'interdire de le revoir. J'ai choisi le travail à la place, du coup il a commencé à te séduire surement. Tu es jeune, seul, pour lui c'était assez facile de te faire plonger. Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, je suis aussi fautif dans l'histoire. Et puis, je peux comprendre que tu es cédé, après tout un chien n'est pas suffisant pour te donner de l'affection...".Dis comme ça, mon père fait passer Sebastian pour un monstre. Et même si cela me rend innocent, je n'aime pas du tout cette vision. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire.

"D'ailleurs maintenant que je suis au courant. La première fois qu'il est venu ici, vous n'avez vraiment rien fait ?". Je baisse alors la tête à nouveau, à vrai dire ça me gène de parler de ça avec mon père.

"Il a dormi dans le même lit que moi, mais ça tu le savais déjà...". Mon père alors me répond d'une voix un peu plus grave.

**"Ciel, il était avec toi dans un lit, tu ne veux tout de même pas me faire croire qu'il ne t'as rien fait.**" Quelque part il a raison, ça parait évident. J'étais vraiment naïf ce jour là. A moins qu'au fond je n'attendais que ça...J'étais toujours seul, personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à moi. Hormis lui. Il est le seul. J'étais tellement heureux de voir que quelqu'un prenait la peine de me consacrer de son temps.

Je crois que sans m'en rendre compte j'étais amoureux de lui déjà.

"Il a juste caressé mon dos et mes cuisses durant la nuit, mais je ne pensais pas vraiment que c'était important." Il commence à serrer son poings.

**"Pas important ? Il pourrait aller en prison pour ça ! Tu sais Ciel, il faut que tu apprennes à être moins naïf. Tu pensais à quoi quand tu l'as invité ici ? Tu croyais réellement que vous alliez juste parler et jouer à des jeux. C'est un adulte Ciel ! ".** Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me crie dessus...Et puis je n'aime pas le fait qu'il pense que je suis naïf. Après tout je savais très bien depuis le début ce qu'il voulait...

**"Arrête ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le seul responsable. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai invité ici" **C'est faux.** "C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de dormir avec moi."** Faux, faux et faux. "**Et je lui ai même demandé de continuer !"** Encore un mensonge. Au final, je ne veux pas que Sebastian soit montré comme un monstre. Mon père serre la mâchoire, il n'aime pas ce que je dis.

"Je...Désolé, mais je n'aime vraiment pas parler de ça avec toi...". Je me lève alors de mon siège mais mon père me retenu.

"Tu sais Ciel, ta tante organise une réception demain soir, tu pourrais venir avec nous ça te changera les idées."

"Hum, oui." Je sortis de la pièce...J'avançais dans les couloirs jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'allongeais alors sur mon lit. Je me retournais dans tous les sens. Mais j'avais encore cette désagréable sensation de vide...Sebastian me manquait. Après tout je m'y attendais, mais comment faire pour le voir maintenant ? A part dans les soirées mondaines ou lors de ses réunions avec mon père, mais je ne pourrais rien faire avec lui.

Avec un peu de chance je le verrais peut-être demain soir...Hum non, ma tante ne pourrait pas se permettre de l'inviter. Quoi que...Après tout, lors d'une réception on se doit d'inviter des personnes importantes de la société. Sebastian est malgré tout apprécié par beaucoup de personnes. De toute façon je verrais bien.

* * *

Le lendemain mon père m'avait emmené acheter une tenue pour l'occasion. Il se trouvait que ma tante organisait cette soirée pour fêter l'arrivée d'un nouvel homme dans sa vie. Je trouvais ça ridicule d'organiser une réception uniquement pour ça...mais bon, cela me permettait de pouvoir enfin sortir.

Mais ma mère nous ayant accompagné, elle me faisait essayer un grand nombre de tenues. Je n'en voyais plus le bout. Le pire c'est qu'elles étaient plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Des shorts à froufrou, des chemises à jabot pompeux, des collants à motifs, non je ressemblais à un clown à chaque sortie. D'ailleurs je voyais bien que les dames du magasin rigolaient, ces idiotes.

"Maman, s'il te plais. Toutes ces tenues sont affreuses, je vais avoir la honte si je mets ça..". A vrai dire, je souhaite être correct au cas où il serait là...Mon père compatissant me tend alors des affaires.

"Va essayer ça, tu devrais mieux aimer. Au moins il n'y a pas de froufrou ou de ruban." Je retourne alors en cabine et enfile les vêtements lorsque je ressorts ma mère sourit.

"C'est vrai que ça te va mieux." A vrai dire moi aussi je suis content, c'est mon tout premier costume. Certes il est simple, mais cela me va parfaitement. Il est de velours noir, moi qui ne porte pas cette couleur d'habitude. Il y'aura juste à raccourcir les manches et le bas du pantalon, mais sinon il est parfait. Les couturières l'ajustèrent alors à ma taille, et nous rentrons, enfin. Il faisait froid en ce moment à Londres, vraiment très froid. En entrant dans le fiacre j'ai l'impression d'être regardé, je me retourne mais je ne vois personne. C'est étrange comme sensation...

* * *

Nous sommes devant le manoir de ma tante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours détesté l'ambiance de ce manoir. J'avance alors lentement, je remarque que mes parents sont toujours loin derrière moi. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'eux pour rentrer à l'intérieur. En entrant je remarque qu'il y'a beaucoup de monde. Je me dirige alors vers les petits fours, à vrai dire me balader en ville m'a donné faim. Malgré le fait que j'ai connu Sebastian dans ce genre de soirées, mon dégoût pour elles n'a toujours pas changé.

Je me retourne, toutes les femmes sont parées de leurs grandes robes. Personnellement, je les trouve plus belles en simple robe de semaine. Elles font si superficielles dans ces tenues...Mon père alors entre dans la salle, pleins de femmes viennent près de lui. Après tout mon père est beau, c'est normal qu'il ait du succès. J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir ce genre de "problème" plus tard. Quoi que cela se trouve je resterais petit et frêle toute ma vie. Au final, ça me fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Je pense que j'ai grandis un peu à ce sujet.

Je me dirige un peu plus loin pour allez manger du sucré. Mais je continus d'observer discrètement mon père. Lorsque ma mère arrive il se dirige vers elle avec un grand sourire. J'arrête alors de les regarder.

La salle est vraiment lumineuse, les lumières m'agressent presque. Mes yeux alors parcourent la pièce, je le cherche...Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne le vois pas. Cela m'étouffe presque. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est ici. C'est bizarre comme sensation. Surement que je me suis tellement imaginé le voir ici que ça me semble évident qu'il s'y trouve. Mais il faut que j'admette qu'il n'est pas là. Je n'y arrive pourtant pas...Je n'aurais donc plus aucune occasion de le voir ?

Je commence alors à marcher vite le cherchant parmi les invités. Les gens me regardent de travers, j'entends leurs mesbasses, mais là vraiment je n'en ai rien à faire. Je n'ai jamais aimé ces personnes et je ne les aimerais jamais. Alors pour une fois que je peux connaitre quelqu'un que j'apprécie et qui a du temps à me consacrer, je ne veux pas le perdre. Je peux dire ce que je veux je me suis beaucoup trop attaché à Sebastian. Et si je ne pourrais plus le voir, sincèrement je ne sais même pas ce que je deviendrais.

Je commence alors à tourner en rond, aucune trace de lui. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans la foule. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue de chercher. Au bout d'un moment je m'arrête un peu trop fatigué. Quelque part ça parait évident qu'il ne soit pas là. Ma tante est surement au courant pour moi et Sebastian, mon père l'a surement informé. Elle n'allait certainement pas l'inviter. Je suis vraiment bête pour y avoir cru une seule seconde. Je retournais alors au buffet manger, de toute façon c'était la seule chose que j'avais à faire. Manger et encore manger. Mais tout à coup il eut un silence dans toute la salle. Je me retournais alors pour savoir qu'est ce qui pouvait autant attirer l'attention. Mon souffle se coupait.

C'était Sebastian...Au début je croyais que les gens s'arrêtaient de parler car ils savaient pour nous deux. Mais je remarquais très vite que c'était parce que tout le monde l'attendait. Je pris alors la peine de regarder mon père, il était extrêmement en colère. Je suppose qu'il n'était pas au courant.

Lorsque je voulais regarder Sebastian de nouveau il était entouré de plein de monde. Il faudra que j'aille le voir plus tard, quand mon père sera trop occupé pour me voir...Je me retournais alors devant le buffet, mais bizarrement je n'avais plus faim. Je ne pensais qu'au fait que Sebastian était là et que je ne pouvais même pas allez le voir. Je me retourne alors une nouvelle fois pour le regarder, c'est encore pire que tout à l'heure, les gens étaient agglutinés autour de lui comme les abeilles butinant le miel. C'est fait exprès ou quoi ? Bon il faut que je me calme. Hum, je n'ai qu'à aller me rafraîchir à la salle de bain, ça me fera du bien.

Je me dirige alors vers les appartements de ma tante. Je laisse couler l'eau froide sur mes mains puis les passe sur mon visage. Cela me calme un peu. Je referme alors l'eau et m'essuie avec une serviette. J'en profite pour m'allonger un peu sur le lit. Mais je m'y sens mal à l'aise. Je me relève alors et retourne en bas. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé, je vois au loin Sebastian porter dans ses bras une petite fille qui pleurait. Tout à coup mon cœur se serre. La jalousie...Je suis vraiment nul. Dire que je suis jaloux d'une petite fille.

Est-ce qu'au final le revoir me fait plus mal que ne plus le voir ? Non il ne faut pas que je pense ça. Il faut que j'aille le voir. Tant pis pour ce que pensent mes parents. J'avance alors vers lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est si loin de moi, pourtant...C'est vrai que la salle est grande, mais elle n'est pas immense non plus. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, mes pas commençaient déjà à s'accélérer. Mais les gens me bloquant le passage m'empêchaient d'avancer trop vite. J'avais l'impression que j'allais bien trop lentement. Mais plus je le voyais consoler cette petite fille et plus mon corps se dépêchait. Je sais que c'était un sentiment bien futile de ma part. Je sais très bien aussi qu'il ne fait ça que parce que sa mère est juste devant lui. Je sais aussi que je suis surement plus important.

Mais là je suis un peu trop fatigué pour être raisonné. Je voudrais juste pouvoir arrivé devant lui. Peut importe ce que je lui dirais. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire en le voyant. Peut être que sur le coup de la colère je vais l'agresser, ou bien sauter à son cou, je ne sais pas...Tout à coup se créer alors un chemin vide entre lui et moi. Il semble ne pas m'avoir encore vu. Je m'avance alors rapidement auprès de lui, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, il bat un peu trop fort à mon goût. Sentant une présence, ses yeux alors se posent dans les miens, je fus troublé et bouleversé. Je prononçais alors la seule chose qui me venais à l'esprit.

"Sebastian."


	20. Chapter 20

**Wah je suis en train de mourir sous cette chaleur. Mais peut importe, j'ai pris un bon coca et frais et hop le chapitre est sortit haha ! **

lalala1995 : Te captiver ? Et bien et bien merci beaucoup ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir :) ! Ah ne t'inquiète pas je pense que après ce chapitre tu seras un peu plus éclaircie au sujet de la relation CxS...Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) !

BigLoolie : Rah merci c'est gentil :) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) !

Marechal Rattus : C'est vrai que vu comme ça Sebastian passe vraiment pour un connard ahem...haha ! Ah pour le coup s'aurait été vraiment une conversation d'adulte, même d'adultère hohoho *ouai euh...* ! Et puis bon c'est vrai que c'est dur d'allez voir son père pour dire "papa je sors chez Sebastian (homme louche de 30 ans) même s'il est tard, très tard..." Ouai moi perso mon père me met une gifle si je fais ça XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Twilight-and-BlackButler : J'avous que Ciel est un peu un malchanceux XD ! Wah non mais t'es trop mignonne, tous ces compliments...je...merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes (à défaut de me relire...). Enfin en tout cas merci beaucoup ta review :D !

JuliaLoveKuro : Je crois que personne ne souhaiterais vivre sa situation XD ! Bah en même temps je pense qu'un type comme Sebastian ça ne s'oublis pas comme ça XD ! Ah...*_* ! Moi j'aurais fait la même que la petite fille voyons XD ! Ne l'aurions toutes fait ! Hahaha ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous ces choses adorables que tu dis :) !

Dark-shiffer : Tous les chapitres o_o ? Ohlala quel courage XD ! Mais merci vraiment vraiment, je crois que c'est l'une des reviews les plus gentille que j'ai reçus et surtout celle qui m'a fait le plus plaisir aussi ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Surtout que c'est le caractère des perso et les lémons que je trouve le plus dur à travailler. Dans ce cas je suis contente si je peux satisfaire une yaoiste sur ce point héhé ! Merci vraiment pour ta review :D !

Mangakadu14 : Haha quel optimiste XD ! Remarque c'est vrai que si Sebastian le prendrais dans ses bras en lui disant je t'aime ce serait bizarre XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

* * *

"Sebastian ?". Il reposa alors la petite fille à terre doucement continuant de me regarder. Il se retourna alors près de la jeune femme.

"Excusez-moi, mais je dois vous laisser...". Il s'éloigna alors un peu pour me parler. Je n'avais plus trop l'habitude de le voir debout devant moi. J'en avais presque oublié à quel point j'étais petit face à lui. Son regard me brûle. Bizarrement il ne semble pas aussi content que je l'aurais pensé. Non qu'est-ce que je dis, il réagit exactement comme je pensais. Il est froid, un froid perturbant qui au final me brûle.

"Sebastian, je...". Il se rapproche de moi et m'empoignant le poignet un peu trop fort il murmure d'une voix sèche comme s'il ne voulait que personne ne nous entendes me coupant alors la parole.

**"Ciel, ton père est venu avec toi non ? Pourquoi tu viens me voir ?"**. J'ai le réflexe stupide de regarder autour de nous.

"Désolé, je voulais te voir." Il soupire resserrant un peu plus sa main.

"Ciel, quand c'est comme ça tu ne peux pas plutôt m'appeler ? C'est plus pratique que dans la situation dans laquelle tu me mets. Si jamais ton père nous voit tous les deux, je doute qu'il restera calme." Je relève alors la tête vers lui.

"Au téléphone ce n'est pas pareil..." Il soupire.

**"De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu voulais me parler ?"**. Je le fixe, mais je n'arrive pas à parler.

"S'il te plait, on pourrais juste se voir un peu. Il y a plein de pièce libre ici ! " Je croise mes jambes, je me sens honteux. Il se baisse alors près de moi.

"Tu veux qu'on couche ensemble c'est ça ?". La façon dont il l'a dit, le ton de sa voix, ou tout simplement son regard, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir vraiment qui j'avais en face de moi.

"Oui..." J'avais détourné le regard. Il commence à s'énerver.

**"Ciel tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Et où veux-tu qu'on le fasse hein ? Dans une des chambres de ta Tante ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elles ne sont pas surveillées ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle m'ait invité sachant la situation ?".** Je crois qu'il a raison. Mais étrangement là, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de penser à ça. Au final, je veux juste que Sebastian soit gentil avec moi.

"Sebastian, j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi. Tant pis si mon père se fâchera contre moi. J'ai seulement ça comme véritable désir."

**"Non mais Ciel arrête de ne penser qu'à toi ! Tu crois vraiment que si on se revoit il va se contenter de t'engueuler ? Non ! Il va tout faire pour me faire mettre en prison. Ciel j'ai plus du double de ton âge. Et en plus tu es un homme. La pour le coup tu es sûr que plus jamais tu ne me reverras !".** Mes poings se serrent. Il soupire.

"Bon très bien. De toute façon tous les deux on devait parler. J'ai certaines choses à te dire qui sont trop importantes." Son air grave sur le visage ne me rassure pas du tout. Je sais qu'il veut me parler de quelque chose qui ne va pas du tout me plaire...

"Je vais dans la première chambre d'invité. Rejoins moi y dans 20 minutes je t'attendrais...". Juste après ça il parti directement à l'étage tant que personne ne le regardait relâchant mon poignet doucement. Je dois avouer que je me sentais un peu frustré. Je me retournais vers sa silhouette montant le couloir le regardant avec un regard triste. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je fais ça. J'aurais aimé monter directement avec lui en rigolant. Mais je devais attendre 20 minutes, pendant qu'il attendrait dans une pièce sombre, seul. Et à chaque fois ce sera comme ça. Juste parce que mon père ne souhaite pas que je le côtoie. Remarque dans un sens c'est moi qui ai tort. Je m'accroche aux mauvaises personnes. Qu'est-ce que je fais faire pendant 20 minutes ?

Je me balade alors dans la pièce pour finalement me retrouver devant le buffet. Finalement je n'ai pas changé, j'aime toujours les mêmes choses, enfin même si Sebastian s'est rajouté à la liste. Lorsque je suis avec lui, je me sens comme baigné dans le sombre, mais c'est étrangement rassurant. Même si parfois il m'intimide, je me sens bien. Mais après tout il dégage une telle présence que parfois j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment le connaitre au final, mais pourtant je peux dire que je suis proche de lui plus que quiconque. Mais ça c'est surement à cause de notre confiance mutuelle non ? Et puis de toute façon on ne connait jamais vraiment les gens. En plus, son côté indéchiffrable et inquiétant m'attire.

Je regarde les gens autour de moi, ils sont tous si différents de moi. Je n'aime pas être là. Vivement que je rentre. J'ai juste envie de voir Sebastian, c'est tout. Mais bizarrement je suis déjà fatigué. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour coucher avec lui...Ah... Les choses paraissent vraiment compliquées. Bon allez tant pis, j'y vais maintenant. Je commence à monter alors les escaliers mais ma main se raidit sur la rampe. Est-ce que je devrais vraiment y aller ? Après tout on va juste se regarder pour ensuite finir au lit. A vrai, dire j'aurais aimé juste lui parler. Je suis fatigué. Peut être qu'après l'avoir fait...Non qu'est-ce que je dis. Mais peut-être que plus jamais il ne sera gentil avec moi maintenant qu'on couche ensemble. Je n'ai pas envie... Je veux qu'encore il s'occupe de moi, même si c'est puéril. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas lui demander ça. Après tout c'est un homme froid à la base, en plus il n'aime pas les enfants.

Sans même m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà redescendu. Pourquoi je fuis ainsi ? Normalement je me serais dépêcher de le rejoindre. Mais pourquoi là je n'y vais pas ? Je regardais autour de moi cherchant une échappatoire. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi je n'ose pas monter. Si je n'ose pas, c'est juste que je me rendrais réellement compte que Sebastian ne m'aime pas. J'aurais dû le réalisé dès le début plutôt que rester à ne rien faire. Au final, je peux dire que je me suis réellement attaché à lui. J'en suis arrivé à un stade ou la vérité pourrait me faire vraiment souffrir. A force de le voir et de juste coucher avec lui sans rien d'autre derrière, je n'aurais plus d'excuse. Je ne pourrais décidement pas dire qu'il m'aime. Il faut que j'arrête de le voir avant d'en arriver à un point de non retour.

Il faut que j'arrête tout ça. Se voir juste pour finir au lit, ça n'a pas de sens pour un enfant comme moi. Parce que au final c'est ce que je suis...En étant avec lui, je dois avouer que parfois j'en oublie mon âge. Mais la vérité est là, aujourd'hui je n'ai que 12 ans. Je marche alors dans la salle m'éloignant de l'escalier. Je n'ai pas envie de voir son visage vexé, je me détesterai trop après. Je m'assoie alors machinalement sur une chaise dans un coin. Et comme je faisait avant je regarde mes parents tant que je peux les voir. A présent je me sens seul, comme avant...Si je ne vois plus Sebastian, ce sera vraiment triste à la maison. Je vais surement m'ennuyer. Quoi que je devrais en profiter pour m'améliorer dans tout. Le sport par exemple, même si je suis asthmatique je dois arriver à faire quelque chose. Et puis je vais pouvoir aussi me remettre au dessin sérieusement. Et puis j'essayerais de me faire des amis cette fois pour éviter d'aller vers n'importe qui juste parce qu'on s'occupe de moi.

J'entends alors des pas dans la salle que je semble reconnaître. Il y a beaucoup de bruit mais je sais qu'il vient d'arriver. Je regarde alors discrètement l'horloge ça fait plus de 30 minutes qu'il m'attendait. Mon regard dérive alors jusqu'à lui. Il semblait en colère. Je détournais alors automatiquement mes yeux. J'espère qu'il ne me verra pas et qu'il ne viendra pas me voir. Je lui dirais quoi ? Jamais j'oserais lui dire ce que je pense et alors je finirais par céder par faiblesse et encore une fois on irait dans une chambre se retrouver. Je ne veux pas ça, du moins pas que ça ! Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je me retrouve encore à l'observer.

Et comme je le redoutais nos regards se croisèrent. Je...Je n'ai rien à penser sur le coup. Je ne fais que trembler voyant son regard. Triste, déçus, en colère, surpris. Un mélange de tout ça, à ce moment précis j'ai cru m'étouffer, ma respiration s'étant bloqué en le voyant. Je me mordais déjà les lèvres de mon choix. J'avais une folle envie de sauter à son cou. Son regard alors se détourne rapidement. Il devint de nouveau froid dans son attitude. Et comme si c'était fait exprès les musiciens se mirent à jouer la valse et je me retrouvais à observer Sebastian danser avec des femmes magnifiques. Et je serais un menteur que de dire que ça ne me faisait rien. Mes mains se resserraient sur le bois dur de la chaise me faisant mal au bout des doigts. Ma bouche tremblait, je fais vraiment le bon choix ?

Durant toute la soirée, je n'avais pas reparlé à Sebastian pas une seule fois. Quelques fois nos regards se croisaient, mais quand il le remarquait il le détournait aussitôt. J'étais resté alors sur ma chaise. Seul. Ma mère s'était alors avancé vers moi pour me dire que l'on devait partir.

* * *

J'étais rentré dans le froid d'hiver avec mes parents. Dès que fus rentré je m'installai dans mon lit rabattant les couvertures sur moi, je ne pris pas la peine d'enlever mes vêtements, j'en avais pas la force. J'entendais encore sa voix grave murmurer à mon oreille, j'en souffrais. Je me retournais dans tous les sens sans arriver à me calmer. Qu'est-ce que je faisais. Je veux le voir. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre. De toute façon ce jour devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. A vrai dire j'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait moi qui voudrais tout arrêter. Quoi qu'il le voulait lui aussi. Au final on n'a fait que coucher ensemble sans jamais vraiment régler nos problèmes. On les as juste noyés avec le sexe. Mais ils sont toujours là...Mon chien vint me rejoindre à mes côtés. N'ayant personne à qui d'autre parler. Je lui racontai tous mes soucis et angoisse. Et comme s'il comprenait il s'allongea sur moi créant une douce chaleur. Je retrouvais enfin le réconfort qu'il m'apportait. Rapidement je m'endormis.

* * *

Le lendemain je me sentais fatigué, supporté le poids de Sebastian toute la nuit en est surement la cause. Je me dépêchai de faire ma toilette puis alla rejoindre mes parents pour déjeuner. A peine que je m'asseyais mon père se mit à me parler avec...un sourire ?

"Je suis fière de toi." Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait ça maintenant. M'aurait il entendu hier soir ? Je sens mes joues me chauffer sous la honte.

"Si je ne me trompe pas, malgré le fait que Sebastian soit présent dans la pièce tu n'es pas allé le voir. J'en suis content. Voilà." Il se contenta de me dire ça. Je n'osais trop rien dire. En vérité je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure des choses. Mais j'avais l'impression d'être léger. Comme si je ressortais des ténèbres. Je retrouvais une ambiance normale. Je me sentais horrible rien qu'à l'idée de ressentir du soulagement. Mon coeur se serrait.

Je me levai alors de table dans le silence froid. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Mes gestes étaient hésitants. Lorsque je fus dans ma chambre je m'allongeai dans mon lit comme si j'étais malade.

Et chaque jour d'après furent ainsi. Je n'arriverais même pas à les compter. Peut être un mois ou plus...Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai même pas revus. Plus le temps passait plus j'étais triste. Et plus mes parents s'inquiétaient pour moi. Ils ont fait venir plusieurs médecins, mais ils savaient très bien la raison de mon mal être. Un jour il est venu ici, mais je n'ai pas pu le voir. J'étais toujours aussi mal, je n'ai jamais osé descendre. Je m'en suis voulu énormément d'ailleurs. Juste après mon état était encore pire. Je n'arrivais même plus à manger, je n'avais plus faim. Ce jour alors arriva. Je venais de me lever et pour une fois j'avais bonne mine. Je vis des vêtements posés sur mon lit déjà préparé. Sans me poser de question je les enfilais et descendit en bas. Je vis mon père qui m'attendait, je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Il s'avança vers moi et maladroitement il me prit dans ses bras.

"Un père ne peut pas être heureux en voyant son fils triste et abattue." Sur le coup je ne compris pas trop ce qu'il me dit. Je le voyais juste sortir de la maison avec ma mère. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte je soupirais. Mais lorsque je me retournais mon coeur s'arrêta.

Il était là avec ses yeux rouges me fixant. Sur le coup je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Peut importe ce qu'il me dirait je m'en fichais, je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus. Il ne me prit pas dans ses bras malgré l'envie que j'en avais. Mais il ne pouvait pas deviner ce à quoi je pensais. Mais peut-on rester devant la personne qu'on aime sans le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il pleure ? Ses yeux froids me fixaient, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Rendant la situation moins pesante il parla le premier.

**"Cette fois-ci, il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement."** Je ne dis rien et le suivis jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Cela me faisait tellement bizarre de le revoir maintenant. J'étais un peu anxieux je dois l'avouer.

"Si tu commençais par me dire pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me rejoindre la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu." Il s'était passé tellement de temps que j'avais l'impression de m'être éloigné de lui. J'essayais alors de répondre à sa question sans y prêter attention.

"J'avais peur de voir la réalité en face !". Il marqua une pause dans sa respiration puis me regarda sérieusement.

"Quelle vérité ?". Son regard me déstabilisait totalement. Il m'était presque difficile de parler.

**"Le fait que tu ne m'aimes pas." **Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Sur le coup il ne dit rien. Il semblait choquer.

"Et puis au final je n'ai jamais vraiment su si tu travaillais pour la reine ou pas...". Il détourna son regard et se redressa. Il me regarda alors de nouveau mais avec un air tellement grave, j'en avais des frissons.

**"Je travaillais effectivement pour la reine." **En plus, du fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la 1ere partie de ma question, il m'avouait aussi qu'il m'avait menti. J'en avais mal à la gorge.

"Ah...Et m'aimes-tu ?". Quelle question ridicule. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

**"A la base j'étais censé te tuer, c'était ça ma mission...". **Quoi...? Sur le coup je n'arrivais même pas à réaliser ce qu'il me disait. Je savais que notre relation était dénuée d'amour mais là...Non ce n'est pas possible...

"J'aurais du te tuer au moment où je suis monté pour la première fois dans ta chambre, dès le début. J'avais juste à t'allonger sur le lit et te tirer dessus étouffant le bruit avec un vulgaire coussin. C'est ce que j'avais prévus." Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi il me disait ça. Quelle horreur.. Comptait-il me tuer ? Sur le coup je ne réfléchis pas trop, pour moi tout ce à quoi je tenais, venaient de s'écrouler comme un tas de carte. Que me restait-il ? Sebastian ? Il voulait peut-être veut me tuer. Mes parents ? Je les dégoûte. Ma fiancée ? Elle ne voudra pas de moi sachant que j'ai couché avec un homme. Qu'est ce qu'il me reste ?

"Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça...Tu aurais pu ne rien dire non ?". Il me regarde avec un regard totalement indéchiffrable. Je ne pourrais même pas savoir à quoi il pense. Au final je me rends compte que je ne le connais pas tant que ça...

"A vrai dire, si je te déballe tout ça, c'est parce que justement je n'ai plus vraiment ce que je dois faire." Je ne comprends plus rien. Est-ce qu'il hésite encore à me tuer ?

"Je ne sais pas si je dois te tuer ou non..." Je ne dis rien. Quoi dire de toute façon ? Et puis ma gorge me fait tellement mal que je ne pourrais même pas sortir un son cohérent. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

**"Rah ça m'énerve !".** Je le vois s'énerver alors devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe...? Je commence à paniquer, après tout son but principal est de me tuer. Depuis le début...Jamais il n'a rien ressenti pour moi, ni de l'amour, ni même quoi que ce soit...Tout ça n'était que mensonge alors ? Jamais il ne s'est interessé à moi ? Ses paroles gentilles...du vent ? Je sens mes poumons s'opprimer. J'ai envie de fuir. Quel sentiment atroce...J'ai l'impression que ma vie vient de s'écrouler. Mais pourtant je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression d'y voir clair. De toute façon c'était impossible que Sebastian ait de réels sentiments pour moi, impossible...

"Sebastian... Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais tué ?". Je sais que c'est risqué de demander ça, mais honnêtement il me reste quoi maintenant ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, vraiment plus rien...Il se retourne alors froidement. Je n'ai jamais autant l'impression d'aussi mal connaître une personne. On aurait dit un pur étranger pour moi. Je ne suivais plus...Il s'approcha de moi, mon coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Que m'arrivais t-il ? C'était comme si je le redécouvrais.

"Ciel, tu as peur de moi ?" Cette question. Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Sa main passa à l'arrière de ma tête pour caresser ma nuque. Tout mon corps en frissonnait. C'était encore pire qu'avant. Comme si mon corps était dix fois plus sensible à son contact. Pourquoi ?

"Hum, il est peut-être temps que je t'explique certaines choses." Ah... J'espère que je vais comprendre. Parce que là je suis largué à un point...

"Ton père nous avais découvert depuis le début, il n'est pas idiot. Mais étant donné que je connais mieux la reine que lui, j'ai pu faire pression. Le marché était simple, on faisait comme si de rien était...Mais bien sûr s'il venait à nous voir vraiment "ensemble" ce serait terminé. C'est ce qui est arrivé. Et normalement là je dois te tuer...C'est ce que la reine m'avait demandé si cette situation arriverait." Mes membres se crispent de plus en plus et je m'éloigne dans ma chaise. J'ai peur, je suis triste, choqué, apeuré, écoeuré, en colère... Mais surtout je suis perdu, je n'arrive toujours pas à assimiler vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Comme si la scène n'était que fictive. Mais un cauchemar ne peut pas être aussi réaliste. Tous les moments que j'ai vécu avec lui se répète dans ma tête. Tout me donne réellement envie de crier. Et la chose qui ne cesse de se répéter c'est le fait qu'on est couché ensemble. Cela ne représentait surement rien pour lui. Alors que pour moi ça représentait tellement. Je pourrais faire le fier et lui répondre debout. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors je suis là replié sur ma chaise en baissant la tête. Quel état pitoyable. J'osais alors relevé mes yeux.

"Pourquoi moi ?" Une question simple. Je voulais tant savoir la réponse. Pourquoi la reine tenait tant à me tuer. Mon père n'était-il pas à son service pourtant ?

"Tu étais toujours à l'écart, en marge, tu représentais pour elle une future menace, un futur révolutionnaire. Cela lui faisait peur alors...". Juste parce que je ne me suis jamais mélangé aux autres que je jugeais d'in-intéressant ? Alors petit à petit je me détruisais moi-même ? Quelle ironie du sort.

"Et tu ne m'as pas tué parce que..." Son regard s'assombrit.

"Je ne sais pas. Je dois laisser un peu trop mes sentiments me contrôler." Est-ce qu'il aurait finalement des sentiments pour moi ?

"Sebastian...Est-ce que...tu m'aimes ?". Du dégoût, c'est le seul sentiments qu'il me laisse transparaître. Tout à coup j'ai l'impression que l'atmosphère est bien lourde. J'ai peur d'entendre ce que je ne veux pas entendre. Mais plus je l'entendrais tard et plus ça fera mal...

"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça Ciel." Cela me semble bizarre au final qu'il m'appelle par prénom, je représente quoi pour lui ? Je me lève difficilement mes jambes sont encore un peu engourdis. Il est dos à moi, lentement je m'approche de lui. Arrivé derrière lui j'essaye de me convaincre de retenir sur ma chaise. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. Contre ma volonté ma main se pose sur son dos, étrangement il ne dit rien. Ma deuxième main alors se pose à son tour. Rapidement elles finissent à s'enrouler autour de lui, hésitant je pose ma tête sur son dos. Mon corps tremble, être collé contre lui j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir ça alors que... Je le sens respirer fort. Je crois qu'il ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

**"Ciel, là je suis vraiment énervé, tu ne devrais pas faire ça." **Je reste exactement dans la même position, je ne veux plus bouger. Je resserre mes bras autour de lui.

**"Ciel. Arrête."**

"S'il te plait Sebastian... Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça avec ce que tu viens de dire. Laisse-moi juste ça." Il ne me répondit pas. Son dos était froid, ça m'arrangeait bien vu que moi je bouillonnais sur place...


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Dernier ? *bouhou* Étrangement je m'étais beaucoup trop attachée à cette fic. Du coup j'osais pas publier ce chapitre. Mais bon après je me suis dit qu'il fallait pas agir comme une gamine. Haha !**

BigLoolie : C'est vrai que pour le coup la joie n'est pas au fixe. Enfin à la base ma fic n'est pas vraiment joyeuse en soi. Tu aimes la reine o_o ? (Pour le drame ?). Un choix XD ? Soit il choisi Ciel...soit il choisi Ciel. Mdr c'est pas un choix ça XD ! Pour le coup euh...aucune des versions ne s'approche vraiment. Un chapitre plus joyeux ? Ouh...*se cache*. Merci pour ta review :) !

Yuki-sama : Oh mercii ! Euh, combien de chapitre hein...? Euh pour le coup la sortie de ce chapitre ne risque pas de te faire plaisir puisque c'est le dernier...ahem. Ah toi aussi tu n'aimes pas le culcul la praline ? *tope là copine* Merci pour ta review :) !

Twilight-and-Blackbutler : Haha, c'est carrément WTF haha ? Remarque venant d'un être bizarre comme moi...Merci pour ta review :D !

Marechal Rattus : Oh oui la pluie, elle est resté d'ailleurs chez moi quel bonheur ! Haha, c'est vrai que ça parait assez ridicule comme raison. Mais bon vu que la reine a toujours été un peu cinglée...haha ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Dark-schiffer : Roh roh merci beaucoup ! Que de compliments...*brah du coup j'ai ce sourire ridicule sur mon visage en forme de banane brah !*. Merci pour ta review :) !

Mangakadu14 : Et bien et bien pauvre Ciel xD ! Non mais comment il peut haïr Sebastian qui est toute sa vie :o ? (ouai dit comme ça, ça fait guimauve, mais en soit ça reste normal.) Ah ah...Ah ce que je vois tu n'aimes vraiment pas Sebastian, comme depuis un petit moment en fait XD ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Mimirose : Ha bah Sebastian est méchant et toi ça te fait rire hein XD ! Quelle cruauté haha ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Bissenshi : Ah bah la pour le coup, c'est de la révélation. Se réconcilier risque d'être dur quand même. Mais bon avec la force de l'amour...(non je ne peux pas dire des trucs comme ça !). Merci pour ta review :) !

* * *

Mes bras étaient toujours autour de son dos. Je n'ose pas les détacher. Mais cela me gène tout autant de rester dans cette position. Au bout d'un moment il met fin à ce malaise.

**"Ciel, lâche moi maintenant."** Mes mains retombent lourdement sur mes cuisses. Je m'assois sur une chaise. Rah mais pourquoi je me laisse faire comme ça ? Après tout, s'il ne m'a toujours pas tué, c'est qu'il n'en est pas capable non ? Alors...Je ne risque rien. Je me relève alors et revient vers lui. Me voyant il élève la voix.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?**".

"Je...Prends-moi dans tes bras s'il te plait." Il se met à rire.

**"Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça ?**". Moi ça ne fait pas rire.

"Tu m'apprécies non ? Sinon tu m'aurais tué." L'espace d'une seconde était passé et il se trouvait déjà à mes côtés, le revolver pointé contre mon thorax.

"Ne me tentes pas...Ciel." Je ne sais pas si c'était pour me faire peur, mais il venait de murmurer mon prénom près de mon oreille. Mais je n'étais pas du tout terrorisé, non c'était l'excitation qui s'éveillait en moi. C'est ridicule...Mon corps tremblait. Il passa sa main sur mon ventre pour la redescendre sur ma cuisse.

**"Et bien alors Ciel, tu trembles ? Tu as peur de moi ?"**. Cette sensation chaude se répandait de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression de m'être transformé en une boule de nerf.

"Non." Le pistolet qu'il tenait dans son autre main, glissa lentement sur mon corps pour se retrouver sur ma tempe.

"Ah. Maintenant ce n'est plus à ton père que tu mens mais à moi. Oh quoi que tu me considères comme un père non ?". Là je ne peux pas le nier, ça fait mal. Pour le coup il a vraiment bien choisi ses mots s'il voulait me faire souffrir. Dos à moi il me colla brusquement contre son torse m'attrapant alors par le cou.

"Ciel tu sais je sens très bien que ton corps tremble et que tu es tout tendu. D'ailleurs c'est moi ou ton rythme cardiaque à accéléré ? Je peux sentir distinctement sous mes doigts ton pouls." Sa voix me paraissait étrangement beaucoup plus douce.

"Ça Sebastian, c'est parce que tu m'excites beaucoup trop." Il eut un silence, puis il se mit à rire fortement. Sa main sur mon cou se détendit légèrement. Et très, non trop lentement il embrassa ma nuque.

**"Ciel je vais être clair, je ne suis en aucun cas amoureux de toi." **Un sourire amer se fait sur mon visage, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait l'être même sans toute cette histoire.

"J'ai toujours détesté les enfants." Un silence. Je froisse entre mes doigts mon gilet. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce que j'entends.

"Mais tu es le seul que je ne hais pas." Je ne sais pas trop comme je dois le prendre. Il n'y a plus d'espoir à se faire. Plus que quelques opportunités de pouvoir me rapprocher de lui peut être...

"Pourquoi me dire ça que maintenant ?". Mes yeux restent vers le sol, je n'ai même pas envie de voir son visage. Non, c'est plutôt que je n'ai pas envie de perdre tout contrôle à cause de son regard brûlant.

"Ciel, ce que j'aime bien chez toi c'est ton intelligence, alors s'il te plait réfléchis un peu." Alors que je réalise enfin où il veut en venir je sens mon coeur s'agiter. Il veut me tuer. Maintenant. Il voulait tout me dire avant de le faire. Surement que je lui apporte trop de complications. C'est sûrement la pire mort que je puisse avoir finalement.

"Vu ton air dépité tu viens de comprendre." Sur le coup, je n'osais rien faire, je ne voyais pas ce qui pourrait me sauver.

"Vu que c'est la fin pour moi. Accorde moi juste quelques minutes de ton temps et écoute moi. Sûrement que pour toi je ne suis rien. Qu'un enfant que tu dois tuer avant de te faire disputer par la reine. Une simple mission. Mais même si je suis honteux à entendre mes propres paroles. Je t'aime Sebastian. Je sais que je suis jeune, que je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Mais pour moi tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. Je ne pourrais jamais regretter. Si je devrais reconsidérer mon choix, je te choisirais à nouveau malgré ma mort. Ma vie à toujours été fade, j'ai toujours été seul et triste, j'avais comme un douloureux vide. Tu l'as comblés pendant un certain temps et m'a fait sentir un peu moins seul. Et rien que pour ça je voulais te remercier. Tu dois sûrement souvent tuer. Et même si tu dis faire ça sans émotion, je suis quand même sûr que ça ne te fera pas rien de me tuer. Mais si tu le fais, évite de le faire avec sourire ou même avec quelle qu'on que emotion. Reste neutre et froid. Mais juste avant s'il te plait embrasse moi une dernière fois."

Il pose son revolver et s'approche de moi. Mon corps tremble à ce que je m'apprête à faire. Il ne faut pas que je me loupe. Sinon là je serais définitivement foutu. Il se penche vers moi, sur le coup j'avoue toute mon âme à vibré. Et quand il posa ses lèvres c'était encore pire. Je n'arrivais même pas à contrôler mon corps. Mes yeux se fermèrent sans même que je m'en rende compte. Cette sensation, c'est comme si je la comprenais vraiment. Quel chanceux ai-je été. Je pouvais avoir ça quand je voulais. Mes yeux humides se vidaient encore plus dû à sentiment amer. Contrairement à moi, il ne semble pas du tout être perturbé. Sa langue entre dans ma bouche, quelle agréable sensation. J'aimerais tellement continuer à goûter à ce plaisir. Pourtant à contre coeur je ressors un couteau que mon père m'a fait promettre de garder toujours sur moi. Mes yeux pleurent, mon coeur se serre, ma main tremble. Alors vite je l'enfonce dans sa cuisse pour ne pas le tuer mais juste assez pour me protéger de lui. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Je me retire violemment et cours vers la porte.

"Ciel..." Resserrant ma main sur la poignée je retourne le visage vers lui. Il est assit au sol avec un grand sourire.

"Tu as vraiment du culot." Si je quitte cette pièce, est-ce que je le reverrais un jour ? Non sûrement pas... Je le regarde alors une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte. Une fois sortie je me laisse glisser sur le sol. Alors c'est tout ? C'est fini ? Je mets ma tête entre mes genoux et me met enfin à évacuer toute ma souffrance, vraiment, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mon corps, chaque endroit qu'il a touché, mes lèvres, tout me brûle.

* * *

"Désolé ma reine, mais je ne peux pas le tuer. S'il vous plait donnez moi une autre tâche n'importe quoi, mais sauf ça...Laissez-le en vie."

"Dire qu'un seul gamin a réussit à vous avoir, vous, mon meilleur élément...Mes doutes étaient bien fondés...Ecoutez Duc, très bien je vais le laisser en vie. Et je vous demande une seule chose. Détruisez-le. Faites le espérer. Dites lui enfin que vous l'aimez. Et après abandonnez-le, plus jamais il ne sera le même. Loin de vous il redeviendra un bon garçon et se reprendra en main cherchant à se consoler parmi la société."

"Très bien. Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas le revoir."

"Et bien...lorsqu'il aura 18 ans si vous voulez mais au moment où vous l'abandonnerez vous le perdrez pour toujours très chère Duc...Oh et pour éviter qu'il vous cherche installez-vous à Manchester et faites-vous appeler Sebastian...Elusive, comme vous êtes et serez à présent."

* * *

Sebastian se trouve à l'hôpital. J'ai appelé les médecins, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser le vider de son sang. J'espère qu'il va bien. Je suis chez moi, seul. Tout à coup j'entends mon chien aboyer. J'essuie alors mes yeux humides et vais vers lui.

"Sebastian !". Ma voix trembla légèrement à ce nom. Mais j'occultais cela très vite de mon esprit, il ne fallait pas que je craque. Mes bras se resserre sans vraiment que je le décide. Je crois juste que j'avais besoin de ça... . Mais bon, il faut que j'arrête, c'est fini. D'ailleurs je n'arrive pas trop à le réaliser. Je me relève, j'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un rêve. C'est une sensation atroce. Autant allez promener mon chien, cela me fera du bien, après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire. Maintenant il va falloir que je me remette à faire des activités "saines". De toute façon je ne voulais pas tout arrêter le premier ? J'étais vraiment stupide, si ça se trouve si j'aurais continué je serais en ce moment dans ses bras. Un haut de coeur. Je me lève rapidement et emmène Sebastian avec moi.

En sortant dehors le soleil m'aveugle. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un aussi grand vide. Non cette condition ne va pas. Je veux le voir. Laissant mon chien dans le jardin, je cours appeler une voiture pour venir me chercher et me dépêche de me préparer. Une fois prêt je descends et vois le fiacre dans ma cour. Je me précipite vers lui et entre rapidement. Je demande alors au chauffeur d'aller à l'hôpital où se trouve Sebastian. Durant tout le voyage j'étais anxieux. Je ne savais vraiment comment cela allait se passer. J'étais un peu inquiet. Mais une fois dans l'hôpital, j'oubliais tout ça. Je sortis du fiacre sans même l'aide du cocher. Je lui donnais son argent rapidement puis me dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les lumières glauques, l'odeur de désinfectant, cette couleur blanche horrible, je déteste vraiment les hôpitaux. J'essayai de me calmer et me dirigeai vers l'accueil.

"Bonjour, dans quelle chambre se trouve...Se-..." Je butai sur son prénom, ma voix tremblait trop. Je respirai alors un bon coup et essayai d'être naturel.

"Pardon, oui donc dans quelle chambre se trouve Sebastian Michaelis ?". Elle me regarda étrangement.

"Vous êtes de la famille ?". Mon visage se décomposa, si je ne l'étais pas, elle ne me laisserait pas entrer surement.

"Oui, je suis son fils." Cela me faisait tellement bizarre de dire ça.

"Ah... Bon euh, c'est la chambre 308." Une fois qu'elle eut dit le numéro, je lui dis un rapide merci et me mis à chercher cette chambre. Je voyais les numéros défiler devant mes yeux, sans jamais voir le bon. Je le vis alors au fond du couloir affiché sur une porte. Mon coeur s'accéléra. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment bien fait de venir ? Oh, après tout maintenant que je suis là, je ne vais pas fuir. J'inspire et vais vers la porte. Je colle ma tête dessus essayant de voir s'il y a du bruit, mais je n'entends rien. J'ouvre alors doucement la poignée. Une fois à l'intérieur je sens mon coeur s'affoler. Je referme doucement derrière moi. Sebastian est là, endormis. Il semble si paisible comme si sa blessure n'était rien. Je m'approche alors sans faire de bruit, prends une chaise et m'assois. Ma main passe doucement sur son visage, il est froid. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je regarde alors que personne n'est là et me penche vers son visage. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Tant pis. Je pose ensuite doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes, mais tout à coup ses yeux s'ouvrent. Je me recule alors vivement. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, je ne comprends encore pas son regard.

"Tu es vraiment bête. Pourquoi tu as appelé l'hôpital, pourquoi es-tu là, tu n'as pas peur de moi ?". Il semble épuisé.

"J'avais envie de te voir." Il se met à rire.

"Pour que je te tue ?". Ma voix se bloque dans la gorge. Qui es-tu Sebastian Michaelis ?

"Comment tu as fait pour me regarder dans les yeux en me faisant l'amour alors que tu as toujours voulu me tuer ?". Ses sourcils se froncent.

"Tu sais contrairement à ton père je n'obéis pas à la reine par loyauté. C'est juste que je lui devais un service. " Il ne répond pas à ma question. Bien trop évident de sa part. Je le vois alors se lever enlevant toutes ses perfusions. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, alors que ça fait tellement mal, comment fait-il pour avoir un visage aussi froid, j'en ai un frisson désagréable. Il se retourne alors vers moi, on dirait qu'il est si énervé, finalement je me demande bien qu'est-ce que je fais ici...

"Bon allons y, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux on parlera chez toi." Je n'ose rien lui dire et le suis sans même réfléchir, je suis trop fatigué pour ça... Bizarrement les infirmières en nous voyant sortir ne disent rien, c'est étrange. C'est comme si elle ne voyait rien. Mon fiacre est toujours devant comme si c'était naturel Sebastian monta dedans et m'invita à le rejoindre. Une fois assis mon regard dériva sur sa cuisse. M'en rendant compte je remontais immédiatement mon regard, mais il croisa le sien... Ses yeux me fixant avec une telle intensité. Il se mit à rire, je me figeais. Mon corps était comme crispé sur la banquette.

"Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas eu mal". La situation ne semble même pas le gêner.

"Désolé...". C'était sorti de ma bouche sans même que je puisse le réaliser. Comme si mon cerveau réagissait par instinct de survie.

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Moi je voulais te tuer, ce n'est pas mieux. Et puis tu as fait exprès de ne pas viser un organe vitaux non ? Tu as laissé passé une microseconde avant d'enfoncer le couteau et de finalement dévier sa trajectoire initiale." Comment a t'il fait pour remarquer tout ça... Dans ce cas pourquoi s'est il laissé faire ?

"Sebastian pourquoi tu n'as pas évité le coup ?".Il ne répondit pas. De toute façon je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse. Les paysages défilaient, le ciel semblait s'être assombris. Je me sentais mal, mes membres se crispaient et mon visage se voilait d'une grimace. Ce n'était pas l'ambiance qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Ni même vraiment la peur qui me tiraillait le ventre. C'était le fait que j'étais juste en face de Sebastian et que je ne pouvais absolument pas le toucher ou bien l'embrasser. C'est idiot, mais c'est comme ça. Je baisse ma tête regardant mes pieds puis finalement l'interpelle.

"Sebastian ?". Je peux l'entendre respirer, et d'après les bruits de froissement il a du changer sa position.

"Pourquoi es-tu devenu aussi méchant et distant avec moi ?". Mon cou me fait mal, j'aimerais relever la tête, mais je ne dois pas.

"Je ne suis pas méchant, c'est juste que je ne vais pas te donner de l'affection dans cette situation, enfin je ne me vois pas faire ça." J'ai l'impression qu'avec lui, je n'aurais pas le dernier mot.

"Ah...Tu veux toujours me tuer..." Cela me fait tellement bizarre de poser cette question.

"Non." Le vide. La situation de malaise est pourtant toujours là. Mais...qu'est ce qui se passe ?

"Dans ce cas, on peut faire comme si rien de cette journée n'étais arrivé ?". Je préfère tout oublier, si seulement je peux de nouveau être avec lui.

"Si, c'est ce que tu souhaites..." Il semble complètement indifférents, comme si tout cela était normal.

"Pourquoi, ne veux-tu plus me tuer ?". Je relève alors mes yeux. Mon coeur s'arrête. Sebastian est assit, l'obscurité faisant ressortir son regard arrogant. Je ne l'ai jamais autant trouvé magnifique.

"Je t'aime." Cette phrase prononcer sans aucun tact, ni romantisme. Dit si vite. Sur le coup, je ne réalisais même pas ce qu'il me dit. Mais en comprenant mon coeur s'accéléra. Certains diront que c'est dit de la mauvaise manière, moi je dirais que c'est la meilleure.

Durant un bon moment il eut un silence. Je n'osais plus rien dire. C'était tellement long, je commençais à devenir fatigué. Je regardais alors Sebastian, grand, fort, et dégageant un parfum si enivrant, si sombre... Hésitant je m'asseyais à côté de lui. Il lança un regard furtif en ma direction totalement froid. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour déjà le toucher, donc j'étais un peu gêné. Je me forçai alors à poser ma tête contre son torse. Mais mon corps était tout crispé, je dois vraiment être ridicule. Je sentis alors Sebastian m'entourer de ses bras. Je ne dis rien. J'étais juste heureux.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais j'étais dans mon lit. Que s'était-il passé entre temps ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus. Je me rappelle juste m'être assoupie sur Sebastian...D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Je me dépêche alors de courir dans les couloirs pour finalement enfin le voir, il est tranquillement assit contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, son visage est inexpressif.

"Ah, tu es réveillé." Je n'ose pas vraiment m'approcher. C'est comme si je réalisais enfin à quel point notre relation est vraiment bizarre. S'il déjà il ne ferait que juste me caresser ça me ferait étrange, alors si on couchaient ensemble... Non il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Ah, ça parait tellement diffèrent maintenant. Je m'avance respirant profondément. Mais une fois près de lui je suis comme paralysé. Son regard alors se dirige alors lentement sur moi. Si froid...mais quelque part, si chaud ! Je restais longtemps à juste le regarder, il ne disait rien. J'entendais juste le bruit de sa respiration. Je n'étais pas habitué à le voir de cette manière. A la fois si inconnu, mais si proche...

"Ton père rentre ce soir. Il s'inquiète pour toi. D'ailleurs il n'était pas très content de savoir que j'étais encore avec toi, je vais surement m'en allez." De quoi, partir maintenant ? Je le retiens alors par la manche.

"Mais je croyais, qu'il avait finalement accepté notre relation." Il se met à rire.

"Quel père accepterais le fait que son fils de 12 ans couche avec un homme qui a le double de son âge ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit. Mais s'il m'a fait venir c'était pour que je te dise qu' il y aura plus rien entre nous." Mon visage se décompose. Je tire un peu plus sur ma manche.

"Mais on se verra quand même non ?". Je le sens mal tout d'un coup. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre.

"Oui bien sûr, après tout je viens souvent ici pour les affaires." Ma gorge se noue.

"Mais, on ne se parlera pas ?". Il caresse ma tête.

"Si, j'ai bien le droit de te parler." Il fuit la conversation ou quoi ?

"Mais...mais on...on fera comment pour s'embrasser ?". Un silence. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"On trouvera forcement un moment où on sera seul tous les deux." Cela ne me convient pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est comme s'il se débarrassait de moi. Et puis au final, il ne va pas si souvent que ça chez moi. Mes lèvres tremblent alors à l'annonce de ma question.

"Mais, dis-moi on pourra toujours coucher ensemble ?". Pour la première fois depuis cette journée son visage devient vraiment expressifs. Il semble...surpris ?

"C'est vrai que ça risque d'être compliqué. Mais ça ne te dérange pas, si ?". C'est un blague ? Je commence alors à vraiment m'énerver. Après tout, depuis ce matin j'encaisse encore et encore mais là c'est vraiment plus possible !

**"Tu rigoles la ! Bien sûr que ça me dérange ! Si on ne fait que s'embrasser...On ne ressemblera même plus à un couple ! Depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression d'être juste un enfant encombrant pour toi. Très bien, tu es plus fort que moi, tu étais censé me tuer. J'ai encaissé en faisant mon air triste, mais au final je suis énervé. Tu n'es plus le même, tu es froid distant juste parce que tu m'as dit la vérité. Je ne sais pas si tu fais ça pour te donner des faux airs, mais ça me met en colère. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu attends de moi ! Alors va s'y dis moi parce que la franchement je ne comprends plus rien ! "**. Il soupire.

**"Ciel, tu te plains de mon attitude mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. En soit je n'ai pas changé, c'est juste que le contexte m'empêche de te cajoler. Ciel, je viens de te dire que je voulais te tuer mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne réagis même pas. Ce n'est certainement pas à moi de te dire ça. Mais je pensais que tu allais crier, pleurer ou même me frapper. Tu n'as rien fait. Et ça aussi ça m'énerve Ciel. Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi. Au final tu me critiques, mais toi tu es horrible quand je ne m'occupe pas de toi. Alors je te pose la même question. Je représente quoi pour toi ? Un deuxième père ou juste quelqu'un pour te donner de l'affection ? Surement tout sauf la personne dont tu es amoureux non ?" **Tout à coup j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être fautif. Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait mal. Je n'ai fait penser qu'à moi, et jamais une seule fois j'ai pensé à ce qu'il pensait lui. En fait je n'imaginais même pas qu'il puisse accorder de l'importance à mon amour pour lui. Je suis vraiment nul...

"Écoutes Ciel, je suis un adulte, tu es un enfant...Jamais ç-"

**"ARRÊTE ! Tu dis n'importe quoi. Oui je suis un enfant et alors ? Que j'ai 12, 20 ou même 50 ans ça ne change rien au fait. Tu dis que je n'ai pas réagis mais tu voulais que fasse quoi hein ? Quand tu m'as dit ça, je me suis tu, je n'avais rien à dire. Et puis si j'aurais parlé j'aurais...J'aurais commencé à perdre toute trace de dignité."** Il se repose alors sur le rebord de l'escalier puis commence à me parler sans même une fois me regarder.

"Ciel, je ne te tuerais pas, car je me suis un peu trop attaché à toi. Mais je ne peux pas continuer avec toi, je suis désolé." Hein ? Déjà ?

"Je ne t'embêterais plus. D'ailleurs, je vais sortir définitivement de ta vie. Tu ne me reverras plus comme ça ça ne te fera pas souffrir, et ça nous évitera de recommencer pour au final se détruire à nouveau." Par réflexe ma main avait agrippé de toutes mes forces sa manche.

"Non arrête. Je préfère que tu me fasses souffrir mais que tu restes avec moi." Il se prend la tête dans les mains.

**"Tu te rends compte de tes paroles Ciel ?"** Ma main glissa sur la sienne puis je le regardais avec peine.

"Ciel, arrête. Ne crois pas que c'est facile pour moi. S'il te plait, j'ai déjà assez sacrifié de choses pour toi."

"Et alors quoi ? Maintenant qu'on la fait tu te casses c'est ça ?" Jamais je ne parlais aussi vulgairement avant...Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

"Ciel...Tu crois vraiment que si ce qui m'intéresserait ce serait que le sexe je partirais maintenant ? Ciel, je devais te tuer. Et là je ne le fais plus. Si je pars, ce n'est pas juste comme ça. Réfléchis y." La Reine est donc encore responsable de mon malheur ?

"S'il te plait reste au moins juste le temps qu'on se fasse des adieux un peu plus convenable." Je m'approche mais il me stoppa.

**"Des adieux convenables ? Tu veux dire que l'on fasse l'amour c'est ça ? Pour souffrir encore plus après de voir tout ce qui est perdu hein ? Cela ne marche pas comme ça Ciel, adieu." **Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je le voyais descendre les escaliers mais mon cerveau ne voulais pas le réaliser. Quand il fut près de la porte la vérité me retomba dessus.

**"Sebastian, attend !"**. Il ne se retourna pas et enclencha la poignée.

"Désolé, mais c'est mieux comme ça." Lorsqu'il sortit je le suivis malgré ma tenue légère et le froid qui me transperçait la peau.

**"SEBASTIAN !".** Il rentra dans un fiacre, il avait donc déjà tout prévu...Lorsque qu'il commença à avancer il posa une dernière fois ses yeux sur moi. Je n'oublierais jamais ce regard, jamais...Car pour la première fois et surement la dernière je voyais de la tristesse dans son regard.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que je n'ai pas vu Sebastian. J'ai maintenant 17 ans. Mais à présent je me sens mieux. J'ai grandis depuis, et pas que seulement en taille, d'ailleurs je suis toujours plus petit que mon père, je fais la taille de ma mère maintenant...Je me promène actuellement avec mon chien dans les rues de Londres. Je dois me rendre à l'entreprise de mon père pour travailler. Mais juste avant je prends l'air. Cela me rend nostalgique. En ce qui concerne l'amour, j'ai fini par apprécier Elisabeth. Elle est simple, jolie, et sa bonne humeur arrive à guérir ma blessure au fil du temps.

Mes yeux regardent au loin. Je me demande bien ce qu'est devenu Sebastian. Peut être mort quelque part, je ne sais pas...Mais je dois avouer que cela ne me laisse pas de marbre rien qu'à l'idée que plus jamais je le verrais. Parfois, il m'arrive dans la nuit de me réveiller brusquement croyant l'entendre parler ou rire. Oui, ma blessure n'est pas guérie totalement. Il y a des moments où je demande même quelle serait ma réaction si je le revoyais. Je plaquerais tout ? Non, de toute façon ceci n'est pas probable. Et puis maintenant je ne suis plus le petit garçon...naïf ?

J'ai déjà essayé de le chercher. Mais rien, le néant. Introuvable. C'est comme ça. Enfin bon, arrêtons de penser à ça. Maintenant je travaille, et il ne faut pas que je sois en retard. Etant doué en dessin je suis affecté à la conceptualisation des jouets Phantom. Il faudra quand même que je trouve autre chose. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé être pistonné par mon père...

*BAM*

Un homme vient de me rentrer dedans.

"Pardon, jeune homme." Mon coeur se serra quand il parla. Quelle sensation étrange.

"Faites attention où vous marchez !". J'avançais alors n'y prêtant pas attention.

_"Il a vraiment changé..." Ciel avançait loin devant lui sans même remarquer que l'homme qu'il venait de bousculer n'était un simple homme. C'était Sebastian, inchangé, toujours le même visage l'observant._

_"Si seulement on s'était rencontré avant tout ça. Si seulement la reine ne m'avait pas sauvé ce jour là. Si seulement je n'étais pas un homme à principe. Sans tout ça, j'aurais pu être avec toi Ciel."_

_FIN_

* * *

Donc voilà c'est la fin de cette fic ! Je vous remercis tous pour m'avoir suivis jusque là. Je remercie tous mes lecteurs de l'ombre mais également ceux qui m'ont reviewé. (Un petit clin d'oeil a Bissenshi qui a été ma béta pendant un temps. D'ailleurs encore désolé parfois je suis une chieuse !). Et sinon que rajouter. Ah oui je vous souhaite à tous de profiter de ces vacances ! Même si on est déjà en août...bisous à tous ! Je vous aimes mes lecteurs !


End file.
